


Tears Into Wine

by shepofships



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Angst and Feels, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Love Triangles, Mild Language, Missing Scene, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 91,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships
Summary: Начало романа Гарруса и Шепард, показанное в Mass Effect 2, многим из игроков показалось куцым, и мы с соавтором не были исключением. Вытряхнув из голов хэдканоны, мы решили показать, каким видим его сами.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Kaidan Alenko & Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 1





	1. HORIZON

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Прежде всего — авторов на самом деле двое. Главы 1-17 написаны мной в соавторстве с a_sinclaire, не имеющей регистрации на данном ресурсе; с 18-ой главы я пишу в одиночку.  
> 2) Фанфик пересказывает сюжет второй части игры после миссии на Горизонте. Фактическая достоверность соблюдена, однако некоторые диалоги расписаны или изменены в силу убеждения, что читать текст, сухо повествующий о том, во что мы все играли, не особенно интересно. Мы постарались максимально разнообразить повествование, не переступая, тем не менее, границ разумного.  
> 3) Пейринг Кайдан/фем!Шепард присутствует в виде упоминаний.  
> 4) Несмотря на очевидные параллели, фанфик не имеет ничего общего с одноимённым клипом и создавался не под впечатлением от него.  
> 5) Главы носят названия композиций из саундтрека. Не все из них стоит понимать буквально.  
> 6) В одной из глав встречается POV (Point of View) обоих персонажей. Это было сделано с целью показать ситуацию со стороны конкретного героя и продемонстрировать его через призму взгляда другого. Текст максимально адаптирован под основное повествование.  
> 7) Для лучшего восприятия Шепард оставлена безымянной, однако у неё чётко фиксированные предыстория и психологический портрет (Скиталец/Герой войны), класс (Разведчик) и недефолтная внешность.  
> 8) «Tears into wine» — «слёзы — в вино» (англ.)
> 
> Баннер: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/5/9/105999/71442305.jpg

— Дерьмо, — вполголоса бормочет Шепард и запрокидывает голову, прижимаясь затылком к шкафчику с оружием. Бутылка вина мерно покачивается в её ладонях; она внимательно следит за движением, будто высчитывая амплитуду. Нельзя сказать, что ей так уж и грустно, даже если она и забилась в один из самых безлюдных уголков «Нормандии». Просто ей… _плохо._ Совершенно по-особенному.

Шепард замирает, перестав раскачивать бутылку, и озадаченно вскидывает брови, прислушиваясь к себе. Разглядывая носы тяжёлых армейских ботинок, она усмехается — кажется, алкоголя на сегодня хватит. Вопреки собственному решению, она делает ещё один глоток вина и закрывает глаза, мысленно возвращаясь к прожитому дню. И смешно, и грустно. Это очень странное ощущение — когда после тёплых объятий и искренних улыбок ты будто бы получаешь прикладом в челюсть. Наверное, ей просто не суждено всё это — ну, то, что бывает у нормальных женщин, не военных. Свадьба, дети, _прочее_. Стоило ей решить, что, пожалуй, нет необходимости лишать себя простого человеческого счастья и можно дать Кайдану шанс, как всё перевернулось вверх тормашками и закончилось тем, что она просто и безыскусно умерла. А после…

— Гаррус, — приветствует она.

— Шепард, — отзывается тот, остановившись рядом. — Неужели я себя выдал?

— На этом корабле невозможно побыть наедине с собой, — говорит Шепард, хмыкнув. — А если вокруг становится очень тихо — ни звука дыхания, ни шороха шагов — значит, идёшь ты.

— То есть, мне нужно побольше шуметь? 

Слышится скрежет брони, трущейся о стену — Гаррус возится, усаживаясь поудобнее.

— Да, так в самый раз, — кивает Шепард. — Хотя тебя всё равно легко узнать — только твой костюм скрипит таким образом.

— Что ж, придётся отложить калибровку и заняться смазкой.

Шепард фыркает и, поперхнувшись вином, аккуратно вытирает губы. Гаррус внимательно наблюдает за её скупыми, выверенными движениями. Всё как нужно, ничего лишнего. 

— Я… _не уверен_ , что хочу знать, как ты поняла мои слова, — говорит он, помедлив, — но рад, что они тебя развеселили. 

— Я расскажу на досуге, что мне напоминает твоё «У меня тут калибровка в самом разгаре», — улыбается она уголком рта. — Обязательно расскажу. Если, конечно, твоя нежная турианская психика готова к потрясениям.

— Сомневаюсь, Шепард, сомневаюсь, — бормочет Гаррус с нарочитой задумчивостью. — Зная тебя… Зная тебя, — добавляет он, посерьезнев, — сейчас ты переживаешь.

— Гаррус, я ценю твою дружбу и желание помочь, но, увы или к счастью, я недостаточно пьяна, чтобы плакаться в твою жилетку о своих незадавшихся любовниках. 

— Во множественном числе? — хмыкает он и тут же вскидывает руки в защитном жесте. — Не пойми меня превратно, я не сомневаюсь, что по человеческим меркам ты весьма привлекательна… Просто твои слова звучат… _печально_. «Незадавшиеся любовники», — повторяет он и качает головой. — Действительно печально.

— Только по человеческим меркам? — усмехается Шепард.

— Не самая изящная попытка уйти от темы, — замечает Гаррус после короткой паузы. — И если для бесед на личные темы ты пьяна недостаточно, то я для них и вовсе возмутительно трезв.

Пожав плечами, Шепард протягивает ему бутылку.

— До дна ещё далеко.

Он склоняет голову набок.

— Смерти моей хочешь?

— Что? А… Прости. Из головы вылетело.

— Лучше не рисковать, — говорит Гаррус и вдруг разводит жвалы в подобии улыбки. — Этот перевод темы был куда удачнее предыдущего.

— Чего ты добиваешься, Гаррус? — Шепард дёргает подбородком. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я недовольна и расстроена — случившимся с колонистами, сбежавшими Коллекционерами… — она запинается, — встречей с Аленко. В конце концов он был не только моим товарищем, но и… но и твоим тоже, — помедлив, говорит она вовсе не то, что пыталось сорваться с языка. — Думаю, тебе тоже немного грустно. 

Серьёзный взгляд Гарруса ясно даёт понять, что выкрутиться не получится. Чёрт возьми, это же «Нормандия» — тут все знают всё! Все в курсе, что Кайдан питал к ней чувства определённого характера, и все в курсе, что она ответила ему взаимностью. Экипаж уже наверняка обсудил их встречу и искренне — да, совершенно искренне — посочувствовал «разбитому сердцу коммандера», или как-то так. Абсолютно все: «Поведение лейтенанта Аленко понятно, но нелогично, учитывая его прошлый опыт работы с Шепард», — заметила СУЗИ. «Да мудак он просто», — отозвался на реплику Джокер. «Я не знаю этимологии этого слова, но догадываюсь, что это не самое лестное обозначение…», — на этом моменте Шепард развернулась и направилась за алкоголем на левый смотровой мостик, не желая и дальше подслушивать разговор, нечаянным свидетелем которого стала. 

— Честно говоря, я пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы ты выворачивалась передо мной наизнанку и, как вы говорите, рыдала на плече, — негромко произносит Гаррус. — Просто как-то…

— Паршиво, да? — предполагает Шепард и, глотнув ещё немного вина, прислоняется затылком к шкафчику. Слегка повернув голову, она наблюдает за приятелем — тот сосредоточённо разглядывает стену напротив, неритмично постукивая по колену. Потом он привычным жестом поведёт рукой в сторону — Шепард знает это наперёд, как и то, какие слова он скажет. Они провели бок о бок столько времени, что изучили друг друга как свои пять пальцев — ну, или три, что, впрочем, не такое уж важное уточнение.

— Паршиво, ты права, — наконец соглашается Гаррус. — Я могу понять Кайдана как солдата, но не понимаю как человека. Я помню, что творилось с ним, когда ты погибла. Я смотрел на него и думал, что пережить потрясение такой силы… Этого не пожелаешь и заклятому врагу. Мне и самому было впору лезть на стенку, честно говоря.

Медленно кивнув, Шепард отводит глаза и вновь прикладывается к бутылке.

— И потом… Ты знаешь, я отправился на Омегу, — помолчав, продолжает он. — Мне нужно было… _что-то такое_.

— Самоубийственное.

— Вроде того. Омега оказалась идеальным местом, чтобы занять себя и не впасть в абсолютную депрессию.

— Мне кажется, когда ты обнаруживаешь себя в логове прожжённых убийц, конченых отморозков и прочего отребья, и принимаешься их отстреливать — это отличный намёк на то, что у тебя абсолютная депрессия.

— Шепард. — Гаррус вздыхает. — Я и так чувствую себя полным кретином, говоря обо всём этом. Не делай ситуацию ещё более неловкой. Буду очень тебе признателен. 

Он ненадолго замолкает.

— В общем, ты в курсе, что всем нам было хреново без тебя. Нас раскидало по Галактике, потому что только ты держала нас вместе. А потом ты вернулась, и знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Я готов был обрядиться в платье и плясать этот ваш танец, ремигольд. Мне было плевать как и откуда ты появилась, на кого работаешь — на «Цербер» ли, на Совет, ещё на кого-то… да хоть на самих Жнецов. Потому что я доверяю тебе и знаю, что ты бы не стала сотрудничать с врагом, не имея веской мотивации.

— Спасибо, — отзывается Шепард после короткой паузы. — Я ценю это… но не знаю, что прибавить к своей благодарности. Может, стоит устроить этакую встречу старых друзей и рассказать, как тяжело было вернуться к жизни и узнать, что вы все пропали? Может… 

Чувствуя, что начинает закипать — без всякой на то причины — Шепард поспешно умолкает. 

— Прости, — говорит она, тряхнув головой. — Я просто…

— Устала, — заканчивает за неё Гаррус. — Я понимаю.

На какое-то время в отсеке повисает относительная тишина. Закрыв глаза, Шепард сидит, привалившись к шкафчику, и катает в ладонях горлышко бутылки, временами очень остро ощущая внимательный взгляд Гарруса. Изредка слышно, как где-то внизу перетаскивают с места на место что-то тяжёлое. Тихий шелест вентиляционной системы начинает усыплять, и Шепард вдруг чувствует удивительное спокойствие. После она не раз вернётся мыслями к Кайдану, к этому разговору, но сейчас, рядом с Гаррусом, ей хорошо, беззаботно и совершенно не хочется думать о чём бы то ни было. Подобное случается настолько редко, что она давно научилась ценить такие моменты на вес золота.

Когда Гаррус встаёт и протягивает ей руку, Шепард сперва смотрит на него с досадой, но затем всё же вкладывает пальцы в его ладонь. Он поднимает её на ноги одним плавным движением, едва ощутимо поддержав за спину.

— Рано или поздно, — говорит он, провожая её до лифта, — Кайдан поймёт.

Шепард невесело улыбается.

— Лучше всё-таки вовремя.

— Несомненно, — соглашается Гаррус и отступает назад. — Спокойной ночи, коммандер. И, кстати, — добавляет он парой секунд спустя, — я знаю как минимум десяток турианцев, которые считают вас отменной красоткой.


	2. COLLECTOR'S FEVER

Утро начинается с голоса ВИ, извещающего о сообщении экстренной важности. Открыв глаза, Шепард некоторое время бездумно разглядывает потолок, а затем поднимается на ноги. Потянувшись до хруста костей, она трёт глаза, в который раз отмечая: как бы накануне ни доставалось, сколько бы она не вливала в себя алкоголя — спасибо, «Цербер», — больше нет ни ломоты, ни боли, ни похмелья. Странное ощущение.

Кислый привкус во рту заставляет её недовольно скривить губы. Хорошо бы запомнить на будущее: не покупать «Слезу Хранителя». Сказать по правде, этому вину скорее подошло бы название «Кошачий лоток», думает Шепард, остановившись, чтобы подсыпать корма Чудищу. Упитанная серая молния почти успевает повиснуть на её мизинце. Отдёрнув руку, Шепард с улыбкой щёлкает хомяка по носу. Зловеще зыркнув чёрными глазками-бусинками, Чудище принимается за завтрак, старательно набивая защёчные мешки. Некоторое время Шепард, склонив голову, наблюдает за его трапезой. И как её угораздило поддаться красноречию продавца-волуса? «Отличный питомец! — нахваливал тот. — Неприхотливый, ласковый — чудо, а не хомяк!» Разумеется, через какое-то время животное, изначально безымянное, то ли разобиделось на постоянное отсутствие хозяйки и нехватку общения, то ли просто проявило свой истинный характер: после первого же контакта острых зубов с пальцами хомяк получил новую кличку — Чудище Лесное, для друзей — просто Чудище, для Келли — Малыш, для Гарруса — Эй, Мордастый.

Побарабанив пальцами по стеклу, Шепард подмигивает вскинувшему голову питомцу, а затем направляется в душ. Притормозив у личной консоли, она включает последнее голосовое сообщение.

— Шепард, немедленно свяжитесь со мной, — слышит она голос Призрака, включая воду. А затем — короткий гудок, сигнализирующий о том, что продолжения не будет.

***

— Вы долго, — замечает Призрак, не оборачиваясь. Рассматривая его затянутую в хлопок пиджака спину, Шепард ловит себя на мысли, что нечасто видит мужчину вне собственного кресла. Это может означать лишь одно: он взволнован. Похоже, заготовленные им новости обещают оправдать необходимость коммуникации.

— Торопилась изо всех сил, — отзывается она, почти не кривя душой.

Развернувшись, Призрак затягивается сигаретой и медленно выдыхает дым носом. Слегка приподняв подбородок, он несколько мгновений смотрит на Шепард, пока, наконец, не размыкает губы вновь — однако вовсе не для того, чтобы обсудить дела. 

— Как голова?

Шепард ничуть не удивлена вопросом.

Каждый раз, когда Призрак начинает интересоваться её самочувствием, настроениями в команде или иной личной информацией, она ощущает себя так, будто её оценивают под микроскопом: ну-ка, сколько ещё протянет наш экспериментальный образец? А если прибавить мощности? Спрессовать посильнее?.. В этом нет ничего приятного, и Призрак не может не догадываться о её мыслях. Что это? Демонстрация собственной осведомлённости во всём, что касается её жизни, будь то борьба с противником или распивание алкоголя в минуту душевной слабости? Нелепый в своей очевидности посыл «Тебе не скрыться от моего всевидящего ока»? Шепард неинтересно.

И противно.

— Кажется, вы хотели поговорить о чём-то важном, — напоминает она, выдержав паузу.

Призрак делает ещё одну затяжку.

— Что вы скажете о возможности исследовать корабль Коллекционеров? — спрашивает он, подойдя ближе.

Шепард хмурится, без слов мотивируя на продолжение. Сев в кресло и стряхнув пепел в углубление на подлокотнике, Призрак начинает говорить.

Выключая КМК, коммандер чувствует растерянность, равной которой не испытывала уже давно.

***

— Он бредит? — неуважительно бросает Гаррус. — Не хочу принижать свой народ, но — корабль Коллекционеров? Разбит турианским патрулем? Не верю.

— Возможно, имел повреждения, — предполагает Мордин. — Отказали системы. Отсутствовал экипаж?..

Гаррус скептично хмыкает в ответ.

— Так сказал Призрак, — пожимает плечами Шепард. На самом деле она полностью разделяет его подозрения: история шита если не белыми, то тёмно-серыми нитками по чёрному, и всё вокруг слишком старательно отвлекает внимание от торчащих петель; не хватает только огромной мигающей вывески «ЧИСТАЯ ПРАВДА». 

Воцарившееся молчание прерывает лишь тихое гудение голограммы места дрейфа корабля.

— Я не верю Призраку, — повторяет Гаррус в сотый, наверное, раз, — но пойду с тобой, как бы сомнительно не выглядело всё это предприятие.

Шепард едва заметно кивает в знак благодарности.

— Я не знаю, что нас ждёт, — признаёт она. — Доверять Призраку у меня тоже нет оснований, но я не могу упустить возможность прояснить хоть что-то о случившемся на Горизонте. Джокер?

— Двадцать минут до прибытия, — отзывается тот по системе связи.

— Встречаемся в грузовом отсеке, — резюмирует Шепард. — Гаррус, можешь не повторять, что тебе это не нравится.

— Читаешь мысли, — усмехается тот, уже привычным жестом потирая шрамы на щеке.

***

Корабль Коллекционеров встречает их оглушающей тишиной и жёлтым полумраком. Тусклый рассеянный свет позволяет видеть только контуры предметов, смутные очертания наростов на стенах и странные, слабо иллюминирующие ячейки на потолке. Пол, в противоположность, оказывается абсолютно гладким и даже блестящим.

— Интересно, только я испытываю ощущение, будто мы пробираемся сквозь чьи-то кишки? — подаёт голос Гаррус, явно пытаясь разрядить обстановку. В интонации, тем не менее, отчётливо слышится отвращение.

Шепард невольно кривит губы в подобии ухмылки. Сейчас ей не до смеха, но вытянутый круглый коридор с рифлёными стенами и впрямь похож на кишки из учебников по анатомии. 

— Напоминает пчелиный улей, — замечает, в свою очередь, Мордин. Она мысленно соглашается и с его наблюдением: ячейки над их головами действительно можно сравнить с сотами.

— Шепард, — звучит в наушнике голос СУЗИ. — Я сравнила электромагнитную сигнатуру корабля с известными профилями Коллекционеров. Это судно, которое вы видели на Горизонте.

— Может, защитные башни ослабили его для удара? — предполагает Шепард, методично продвигаясь вперёд. — Это бы объяснило удачу турианцев.

— Может быть, — соглашается Гаррус. — Если так, на борту могут оказаться похищенные колонисты. Если они всё ещё живы, — добавляет он тише.

Шепард оставляет реплику без ответа, однако всей душой надеется на то, что он окажется прав.

Коридор ведёт их всё дальше, заставляя углубляться в недра корабля. Она подмечает расположение каждого ответвления и развилки: вздумай они заплутать, и на помощь всегда придут СУЗИ и омни-инструмент с подробной картой, однако Шепард предпочитает иметь дополнительную поддержку в виде собственной памяти. Судно кажется пустующим, но впечатление может быть обманчивым. Если им придётся отступать, быстрое ориентирование в пространстве сэкономит драгоценные секунды, могущие оказаться критическими. 

— Те же контейнеры, что на Горизонте, — говорит Мордин, указывая рукой. — Только пустые.

— Ужасно, — комментирует Гаррус. — Быть запертыми в этих коконах, оставленными на милость Коллекционеров…

Шепард поджимает губы.

Настоящие ужасы, впрочем, ожидают их впереди. Ближайший же выступ на полу при рассмотрении оказывается сваленными друг на друга телами людей. Коммандер останавливается, прикипев взглядом к перекошенным от боли и ужаса лицам. 

— Чудовищно, — почти выплёвывает Мордин. — Отвратительно.

— Почему Коллекционеры просто оставили их здесь? — интересуется Гаррус.

— Испытуемые из контрольной группы, — поясняет профессор. — Были выброшены после того, как эксперименты окончились. Неправильно, — качает головой он. — Бесчеловечно. Даже если Коллекционерам необходимо убивать ради экспериментов, можно сделать это безболезненно.

— Да, — просто соглашается Шепард, отрываясь от горькой картины.

Подойдя к контрольному терминалу, она невольно замирает.

— Это _Коллекционер_ , — подаёт голос Гаррус, удивлённый не меньше неё. — Они экспериментировали на своих же?..

Шепард активирует омни-инструмент.

— СУЗИ, я загружаю информацию с терминала. Посмотри, сможешь ли выяснить, что было у них на уме.

— Данные приняты, — отзывается ИИ. — Анализирую. Коллекционеры проводили базовое сравнение своего генокода с генокодом людей, — сообщает она после секундной паузы.

— Они искали сходства?

— У меня нет теорий касательно их мотивации. Всё, чем я располагаю, это предварительные результаты. Они выявили кое-что интересное. Генетическая структура с четырьмя спиралями идентична образцам, обнаруженным в древних руинах. Только у одной известной расы имелась подобная: у протеан.

— Господи, — вырывается у Шепард помимо воли. — Протеане не вымерли. Они стали рабами Жнецов.

— Протеан больше не существует, Шепард, — поправляет её СУЗИ. — Их гены несут следы глубокой модификации. Жнецы изменили их, чтобы использовать в своих целях.

— Кто-то же должен был это обнаружить!

— Ни у кого не было возможности детально изучить генокод Коллекционеров. Я уже нашла две тысячи совпадающих аллелей. Полагаю, этот Коллекционер является потомком протеан, колонизировавших скопление Теты Стикса. Имеются следы интенсивной модификации. Не хватает трёх хромосом. Нарушена структура гетерохроматина. Устранены архаичные, «избыточные» признаки.

СУЗИ замолкает. Тишина, обычно успокаивающая, кажется сейчас совершенно неуместной — до нервного желания обернуться.

— Жнецы не истребили протеан, — медленно произносит Шепард. — Они превратили их в монстров.

— Плохой способ умереть, — говорит Гаррус. — Теперь наша миссия стала актом милосердия.

Кинув последний взгляд на безжизненное тело перед собой, Шепард отходит от терминала, всё ещё ошеломлённая свалившимся на неё открытием. Под ногами хрустят странные хлопья, похожие на сброшенную чешую или кожу, уже засохшую. 

— Живенько здесь, — невесело иронизирует Гаррус, нагоняя её. — Во всех смыслах. И мне это чертовски не нравится.

— Займись делом, — отзывается Шепард, исследуя следующую консоль. — У тебя на лбу написано «Заберите меня отсюда», — добавляет она уже мягче. 

— Так вот что значат мои клановые татуировки, — усмехается он в ответ.

— Нарочитая шутливость. Способ компенсировать взволнованность, — бормочет Мордин. — Повышенное нервное возбуждение и тревожность. К счастью, хороший самоконтроль. 

Саларианцы обладают поразительно острым и быстрым умом, но доктор Солус, кажется, превосходит всех своих соплеменников разом — не только по уму, но и по говорливости, выдавая нужную и ненужную информацию не только, когда его об этом просят, но и когда ему самому того захочется. Так или иначе, Шепард вполне разделяет ощущения Гарруса: тревога постепенно нарастает, вызывая желание взять лист бумаги и изорвать его в мелкие-мелкие клочья. Впрочем, будь в её распоряжении даже целая кипа, с неё ростом, она едва бы успокоилась до конца. 

Широкий зал вскоре сменяется крутым поворотом. Вглядываясь в негостеприимно раскинувшийся перед ней полумрак, Шепард снимает с пояса пистолет и собирается сделать шаг, но на её локте, удерживая, смыкаются чужие пальцы. 

— Не спешите, коммандер, — просит Гаррус и поясняет в ответ на её взгляд: — Слишком удобное место для засады.

Послушно остановившись, Шепард наблюдает, как он выглядывает из-за угла, осматривая пространство с помощью визора. Дождавшись одобрительной отмашки, она благодарно касается его плеча и, дождавшись едва заметного кивка, ступает в прохладный сумрак тоннеля.

— Смотри, на потолке. Опять эти капсулы.

Шепард запрокидывает голову.

— Так много, — удивляется Мордин. — Чтобы заполнить их, не хватит и всего населения Систем Терминуса.

— Они хотят напасть на Землю, — говорит Гаррус, неосознанно перейдя на шёпот.

Широкий коридор приводит их к мобильным платформам. Приметив консоль управления, Шепард прямым шагом направляется к ней. «Нормандия» отвечает мгновенно. Вся миссия кажется лишь беззаботной прогулкой, и именно это настораживает больше всего. Ни одно задание в её новой жизни не выполнялось без сучка и задоринки. 

Проблемы не заставляют себя ждать: сначала в виде голоса СУЗИ, сообщающего об искусственном происхождении сигнала бедствия, а после — и Коллекционеров — десятков их — как высыпающих из неприметных на вид укрытий, так и прибывающих на новых, неповреждённых платформах. Шепард знает, что случится, если замешкаться: чем больше на поле боя противников, тем больше тел сможет захватить тот, кто называет себя Предвестником. Лучше лишить его данной возможности сразу.

Чувствуя прилив адреналина, Шепард ловит взгляд Гарруса и достаёт из-за спины снайперскую винтовку.

— Повеселимся? — щурит глаза тот.

— Ещё как.

Настоящее веселье начинается позже, когда Джокер сообщает, что корабль включает системы, и команде стоит немедленно вернуться к стыковочному шлюзу. Площадка сменяется коридорами, коридоры — залами, Коллекционеры — хасками, которым, кажется, нет и не будет конца. Сбиваясь в группы, окружая, бросаясь под ноги, они возникают отовсюду, словно просачиваясь сквозь стены и пол. Меняя термозаряд, Шепард чётко осознает, что стоит им зазеваться, и битва окончится не в их пользу. Главное — не подпускать хасков к себе: ей не раз приходилось отбиваться от них в ближнем бою, и, нет, она не горит желанием повторять этот опыт. Отступая, оскальзываясь, спотыкаясь о поваленные наземь тела, она не позволяет себе запаниковать — даже когда оказывается зажатой в углу. Ослеплённая пылом схватки, Шепард забывает о стрельбе, не успевая выхватить пистолет — разбивая серые головы прикладом винтовки. Прижимаясь к спине Гарруса своей, она думает лишь об одном: «Выжить».


	3. INTERLUDE

— Знаешь, иногда я сомневаюсь в твоём психическом здоровье, — говорит Гаррус, ухмыляясь. — Убивать хасков прикладом — это смело, коммандер.

Вынырнув из собственных мыслей, Шепард устало поворачивает голову. Прочие члены экипажа уже покинули зал для брифинга, оставив их с Гаррусом наедине.

— Честно говоря, — вздыхает она, опускаясь на пол, — я и сама в нём периодически сомневаюсь. 

Помедлив, она кивком указывает на место рядом с собой. 

— Что сказал Мордин? 

Приняв приглашение, Гаррус приподнимает правую руку. 

— В порядке, — отвечает он, поводив ей из стороны в сторону. — Как видишь. 

— Хорошо, — кивает Шепард и прижимается затылком к стене. События последних часов вновь встают перед её глазами — слишком свежие, чтобы вспоминать их бесстрастно. Она не сразу осознаёт, что сжимает кулаки. 

— Я же знала, — медленно проговаривает Шепард. — Я с самого начала знала, что это ловушка. Я словно чуяла, что Призрак…

— Мы все знали. Тем не менее, мы не могли туда не отправиться. По-моему, вполне приличное оправдание.

Шепард молчит.

Никогда не спящая «Нормандия» сейчас кажется необыкновенно пустой: ни шороха, ни скрипа, только гул работающего ядра и отдалённый шёпот разговоров. Тишина кажется почти неуютной, но сейчас это именно то, что нужно: в этот самый момент Шепард хочется лишь одного — разгрузить кишащую мыслями голову. Чёртовы Жнецы, чёртовы Коллекционеры, чёртов Призрак с его чёртовым «Цербером». Сколько раз ей придётся разочароваться прежде, чем она, наконец, сможет послать этого самоуверенного засранца в бездну и — гарантия сто процентов — попасть в его чёрный список? Вложенные в неё деньги не дарят бессмертия, сотрудничество не равняется покорности и уж, конечно, интерес Призрака не является бескорыстной симпатией.

_«Вы рисковали мной, моей командой, моим кораблём лишь для того, чтобы проверить ваши догадки?»_

_«И риск окупился»._

_«Возможно. Но вам следовало рассказать мне о своих намерениях. Вы постоянно твердите о моей значимости, но при этом старательно пытаетесь угробить. Ваше воображение не рисовало вам картины иного исхода миссии? Ваш денежный счёт позволил бы построить "Нормандию SR-3"?»_

— Эй, — слышит она вдруг и почти не удивляется, когда её плеча касаются длинные пальцы Гарруса. Обернувшись, Шепард вглядывается в его сосредоточенное лицо.

— Расслабься, — говорит он после недолгой паузы, мягко сжимая её плечо здоровой рукой. Шепард чувствует: даже в ней одной достаточно силы, чтобы свернуть чью-нибудь шею. Каково это — обладать такой властью? Её всегда интересовал этот вопрос и продолжал интересовать после всех судьбоносных встреч, выпавших на её долю. Удивительное дело, но подобная мощь никогда не пугала её, скорее наоборот — внушала иррациональное чувство безопасности. 

Послушно склонив голову, Шепард прикрывает глаза.

— Удивлена? — спрашивает Гаррус, осторожно массируя её мышцы.

— Вроде того.

— Потому, что я турианец? — усмехается он. — Ну, я не прогуливал уроки инопланетной анатомии.

Зал вновь погружается в тишину, тягучую и вязкую как сладкий сироп. Шепард ощущает тепло, исходящее от пальцев Гарруса, даже сквозь плотную ткань пиджака. 

— Если ты думаешь, что я не понимаю твоих корыстных мотивов, то глубоко ошибаешься.

В её весёлом голосе отчётливо слышатся нотки фальши.

— Тебе, — продолжает она на порядок серьёзнее, — вовсе не обязательно… втираться ко мне в доверие. Я выслушаю всё, что ты скажешь, какими бы неприятными ни были твои слова. Но, чёрт побери, сегодняшний день выдался на редкость паршивым, и если ты тоже заведёшь речь о том, что ты меня предупреждал или что я не должна была доверять Призраку, клянусь, я…

— С чего бы? — перебивает её Гаррус, и Шепард наконец обращает к нему свой взгляд. Его рука соскальзывает с плеча, пальцы мазком касаются локтя.

— Ты поражаешь меня, Шепард, — признаётся он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Сейчас, спустя столько времени, ты говоришь мне об осуждении. Я дал тебе повод?

— Что? — вскидывает брови она. — Я не…

— Я думал, мне не требуется завоёвывать твоё доверие, — замечает Гаррус.

— Не требуется, — негромко подтверждает Шепард и убирает со лба прядь волос. — Оно давно завоёвано. Проклятье. Прости. Я не это имела в виду. То есть… — Слова сменяются паузой. Пауза — вздохом. — На самом деле — это. Чёрт. Извини. 

Шепард не соображает, отчего звенит в её ушах. Повинна ли в этом гнетущая тишина, повисшая между ними, или бессильный удар затылком? Подтянув ноги к груди, она упирается локтями в колени, проклиная всё на свете — и в первую очередь себя, сделавшую поспешные выводы. Хитросплетённая паутина взаимоотношений с командой, Призраком, теми, кто так или иначе вовлечен в её дело, кажется как никогда запутанной. Чёрное мешается с белым, и сейчас всё вокруг видится ей в монотонном сером цвете — ни друзей, ни врагов, лишь сводящая с ума неопределённость.

— Извини, — повторяет она после долгой паузы. — Иногда я перестаю понимать, кому можно… от кого можно не ждать подвоха.

Только произнеся последнюю фразу, Шепард осознаёт, какую сказала чепуху. _Она же знает его_. Она провела бок о бок с Гаррусом так много времени: беседовала с ним на самые разные темы, делилась наблюдениями, спорила, сражалась спиной к спине, бесчисленное количество раз спасала его — и он возвращал долги сторицей. Она нашла Гарруса в его персональном аду на Омеге, и он пошёл за ней, ни разу не усомнившись в том, что она — _та самая_ Шепард, и её работа на «Цербер» продиктована вовсе не изменившимися взглядами на жизнь. Жизнь, подаренную дважды — и он был в каждой из них. Как она могла подумать, что его забота, его стремление помочь были вызваны желанием навязать своё мнение или осудить её действия? 

Быть может, принципиальность Кайдана повлияла на неё сильнее, чем она считала. Не лучшее из возможных осознаний.

— Идём, — бесцеремонно вмешивается в её мысли Гаррус и протягивает руку. — Провожу тебя до каюты. Ты выглядишь такой измотанной, что я не удивлюсь, если упадёшь где-нибудь по дороге.

Пару мгновений Шепард молча смотрит на него, пытаясь упорядочить образовавшуюся в голове сумятицу.

— Входит в привычку? — спрашивает она наконец, наблюдая за неспешной игрой бликов на его броне.

— Похоже на то.

Вложив пальцы в его ладонь, Шепард поднимается с места. Она не произносит благодарностей, не говорит даже простого «Спасибо» — Гаррус и так знает, сколько стоит его поддержка. Не знает он лишь об одном: сомнении Шепард в том, что она её заслужила.


	4. GARRUS

_POV Garrus._

Уже далеко за полночь, когда я, будто очнувшись, поднимаю голову от консоли и, сняв визор, тру уставшие глаза. Так происходит каждый раз, когда я занимаюсь чем-то серьёзным — перестаю замечать течение времени. Когда я проводил Шепард в её каюту? Три часа назад? Четыре? Моя привычка увлекаться процессом когда-нибудь меня погубит.

Пара нажатий на клавиши выводит на экран состояние боевой системы. Судя по данным, всё в порядке, и я могу спокойно отправиться спать — настолько спокойно, насколько это удаётся после всего, что случилось со дня смерти Шепард. Не могу адекватно воспринимать это словосочетание — _«смерть Шепард»_. Она жива и здорова, она, грубо говоря, за две палубы от меня. Несколько часов назад я разминал её напряжённые плечи, слушал её усталый голос и смотрел в её глаза. Я никак не могу соотнести это с фактом, что два года назад она погибла, выброшенная в открытый космос, задохнувшись из-за пробоины в кислородном баллоне. Проще думать, что это был кошмарный сон, но…

Но омни-инструмент требовательно пищит, сообщая о полученном сообщении, и заголовок письма говорит мне о том, что иные кошмары имеют дурную привычку преследовать своих хозяев и в жизни. Содержание же намекает на то, что я наконец могу расквитаться хотя бы с одним из них.

_**Привет от старых друзей!** _

_Хэй, Вакариан, давно не виделись, а?  
Где тебя носит-то? Будешь на Цитадели —   
загляни в СБЦ, там тебе подскажут, где меня найти.   
Кстати! Нужны поддельные документы? Спроси Тень._

_Твой верный товарищ С._

Руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки, и первый порыв — сорваться с места, задраить люк «Кадьяка» за собой и махнуть на Цитадель, но это настолько глупо, что впору рассмеяться. Сделав глубокий вдох, я негнущимися пальцами закрываю почту. Ещё пара привычных переходов по экранам, и с моего счёта уходит не то что бы очень крупная, но приятная для получателя сумма. Затем я сажусь на ящик у стены и стискиваю голову ладонями. Чувствую, как дрожат колени — сжимаю их пальцами. Я так долго ждал подобного письма, что теперь растерян и не понимаю, что делать дальше. Чёрт подери, я _знал_ , что Сидонис не сможет скрываться вечно, хотя порой и сомневался в том, что он всё ещё жив. Зря, как видно. 

К моему счастью.

Осталось дождаться утра. Мне нужно… Мне нужна помощь Шепард.

***

Заснуть так и не получилось. Полноценно выспаться, я имею в виду. Воспоминания об Омеге тревожили с особенной силой, заставляя меня раз за разом распахивать глаза, пока я не оставил идею отдохнуть вовсе. Дождавшись, пока часы не покажут время, вполне подходящее для визита, я сворачиваю завтрак и направляюсь к Шепард. Навещать её никогда не входило в мои привычки — обычно все наши разговоры проходят на моей территории.

— Офицер Вакариан! — окликает меня Чемберс у лифта. Я останавливаюсь, понимая, что она прямым ходом идёт ко мне. 

— С добрым утром, — улыбается Келли и добавляет, склоняя голову к плечу: — Вы сегодня замечательно выглядите. Глаза будто светятся. 

Скорее — горят чёртовым смертельным огнем, думаю я и вежливо киваю.

— Спасибо. Коммандер у себя?

— О… Конечно, — отвечает Келли, будто бы в некотором смысле… поугаснув? Мне становится как-то неловко, поэтому я поскорее откланиваюсь. 

— Офицер Вакариан! — слышу я вновь и оборачиваюсь. — Простите, я забыла — коммандер только что вышла. Но она вернётся через несколько минут, можете подождать.

— Спасибо, — снова киваю я. Только парой мгновений позже я понимаю, что предлагая подождать, Чемберс имела в виду подождать рядом с ней. Но мне, честно говоря, немного не до этого.

А до чего мне, я не очень понимаю. Никаких, как это называется, сладостных картин расправы, никаких стоящих перед глазами лиц погибших товарищей. Это терзало меня по сей день и это вернётся после, а сейчас всё, что я могу представлять, о чём могу думать — скоро всё кончится. Иначе и быть не может.

— Утро сегодня полно сюрпризов, — раздаётся за спиной голос Шепард. — Сначала Призраку требуется разговор по душам, теперь ты мнёшься у меня под дверью.

Она говорит резко, недовольно — Призрак умеет выводить из себя. Её раздражение ощущается почти физически, плотным облаком. Кажется, будто я могу скомкать его и выбросить в мусорное ведро. 

Было бы неплохо.

— Прости. — Шепард трёт лоб. — На самом деле я рада тебя видеть. 

— Надеюсь, я всё же приятнее, чем самоуверенный сукин сын с вросшей в зубы сигаретой. 

— Ты не представляешь, насколько. Проходи.

Я пропускаю её вперед, чувствуя, что жвалы сводит подобием судороги. Несколько лет назад мне ничего не стоило бы просто сказать «Мне нужна твоя помощь». Почти два года на Омеге отняли у меня эту способность. Я слишком привык полагаться на себя и потому уже полторы минуты делаю вид, что крайне заинтересован обстановкой. 

— Сколько уже на «Нормандии», а заходил к тебе всего пару раз, — наконец говорю я, спиной ощущая выжидающий взгляд Шепард.

— Кто ты и куда дел моего Гарруса? — спрашивает она, наверняка скрестив руки на груди. Я не вижу, но чувствую это. — Не ходи вокруг да около, просто скажи, в чём дело.

Что-то не даёт мне ответить с той же прямотой, с какой она просит этого. Я медлю, пересекая скромно обставленную, но вполне уютную каюту. Мордастый приветствует меня едва слышным перестуком лап по стеклу, когда я заглядываю в его аквариум, смотрит молча и как-то… очень уж понимающе. Настолько понимающе, что я отвожу глаза.

Устыдился хомяка. Отлично.

На столе лежит фотография, опущенная лицом вниз. Машинально потянувшись к ней, я тут же отдёргиваю руку, опомнившись. У Шепард очевидно есть причины для такого поступка, и вряд ли они меня касаются.

— Сидонис, — выдыхаю я, обернувшись. В её глазах я вижу мгновенное понимание и отсутствие необходимости добавлять что-то ещё. Тем не менее, она молчит, а я продолжаю. — Мне удалось выйти на его след. Он на Цитадели. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, Шепард подходит ближе. 

— Что ты собираешься с ним делать? — спрашивает она, и я чувствую, как слова в прямом смысле застревают у меня в глотке. Могу ли я попросить помощи в убийстве? У неё?

Язык не поворачивается.

— У вас говорят «Глаз за глаз», — медленно произношу я. — Или жизнь за жизнь. Он должен мне десять. Я хочу вернуть долг. 

Это оказалось не так сложно, как я думал. 

— Ты можешь… не одобрять мои действия, — поспешно добавляю я, — но я был бы рад твоей помощи.

— Я думала, мне не требуется завоёвывать твоё доверие, — повторяет Шепард мои же слова, сказанные накануне. Уела, нечего сказать. Краем глаза я замечаю, как она делает шаг ко мне, приподнимая руки, будто желая обнять, но останавливается.

— Не требуется, — киваю я, словно мы играем в зеркальные отражения, и поднимаю взгляд. — Оно давно завоёвано. 

И я имею в виду именно то, что говорю. Без оговорок. Я доверяю ей настолько, что не знаю, как облечь это в слова. Когда я задумываюсь об этом, мне становится не по себе, будто я оказался в открытом космосе, и корабль где-то за спиной, вне поля зрения. Опыт показывает, что подобное доверие редко оканчивается хорошо, но… 

_Но это же Шепард._

— Значит, он на Цитадели? — переходит она к делу, разрывая повисшее молчание. 

— По крайней мере должен был находиться там несколько часов назад.

На мгновение спину обдаёт холодом от мысли, что за это время Сидонис вполне мог ускользнуть снова. 

— Хорошо, — кивает Шепард. — Нам в любом случае нужно туда заглянуть. Джокер? — зовёт она пилота, почему-то взглянув в потолок. — Джокер! Вот чёрт, — усмехается. — Никогда не подслушивает, когда я действительно в этом нуждаюсь. 

Между нами вновь воцаряется тишина. Вроде бы нужно как-то распрощаться и разойтись — вернее, должен уйти я, — но мы так и стоим посреди каюты, молчим и смотрим по сторонам, украдкой поглядывая друг на друга. 

— Шепард, — говорю наконец я, и она резко поворачивает голову, будто только этого и ждала. — Я не раз благодарил тебя за всё, что ты для меня делаешь, и сейчас…

— Это ни к чему, — перебивает меня она.

— …и сейчас я хочу снова сказать тебе спасибо, — упрямо продолжаю я. Шепард смотрит на меня с укором, к которому определённо примешивается что-то ещё. Иногда я не понимаю человеческих эмоций, и это как раз тот случай. Я чувствую себя так, будто вернулся в двенадцать лет и стою перед турианкой, живущей по соседству. Она была очень красивой и доброй, и я ей нравился, наивно и по-детски. В тот день я узнал, что они переезжают, потому что её отца командировали на Баэтику. Я принёс ей браслет, купленный на карманные деньги, но так и не решился отдать.

Странно испытывать эти чувства сейчас. 

— Коммандер, до Цитадели сорок минут пути, — звучит в динамике голос Джокера.

— Спасибо, — отзывается Шепард, и я чувствую в её интонации облегчение. Признаться, я и сам его испытываю — теперь есть совершенно логичный повод покинуть её каюту.

…Но что, чёрт возьми, мешало просто сказать «О'кей, встретимся позже» или что-нибудь в этом же духе?

***

Пока «Нормандия» готовится к стыковке, СУЗИ сообщает, что все желающие — с позволения коммандера — могут отправиться в увольнительную. Сама же коммандер, на ходу проверяя хорошо ли застёгнут жилет, заглядывает ко мне и без слов кивает — «на выход». 

— Сейчас? — глупо спрашиваю я. 

— Сейчас, — подтверждает она и немного ослабляет молнию под горлом. — Мне казалось, что тебе не терпится разобраться с кое-каким личным делом. Скоро вечер — самое время, по-моему.

— Ты права, — соглашаюсь я, несколько растерявшись. Я знал, что она поможет, но не ожидал, что отложит ради этого все прочие дела. 

Цитадель совсем не изменилась со времени нашего последнего визита, да и глупо было бы ожидать иного. Застрявшие на входе гости Галактической столицы, стайки улыбчивых асари, мрачные кроганы, хмурые турианцы, безупречно вежливые ханары, кварианцы, элкоры, волусы… даже парочка батарианцев, увлечённо рассматривающих рекламный стенд. Поток прибывающих никогда не редеет. Жизнь не останавливается здесь и на долю секунды. 

Капитан Бэйли встречает нас сдержанно: вежливо кивает Шепард и переводит вопросительный взгляд на меня. Коротко киваю в ответ. Не теряя времени, Шепард опускает ладони на поверхность его стола. Я беззвучно усмехаюсь — это её любимый приём.

— Я слышала, что на станции можно раздобыть фальшивые документы, — прямо говорит она. Будь я на месте Бэйли — сразу бы выложил всё начистоту. — Их делает некто _Тень._

— Я знаю эту кличку, — в голосе капитана СБЦ явно слышится недовольство. — Сетевое подразделение уже год пытается прижать его к ногтю. Он работает на «Синие светила». Сукин сын мастерски прячется от СБЦ. Возможно, кто-то из наших сливает ему информацию.

Я усмехаюсь. Кое-что в этом мире остаётся неизменным.

— Но вы — не СБЦ, — продолжает он. — Может, вам удастся его достать.

— Где его можно найти? — спрашиваю я нетерпеливо. 

Вздохнув, Бэйли качает головой:

— Если бы я знал, он бы уже давно сидел в тюрьме. Всё, что я могу — это навести вас на след. На торговой площади есть склад, там работают несколько его связных. Поспрашивайте их. Только осторожно, конечно, — добавляет он. Видимо, методы гуманной, но всё-таки жёсткой Шепард хорошо ему известны.

— Значит, отправляемся туда, — заключает она.

— Спасибо, — благодарю я Бэйли. Он кивает в ответ.

— Не стоит благодарности. СБЦ не откажется избавиться от головной боли до того, как она станет слишком сильной.

Я хочу сказать, что главная их головная боль — это они сами, но прикусываю язык.

***

На то, чтобы добраться до места и оглядеться, уходит около получаса. Обещанных связных на месте не оказывается, а значит, придётся ждать. Я уже предвкушаю унылое скитание по окрестностям либо торчание где-нибудь на ящике неподалёку, но Шепард увлекает меня в ближайшее кафе. 

— А почему нет? — пожимает она плечами в ответ на мой взгляд. Мне нечего возразить, поэтому я попросту устраиваюсь за столом напротив неё. Окно по левую сторону от нас открывает отличный обзор на склад, поэтому мы вряд ли рискуем пропустить что-то важное.

— Разбавим унылый рапорт о перестрелке тем, что будем пьяны и крайне жизнерадостны? — шучу я. Шепард коротко смеётся, а я уже не в первый раз замечаю, что от смеха или улыбок вокруг её глаз появляются забавные… Как их? _Морщинки?_

— Думаю, лучше не перегибать палку. Я бы не отказалась просто перекусить.

Возле нашего столика появляется голографическая официантка-асари. Глядя, как Шепард делает заказ, я очень хорошо понимаю, насколько ей самой нужна увольнительная — по-моему, она знает это слово только в отношении подчинённых. В этот самый момент, когда она расслабленно сидит передо мной, опершись локтями о стол, и советуется с официанткой по поводу того, что выбрать, я с удивлением понимаю: меня радует то, что сейчас она может немного отдохнуть. Казалось бы, не самое внезапное и шокирующее осознание: друзьям — а я безоговорочно могу назвать её своим лучшим другом — свойственно волноваться и заботиться о состоянии друг друга, но я определённо чувствую что-то странное. Не в первый раз. 

— …и протеиновый коктейль, — заканчивает Шепард тем временем. — Нейтральный.

— Мне тоже. Декстро-протеиновый, — бестолково добавляю я очевидное, когда голограмма поворачивается ко мне. Повторив принятый заказ, официантка исчезает, а я откидываюсь на спинку высокого стула. Шепард беззвучно барабанит пальцами по столу, а затем, вновь облокотившись на него, осматривается в ожидании ужина. В отличие от неё я не чувствую и намёка на аппетит, но когда-то давно, ещё на старой «Нормандии» я узнал, что многим людям становится неуютно, когда, находясь с кем-то за столом, они едят, а собеседник — нет. 

Мне не хочется, чтобы Шепард чувствовала себя неуютно. Тем более из-за меня.

— Уверен в том, что собираешься сделать? — вдруг спрашивает она, смотря в сторону.

— Уверен, — просто отвечаю я. — Я так решил.

Ещё бы я не был уверен в том, что Сидонис должен умереть — за некоторые поступки можно расплатиться только собственной кровью. Помедлив, Шепард коротко кивает и переводит взгляд на меня, прижавшись губами к костяшкам пальцев. Если она и хотела что-то добавить, я этого уже не узнаю — дрон тяжело, но выверенно ставит перед ней тарелку с отбивной и салатом странной, чересчур пёстрой расцветки. Человеческая пища выглядит весьма привлекательно, и на мгновение вид моего бокала с коктейлем вызывает у меня тоску. 

— Я могу отличить одного турианца от другого, — слышу я ироничный голос Шепард, — но в выражениях ваших лиц разбираюсь слабо. Однако твоё — определённо жалобное. Может, всё-таки съешь что-нибудь?

Молча качаю головой — я действительно не голоден. 

— Ладно, — говорит она, слегка прищурившись. — Я поверю тебе и не буду позорить принудительной кормёжкой с ложки.

— Спасибо, — усмехаюсь я. — Оставим это для следующего ужина. 

Пару секунд она смотрит на меня, не мигая, а затем приступает к трапезе, оставляя меня с ощущением, будто я сказал что-то не то.

— С отбивной и салатом бравый коммандер Шепард расправляется так же быстро и безжалостно, как и с Коллекционерами, — комментирую я, наблюдая за ней. Хмыкнув в ответ, она зажимает в кулаке ручку ножа и, сделав особенно суровое лицо, разрезает мясо пополам. — О да, не хватает только грозного рычания.

— Оставим рычание кроганам, а мой ужин — мне.

Я беззвучно смеюсь, делая глоток коктейля.

Через несколько минут мне становится ясно, что наблюдать за посетителями кафе отнюдь не так интересно, как наблюдать за Шепард. Я смотрю на неё украдкой, чтобы ей не было неловко. Она ест… _красиво_. Аккуратно и точно двигает руками, немного наклоняется вперед, поднося вилку к приоткрытым губам. Я рад, что она может насытиться— работа под крылом Призрака, кажется, убавила ей несколько килограммов. Меня немного смущают подобные мысли, но у моего народа всё ещё живы отголоски старого признака семейного благополучия: когда твои родные не испытывают недостатка в пище. Не самый невероятный показатель, но в древние времена, на заре цивилизации, не так уж легко было раздобыть пропитание на не самой дружелюбной планете, насквозь пронизанной солнечной радиацией. 

— Со мной что-то не так? — негромко спрашивает Шепард, отодвигая опустевшую тарелку. Поднося к губам коктейль, она вопросительно смотрит на меня поверх бокала. 

— Задумался, — отвечаю я. Дёрнув плечом, она почти залпом допивает напиток, лихо запрокидывая голову. Кожа на её горле двигается в такт глоткам, и мне не сразу удаётся отвести глаза. Шепард тянется за салфеткой, чтобы стереть светлые, как это называется, _усы_ , оставшиеся от коктейля, а я неловко облокачиваюсь о стол — раньше, чем протягиваю руку, чтобы убрать их сам. 

Бдительный дрон возвращается, и, расплатившись, мы покидаем кафе. Шепард идёт впереди, а я стараюсь не задумываться… _ни о чём_.

***

Не проходит и десяти минут, как мы дожидаемся Тень — точнее, как выясняется позже, его подручного. Так или иначе, но мы получаем от него нужную информацию.

Харкин встречает более чем гостеприимно — правда, вместо красоток-асари и обильных яств нас приветствуют «Синие светила», боевые роботы и пули. Он явно не терял времени даром, обустраивая своё логово — и это практически под самым носом у СБЦ.

_Да, без Паллина всё явно перекосилось…_

— Шепард?! — восклицает Харкин, словно увидев призрака. В какой-то степени так оно и есть. — Да не стойте же там! — кричит он растерявшимся наёмникам — Остановите их! _Остановите!_

Харкин жалок настолько, что хочется проломить ему голову, ничего не выясняя, но я сдерживаюсь, обещая себе, что сделаю это позже. 

Да, определённо сделаю.

— Беги куда хочешь! — кричу я ему в спину. — Мы достанем тебя, где бы ты ни был!

Когда бой заканчивается, а от «Синих светил» остаются лишь мёртвые бронированные тела, мы, не сговариваясь, направляемся в импровизированную штаб-квартиру Харкина. Хорошая позиция, подмечаю я мысленно — отсюда весь склад как на ладони. Остановившись у большого, во всю стену, окна, я некоторое время бездумно рассматриваю контейнеры и ящики. Успокоиться, напоминаю себе я, не терять контроля. Вскормить желание расправы… и оставить его на потом.

— Харкин высоко поднялся. Вы часто пересекались? — нарушает молчание Шепард, и я, забывшись, не сразу понимаю, о чём она. — В СБЦ.

Не самые приятные воспоминания.

— Да, — отзываюсь я без охоты. — От него всегда были проблемы. Честно говоря, СБЦ — это одна большая проблема, — усмехаюсь я, опираясь руками о стол, но усмешка получается нервной. — Мне нынче не до игр. Если он откажется сотрудничать, я вытрясу из него всю душу.

Чувствуя, как меня вновь охватывает гнев, я прикрываю глаза и едва не вздрагиваю, когда на моё плечо ложится ладонь Шепард. Я слышу, как она вздыхает, сжимая пальцы; броня не даёт мне ощутить прикосновение, и я ориентируюсь только на шорох перчатки.

— Расслабься, — мягко говорит она. — Ты слишком уж напрягаешься. Это…

Я качаю головой, прося не продолжать. Шепард волнуется за меня, и её забота скорее приятна, чем нет, но… 

_Я с трудом понимаю себя._

— Харкин может знать, почему Сидонис хотел исчезнуть, — говорю я, с трудом пропуская воздух сквозь зубы. — Если так, он знает и то, зачем мы здесь. Не хочу, чтобы он его предупредил.

— Не успеет, — уверенно говорит она, и мне достаточно одного лишь короткого взгляда на её строгое лицо, чтобы во мне не осталось и намёка на сомнение. Я хочу ещё раз поблагодарить её за помощь, но не успеваю, краем глаза замечая движение у ящиков. Пригнувшись, я хватаюсь за пистолет. Не дождавшись нападения, я смотрю на Шепард, одновременно со мной прижавшуюся спиной к стене.

— Видела? — тихо спрашиваю я.

— Да, — кивает она и пожимает плечами. — Не думаю, что Харкину есть, чем нас удивить. Разве что он соблазнительно спляшет на столе, а потом, не дожидаясь вопросов, выложит всё, что нас интересует.

— Я предпочёл бы не видеть его в роли стриптизёрши.

Некоторое время мы стоим в тишине, нарушаемой лишь невнятным гулом, исходящим откуда-то из недр склада, а потом столь же безмолвно покидаем комнатку. И, пожалуй, это молчаливое взаимопонимание — моя любимая часть в наших отношениях с Шепард.

…А ещё мне нравится то, что она крайне редко ошибается. Чутьё ли у нее такое, логическое мышление — неважно. В следующем помещении нас встречают всё те же головорезы и разнокалиберные боевые роботы. В какой-то момент я неудачно подставляюсь и получаю удар в плечо такой силы, что меня разворачивает на месте. Ответный выстрел выносит засранцу мозги. Плечо пульсирует. Мне не нужно смотреть, чтобы опознать бронебойный патрон — не самого, к счастью, лучшего образца.

Взрыв за спиной хорошо отвлекает от полученных травм. Я с трудом удерживаю равновесие. Чувствуя, как в спину дохнуло жаром, я резко оборачиваюсь — кажется, только для того, чтобы увидеть, как Шепард отшвыривает ударной волной. Жёстко упав, она больше не поднимается, а я, кажется, цепенею от ужаса. Меня будто оплетает тугая веревка, не давая двинуться. 

Я не могу позволить себе снова терять друзей, и её — в особенности. Только не после того, как она вернулась и вытащила меня из беспросветного дерьма. 

_Только не её._

Эти мысли занимают от силы долю секунды, а затем мои руки, будто отдельно от тела, вскидывают винтовку. Палец вдавливает спусковой крючок, снова и снова; пули впиваются в сочленения на туловище ИМИРа и головы «Синих светил». Ноги переносят меня от укрытия к укрытию быстрее, чем я успеваю отдать себе отчёт. Выманив робота на открытую площадку, я опускаюсь на корточки, вжимаюсь спиной в ящик и срываю с пояса гранату. Вовремя ли я детонировал её? Взрыв и пролетевшая надо мной деталь сообщают, что вовремя. 

Оглядывась по сторонам, я понимаю, что бой окончен. Противников не осталось. Я обдумываю это уже на бегу.

Шепард лежит на боку, закрыв глаза, поджав ногу и уткнувшись в скрещенные руки — пыталась сгруппироваться. Со стороны кажется, будто она просто решила передохнуть, утомившись. Моё сердце успевает остановиться и пойти снова, прежде чем я замечаю, что она дышит. Я переворачиваю её на спину, осторожно — откуда мне знать, не повреждено ли в ней что-то? Люди — удивительно хрупкие существа. У них нет дополнительного металлического панциря или дублированных…

_Да о чём я думаю?_

Поперек её лба, от одного виска до другого, тянется подсыхающая струйка крови — наверное, рассекло осколком. Я аккуратно стираю эту кровь — на светлой коже Шепард остаётся потемневший контур потёка. У меня слегка дрожат пальцы. Я делаю глубокий вдох, веля себе успокоиться, а потом закрываю ссадину медигелем.

Когда я несильно треплю Шепард по плечу, она открывает глаза, мутные и растерянные. Садится, держась за мою руку, я на всякий случай поддерживаю — и понимаю, что меня трясёт от испуга, от злости, от…

Мой личный счет, который я планирую предъявить Харкину, растёт и полнится новыми статьями расходов, и расплачиваться этот подонок будет долго и тщательно. 

Я прослежу.

— Как много я пропустила? — спрашивает Шепард и яростно трёт виски.

— Всего лишь останки ИМИРа, летящие по красивой дуге, — отвечаю я.

— Жалость-то какая, — криво усмехается она и, поморщившись, поднимается на ноги, используя меня в качестве опоры. Я сдерживаю порыв вывернуться из-под её ладони — по закону подлости упор приходится именно на раненое плечо, — однако сдавленное шипение сдержать не удается. Шепард тут же отдёргивает руку и поджимает губы, присматриваясь к дыре на моей и без того потрёпанной броне. Зачем-то проведя пальцами по вывернутым наружу краям, она отворачивается.

— Мне не терпится обнять нашего старого друга.

— И как следует пожать ему горло, — добавляю я.

— Гаррус…

— Зная Харкина, он заговорит задолго до того, как я сделаю ему по-настоящему больно.

Это, конечно, враньё. _Зная Харкина_ , он будет до последнего упираться и юлить, и, честно говоря, я хочу этого, но держу свои мысли при себе, потому что даже себе с трудом могу объяснить причины. Они явно глубже банального «Он преступник и заслуживает наказания», и меня это не радует.

_Наверное._

***

При ближайшем рассмотрении, с глазу на глаз, Харкин выглядит ещё более жалким, чем казался прежде. Он, конечно, по-своему держит себя в руках («Это Системы Терминуса так изменили тебя, Гаррус?», усмехается), и с одной стороны это вызывает уважение: всё-таки у этой унылой твари хватило сил собраться и оторвать задницу от кресла в баре. С другой же — только сильнее хочется ему врезать, понимая, ради чего он это сделал. 

Я не отказываю себе в этом удовольствии — несколько раз подряд, и с каждым из них я чувствую, как клокочущая внутри злость сворачивается всё более тугой пружиной, переходя в концентрированную, чистую ярость. Смерть Шепард, Омега, Сидонис… Да, у меня было достаточно поводов измениться. В лице Харкина мне мерещатся все, кто когда-либо подставлял меня; в крови, капающей с его рассечённой брови, я вижу мой отряд. Воскресенье, седьмое августа 2185-ого года, двадцать три часа и сорок две минуты. Сенсат, саларианец — двенадцать пулевых ранений, семь из них в голову; Грундал Крул, кроган — перелом позвоночника, перелом основания черепа, перелом ключиц, восемьдесят четыре выстрела; Батлер, человек… Кровь на стенах и полу, красная мешается с зелёной и синей, словно на картинах чокнутого абстракциониста.

— Сдавать клиентов вредно для бизнеса, — хрипло говорит Харкин. Он упрям в отстаивании своей позиции. Приложив его спиной о стену, я снова бью коленом, на этот раз — в пах.

_Мои ребята тоже когда-то стояли до последнего._

Охнув, Харкин тяжело оседает на пол.

— Знаешь, что ещё вредно для бизнеса? — интересуюсь я, срываясь на крик. — _Сломанная шея!_

Его горло под моей ступнёй, хрупкое и мягкое. Он скребёт пятками по полу, пытается сдвинуть мою ногу, но сил хватает только на умоляющий взгляд в сторону Шепард. Я давлю сильнее, почти поддавшись искушению покончить с ублюдком раз и навсегда, но меня отрезвляет ладонь на плече. В который раз. 

_Моим ребятам не от кого было ждать помощи._

— Иди и назначь встречу, — рычу я, отпуская Харкина, и пальцы Шепард сжимаются уже на вороте, настойчиво оттягивая меня в сторону. Шагнув назад, я провожаю его взглядом. 

Она права. Убей я его сейчас, и Сидонис снова исчезнет. Харкин нужен нам. 

_Ещё немного._

Я чувствую её взгляд, но не поднимаю своего, прикипевшего к пистолету в ладони. Лучшее средство от головной боли — выстрел в лоб. Когда я слышу, что Харкин возвращается, наши глаза встречаются. Шепард смотрит тревожно, но молчит, будто… 

Да провались это «будто». _Она понимает_. Она всегда понимает меня.

— Думаю, на этом наши с вами дела закончены, — говорит Харкин невозмутимым тоном, будто и не его шея чуть не была сломана всего пару минут назад. 

— Нет, — качаю головой я и рывком притягиваю его к себе. — Ты стал преступником, а я не люблю преступников.

Гаррус — тот, прежний Гаррус — скрутил бы его и за шкирку оттащил в СБЦ, вопреки собственным желаниям, но я — не он. Сейчас я Архангел, и у Архангела есть запатентованный и десятки раз проверенный способ решения если не всех, то многих проблем, связанных с подобным отребьем.

Словно в замедленной съемке я поднимаю пистолет, но Шепард вмешивается. Она виснет на моей руке, пуля уходит в сторону, а Харкин хватается за стену.

— Хватит, — приказывает… нет, просит Шепард. — Теперь он не уйдет от СБЦ.

Я почти физически ощущаю, как её взгляд скользит по моему лицу, и грубо вырываюсь из цепкой хватки. Вероятно, она права — я привык не сомневаться в том, что говорит Шепард. Однако внутри меня кипит гнев, и доводы разума пробиваются сквозь него с трудом.

Меня вдруг начинает тошнить от происходящего вокруг и от рожи Харкина — в первую очередь. Когда Шепард отворачивается, я бью его головой — и, судя по звуку, ломаю ему нос.

Она замедляет шаг, позволяя мне нагнать её и пойти рядом.

— Я не пристрелил его, — зачем-то говорю я, словно оправдываясь. Шепард чуть кивает в ответ.

***

_POV Shepard._

— Шепард? Слышишь меня?

— Ясно и чётко, — отзываюсь я, отходя от аэрокара. 

— Хорошо. — Ровное дыхание Гарруса настраивает меня на рабочий лад. — Вон он. Помаши ему рукой и поддерживай разговор.

Я уверена, что справлюсь с этим безо всяких проблем — если требуется, я могу быть очень красноречивой. Мостик позади меня кажется не лучшим укрытием, но я доверяю Гаррусу: если он сказал, что это место подходит, значит, так оно и есть.

Сделав несколько шагов, я жестом подзываю Сидониса к себе. Мне сложно прочитать эмоции на его лице, но я догадываюсь, что он чувствует: тревогу. На его месте я бы тоже ощущала себя не в своей тарелке. 

Он в гражданском. Холодные глаза ощупывают меня с головы до ног, сиреневые татуировки кажутся удивительно неаккуратными, будто нанесёнными наспех, выцветшими. Оставшись удовлетворённым увиденным — вероятно, в глубине души он ожидал, что я выхвачу оружие и ударю его прикладом по голове, — Сидонис немного расслабляется.

— Что бы там ни было, давайте поскорее с этим закончим, — нетерпеливо говорит он, подходя ближе, и я меняю позу, загораживая собой укрывшегося неподалёку Гарруса. Именно в этот самый момент я ловлю себя на мысли, что он, пожалуй, единственный турианец, чьи эмоции я угадываю почти всегда — или, по крайней мере, в те моменты, когда он сам это позволяет.

— Это не займёт много времени.

Я совершенно честна.

Всё, что мне хочется — это вцепиться в пиджак Сидониса и трясти его до тех пор, пока я не получу ответы. _Пока Гаррус не получит ответы._ Почему? Что заставляет других подставлять тех, с кем сражался спиной к спине? Я чувствую злость и бессильную, едкую горечь от осознания, что предательство не всегда подразумевает под собой глубинные мотивы. Деньги. Власть. Личные цели, оправданные лишь собственным тщеславием. Ответы не подарят нам удовлетворения и уж тем более не вернут к жизни погибших.

— Ты работаешь на Харкина? — интересуется Сидонис, и в его взгляде мелькает подозрение. — Что-то я раньше тебя не видел.

— Вот так, — шелестит голос Гарруса в динамике, и я кожей чувствую, как он склоняется ниже к винтовке. — Пусть поболтает ещё немного.

— Мне говорили, что Харкин один из лучших, — продолжает, тем временем, Сидонис. — Надеюсь, это не повторится.

К чёрту, внезапно решаю я. Мне не хочется знать, что творится в душе у этого ублюдка. Мне нет дела до того, являлся ли он жертвой обстоятельств или считал свои действия оправданными. _Нам обоим_ нет дела — как Сидонису не было дела до тех, кого Гаррус хоронил своими собственными руками.

— Не волнуйся, — заверяю я, считая секунды. — Не повторится. 

_Раз…_

Светлые глаза вспыхивают догадкой.

— Что? — выдыхает он, пятясь. — О, нет…

Круто развернувшись, Сидонис спешит прочь, надеясь исчезнуть прежде, чем его настигнет… что бы то ни было — но определённо ничего хорошего. Мы оба знаем, что он опоздал.

Глядя, как его тело безжизненно падает на кафельный пол, я чётко понимаю, что всё могло сложиться иначе.

— Ты заплатил за своё предательство, Сидонис, — слышу я и не могу не согласиться. Быть может, эта цена и не равнозначна унесённым им жизням и не лечит душевные раны, но это правильно — настолько, насколько правильным может быть искупление через смерть.

Взглянув на Сидониса в последний раз, я возвращаюсь к аэрокару. Мягкое кожаное сидение заботливо принимает моё тело в свои объятия. Мне не хочется признаваться в этом самой себе, но прошедший день вымотал меня сильнее, чем я ожидала — и дело не только в физической усталости.

Что-то изменилось в походке Гарруса, но он не кажется удовлетворённым или довольным. Его шаг неуверенный, и я понимаю, в чём дело. Ему потребуется время, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что Сидонис мёртв. Достижение цели всегда выбивает из колеи, сколь бы желаемой — или необходимой — она ни была. Я знаю, что это решение далось ему нелегко, пусть он и обставил всё так, чтобы я думала иначе. Он делал то, что диктовала ему честь, и свято следовал собственным принципам, но убийства никогда не доставляли ему удовольствия.

Вздумай он убедить меня в обратном, я бы посчитала, что передо мной не Гаррус.

— Это было не так уж и трудно, — говорит он, подходя ближе. 

— Чисто и быстро. Отличная работа, — киваю я.

— Спасибо за помощь, Шепард, — скупо благодарит он, но мне и не требуется бóльшего. Если быть честной, мне вообще не нужны слова. — Пора идти, — добавляет он без перехода. — Я хочу убраться отсюда. И поскорее.

Я всецело разделяю его желание.

Глядя, как Гаррус садится в аэрокар, я не нахожу лучших слов, чтобы выразить свою поддержку:

— Я с тобой.

Лишь после, наблюдая за ним украдкой, я замечаю, как мелко дрожат его руки.


	5. DELIVERING THE CURE

Поздно вечером, когда бессонная «Нормандия» немного затихает, коммандер спускается к главной батарее.

Дверь оказывается не заперта.

— Ты в порядке? — без обиняков спрашивает Шепард у Гарруса, но ответа не следует. Переступив с ноги на ногу, она мучительно размышляет, стоит ли ей напомнить о своём присутствии ещё раз или лучше оставить Гарруса в покое — ну, в том относительном покое, который может предоставить капризная боевая система корабля. 

Решившись, Шепард подходит ближе.

— Гаррус?.. — окликает она, осторожно касаясь его локтя.

В ответ он дёргает плечом, и Шепард убирает руку, чувствуя себя ещё более неловко, чем прежде. Ей вдруг кажется, что её присутствие сейчас абсолютно неуместно — хочется извиниться, выйти и сделать вид, будто у неё и в мыслях не было идеи навещать его. Это так глупо, что на тот короткий миг, который требуется Гаррусу, чтобы закончить с текущей задачей, Шепард успевает рассердиться на саму себя, заключить, что это совсем уж по-идиотски, и успокоиться. 

— Это очень странное ощущение, — наконец подаёт голос он. — Всё какое-то… _серое_. На Омеге я убедился в том, что гораздо проще жить, когда мир делится на чёрное и белое. Я не знаю, что делать с серым. 

Шепард понимает, что Гаррус имеет в виду.

И что тут скажешь?

Наверное, ничего отличного от того, что она сама слышала в подобных ситуациях. 

— Дай себе время.

Помедлив, Гаррус разворачивается. Он выглядит на редкость подавленным — впрочем, было бы странно ожидать иного. Долго вынашиваемое желание мести наконец осуществилось, но, как водится, не принесло облегчения — только опустошение.

— Жизнь продолжается, — кивает он. — Я понимаю это. Умом.

— Поговори со мной, — просит Шепард. Разговор — это всё, что она может ему предложить. Не самое приятное осознание — обнять бы, погладить по гребню, как ребёнка, сказать, что всё наладится, — но всё же лучше, чем ничего.

— Что я могу сказать? — пожимает плечами Гаррус. — Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Я не… — Прервавшись, Шепард качает головой, и её взгляд становится укоризненным. — Когда ты приходишь поддержать меня, я не спрашиваю, что ты с радостью выслушаешь, а о чём мне стоит молчать. Почему же ты просишь указаний, когда уже _я_ пришла поддержать _тебя?_

Он отводит глаза. Шепард привычно садится на ящик у стены — не один час она провела на нём, обсуждая с Гаррусом всё на свете, делясь размышлениями, спрашивая совета или давая оный. Сам Гаррус рассеянно проходится по отсеку, скользя расфокусированным взглядом по сторонам. Его пальцы бездумно пробегаются по консоли и всё ещё дрожат, едва уловимо. Через несколько минут взаимного молчания он открывает рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но так и не решается.

Поймав его за руку, Шепард крепко сжимает ладонь.

Дрогнув, три его пальца тесным кольцом обхватывают её пять.

— Шепард… — хрипло произносит Гаррус, глядя на их соединённые руки, и вскидывает голову. — Я в который раз поражаюсь тому, сколько ты для меня делаешь. Повторюсь, но _сколько_ …

Она с улыбкой поднимает вторую руку, умоляя не продолжать. Когда Гаррус начинает расписывать степень своей признательности, или одобрять её действия, или попросту осыпать комплиментами, ей почему-то хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Да и кончики ушей начинают гореть, и с каждым его словом — всё сильнее.

— Если ты снова начнёшь меня благодарить, я решу, что ты пьян.

— Честно говоря, не отказался бы, — усмехается Гаррус и отпускает её ладонь. — Знаешь, Шепард, ты удивительная женщина. У тебя всегда находятся силы идти вперёд — и, при этом, тащить за собой других. Кто бы ни тянул к нам лапы — Жнецы, Коллекционеры, кто-то ещё, — я знаю: ты справишься. Хотя бы потому, что не умеешь иначе, но это далеко не единственная причина.

— Думаешь, нас ждёт что-то похуже Жнецов?

«Не самая лучшая тема для поднятия настроения», — запоздало понимает она.

— Кто знает, — уклончиво отвечает Гаррус. — Я предпочитаю ожидать худшего. Так всегда остаётся шанс для маленького приятного сюрприза. 

— Здравая позиция. Скажи мне честно, — её голос становится неуверенным. — Как ты оцениваешь наши шансы на успех? 

— Хороший вопрос.

Он долго молчит, касается подбородка, а потом опускает руку так… _залихватски_ , думает Шепард, будто сейчас сплюнет под ноги и спросит, растягивая гласные: «Проблемы, детка?»

— Раньше всё было быстро и просто, — говорит, наконец, Гаррус. — Прилетели, приземлились, взорвали пару-тройку гетов, спасли Галактику. — Он позволяет себе смешок, но тотчас возвращается к серьёзному тону. — Сейчас же… совершенно иной расклад. Область, не отмеченная на карте, неизученные технологии, Коллекционеры… Потери неизбежны. 

— Да, — соглашается Шепард, скользя рассеянным взглядом по отсеку. 

— Тебе страшно? Не волнуйся. — Его жвалы расходятся в подобии улыбки. — Я никому не расскажу. И, — добавляет он тише, — что бы ни случилось, я с тобой.

— Это… значительно повышает шансы на успех.

Гаррус опускает голову, тепло глядя на неё, и у Шепард немного звенит в ушах, всего несколько мгновений.

— В конце концов, — продолжает он, — можно посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны: один раз Коллекционеры тебя уже убили, а тебя это только немного разозлило. Честно говоря, я сомневаюсь, что они способны на большее. Я думаю…

Требовательный писк со стороны консоли прерывает его на полуслове.

— Предварительная калибровка окончена, — отстранённо сообщает Гаррус, внимательно изучая выведенные на экран данные. — Кажется… Чёрт. Только кажется. Всё сначала.

Слушая, как он переговаривается сам с собой, Шепард молча разглядывает его лицо. Забавно, но Гаррус напоминает ей большого кота — не столько повадками, сколько чертами. Да и голос у него очень… мурлыкающий. Когда он бормочет что-то особенно гортанно — кажется, поминает не самым добрым словом настройки боевой системы — Шепард невольно дёргает плечом, сгоняя пробежавшие по коже мурашки. 

— Гаррус, — окликает его она и упирается локтями в колени, сплетая руки в замок. — Мне кажется, я давно должна тебе кое-что сказать. Без тебя у меня ничего бы не получилось.

Казалось бы, ничего нового — сколько раз она на разный лад говорила ему подобное? Не сосчитать. Однако сегодня слова цепляются за язык, произносятся с усилием — звучат иначе. Возможно, потому, что подразумевают под собой нечто бóльшее, нежели простую благодарность за не раз прикрытую в перестрелке спину. Она не рискует обдумывать это. 

_Не сейчас._

— Ерунда, — беспечно отзывается Гаррус. — Всё бы у тебя получилось. Не так стильно, правда, — шутит он. 

Шепард улыбается, а он продолжает, останавливая скольжение пальцев по консоли:

— Никак не могу осознать, что всё это не сон. Я снова на «Нормандии», восстановленной «Цербером», готовлюсь к очередной самоубийственной авантюре, в которую ты меня ведёшь… Я уже говорил, что работа с тобой круче, чем в СБЦ? Подумав, я пришёл к выводу, что ты круче СБЦ и турианской армии вместе взятых.

Воистину, если она и умеет что-то в совершенстве, так это вести за собой в самое пекло. 

…Тогда как Гаррус гораздо лучше, чем она, сменяет неловкие темы куда более безопасными. С ним вообще на удивление легко говорить. Порой у Шепард даже складывается впечатление, что он читает её мысли, иначе как ему удаётся так удачно придумывать реплики?

— Так значит, ты никогда не жалел, что ушёл оттуда?

— Вообще ни разу, — честно отвечает он. — Я очень плохой турианец, знаешь ли. Хороший турианец слышит сомнительный приказ и выполняет его. Ворчит, жалуется, но знает своё место. Я не понимаю, зачем вести себя тихо и вежливо, когда на кону судьба целой галактики. Да и ваши методы подготовки к заданиям нравятся мне куда больше наших.

— Разве есть разница? — спрашивает Шепард, заинтересованно подаваясь вперёд. — Я думала, что по сути армия всегда остается армией, и неважно, какого вида солдаты.

— На турианских кораблях дисциплина гораздо жёстче, чем в Альянсе, — поясняет Гаррус, складывая руки за спиной. — Бойцов держат в строгости, но при этом не запрещают выпускать пар. Есть тренировочные залы, боевые симуляторы… Разрешаются спарринги в полный контакт. То есть, всё, что помогает снять напряжение. Разумеется, за происходящим наблюдают супервизоры — серьёзные увечья могут помешать выполнению задания. Кстати, таким образом решаются и конфликты между членами экипажа. Думаю, кое-кому из нашей новой компании не помешало бы помахать кулаками.

Усмехнувшись, Шепард кивает, без слов прося продолжать. Интересно, знает ли он, как ей нравится слушать его байки? Впрочем, учитывая время, проведённое ими в разговорах друг с другом, Гаррус наверняка догадывается, насколько приятным может быть его общество.

— Помнится, как-то раз нам нужно было разобраться с шайкой батарианских пиратов, — продолжает, тем временем, он, неторопливо шагая по отсеку. — Довольно рискованное мероприятие, как ты можешь представить, а я как раз был на ножах с одной разведчицей из группы. Бесили друг друга так, что словами не описать. Она предложила уладить всё на ринге. Я согласился.

— Ты, конечно, вежливо её уложил? — интересуется Шепард, про себя усмехаясь тому, насколько двусмысленной получилась фраза.

Гаррус скашивает на неё глаза. В его взгляде отчётливо читается веселье — а также внезапная мечтательная задумчивость.

— В некотором роде. Мы были лучшими специалистами по рукопашному бою на том корабле. Я проворный, но она была гибче, так что после девяти раундов жёстокого мордобоя судья объявил ничью. К глубочайшей досаде букмекеров, — хмыкает он и делает паузу. — Финальный раунд мы провели у неё дома. Ну, ты понимаешь — проворный я, она вся такая гибкая… _В общем_ , — смущённо кашлянув, обрывает поток воспоминаний Гаррус, запоздало осознав, что сболтнул лишнего, — есть и другие способы снять стресс. 

Несколько мгновений Шепард молчит, с улыбкой рассматривая носы своих ботинок. До сих пор она и подумать не могла о Гаррусе в роли героя-любовника — да и с чего бы ей представлять его в таком амплуа? — а вон оно что. Неожиданное открытие. 

А потом её посещает идея. Не тратя время на её обдумывание, она говорит, усмехаясь уголком рта:

— Кстати, о стрессе. Мне кажется, ты до сих пор напряжён после случившегося. Может, я помогу тебе с этим?

— Э-э-э… Не думаю, что спарринг — это хорошая идея, коммандер, — осторожно отзывается Гаррус, неожиданно вспомнив о субординации. 

— Кто сказал, что я говорю о спарринге? — легкомысленно интересуется Шепард, поднимаясь с места. Подходя ближе, она с улыбкой наблюдает, как глаза Гарруса становятся больше, и почти слышит, как что-то туго щёлкает в его голове, пытаясь уложить её недвусмысленный намёк в соответствующие пазы. — Я шучу, расслабься, — смеётся она, хлопая его по плечу, но умолкает, поймав на краю сознания задумчивое «А, впрочем, почему бы и нет?..»

_Вот только этого ещё не хватало._

— Значит, ты и я, — уточняет Гаррус. — На ринге. Просто так.

— Просто так, — кивает Шепард и добавляет, предвосхищая вопросы: — Сейчас.

***

_Происходящее вызывало у неё странное чувство ирреальности, напоминая сон — из тех, после которых просыпаешься с мыслью «Что это было?» Не то, чтобы спарринг являлся такой уж экстраординарной вещью, недоступной простым смертным, однако подобное времяпрепровождение никогда не входило в их привычки. Говоря откровенно, теперь Шепард задавалась вопросом, почему они не попробовали этого раньше._

_Её вёл азарт. Она умела ловить своеобразное удовольствие от напряжённой перестрелки или тонкого интеллектуального противостояния, а потому находилась в приятном предвкушении. Судя по всему, оппонент всецело разделял её чувства._

_И не только он._

— Вы ставите меня в неловкое положение, коммандер, — звучит из динамиков нарочито озадаченный голос Джокера. — Никак не могу выбрать, за кого болеть — у вас достойный соперник. Вот это я понимаю! Не то, что какой-то там _Сарен_. Напоминаю всем: до окончания приёма ставок остаётся пять минут! Не забудьте: сегодня, грузовой отсек! Прихватите поп-корн.

— Джокер… — предупреждающе тянет Шепард.

— Понял. Тише воды, ниже травы. Нельзя отвлекать и всё такое. 

— Вам лучше заняться делом, мистер Моро, — советует СУЗИ, но даже в её синтезированном голосе можно угадать некий намёк на веселье — вопреки уверениям, что ИИ не имеют эмоций.

— Как можно, когда тут… — реплика обрывается на полуслове, и Шепард облегчённо вздыхает: она бы точно не выдержала всей той лавины комментариев, которые Джокер, несомненно, намеревался вывалить.

— Тебе стоило отключить ему возможность видеонаблюдения, — замечает Гаррус. — Так, на всякий случай.

— Кто-то же должен позаботиться о том, чтобы доставить тебя в лазарет, — отзывается Шепард, проверяя, плотно ли сидит на ногах обувь: вылететь из неё во время пусть и дружеского, но всё-таки боя — не самое лучшее, что может случиться.

— Думаешь, Джокеру по силам… — начинает Гаррус, но, замолкает, спохватившись. — Постой-ка. Кажется, ты абсолютно уверена в своей победе?..

— Не стоит меня недооценивать, — говорит Шепард, подходя ближе. 

— Я и не думал. Но ты же понимаешь — специалист по рукопашной борьбе, и, к тому же, мужчина…

— И сексизма, пожалуй, тоже следует убавить.

Её реплика вызывает у него ожидаемую усмешку. Словесные баталии — отличная разминка, особенно когда обе стороны знают, что это не больше, чем простое бахвальство, задиристое, беззлобное и похожее на игру в пинг-понг. Шепард как-то довелось помахать ракеткой; особенной увлечённости процессом она у себя, правда, не заметила.

Будь на месте Гарруса кто-то другой, она бы посчитала, что они флиртуют.

— Если ты думаешь, что моё раненое плечо даст тебе преимущество, то глубоко ошибаешься. У тебя нет шансов, — заявляет он и переступает с ноги на ногу. В этот момент Шепард и атакует.

Она бьёт, не желая делать поблажек или унижать несерьёзностью — спарринг в полную силу представляется весьма заманчивой идеей. Да и какой смысл в полушутливой потасовке, когда им обоим хочется разгрузить голову? Она целит в лицо, и удар мог бы прийтись прямо в изуродованную шрамами щёку, не будь у Гарруса отменной реакции. Он парирует без каких-либо усилий, почти бережно отводя её руку в сторону, чтобы мгновением спустя оказаться за спиной. Не растерявшись, Шепард уходит из потенциально опасной зоны, избегая захвата. 

Слыша, как Гаррус одобрительно цокает языком, она думает, что это весьма неплохое начало.

Шепард без труда освежает в памяти уроки рукопашного боя, отточенные ей в Арктурской академии, а впервые полученные ещё в юности — где-то там, в другой, потерянной нынче жизни, полной бесконечных переездов и одиноких вечеров с книжками. Вспоминая, как в далёкие четырнадцать ей хотелось, чтобы её тренировал отец, она испытывает лёгкую ностальгию. Хорошо, что этого не случилось: зная отца, он никогда бы не смог перейти определённых границ — в отличии от посторонних людей, гонявших её в хвост и в гриву.

_В движениях Гарруса не было и намёка на изящество, однако двигался он плавно — пожалуй, даже слишком плавно для кого-то в два метра ростом. Ни одного лишнего движения, отточенная лаконичность, и вместе с тем — почти танец, завораживающий и, в определённых условиях, опасный. То сокращая, то увеличивая дистанцию, Гаррус, казалось, был повсюду и нигде: там, куда она метила рукой, были его руки; там, куда должен был прийтись удар ногой, его не оказывалось вовсе. Это раздражало, подстёгивало и злило — в конце концов, должны же быть в его защите слабости? Теория подсказывала, что да, но практика не спешила подтвердить её догадки. Даже с раненым плечом и без визора Гаррус вёл бой безо всяких проблем._

_Кто знает, сколько бы это продлилось, не реши она действовать более настойчиво. Шепард умела уступать, но проигрывать… нет, проигрывать она не любила._

Крепкий блок рук не позволяет ей добраться до груди или плеч, но открывает бесконечные возможности для ног, чем она незамедлительно пользуется. В этот раз ловкость Гарруса не спасает его от быстрой подсечки. Всё, что он успевает сделать перед падением — это поставить подножку, увлекая Шепард за собой.

Рухнув на спину, опираясь на локти и фактически являясь проигравшим, он, тем не менее, вовсе не выглядит расстроенным. Напротив — жёсткие губы приоткрыты в подобии улыбки. Даже пальцы Шепард, обхватившие горло, ничуть не мешают его веселью — равно как и вес её тела.

— Это было _очень_ агрессивно, коммандер, — отмечает Гаррус, сощурившись. — Никогда бы не подумал.

— Я полна сюрпризов, — усмехается Шепард, для равновесия упершись рукой в пол. 

Довольство в её голосе, кажется, можно расфасовывать и раздавать неимущим. 

Вздёрнув подбородок, Гаррус качает головой — как она думает, сокрушаясь собственной участи. 

Однако то, что он произносит после, касается вовсе не проигранного боя.

— При других обстоятельствах я бы подумал, что сейчас ты предложишь мне _финальный раунд_ в своей каюте.

Воздуха вдруг становится катастрофически мало — или он просто отказывается проталкиваться в лёгкие?

— А что мне мешает? — спрашивает она как можно небрежнее. — Отсутствие гребня? Каюта у меня, вроде как, имеется.

Секунды растягиваются на часы.

…Шепард не удаётся понять, как триумф оборачивается неудачей, а она сама — оказывается на спине. Даже не почувствовав удара, она широко распахивает глаза, пытаясь осознать, какого чёрта её запястья — только что совершенно свободные — находятся в плотном кольце длинных пальцев Гарруса, и почему её лопатки холодит пол.

_Потерять концентрацию из-за пары игривых фраз. Великолепно._

— Не стоит меня недооценивать, — повторяет Гаррус её собственные слова, почти мурлыча.

Почему-то единственная связная мысль, возникшая в её голове, касается его одежды: за всё то время, что они в прямом смысле провели бок о бок, она видела его в гражданском всего пару раз. 

— Один-ноль в мою пользу.

— С чего бы? — хмурится Шепард. — Я была первая.

— Ты уронила меня, но не уложила на лопатки. 

Задохнувшись от возмущения, она делает попытку вырваться — скорее для проформы, нежели действительно стараясь добиться результата, — но Гаррус без видимого труда удерживает её на месте.

— Какая импульсивность!

— Ты бы знал, — медленно произносит она, не переставая дёргаться, — как мне хочется врезать по твоей самодовольной физиономии.

— Прояви снисхождение, ей и так досталось. 

Грузовой отсек вновь погружается в тишину, и Шепард как-то разом осознаёт, что, в общем-то, беспомощно лежит на спине, в то время как Гаррус почти издевательски нависает над ней, надёжно зафиксировав руки. Если не считать недавний массаж, окончившийся не самым лёгким и приятным разговором, раньше им никогда не доводилось бывать в такой близости друг от друга. Не то, чтобы это особенно смущало — когда проводишь так много времени вместе, перестаешь испытывать смущение, — но они определённо… _слишком близко_. Ей даже не приходится напрягаться, чтобы услышать его запах: пот, стиральный порошок, собственный аромат Гарруса, не поддающийся словесному описанию. И ладони его слишком горячие для её кожи — интересно, у всех турианцев так? Или, быть может, у неё сейчас такие же?.. 

И что, чёрт возьми, всё это было? У кого из них сбоит программа?

Гаррус размыкает пальцы, но не торопится отстраняться. Двинув жвалами, он открывает рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но динамики под потолком вновь оживают, и отсек заполняет восторженный голос Джокера:

— Вот это я понимаю спарринг! Весь экстранет может просто удавиться от зависти — их унылым роликам такое и не снилось!

— Не думаю, что сеть экстранет может окончить жизнь самоубийством, мистер Моро, — вмешивается СУЗИ, и Шепард, наконец, выходит из состояния полутранса, а Гаррус отодвигается. Поднявшись на ноги, коммандер деловито отряхивается, будто бы позабыв о том, что пол мыли сегодняшним вечером. Подлый внутренний голосок, обычно не имеющий привычки заявлять о своём существовании, не забывает напомнить, что нарочитая занятость чем-то — распространённый способ замаскировать неловкость. «Иди ты», — мысленно посылает его она.

— Гаррус, ты нажил себе опасного противника, — продолжает веселиться Джокер. — Гляди в оба: Шепард не тот человек, который оставит это без внимания. Жди реванша.

— С нетерпением, — отзывается тот, и ей кажется, что обращается Гаррус вовсе не к чрезмерно говорливому пилоту.

Почувствовав себя ещё более сконфуженной, Шепард направляется к лифту.

— Ладно, ребята, это было весело, но уже поздно, и всем нам нужно выспаться. 

Почему ей кажется, что это звучит как отговорка?

_…Потому что это она и есть?_

— Так точно, коммандер, — подаёт голос Гаррус, потирая локоть.

— Передавай привет консоли управления.

— Думаю, она будет счастлива получить от тебя весточку. Спасибо за спарринг, Шепард.

Покидая грузовой отсек, она слышит любопытный голос Джокера, интересующийся правилами _финального раунда_ , и обещает себе, что непременно заблокирует на его рабочем месте все камеры и переговорные устройства.

На всякий случай.


	6. INTERLUDE

Если и есть в мире то, чего Шепард не переносит — это, как ни банально, медотсеки, больницы, госпитали и всё с ними связанное. Доктор Чаквас, безусловно, замечательный человек, но стерильность её рабочего места неизменно навевает уныние. Тем не менее, как бы Шепард ни хотелось избегать медицинского отсека «Нормандии», посещать его время от времени приходится — например, когда голова грозит расколоться от боли. Жаль, что нельзя просто залить в ухо медигель и избавиться от неё.

— Доктор Чаквас, мне… — начинает она, но осекается, приподнимая бровь. 

— Шепард, — оборачивается к ней сидящий на кушетке Гаррус. На нём нет ни брони, ни рубашки — Шепард впервые в жизни видит полуобнаженного турианца и, как ни странно, это зрелище не кажется ей отталкивающим. Скорее наоборот. Говоря откровенно, Шепард всегда считала турианцев одной из самых привлекательных рас, искренне не понимая, почему эталоном красоты считаются асари. Вернее, она не отрицала, что большинство асари весьма симпатичны внешне, но по-настоящему красивой могла назвать только Лиару. Возможно, немалую роль играла личная привязанность… Возможно, нет. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Шепард после короткой паузы. — Плечо беспокоит?

— Пытаюсь соблазнить Чаквас, как видишь, — усмехается Гаррус, картинно приосанившись.

— Я смотрю, ты тот ещё ловелас. 

— Я слышал, женщинам нравятся мужчины со шрамами.

— Правда, это в основном кроганки, — подхватывает Шепард, прислоняясь к столу напротив него.

Нельзя сказать, что на теле Гарруса нет живого места, однако её взгляд то и дело цепляется то за круглые отметины выстрелов, то за тонкие следы ссадин, царапин и порезов… то за шрамы, что выглядывают из-под тканевой стяжки на лице, спускаясь к плечу. Она вновь вспоминает тот чёртов вечер на Омеге, когда ракетный выстрел пришёлся Гаррусу в висок, минуты, что потребовались, чтобы разобраться с Тараком и метнуться к раненому другу, растекающуюся синюю кровь, слабое дыхание и потерянный расфокусированный взгляд… Она помнит, как поддерживала его руками, как успокаивающе касалась живота, пока Мордин оценивал степень риска, как громко билось её собственное сердце. Внутренне передёрнувшись, Шепард отгоняет от себя картины недавнего прошлого. 

Её внимание привлекает одна из меток — неровная бугристая линия над поясом брюк. От её неаккуратного вида под коленями пробегают холодные мурашки; чувствуется, что это было опасно и больно, _очень больно_. 

— Жуткий, — указывает она кивком и поднимает взгляд на Гарруса. — Где это тебя так?

— Это… — Он опускает глаза и касается шрама кончиками пальцев. Движение застарелое, наверняка ставшее машинальным. — Вторая неделя работы в СБЦ, первое полностью самостоятельное задание. Ублюдок засёк меня, подкараулил и пырнул ножом, по старинке — между бронированных пластин угодил, проворный. Я сперва растерялся, а потом скрутил его, оттащил к главному следователю. Ничего важного он не задел, но хитин, как видишь, разворотил мне знатно. Долго сходилось потом. А вот этот, — помолчав, говорит он, указывая на узкую светлую полосу наискосок через ключицу, — носит гордое название «Сам себе идиот».

— Самокритично, — приподнимает брови Шепард, с интересом ожидая продолжения.

— Да… — тянет Гаррус, явно уйдя в воспоминания о бурной молодости; в том, что она была бурной, Шепард уже давно перестала сомневаться. Первое впечатление неслучайно называют обманчивым, потому что настоящий Гаррус оказался эмоциональным, импульсивным и даже вспыльчивым — в противовес спокойному, флегматичному и сдержанному Гаррусу, с которым она познакомилась. Более того — каждый новый разговор до сих пор открывает его с новой, неожиданной стороны.

_Как, например, тот, что недавно произошёл в облюбованном им отсеке главной батареи._

— Я не знаю, играете ли вы, люди, в ножички, — продолжает он, рассеянно пошевелив жвалами, — но на наших базах это встречается довольно часто. В тот раз я вызвался живой мишенью. Сам себе идиот, верно?

Шепард только качает головой, в который раз полуосознанно скользя взглядом по его телу. Глубоко внутри пышным цветом распускается жгучее любопытство — то самое, которое терзало её в детстве, заставляя с равным усердием засовывать в нос всякую мелочь или влезать пальцами в кипящую воду. За годы службы это чувство потускнело и подзабылось, сменившись спокойным интересом к новой информации, но до конца, очевидно, так и не угасло. 

И оно всё ещё сильнее её.

— Гаррус, — неуверенно произносит она и поднимает глаза, обнаружив, что уже некоторое время разглядывает его живот. — Это прозвучит странно, но… можно тебя потрогать?

На его лице, разумеется, не отражается особых эмоций — только жвалы, чуть вздрогнув, плотнее прижимаются к щекам. Пауза начинает затягиваться, и Шепард готова откусить себе язык и умереть на месте, как делали это пленники в древние времена, но Гаррус встаёт с кушетки и расправляет плечи. Она может дать голову на отсечение: ему приятно, и будь у него человеческие губы, он бы хитро улыбался. 

— Звучит действительно странно, но давай, — говорит он, делая шаг к ней, и в его голосе слышатся совершенно кошачьи нотки. — Я смотрю, мужчины со шрамами привлекают не только кроганок.

— То есть, я могу потрогать? — зачем-то переспрашивает она.

— Тебе нужно письменное разрешение? 

— Нет, — отзывается Шепард и, помедлив, касается его груди кончиками пальцев. Не сразу, правда — некоторое время она медлит, то протягивая, то отдёргивая руку, не в силах решить, что бы испытать (и не поздно ли отказаться) на ощупь в первую очередь: массивный хитин или толстую кожу? И то, и другое, чёрт возьми, интересно.

На вид прохладные и рельефные, широкие пластины оказываются тёплыми и гладкими. Шепард скользит по ним пальцами, внимательно наблюдая за движением руки, обводит шрамы, выпуклые и жёсткие. Затем, осмелев, она касается их ладонью, сдвигает руку выше, нащупывая чуть шершавую кожу на шее. Гаррус приподнимает голову, чтобы ей было удобнее, и молчит. Шепард безмерно благодарна ему за отсутствие комментариев, потому что она и без того готова сгореть от неловкости.

Ей кажется, будто это происходит не с ней. Могла ли она представить себе, что когда-нибудь будет стоять посреди медотсека и ощупывать полуголого турианца просто потому, что ей интересно, какие они на ощупь? Даже звучит по-дурацки, но вот она — водит ладонями по груди и плечам Гарруса. Никогда и никого она не решилась бы просить о подобном — «Эй, можно тебя потрогать?» — но… Но, как и во многих других случаях — _это же Гаррус_. Гаррус, с которым ей, как ни странно, довольно просто быть собой и почти не стыдно вести себя как любопытная маленькая девочка, без зазрения совести ощупывая его жвалы и искалеченную взрывом щёку.

Последним Шепард касается своеобразного воротника вокруг его шеи. По текстуре он совсем не похож на хитиновые пластины на теле и кажется прохладнее.

— Это… кость? — неуверенно предполагает она.

— Металл, — лаконично отвечает Гаррус. — Сама понимаешь — радиация, особенности эволюции.

— А выглядит как кость, — замечает Шепард, ощупывая выпуклый нарост на груди. Скользнув ладонью по рёбрам, она улавливает слабо заметное, но быстрое биение сердца — быстрее, чем у неё. 

— Кость, хитин, металл… От выстрелов никакой «особенной» защиты нет, — пожимает плечами Гаррус. — Популярное заблуждение. Хотя костяной экзоскелет носить было бы определённо легче.

— Тебе тяжело?

— Нет, это, как вы говорите, для красного словца. Я не представляю, что может быть иначе.

Когда молчание затягивается, Шепард отступает, неловко натыкаясь на стол позади себя. Кажется, нужно поблагодарить и перевести разговор на другую тему, но взгляд снова цепляется за шрам на животе Гарруса. Он выглядит настолько жутко и болезненно, что она прикасается к нему быстрее, чем успевает себя остановить — сжимая бугристые края пальцами.

— Щекотно, — сообщает Гаррус, и Шепард отдёргивает руку, словно обжёгшись.

— Извини, — торопливо говорит она. — Я… Спасибо.

— Шепард? — Она озадаченно вскидывает голову, глядя в его смеющиеся глаза. — Услуга за услугу. Мне тоже любопытно. 

Шепард медленно кивает. Глупая, дурацкая ситуация, но отказом она сделает её ещё более дурацкой. Да и как бы это выглядело? «Я тебя пощупала, а ты меня не смей». 

Гаррус делает шаг ближе, медленно поднимая руку к её лицу. Касаясь её щеки — осторожно и бережно, чтобы не задеть когтями, — он склоняется ниже, следя за собственным движением — совсем как она. Аккуратно дотронувшись до горла, Гаррус передвигает пальцы вверх, нащупывая биение пульса. Шепард приподнимает подбородок, наблюдая за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

_А было ли ему настолько же приятно?.._

— Вы, люди, такие… _мягкие_ , — тихо говорит Гаррус, касаясь кожи под её правым глазом, и слегка прищуривается. — Я уверен, здесь был шрам.

— «Цербер» посчитал, что он мне не к лицу, — усмехается Шепард. 

— Хм. Больно было?

— Немного. Я не сразу заметила.

— Но тут такая тонкая кожа… 

— Скиллианский блиц, — пожимает плечами она. — Было не до того, чтобы обращать внимание на раны. 

— Могу представить, — кивает он и наклоняется ниже, опираясь рукой о стол. Шепард невольно подаётся назад, хотя шансы столкнуться лбами минимальны. Она никогда не рассматривала турианцев настолько близко — так, что видна каждая царапинка на хитине и каждая трещинка в краске татуировки. 

— Никак не пойму, что это? — спрашивает Гаррус, проводя пальцем по носу. — Эти… маленькие точки. Они есть не у всех, это какой-то отличительный признак? — интересуется он, поднимая взгляд.

— Это веснушки, — отвечает Шепард, чувствуя на спине мурашки. Глаза турианцев она тоже так близко не рассматривала. Красивые. — Это просто особенность строения кожи. А так же гарантия того, что другие дети скорее всего будут дразнить их обладателя, — усмехается она, вспоминая пару подобных историй из детства. Повезло ей, что родилась не рыжей. 

— Занятно, — отзывается Гаррус, и Шепард понимает, что он уже убрал руку и просто стоит, глядя на неё сверху вниз. Нужно отстраниться, пока и без того странная ситуация не стала… _слишком странной_ , но она почему-то не двигается.

— Ну, подведёшь итог? — помолчав, интересуется он. — Какое место я займу в хит-параде уродов?

— Гаррус, я не… — возмущённо вскидывается Шепард, но, смекнув, толкает его в здоровое плечо. — Ты напрашиваешься на комплименты!

— Я всегда рад услышать пару ласковых слов. 

— Только после тебя.

Нельзя сказать, что общая неловкость ситуации сильно уменьшается — она всё ещё прижимается к столу, Гаррус всё ещё нависает над ней, стоя почти вплотную, и они только что… _трогали друг друга_ — как звучит, а? Но от того, что Гаррус начинает шутить, становится немного легче.

— Я же говорил, что знаю минимум десяток турианцев…

— Но ты не сказал, входишь ли ты в их число.

— А вот это уже секрет.

— Значит, входишь, — кивает она, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Твоя самоуверенность… — начинает он, снова опираясь на стол, но умолкает, прислушиваясь.

Появление доктора Чаквас кажется то ли божественным провидением, то ли дьявольским вмешательством, потому что Гаррус отступает, заслышав её шаги задолго до того, как дверь медотсека открывается. С одной стороны Шепард испытывает облегчение, с другой — чувствует себя взбудораженной и растерянной. Она не понимает… ничего. 

_Ничего из своего коктейля эмоций._

— Лазарет нынче пользуется популярностью, — улыбается Чаквас, окидывая Шепард намётанным взглядом. — Снова головная боль? — спрашивает она и, не давая и слова сказать в ответ, достаёт небольшую баночку из принесённой с собой аптечки. — Запейте водой и присядьте, пока я займусь Гаррусом. Мне кажется, осмотр не помешает.

Послушно приняв лекарство, Шепард опускается на кушетку, бездумно наблюдая за тем, как доктор обрабатывает рану, что-то вполголоса приговаривая.

— Кстати, — слышит она и с удивлением замечает, что Чаквас переводит улыбающийся взгляд с неё на Гарруса и обратно. — Не могу сказать, что одобряю драки на борту корабля — обычно они заканчиваются тем, что на меня сваливается дополнительная работа, — но ваш спарринг опредёленно был зрелищным. 

— Спасибо, — отзывается Шепард, не придумав ничего лучше.

— Мы старались, — нарочито скромно добавляет Гаррус. 

Рассмеявшись, доктор заканчивает возиться с его плечом и, похлопав по локтю, подходит к Шепард. Стандартная, однообразная процедура: посмотреть вверх и вниз, открыть рот, закрыть рот, развести руки, коснуться кончика носа… Она проделывает всё машинально, опережая команды Чаквас.

И получает привычный вердикт:

— Все показатели в норме. Просто старайтесь не перенапрягаться, — советует доктор. — Хотя, конечно, глупо просить вас об этом.

— Я постараюсь, — мягко отвечает Шепард. — Спасибо. 

— Я настоятельно рекомендую вам отдых. Лучше лечь спать прямо сейчас, пока ещё есть возможность выспаться.

— Да, это никому не помешает, — кивает коммандер и, пожелав спокойной ночи, направляется к выходу, где её уже поджидает Гаррус.

— Не хочу нарушать сложившуюся традицию, — поясняет он в ответ на незаданный вопрос.


	7. TENSION RISING (1/2)

Утро Шепард начинается с того, что она умудряется ошпариться кофе и оторвать заклёпку на правом ботинке — разумеется, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как ей это удалось. Верно говорят: плохой день плох во всём, поэтому она ничуть не удивляется, когда в первые же пятнадцать минут пребывания на Иллиуме её сбивает с ног какой-то суматошный батарианец, тут же исчезнувший в прекрасном далёке.

— Вы в порядке? — интересуется Миранда, разворачиваясь.

Шепард не успевает отреагировать — до её слуха доносится неясный грохот. Потирая ушибленный бок, она поднимает взгляд — чтобы увидеть, как Гаррус удовлетворённо деактивирует омни-инструмент. 

— Мама всегда учила меня, — деловито начинает он, подавая ей руку, — что очень важно смотреть под ноги, даже если куда-то спешишь. Она, конечно, не предупреждала, что можно врезаться в потенциального спасителя Галактики, но мне кажется, что фраза «А то и вовсе придётся собирать выбитые зубы сломанными руками» включает в себя и это.

Принимая помощь и поднимаясь, Шепард невольно улыбается. Гаррус может поднять настроение в любой ситуации.

— Ему было больно, — замечает коммандер.

— Тебе тоже, — пожимает плечами он. — Только ему полезно кувыркнуться с лестницы, а тебе и без того достаётся.

Миранда не встревает в разговор, однако выражение её лица позволяет предположить, что она тоже находит поступок Гарруса вполне приемлемым.

— Спасибо, — помедлив, благодарит Шепард и возобновляет шаг.

Говоря откровенно, ей немного неловко — она не очень-то умеет принимать заботу. Тем более, в его исполнении. Тем более, такую явную. Всё-таки одно дело — размять плечи, оставшись наедине, и совсем другое — прилюдно вступиться. Казалось бы, ну свалили её на землю, ну не извинились, ну и чёрт бы с ним… но Гаррус, очевидно, считает иначе.

И Шепард почему-то не хочется об этом думать. 

Шагая по широкому застеклённому коридору, она останавливается у окна и выглядывает наружу, окидывая взглядом раскинувшийся внизу, пестрящий огнями Нос Астра.

— Красиво, — комментирует она, наслаждаясь видом.

— Стоит отдать асари должное: Иллиум — настоящее культурное чудо, — замечает Миранда. — Человечество может многому у них поучиться.

— Иногда обёртка бывает обманчива, — подаёт голос Гаррус, облокотившись на перила рядом. — Мне всегда говорили, что Иллиум — одно из самых безопасных мест во вселенной… пока ты не оступишься. Подпиши не тот контракт, спутайся не с той компанией или загляни не в тот переулок, и тебя ждёт всё то же самое, что и везде. Это… как оно?.. _негатив_ Цитадели. До Омеги, конечно, далеко, но ближе, чем может показаться.

— Не хотелось бы узнавать, насколько. 

— Но придётся. К сожалению. 

— Увы. Ладно, хватит рефлексий, — встряхивает головой Шепард. — У нас полно дел.

Гаррус привычно становится по левую руку. Шепард время от времени поглядывает в его сторону, отстранённо думая о том, что он каким-то образом умудрился занять не только особое место за её спиной, но и вообще в её жизни. Безусловно, каждый из тех, кто очертя голову бросается за ней в пекло любой степени раскалённости, дорог и важен ей, но Гаррус — это Гаррус. Шепард не понимает, _что_ выделяет его среди прочих — помимо очевидной принадлежности к Турианской Иерархии, — и её, черт побери, немного злит, что она стала так часто о нём думать — равно как и та сумятица, что неизменно рождается в голове, когда речь заходит об этом засранце. 

Впрочем, довольно скоро на них сваливается то, что успешно отвлекает её от любых сторонних мыслей. 

— Добро пожаловать в Нос Астра, — почти пропевает преградившая им путь асари, и Шепард медленно кивает в ответ, пытаясь предугадать, являются ли боевые роботы за спиной незнакомки угрозой. — Нас проинструктировали не брать с вас плату за стыковку и обслуживание.

— Неожиданный поворот, — отзывается коммандер, обменявшись взглядами со спутниками.

— Меня зовут Карина, — продолжает асари, проигнорировав её замешательство. — Если у вас возникнут вопросы, я буду рада вам помочь.

— Можно считать, они уже возникли. Кто приказал не брать с нас платы? Это как минимум… великодушно.

— Указание поступило от Лиары Т'Сони, которая оплатила все ваши счета.

Ответ на мгновение лишает её дара речи. Шепард приходилось слышать о том, что Лиара находится на Иллиуме, но Иллиум велик, и Нос Астра — лишь один из многих городов на его поверхности, пусть и являющийся столицей. Она бесспорно надеялась, что им доведётся встретиться вновь, но даже не думала, что судьба так скоро сведёт их вместе. Это определённо… меняет дело. 

— Она здесь, в Нос Астра? — уточняет Шепард на всякий случай, тщательно маскируя собственное волнение.

— Да, — кивает Карина и сверяется с омни-инструментом. — Более того, мисс Т'Сони просила передать, что была бы признательна, если бы вы нанесли ей визит, когда вам будет удобно. Её офис расположен на втором этаже торгового зала. Если пожелаете, я могу показать вам дорогу…

— Спасибо, не нужно, — перебивает её Шепард, и Гаррус смеряет её задумчивым взглядом. — Чем… Чем Лиара здесь занимается?

— О, мисс Т'Сони — один из самых уважаемых торговцев информацией на Иллиуме, — отвечает Карина, и в её голосе отчётливо слышится что-то, очень похожее на восхищение. — Информация — ценный товар, и мисс Т'Сони умело им распоряжается. Очень умело для того, кто в этом деле недавно. Как я уже сказала, она хочет встретиться с вами.

— Может быть, позже, — отзывается Шепард и склоняет голову в благодарственном поклоне. — Спасибо.

— В таком случае, хорошего вам дня! Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь обращаться за помощью, если она вам понадобится. Меня можно найти у входа в торговый зал.

Когда асари и её безмолвные телохранители скрываются за поворотом, Шепард позволяет себе медленно выдохнуть и ненадолго закрыть глаза. 

_Лиара в порядке. И она здесь, совсем рядом._

Помедлив, Гаррус встаёт рядом с ней.

— Я думал, тебе захочется повидаться, — замечает он, несколько удивленный её реакцией. Отказ Шепард прозвучал слишком поспешно, чтобы он мог поверить в безразличие к данной новости, но озвучивать подобные наблюдения — значит, быть конченным идиотом.

Поэтому он молчит, терпеливо ожидая ответа и почти не сомневаясь, что он последует.

— Мне хочется, — оправдывает Шепард его надежды и внезапно признаётся: — Честно говоря, я боюсь встречаться с ней. Это как… ну, оказаться в старой жизни. Я, ты, она…

— И нудное ворчание Кайдана за спиной, — подхватывает Гаррус, но тотчас прикусывает язык. Похоже, людская поговорка не врёт, и тот действительно враг всему хорошему. Надавил на больное — молодец, ничего не скажешь. Место в очереди на расстрел получено, возьми билетик.

Очевидно рассудив, что диалог не предназначен для её ушей, Миранда деликатно отходит к смотровому окну.

Шепард усмехается, но лишь слепой бы не заметил, сколь невесёлой получается эта усмешка.

— Да, и это тоже. Просто… — Вздохнув, она нервно прохаживается по коридору, словно шаг помогает ей собраться с мыслями. Гаррус никогда не замечал за ней этой привычки. — Это непрофессионально — привязываться к сослуживцам. И наивно, памятуя о том, как мало времени мы провели вместе. Я давно смирилась с тем, что мне не вернуться к прошлой жизни. Мне _пришлось_ это сделать, если я планировала сохранить ясный ум. Я смирилась и с тем, что, возможно, никогда не увижу тех, с кем воевала против Сарена — в конце концов, это большая галактика. Не то, чтобы я намеренно ставила крест на прошлых отношениях, говоря себе, что переродилась, и теперь всё будет иначе, но… Чёрт побери, Гаррус, ведь так оно и есть. Быть может, это и глупо — наверняка глупо, — но теперь, когда я узнала, что ещё один член моей прошлой команды находится в пределах досягаемости, это выбило меня из колеи. Это сладкая иллюзия — как будто ничего не изменилось. Но это не так, верно? Изменилось всё. 

Гаррус молчит, не зная, что сказать в ответ. «Не переживай, всё осталось по-прежнему»? Это будет ложью. Минувшие годы были милосердны к Шепард, ограничившись несколькими минутами в тёмном космосе, беспамятством смерти и последующим пробуждением на операционном столе станции «Лазарь». Всем тем, кто оплакивал её кончину, пришлось проживать каждый их миг. Для Гарруса они были полны боли и растерянности, предательств и убийств — всего того, что гарантированно ломает даже самую стойкую личность. Вот только чтобы собрать себя по кусочкам у него было всё время вселенной, в то время как Шепард пришлось зализывать раны на ходу. Всё изменилось: он, она, мир вокруг них, непосредственное начальство.

И вместе с тем — что-то осталось неизменным. Например, их дружба. Почему бы дружбе с Лиарой тоже не стать исключением?

— Я уверен, она будет счастлива увидеть тебя, — наконец, говорит Гаррус. — В конце концов, вы всегда были очень близки.

— Я не могу, — в голосе Шепард звенит такое незнакомое ему отчаяние, что у него спирает дыхание. — Я не могу, — повторяет она спокойнее. — Пока не могу. Я приучила себя к мысли, что, возможно, никогда не увижу никого из вас. Так было спокойнее. Проще. Мне трудно поверить, что может быть иначе.

— А как же я? — спрашивает Гаррус. — И Тали? Джокер? Чаквас? К тому же, «Цербер» не только вернул тебя к жизни, но и отгрохал новую «Нормандию». Разве этого недостаточно, чтобы поверить?

— Всё произошло слишком быстро, — отзывается Шепард. — В одну минуту я размышляла о том, что скажу таинственному Архангелу, в другую хотела задушить тебя в объятиях, а в третью переживала за твою жизнь. У меня не было времени удивляться и состыковывать свою новую жизнь со старой!

Она произносит это так резко, что Гаррус теряется, принимаясь лихорадочно соображать, что могло её разозлить. Не найдя ответа, он отводит взгляд.

— Наша дружба — одна из немногих вещей, что связывает меня… с прошлой мной, — добавляет Шепард тише и передёргивает плечами. — С той мной, которую я потеряла. Ты, Джокер, Тали, Чаквас… Вы помните меня другой — служащей Альянсу, не заклеймённой как предательница, не воссозданной «Цербером». Наши взаимоотношения — своеобразная нить, позволяющая поверить, что эти воспоминания действительно принадлежат мне. И сейчас это — едва ли не единственная моя опора, Гаррус.

Ему кажется, что в голове его идеальный вакуум. Что ни скажи, получится неуклюже. Гаррус чувствует себя неловко — гораздо более неловко, чем в любой из случавшихся с ним «сомнительных» ситуаций. В это мгновение Шепард кажется ему почти незнакомой, хрупкой, ранимой, неожиданно уязвимой — какой он никогда не видел её прежде. Её слова сбивают с толку своей внезапной откровенностью и, чёрт побери, стоят всех кредитов мира, но он молчит. Молчит, молчит, молчит, испытывая жгучее желание сделать какую-нибудь ободряющую глупость. Может, стоит коснуться её плеча, как привыкла она сама, или… чёрт его знает, погладить? Поблагодарить? Обнять?..

Но он не делает ничего из этого.

— Пойдём, — прерывает она его скачущие мысли. — Лучше заняться делом. Мы и так потеряли много времени.

Гаррус не находит ничего лучше, чем кивнуть.

Пропади он пропадом.

***

Поиски увенчиваются успехом — или, по крайней мере, первая их стадия. Тэйн Криос, дрелл и мастер бесшумного убийства, не только соглашается присоединиться к их пёстрому отряду без приведения убойных аргументов, но и решает сделать это бесплатно. Шепард приятно удивляется подобному раскладу, да и, чего кривить душой, Тэйн сходу вызывает у нее смутное, но ощутимое чувство уважения. Единственное, что её тревожит — это известие о его прогрессирующей и смертельной болезни, но она обещает себе не размышлять об этом ровно до тех пор, пока не узнает все подробности.

— Определить наёмного убийцу в отсек систем жизнеобеспечения — это… оригинально.

Невольно вздрогнув, Шепард оборачивается и замечает стоящего в тени Гарруса. 

Ждал. Контролировал, чтобы беседа с Тэйном прошла гладко. 

— Он болен. Ему необходим сухой воздух, — говорит она.

Почему она… _оправдывается?_

Оправдывается. Перед Гаррусом. За принятое ей решение. Должно быть, мир сошёл с ума.

— Но, тем не менее, Шепард… — качает он головой, но не заканчивает фразы. — Не устаю поражаться тому, каких… _интересных_ личностей ты набираешь в свою команду. Бойцы «Цербера», учёный, работавший над модификацией генофага, выращенный в пробирке кроган…

— Сам Архангел, — подхватывает она, давя подступающее к горлу раздражение. Гаррус просто волнуется. У неё нет повода на него злиться, верно? Но отчего-то сейчас держать себя в руках особенно сложно — даже при том, что обычно она не может пожаловаться на проблемы с самоконтролем.

— Ты же понимаешь, — добавляет она, старательно смягчая голос. — Мы не в том положении, чтобы кривить губы. Нам нужны все, кто может хоть в чём-то пригодиться.

— Я понимаю, — кивает Гаррус и повторяет: — Я понимаю. Тем не менее, не ты ли недавно убедилась в том, что Призраку нельзя доверять? И всё же продолжаешь приглашать на корабль тех, кого он рекомендует.

Он прижимает жвалы к щекам, и Шепард вдруг осознаёт, что он тоже медленно, но верно закипает. Это злит ещё больше, потому что они сродни двум сообщающимся сосудам, и — какого чёрта, Гаррус? Что за детские фокусы?

— Ты предлагаешь мне выставить их вон? — интересуется Шепард, старательно выдерживая спокойный тон. — А что делать с Джокером и Чаквас? С «Нормандией»? Их мне вернул Призрак. _Тебя_ , — с нажимом произносит она, — мне тоже вернул Призрак. Будь у меня иная возможность найти вас всех, я бы с радостью ей воспользовалась, но у меня её не было. Мне ничего не оставалось кроме как довериться ему. И пусть он подставлял меня в других вопросах, в том, что касается команды, Призрак не обманул ни разу.

— Пока не обманул, — парирует Гаррус.

Шепард смотрит ему в глаза, и ей очень хочется рявкнуть что-то вроде «Офицер Вакариан, соблюдайте, Вашу мать, субординацию!» Ей хочется встряхнуть Гарруса за шкирку и рассказать, как было ей тяжело, какой одинокой и брошеной она себя чувствовала. Но это невозможно хотя бы потому, что он намного выше и крупнее. 

А ещё потому, что она всё-таки отлично держит себя в руках. 

— Не думаю, что имеет смысл продолжать этот разговор, — заключает Шепард и, отвернувшись, направляется в сторону столовой, старательно думая о том, что с утра у неё практически ничего не было во рту — настолько старательно, что невысокая ступенька проходит мимо её внимания. Споткнувшись, Шепард чувствует пальцы Гарруса на своём локте, а ладонь — на талии. 

— Спасибо, — говорит она, выпрямившись.

— Не за что, — отзывается Гаррус и, помедлив, отпускает её руку. Уходя, она чувствует спиной его внимательный взгляд, и разрази её гром, если в последней его реплике, в том, как она была произнесена, не скрывалось извинение.

***

Следующее утро оказывается ничуть не приятнее предыдущего и приносит с собой головную боль и плохое настроение. Кровать, нежно любимая Шепард за удобную перину, кажется деревянной доской, вода в душе самовольно переключает температуру, а Чудище — в последнее время несколько умеривший свою агрессию — вдруг повисает на пальце, прокусив его до крови. От души помянув его не самыми лестными словами, Шепард проверяет почту. Краем глаза заметив рыбок, всплывших брюшками кверху, она понимает: день, чёрт побери, снова не задался. Окончательно упав духом, Шепард со вздохом склоняется над дисплеем. Терминал сообщает о четырёх непрочитанных сообщениях, и она пробегается пальцами по клавиатуре, ожидая увидеть очередное «шокирующее предложение улучшить условия собственной жизни». Приготовившись отправить спам в корзину, она замирает, увидев лаконичный заголовок одного из писем: «Насчёт Горизонта».

Горло отчего-то совершенно пересыхает.

Пододвинув к себе кресло, Шепард устраивается в нём с ногами.

 _«Шепард, прости за то, что я наговорил тебе на Горизонте»_ , — гласят первые строчки, и её головная боль усиливается, кажется, задавшись целью расколоть череп надвое. Сжав виски пальцами, она прикрывает глаза.

_Вот только этого ей не хватало._

Стиснув зубы, Шепард возвращается к ровным строчкам на экране. Задержав дыхание, она принимается читать, отчаянно ненавидя себя за слабость, не позволяющую просто удалить это чёртово письмо и жить дальше.

Так было бы вернее всего.

_«…Два года я пытался оправиться от того, что потерял тебя навсегда. Прошло много времени, прежде чем я преодолел чувство вины за то, что выжил, а ты нет, и начал двигаться дальше. В конце концов я внял уговорам друзей и пригласил доктора с Цитадели на свидание. Ничего серьёзного, просто позволил себе вновь почувствовать вкус жизни, понимаешь?»_

Знакомый высокопарный стиль. Ей пришлось потрудиться, чтобы привыкнуть к его манере изъясняться. Но — Кайдан и доктор Мишель? Это что-то новенькое. Раньше она не замечала за ним тяги к легкомысленным связям. Вероятно, это означало лишь одно: ему действительно было _паршиво_. Куда паршивее, чем ей — даже когда она очнулась одна, страдающая от боли, дезориентированная, в незнакомом залитом электрическим светом помещении. Даже когда услышала, что прошло два года, «Нормандия» уничтожена, а все её друзья пропали и вполне вероятно, что она никогда не сможет отыскать их снова. 

Даже когда её обвинил в предательстве тот, кто теперь писал проникновенные письма.

Она знала, что Кайдан дорожил их отношениями. Она не могла и представить, каково это — выжить, потеряв того, кто был для тебя если не всем, то многим. Их боль была различной, несравнимой, но разве то, что она оказалась жива, не должно было порадовать его? Разве Кайдану не хотелось, чтобы всё было как прежде?..

_«…И вот я увидел тебя, и меня потянуло обратно. Ты стояла прямо передо мной, но была с "Цербером". Не знаю, осталось ли в нас хоть что-то от тех, кем были мы два года назад. Ты хотя бы помнишь ту ночь перед Илосом? Она так много значила для меня… а для тебя? Но за два года слишком многое изменилось, и я просто не могу это игнорировать»._

Шепард спонтанно поднимается с места. Наткнувшись взглядом на аквариум, она отворачивается и садится на постель. Её колени дрожат; крепко сжимая их пальцами, Шепард опускает веки.

Она так хорошо помнит ту ночь, словно это было вчера. От Кайдана слабо пахло одеколоном, и он казался ей неожиданно близким — и, одновременно с этим, удивительно далёким, словно единственная условность, отделяющая их от «официальных» отношений стала не преградой, а пропастью, преодолеть которую было не так-то легко — если возможно в принципе. Он говорил, много и путано. Он колебался, и она видела это. Шепард не понимала, как можно бояться после всего, что они пережили вместе — и порознь. Разве разделённые ими горести не были мостом, по которому они должны идти навстречу друг другу? Это сбивало с толку… и злило.

Кайдан не настаивал, и она пошла против собственной натуры, пустив всё на самотёк. Они разделили поцелуй, быстрый и страстный, почти отчаянный, а потом был секс — неожиданно чувственный, нежный, сумбурный, путающий мысли, и Кайдан — вечно мнущийся Кайдан — вдруг оказался не ведомым, а ведущим. 

В случившемся было что-то неуловимо неправильное. Может, он чувствовал, что она колеблется тоже, что она не уверена в целесообразности этих отношений… А может, он понимал, что между ними не быть равноправию, и её чувства к нему, запутанные и необъяснимые, всегда были далеки от той классической любви, о которой пишут в книгах. 

Они условились обсудить это потом. 

Шепард не выполнила своего обещания. Они не поговорили — ни после победы над Сареном, ни позже. Месяц они выслеживали гетов, подавляя очаги новых восстаний, прерываясь лишь на еду и сон. А потом она погибла. Хорошее окончание и без того задыхающихся отношений, чёрт побери.

Поднявшись с постели, Шепард возвращается к терминалу. Её рука сама тянется к полосе прокрутки, сдвигая курсор ниже. Всё это здóрово напоминает сеанс осознанного мазохизма, но она не может иначе. 

Ей необходимо дочитать.

Быть может… Быть может, она получит ответы?

_«…Но, прошу, береги себя. Я слишком часто видел, как погибают близкие мне люди — на Иден Прайме, на Вирмайре, на Горизонте, на "Нормандии"… Я не вынесу, если потеряю тебя снова. Если ты по-прежнему та женщина, которую я помню, уверен, ты найдешь способ остановить Коллекционеров. Но "Цербер" слишком опасен, чтобы доверять ему. Будь осторожна»._

Прищурившись, она дочитывает последние строчки письма:

_«…Когда всё немного устаканится… может… не знаю. Просто береги себя.  
— Кайдан»._

Шепард выключает дисплей. Неловко опрокинув кресло, она отступает назад, словно боясь, что консоль вдруг превратится в пару кровожадных гетов.

«Когда всё немного устаканится»?

_Будь ты проклят, Кайдан._

Приказав себе успокоиться, Шепард аккуратно поднимает кресло. Прислонившись к столу, она с силой проводит по лицу руками. В её характере никогда не было привычки разбрасывать вещи, бить посуду или давать выход агрессии иным экспрессивным способом, но сейчас… Сейчас ей определённо нужно перестрелять с десяток Коллекционеров. Или хотя бы умыться.

Когда её злость немного утихает, Шепард принимается перечитывать письмо, цепляясь за детали вроде расставленных многоточий, пытаясь взглянуть на него трезвым взглядом, проанализировать его без пристрастий. Кайдан раскаивается в том, что произошло между ними на Горизонте. Он, несомненно, хотел донести до неё тот факт, что её смерть едва его не уничтожила. Он научился жить дальше, но не забыл её. Ему важно, что с ней, ему важно, под чьими знамёнами она идёт в бой, он надеется — намёк был слишком прозрачным, — что рано или поздно они вновь попытаются построить то, что называется «отношениями»… 

И вместе с тем — он хочет верить, что однажды она _образумится_ и выйдет из тени «Цербера», что вероломным образом _заставил_ её поверить в бескорыстность их целей. 

Шепард задерживается взглядом на подписи и удаляет письмо. Помедлив, она касается пальцами фотографии Кайдана, с самого Горизонта перевёрнутой лицом вниз, но отдёргивает руку.

Пластырь не всегда стоит отрывать сразу.

Поднявшись с места, она несколько минут бесцельно кружит по каюте, убирает мёртвых рыбок, скользит рукой по гладкой поверхности аквариума, а потом, обувшись, направляется к лифту.

Кайдан может спокойно служить Альянсу, культивируя собственные обиды. Его нежелание взглянуть шире и прислушаться — не её забота. Её жизнь — не его территория. Не будет никаких «может», не будет никакого «просветления».

И исправлять тоже — нечего.

***

Те несколько минут, которые требуются Шепард на то, чтобы дойти до столовой, яснее ясного демонстрируют ей, что она весьма удачно приглушила собственное раздражение. На каждом шагу она встречает членов экипажа — и это как раз нормально, это не злит. Злит то, что они ведут себя так, будто поперёк её лица огромными несмываемыми буквами написано «Спросите, всё ли у меня в порядке, мне плохо, пожалейте меня». Слухи на «Нормандии» разносятся со скоростью, явно превышающей скорость света, и ощущение, будто все вокруг запросто читают её личную переписку, радости не доставляет. Пару раз, не выдержав, она даже оглядывается в поисках более-менее зеркальной поверхности, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии надписи у себя на лбу. Чёрт побери, да — она и впрямь не в лучшем расположении духа. Чёрт побери дважды, нет — ей не нужно сколь угодно искреннее сопереживание кого-либо. Не сейчас. Возможно, позже, потому что она более чем привыкла сперва переваривать свои проблемы самостоятельно, и только потом делиться ими с другими. Конечно, со временем Шепард почувствовала, что эта привычка начинает отпадать, потому что в её жизни появились те, кого она без зазрения совести могла назвать друзьями, пройдя с ними огонь, воду, полчища гетов и целую прорву прочей дряни. В её жизни появились Гаррус и Лиара. И Рэкс, пусть он и был наименее многословным из троицы. Она чувствовала к нему поразительное доверие, и Вирмайр доказал ей — не зря. Ко всем остальным — Кайдану с его своеобразными понятиями о поддержке, Эшли, бывшей прежде всего коллегой, Тали, которую Шепард воспринимала как чрезвычайно смышлёную, но всё ещё наивную младшую сестрёнку, — она, при всём уважении, не могла прийти и вывернуться наизнанку, наболевшим наружу, а к этим троим — запросто. Не то что бы Шепард вообще пользовалась этой возможностью, впрочем, но само понимание того, что она _может_ так сделать, очень грело душу и помогало чаще улыбаться. 

А потом эта ниточка, и без того довольно тонкая, оборвалась напрочь.

А ещё позже, когда Шепард смирилась, оказалось, что всё можно восстановить, нужно только найти разделённые концы в спутанном клубке.

Отчего-то ей кажется, что на самом деле она лишь сильнее всё запутывает.

За завтраком Шепард честно пытается взять себя в руки, и это ей, в общем-то, удаётся. Можно сколько угодно переживать о прошлом, рассуждать о настоящем, избегать взглядов в будущее и наматывать сопли на кулак, но то, что нужно сделать ей, никто другой за неё не сделает. Время не стоит на месте, поэтому пора оторвать свою страдающую задницу от стула, встряхнуть головой и отправиться на чёртовы подвиги во имя спасения чёртовой Галактики. 

Она не вспыхивает, когда Гаррус спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, и пытается извиниться за вчерашнюю полуссору. Не вспыхивает, когда Миранда в привычной, несколько высокомерной манере напоминает о том, что стоит поторопиться с поисками указанных Призраком личностей. Не вспыхивает и держит себя в руках…

Пока день абсолютно бесплодных поисков не заканчивается тем, что намёки на необходимость встречи с Лиарой превращаются в прямое указание на это.

***

_Прежде, чем пересечь порог торгового зала, Шепард долго стояла на смотровой площадке, глядя перед собой и стискивая пальцами перила._

_— Ты уверена, что… — начал Гаррус, но осёкся. Её взгляд яснее ясного дал понять, что мысли насчёт старой подруги, которыми она недавно поделилась, должны остаться между ними, и да — повторение сеанса откровений не входит в её планы. По крайней мере, не в эту минуту, не в этот день и, вероятно, даже не на этой неделе._

_Оттолкнувшись от перил, Шепард уверенно направилась к лестнице. Если бы её напряжённая спина могла говорить сама за себя, подумалось Гаррусу, идущему следом, она бы потребовала оставить её в покое, и довольно грубо._

_…Лиара не сразу обратила на них внимание, занятая своими делами — угрожала кому-то, судя по обрывку разговора, который им довелось услышать. Уже одно это казалось удивительным. «Снять кожу живьём?» Лиара?.._

_Будто почувствовав их присутствие, она обернулась._

_— Шепард! — воскликнула асари и тут же велела секретарю отменить все назначенные звонки. Та, поклонившись, вышла, а Лиара, бросив датапад на стол, подалась к Шепард, заключая её в объятия._

_— Шепард… — тихо повторила она, и Гаррус отвёл глаза, сообразив, что невежливо таращиться на тёплую встречу дорогих друг другу друзей._

_— Я слышала, что тебе удалось выжить, но не верила… — выдохнула Лиара в волосы Шепард. — Не могла поверить. Как же я рада видеть тебя снова._

_— Радость взаимна, — отозвалась та, крепко обнимая подругу. — Как ты?.._

_И с этого момента встреча превратилась в какой-то фарс._

«Да, всё отлично. Нет, прости, я занята. Если ты хочешь помочь, пойди туда и сделай то», — примерно так, наверное, выглядело бы всё, сказанное Лиарой, если собрать это и сделать выжимку. Выделить квинтэссенцию. 

Шепард сидела перед ней, опираясь локтями о колени. Внимательный взгляд, ровный голос, ни намёка на улыбку. От неё так фонило раздражением, непониманием и обидой, что Гаррус почти слышал настоящую Шепард в своей голове — недоумённую, умоляющую объяснить, что случилось, заботливую, пусть даже эта забота не сдалась Лиаре от слова «совсем». Находиться рядом с ней было почти физически тяжело; тяжело было разрываться между желаниями обнять, исчезнуть куда подальше и как следует встряхнуть Лиару за шиворот. Даже Мордин через некоторое время отстранился и замер в дверном проёме, глядя в сторону. 

И Гаррус искренне не мог понять — неужели Лиара ничего не чувствует? Что за кошмар с ней приключился? 

В какой-то момент, правда, Шепард не выдержала. 

_— Что происходит, Лиара? — спросила она, повысив голос. — Почему мы не можем просто поговорить?_

_— Мне и самой бы этого хотелось. — Красивое лицо асари исказила гримаса. — Но я не могу, прости. Это Иллиум, и ты представить себе не можешь… — Она вздохнула. — Мой кабинет наверняка прослушивают. Поэтому — не сейчас. Это всё, что я могу сказать по этому поводу. — Лиара сжала пальцами столешницу. — Буду рада, если ты мне поможешь._

_— К чему эти оговорки? — пробормотала Шепард, немного помолчав. — Ты же знаешь, что помогу._

_— Знаю, — негромко отозвалась Лиара и, поднявшись из-за стола, отошла к окну. — Ты никогда не оставишь меня в беде._

_Шепард обнадёжено вскинула голову, услышав в её голосе знакомые интонации, увидев в ссутулившейся фигуре прежнюю Лиару… Что уж там — даже Мордин встрепенулся, проницательно уловив небольшое потепление в тяжёлой атмосфере кабинета._

_Но длилось это недолго. Расправив плечи, Лиара вернулась за стол, молча пробежалась пальцами по консоли и подняла голову. Взгляд её был так же холоден, как оттенок её кожи._

_— Я передам всю интересующую тебя информацию на «Нормандию». Скажи, если я могу помочь чем-нибудь ещё._

_Поджав губы, Шепард кивнула, поднялась на ноги и, сухо попрощавшись, вышла из офиса. Мордин, задумчиво потерев подбородок, направился следом._

_— Не сейчас, — произнесла Лиара, не поднимая глаза на Гарруса. — Всё гораздо сложнее, чем ты думаешь._

_Глядя на её усталое лицо, на котором яснее ясного было написано «Да, я очень многое скрываю, мне плохо, но я не могу ничего рассказать», Гаррус так и порывался спросить: «Ты с ума сошла за эти два года? Кто подменил тебя? Ты действительно ничего не видишь?»_

_Но не смог. Или не захотел._

— У меня ощущение, будто мы оказались в какой-то параллельной вселенной, — бормочет Гаррус, когда они возвращаются на «Нормандию». Никак не отреагировав на его реплику, Шепард уходит вперёд по коридору, и не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, как она эмоционально выжата. Кому, как не Гаррусу, знать, насколько их всех подкосила её смерть, но то, что произошло со всегда доброй и отзывчивой Лиарой, не лезет ни в какие рамки — как и встреча с Кайданом на Горизонте… и он не понимает, как заговорить об этом. Впрочем, если верить внутренним ощущениям, на какое-то время эта тема перейдёт в разряд табуированных, и горе тому, кто не дойдёт до этого вывода сам. Шепард сейчас как никогда похожа на оголённый провод — кажется, почти слышно электрический треск; тронь — останешься без рук.

В лучшем случае. 

Проводив взглядом догоняющего её Мордина, Гаррус направляется в сторону главной батареи. Чутьё подсказывает, что при всем нежелании что-либо обсуждать рано или поздно Шепард захочется выговориться.

В противном случае он придёт к ней сам.

***

При всей её нелюбви к медотсекам, кабинет Мордина оказывает на Шепард успокаивающее действие. Раздражение и обида, осевшие в груди после встречи с Лиарой, медленно, но верно сходят на нет. Профессор быстро, но не суетливо ходит вокруг неё, измеряет давление, частоту пульса, размер зрачков и ещё, кажется, сотню других параметров. Его выверенные движения завораживают и умиротворяют, как чаще всего и случается, когда наблюдаешь за работой профессионала. 

— Мордин, зачем всё это? — спрашивает Шепард.

Растерянно моргнув, он замирает.

— Сильное нервное напряжение, имплантанты могут…

— Спасибо, — перебивает его она, вдруг почувствовав себя неловко. Чёрт его знает, как бесконечная череда разочарований и потерь может повлиять на «шедевр биоинженерии», как Шепард порой с усмешкой думает о своём теле. Мозги ей, во всяком случае, явно перекашивает.

Она расстроена и обижена, как маленький ребенок, которому с глумливой улыбкой сообщили, что Санты не существует, а вдобавок помогли спрятаться и увидеть в его роли отца. Всё та же назойливая песня о том, что она потеряла всех, кто раньше был рядом, упрямо крутится в её голове, но теперь у нее иной припев: какими бы друзьями они ни были, у каждого нашлись собственные цели. То, что для кого-то личные стремления оказались важнее прошлых отношений, понятно и в целом абсолютно нормально. И всё же — всегда больно, когда тебя бросает тот, к кому ты привязался вопреки правилам и здравому смыслу. Из прежнего боевого состава с ней остался только Гаррус — без вопросов, рассуждений и попыток переубедить. Прочие же — Тали, Кайдан, а теперь и Лиара — далеко, и в мыслях то и дело проскальзывает эгоистичное «Лучше бы мы не встречались снова». Она сильная, выносливая, самодостаточная, и нервы у неё крепкие — после всего, через что ей пришлось пройти, — но, чёрт возьми, когда ты с распростёртыми объятиями идёшь навстречу другу, а он делает вид, что не знает тебя или шарахается, как от прокажённого…

— Показатели в норме, — удовлетворённо сообщает Мордин, и Шепард надевает пиджак. — Тем не менее…

Она поднимает руку, прося не продолжать.

— Спасибо за заботу. При первой же возможности я обязательно отдохну. 

Звучит как-то неловко, но, по крайней мере, искренне.

— Советую поторопиться, — отзывается профессор. 

По пути в столовую Шепард жалеет, что не завалилась спать прямо на кушетке у Мордина, проигнорировав намекающе урчащий желудок. Обида притихла под гнётом усталости, однако первое же «Добрый вечер, коммандер, с Вами всё в порядке?» заставляет Шепард стиснуть зубы.

— Добрый вечер, Келли, — отвечает она, давя в себе раздражение. Видимо, интонация получается неприветливой, потому что йомен тут же вытягивается по стойке «смирно» и начинает оправдываться:

— Я видела, как вы заходили к профессору Солусу, и заволновалась.

— Спасибо, но это лишнее. 

— Лишнее — ваше желание держать дистанцию. Я не кусаюсь, коммандер, — с улыбкой заверяет её Келли. 

— Вряд ли я удивлю вас, сказав, что предпочитаю переваривать проблемы самостоятельно.

— Нет, не удивите. Но время от времени каждому из нас необходимо быть выслушанным.

— У меня такой потребности нет, — лукавит Шепард, чувствуя, что вновь начинает закипать. Её разум — совершенно ясный — настойчиво твердит, что у неё нет на это причин, однако сердце очевидно думает иначе, и, пожалуй, это главная её проблема. 

Кажется, ей и в самом деле нужен отдых, иначе в скором времени она начнёт кидаться на людей.

Если уже не начала.

— Келли, — вздыхает она. — Я понимаю, вы хотите как лучше, но…

— Позвольте мне помочь вам, — перебивает её йомен.

— Я понимаю и ценю ваше участие, но…

— Если вы доверитесь мне, я уверена…

— Вы можете просто оставить меня в покое? — повышает голос Шепард. — Почему всем на этом чёртовом корабле так важен мой внутренний мир? У вас что, нет других дел? Так я помогу их найти!

Развернувшись, она быстро направляется к лифту, оставляя обескураженную Чемберс позади. 

Нажимая на кнопку вызова, Шепард чётко понимает, что ещё одно сердобольное предложение вдогонку — и она перейдёт на ругань, ничуть не смягчённую едким чувством вины.

Но Келли молчит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Большие дубы громко падают ©  
> 2) Так как официальный русский перевод «радует» многочисленными косяками, и письмо Кайдана в нём имеет далёкий от оригинала вид, за основу был взят более точный вариант авторства TiRTo.


	8. INTERLUDE

Когда ближе к полуночи Гаррус, переодевшись ко сну, напоследок проверяет выводимые на экран данные, дверь в отсек главной батареи открывается особенно резко, будто некто дал хорошего пинка отпирающему механизму.

— Мне плевать, занят ты или нет, но сейчас я напьюсь, и ты составишь мне компанию, — бескомпромиссно заявляет Шепард с порога. 

— Я уже говорил, что иногда ты бываешь _очень_ агрессивной? — отзывается Гаррус, не поднимая взгляд от консоли.

— Признайся: тебе это нравится, — слышит он за спиной и оборачивается. С ногами взобравшись на излюбленный ящик, Шепард приваливается спиной к стене. Она в простой безрукавке, и металл внутренней обшивки корабля, очевидно, неприятно холодит кожу, однако Шепард не поводит и плечом.

— По-моему, тебе уже хватит, — замечает Гаррус, подходя ближе. Её поведение озадачивает его: он, скорее, ожидал грустной подавленности, а никак не злой резкости. Гарруса так и тянет прикоснуться к ней; любопытство сродни детскому желанию заглянуть в ствол заряженной винтовки — да ладно, ведь не выстрелит же?..

— Чёрта с два, — усмехается Шепард. — Я только начинаю.

Она хлопает ладонью по ящику, приглашая Гарруса сесть — тот и не думает отказываться. Шепард пахнет необычно остро — не так, как он привык. Запах раздражения, пота — вероятно, прежде чем прийти сюда, она вымещала эмоции на старомодной боксёрской груше — и вина, плеснувшего ей на пальцы, когда она быстрым движением откупорила бутылку. Приятный запах.

— Ты же помнишь, что… — начинает Гаррус, но замолкает, когда она, вытерев руку о штаны, впихивает в его ладонь вторую бутылку. Взглянув на этикетку, он невольно присвистывает — «Кавье», ну надо же. Не самое дешёвое удовольствие.

— Я же сказала, что ты составишь мне компанию.

Гаррус невольно смеётся. Эта женщина не перестаёт его удивлять, и он незамедлительно сообщает ей об этом.

— Я сама себя удивляю, — вздыхает она. — Такого дерьма насмотрелась, а всё… Ничему не научилась, видимо. За тебя, Гаррус, — без перехода салютует она. — За моего единственного настоящего друга.

— Ты говоришь как старый турианский генерал в депрессии. Сколько ты выпила?

— Всего пару глотков. Предыдущая бутылка была почти пустой. Присоединяйся. Если ты снова останешься трезвым, это будет просто невежливо.

Хмыкнув, Гаррус послушно прикладывается к бутылке.

Ему не нравится ощущение иррациональности происходящего. Всем известно, что Шепард избегает алкоголя. Помнится, ещё на старой «Нормандии» он стал свидетелем того, как она отказалась от участия в коллективной попойке, запланированной на одну из редко выпадающих увольнительных, объяснив это тем, что ей не нравится ни вкус, ни запах алкоголя, плюс — она быстро пьянеет. На его памяти она поступилась принципами лишь однажды, после встречи с Кайданом.

И сейчас.

Шепард с бутылкой в руках ему непривычна и, откровенно говоря, немного смущает, но Гаррус молчит. Ей нужно, чтобы он выпил с ней? Он не станет отказываться — слишком уж хорошо видит, насколько ей паршиво. От этого неуютно, потому что совершенно непонятно, что делать и что от него ждут, но Гаррус только придвигается чуть ближе, касаясь её плеча своим.

— Рассказывай, — просто предлагает он, чувствуя себя кем-то вроде лучшей подружки. Вот только Шепард уже не тринадцать, и проблема не в том, что какой-то симпатичный ей турианец щёлкнул её по носу и показал язык.

_Хотя почему — турианец?.._

— Забавно, — помедлив, говорит она. — Пару часов назад ко мне с аналогичной просьбой пристала Чемберс. Я направлялась к лифту, она стала интересоваться моим состоянием, и в итоге я весьма грубо попросила её не лезть.

— Зная тебя, мне стоит спросить, сколько костей у неё осталось целыми.

— Не смешно. Я только в грузовом отсеке сообразила, что Келли, помимо прочего, ещё и психолог. Но вместо того, чтобы извиниться, пришла сюда.

— Раз она психолог, то должна тебя понять. Вряд ли она обижается. 

— Наверное, ты прав. Но я намекала на то, что не хочу ни о чем говорить. 

— Для весёлой дружеской пьянки нам не хватает громкой музыки и пары стриптизёрш, — усмехается Гаррус. 

— Мы всегда можем сымпровизировать, — отзывается Шепард. — Ты настучишь ритм по ящику, а я станцую. Или наоборот.

— Это… занятное предложение, — медленно кивает он и под её выразительным взглядом делает ещё один глоток вина. «Кавье», безусловно, лучшее, что он когда-либо пил, но какая-то… Он не может подобрать верного определения тому, что испытывает. Растерянность, вероятно? В общем, что-то мешает ему наслаждаться изысканным вкусом. 

— Я совсем не разбираюсь в вашем алкоголе, а описания везде одинаковы, поэтому я ориентировалась на цену, — говорит Шепард, будто уловив часть его мыслей. — Я не…

— Ты выбрала лучшее, что могла, — перебивает её Гаррус. — Но для депрессии куда больше подходит кислющая дрянь стоимостью в четверть кредита за ведро. 

— Подозреваю, что после неё депрессия затягивается ещё на полдня как минимум — пока не отпустит похмелье.

— Зато она в итоге — высшего качества.

Шепард негромко смеётся, зажимая бутылку меж бёдер. 

— Как поживают твои калибровки?

— Не жалуются. Скоро «Нормандия» сможет похвастаться обновлённой боевой системой.

— Хорошо.

Отсек погружается в тишину, разбавляемую только негромким гулом батареи. Шепард смотрит перед собой, делая глоток за глотком. В голове немного шумит — она легко пьянеет и уже превысила свою норму. Что говорить и делать, ей непонятно. Всё было простым и ясным, когда она, от души надавав тумаков боксёрской груше, сошла в Нос Астра, запаслась алкоголем и направилась к Гаррусу. Это казалось правильным — прийти к нему. А вот схему разговора явно стоило набросать заранее. Пункт первый — погода; пункт второй — самочувствие; пункт третий — калибровки…

 _Тьфу._

— Шепард? — подаёт голос Гаррус. — Я не знаю… Может, опять подерёмся?

— Хорошая мысль. Я подумаю.

— Только не думай слишком долго, а то свалишься раньше срока.

— Эй, — возмущается она. — Я не так пьяна, как ты думаешь.

— А жаль, — тянет Гаррус, и Шепард цепенеет. Он смеётся, явно довольный произведённым эффектом.

— Над этим я тоже подумаю, — щурится она, и смех обрывается. Медленно моргнув, Гаррус внимательно смотрит в её глаза, а затем разводит жвалы в подобии улыбки:

— Подловила.

Поразмыслив, он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться её плеча, не представляя, что ещё следует сказать или сделать — но не сидеть же истуканом. Если он и не знает, что именно она чувствует, то как минимум догадывается.

После её смерти Гаррус напивался две недели. Не то, чтобы он привык топить горе в алкоголе, просто очень уж велики были шансы тронуться. Выпивка помогала глушить видения о неестественно выгибающейся фигурке, уносимой всё дальше в космос, что после рассказов Джокера на много месяцев стали его персональным кошмарным сном. Памятуя о радости, захлестнувшей его при виде живой-здоровой Шепард, он с трудом представляет, что испытал бы, развернись она и уйди, напоследок обвинив его во всех смертных грехах. Это тяжело даже когда пытаешься смоделировать ситуацию — каково же через это пройти?

…Шепард избегает прикосновения и снова прикладывается к бутылке. Опустив ладонь на ящик, Гаррус отводит глаза. Неловко вышло. Он не обращает внимания на течение времени, периодически отпивая немного вина и не говоря ни слова — что уж теперь, если Шепард нужно просто надраться. 

Но в конце концов она размыкает губы не только для того, чтобы сделать очередной глоток.

— Сегодня, когда я говорила с Лиарой, — начинает она, — то подумала, что всё происходящее мне снится. Ведь это неправильно. Когда ты умираешь в открытом космосе, то не должен открывать глаза на операционном столе — хотя бы потому, что оперировать уже нечего. При разгерметизации ты превращаешься в фарш. 

— Ты помнишь, как умерла? — тихо спрашивает Гаррус. Судя по тому, какое направление принимает их разговор, по одной бутылке вина на каждого будет явно недостаточно. 

— Да, — просто отвечает Шепард, и на этот раз отпивает гораздо больше, чем прежде. — А ещё я видела отчёты о том, в каком состоянии «Цербер» получил моё тело — ну, или то, что от него осталось. Лишний раз не вспоминала об этом, конечно, а потом… Ты же знаешь, как прошло моё знакомство с Грантом, — невесело усмехается она и пожимает плечами, мол, сам понимаешь — нехватка воздуха не была критичной, но и приятных воспоминаний не вызвала.

— Хочешь рассказать? — осторожно предполагает Гаррус. Он не уверен, что хочет знать об её ощущениях перед смертью. Это не самая приятная тема для них обоих, всё равно как… 

Он не знает, какое подобрать сравнение. 

— А что тут рассказывать? Я задыхалась. Я понимала, что мне конец. Было очень страшно и не так быстро, как я надеялась. Я даже не осознала, что умерла. Мне сказали об этом позже. 

Гаррус молча берет её за руку, чувствуя, как тонкие сильные пальцы тут же стискивают его ладонь. 

— Я веду себя как нестабильный рефлексирующий подросток, — вымученно улыбается Шепард, почти сразу обрывая касание. — Но я никогда не чувствовала себя так паршиво. Даже когда Совет поднял на смех мои рассказы про Жнецов, даже когда погибла Эшли… Чёрт, я пришла просто выпить с тобой, потому что одной напиваться совсем тошно, а вместо этого сижу и ною. 

— Я снесу голову любому, кто посмеет упрекнуть тебя в этом, — говорит Гаррус, отставляя вино в сторону. При всём своём прекрасном вкусе и более чем располагающей к нему обстановке алкоголь больше не лезет ему в горло, и опьянеть никак не удаётся. — Ты же знаешь — я всегда тебя выслушаю.

— То есть, я могу пожаловаться тебе даже на мои неудавшиеся отношения?

Помедлив, Гаррус кивает.

— Если ты хочешь поговорить и об этом…

— Да не о чем там говорить, — отмахивается Шепард. — Это просто неудачный пример.

— По-моему, если в ход пошли такие примеры, то с тебя хватит. Ты пьяна.

— Ты прав, — соглашается она и вопреки своим же словам делает ещё один глоток. — Но так намного легче.

Спустив ноги на пол, Шепард опирается локтями о колени, стискивая в ладонях горло наполовину опустевшей бутылки. Медленно катая его в руках, она постукивает по ящику пяткой, явно собираясь с мыслями. Гаррус не тревожит её. Он чувствует себя… _странно_. Впору по человеческой примете щипать себя за какие-нибудь места, чтобы либо проснуться, либо поверить в реальность происходящего. Неловкость, наверное, преобладает над всеми прочими ощущениями, и невозможно передать, как он злится на себя за неё, потому что — ну какого чёрта, Гаррус? Твоему лучшему другу плохо, настолько плохо, что он не видит иного выхода утихомирить гложущую его изнутри дрянь, кроме как напиться. И он не заперся в своей каюте, а пришёл к тебе. Так что сиди, чтоб тебя, слушай и думай, как помочь.

Через несколько минут Шепард поднимает голову. Её взгляд немного плывет, она пьяна, но до благословенной стадии, когда можно просто и незатейливо отключиться, ей, видимо, ещё далеко. 

— Почему ты со мной? — спрашивает она, не отводя от него внимательных глаз. — В смысле, два года и всё такое — ты изменился, мир изменился, я изменилась…

— Здесь должно быть что-то очень патетичное а-ля «Потому, что я люблю тебя», — смеётся Гаррус. Шепард пихает его в плечо. — Ладно, ладно, оставлю плоские шутки Джокеру. Честно говоря, я не знаю, что тебе ответить, — продолжает он, посерьезнев. — То есть… — Гаррус мнётся, мучительно подбирая слова. — Когда я увидел тебя там, на Омеге, то чуть не выронил винтовку. К тому моменту я не спал несколько суток, а потому вполне допускал, что меня посетила галлюцинация. Думаю, тебе не составит труда представить моё состояние. Я сразу понял, что ты не работала на Тарака — в конце концов, вы с Заидом и Мордином тут же начали косить его союзников направо и налево, — но даже если бы и работала… Я знал, что ты не наставишь на меня оружие.

Пошевелив жвалами, он делает глоток вина и продолжает:

— Я понимал, что ты, скорее всего, не догадывалась, кто носит кличку «Архангел», но надеялся на обратное. Можешь считать это наивным или глупым, как угодно, но…

— Я соврала тебе, — перебивает его Шепард. — Я соврала, сказав, что размышляла, как уговорить Архангела пойти со мной. Когда мне сообщили, что так называют какого-то идеалистично настроенного турианца, который развлекается выстрелами в голову, я сразу поняла, что это ты. 

— Смотрю, ты хорошо меня знаешь. 

— Как и ты меня — судя по тому, что ты сейчас здесь, а не на Омеге или чёрт знает, где ещё. 

— Я ни секунды не думал, что женщина, которую я увидел в прицеле, не та, которую я потерял два года назад. 

В этот раз Шепард снова отпивает немного больше, и в мысли Гарруса закрадывается желание отнять у неё бутылку. 

— Я настолько дорога тебе?

Вот так, в лоб, без экивоков. Вопрос в некотором роде пугает его и заставляет растеряться.

— Я не знаю, в чём это измеряется, — отвечает Гаррус, нервно дёрнув локтём, — но, очевидно, что да. Чёрт побери, Шепард, — неосознанно повышает голос он. — Я, кажется, уже говорил, что никого и никогда не уважал так, как тебя. Ты вытаскивала меня из таких передряг, что мне и трёх жизней не хватит, чтобы вернуть долг. Разумеется, ты мне дорога.

— А им, получается, нет.

Она стучит донышком бутылки по колену, и Гаррус вдруг с неприязнью думает, что Кайдан и Лиара всегда будут для неё важнее, чем он.

Он отгоняет от себя эти мысли. 

— То есть… — поправляется, тем временем, Шепард. — Я не о том, что они вероломно меня предали, а я считала, что мы навеки друзья. Я умерла, а жизнь не стоит на месте. Это понятно и естественно, но… 

Она снова ожесточённо трёт лоб — верный признак того, что ей трудно говорить.

— Я ждала от встречи с Лиарой совсем другого. Мне казалось…

Махнув рукой, она замолкает. Гаррусу и не нужно более подробных объяснений — он и так прекрасно понимает, что она имеет в виду. Чтобы понимать простую обиду, расстройство, разочарование, не нужно особого ума.

— Я могу понять Тали с ее кварианским эгоизмом, — тихо продолжает она. — Я могу понять Кайдана — он всегда был немного…

— Занудой, — подхватывает Гаррус.

— Упёртым, — поправляет Шепард. — Никогда не смотрел шире, чем предписывал Устав, с трудом отказывался от привычной точки зрения… Зануда, ты прав.

Она ёрзает на месте, устраиваясь поудобнее, и снова подносит вино к губам, но, замерев, выразительно смотрит на Гарруса. Тот послушно делает глоток, ожидая продолжения.

И оно превосходит все его ожидания.

— Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы я и тебя не находила. Ты со мной — и ты веришь мне. Безоговорочно. От этого только обиднее, что они… Чёрт, — ругается она, отставляя бутылку. — Что я несу.

Выпрямив спину, Шепард смотрит на Гарруса. Смотрит, чёрт побери, так, что впору сбежать куда подальше.

— Прости, — говорит она. — Я не жалею о том, что ты со мной, я просто…

Гаррус нервно прижимает жвалы к щекам. Он никогда не слышал от неё подобного, он никогда не видел её настолько уставшей и запутавшейся. Эй, это же коммандер Шепард — непобедимый солдат, человек с несгибаемой волей, звезда и спаситель Галактики! Это же коммандер Шепард — та, кого невозможно сбить с толку, та, что найдет выход из самой безнадёжной ситуации и решит любую проблему!

 _Это же Шепард_. Просто человек, вовремя оказавшийся там, где нужно, но далеко не всесильный. Далеко не железный.

— Прости, — повторяет она, явно намереваясь оправдываться дальше. От детской беспомощности в её голосе Гаррусу хочется взвыть, а потом набить морду Кайдану и наорать на Лиару. Потому что, в самом деле — да что с ними? Неужели они не видят ничего из того, что видит он? Неужели не понимают, как Шепард дались эти встречи, вылившиеся в сплошное разочарование? 

Решившись, Гаррус, наконец, делает то, что, наверное, стоило сделать уже давно. Придвинувшись ближе, он притягивает Шепард к себе и, обняв, неловко гладит по голове, как ребёнка. У неё очень мягкие волосы — он впервые касается их, — приятный запах и веснушки не только на лице, но и на плечах, и он не знает, почему заостряет на этом внимание.

Парой секунд спустя Шепард делает глубокий вдох, встряхивает головой и принимается мягко выпутываться из его объятий. Гаррус не удерживает её. 

— Посмотри на меня, — говорит она ворчливым голосом. — Расклеилась. Протрезвею и… и всё встанет на свои места.

Неловкость, заполняющую отсек, кажется, можно пощупать. И сказать нечего, и просто разойтись как-то… не с руки. Не придумав ничего лучше, Гаррус молча тянется к «Кавье», но Шепард опережает его. Подхватив бутылку с ящика, она подносит её к губам и успевает сделать глоток прежде, чем Гаррус, спохватившись, её отнимает.

— С ума сошла?! — рявкает он, но тут же осекается. — Если ты решила покончить с собой, то, во-первых, выбери более надёжный способ, а во-вторых, я тебе этого не позволю. 

Несколько мгновений Шепард растерянно смотрит на него, явно не понимая, что произошло, а затем её разбирает смех — звонкий и искренний.

— Гаррус, всё в порядке!

— Да? — отзывается он скептичным голосом. — Видимо, я что-то пропустил. Не припомню, чтобы декстро-продукты шли людям на пользу.

— Это было несколько месяцев назад, — медленно произносит Шепард, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Касуми вытащила меня в бар на Цитадели. Не знаю, почему я повелась на её уговоры, но всё было так хорошо, и слово за слово… В общем, дошло до того, что бармен налил мне какой-то… турианский виски, как он сказал. Предупреждал, что отвечать за последствия я буду сама. И… со мной ничего не случилось. Только отключилась потом, — скомканно заканчивает она и кивает, будто дополнительно подтверждая сказанное. — Побочный эффект возрождения, наверное. Йей, «Цербер».

— Не самое правдоподобное объяснение, — замечает Гаррус, но, судя по тому, что она не спешит покрываться пятнами и падать в обморок от анафилактического шока, может, и стоит поверить.

— Другого у меня нет, — пожимает плечами Шепард, и он вдруг понимает, что последний глоток оказался сильнее стресса и всё-таки подвел её к черте, за которой принято либо буянить, либо много говорить, либо крепко спать.

— Если я начну танцевать на консоли, — говорит она в унисон его мыслям, — отправь меня в каюту. 

— Только после того, как сниму это на видео, — усмехается Гаррус и тут же получает очередной тычок в плечо. 

Снова поджав под себя ноги, Шепард приваливается спиной к стене и, размеренно дыша, смыкает веки.

— Тебе плохо? 

— Наоборот. Мне спокойно. Почему-то думаю о письме Кайдана и не чувствую _ни-че-го_. 

— Письмо Кайдана? — переспрашивает Гаррус. Словосочетание неприятно царапает внутри. 

— Да… — тянет Шепард. — Я получила его сегодня утром. 

Очевидно, в нём не было ничего приятного. И на этом можно закончить.

— И что ему нужно? — тем не менее, интересуется Гаррус.

— Намекнул, что хочет снова быть со мной, когда всё… _устаканится_ , — кривится она. — То есть, видимо, когда я _образумлюсь_ и встану на _правильную_ дорожку. 

— А что ты думаешь об этом? — продолжает допытываться Гаррус. Этот разговор одновременно раздражает его и побуждает спрашивать дальше. 

— Я думаю, что шёл бы он к чёрту. Он так легко плюнул на наши отношения, так с какой стати для меня должны что-то значить ворох двусмысленных фраз и одна несчастная ночь?

Гаррусу хочется уточнить, верно ли он понял, и «одна несчастная ночь» — это всё, что между ними было, но он вовремя прикусывает язык. Это будет совсем уж нагло, а он пока помнит, что такое уважение к чужой личной жизни, в которую, строго говоря, ему дороги нет. 

— Я думал, у вас всё серьёзно, — выбирает он наиболее нейтральную реплику из всех, что вертятся у него в голове.

Шепард машет рукой.

— Ты же видишь, как всё обернулось. Разве серьёзные отношения превращаются в… _такое_?

Гаррус молча прикладывается к бутылке, откровенно жалея, что поддержал разговор. Отчего-то ему неуютно слушать Шепард и понимать, что когда-то её обнимал и целовал такой мужчина, как Кайдан. Было бы ложью сказать, что он испытывает к нему неприязнь — в конце концов, лейтенант не раз проявлял себя как достойный человек и талантливый биотик, но…

_Но что?_

Глупая ситуация. Глупое ощущение. Можно подумать, что всему виной ревность, но Гаррус никогда не ревновал прежде, поэтому вполне может ошибаться. К тому же, Шепард — его друг, и он не особенно соображает, можно ли ревновать друга к бывшему воздыхателю. Зачем он вообще начал её расспрашивать? Никто его за язык не тянул. Сам себе идиот, в который раз. 

— Он был по-своему серьёзен, — продолжает тем временем Шепард, в которой алкоголь пробудил невероятную говорливость. — Любил меня. Но, зная Кайдана и его привычку… _преувеличивать_ , всю его любовь нужно было делить надвое. 

Гаррус сдерживается, чтобы не спросить, какого же чёрта она тогда была с ним. Они всегда казались ему совершенно разными — что, _что_ так тянуло её к Аленко? Что вообще привлекает женщин в тех, кто им не подходит, раз за разом заставляя избегать лучших вариантов? Впрочем, это риторический вопрос. Скорее, ему стоит задуматься о том, почему рассказ Шепард вызывает в нём такое жгучее раздражение. Взрослые же люди, друзья — так какого, опять же, чёрта, Гаррус?..

— Он пришёл ко мне в ночь перед Илосом. Говорил, что «мы» — это всё, что имеет для него значение. Кайдан всегда был безнадёжным романтиком. Он поцеловал меня первым. Или это я его поцеловала, потому что мне надоело ходить вокруг да около. Ну и… — бормочет Шепард и замолкает. Кажется, она дошла до той стадии, когда слушатели не нужны — нужны слова и звук собственного голоса, а говорить можно как с одним хорошо знакомым турианцем, так и со стеной.

— Или… — Дёрнув плечом, она поднимает голову. — Не знаю. Мне нужно выпить. 

— По-моему, тебе давно хватит.

— Я даже не могу сказать, что… Я только злилась немного на его неуверенность, и всё.

— Тебе нужно выспаться, — негромко говорит Гаррус, удерживая её взгляд. Он не хочет и не может дальше слушать эту полуисповедь, но и оборвать её толком не удаётся. Шепард — другая, незнакомая, странная Шепард — упрямо качает головой, продолжая.

— Я не хотела, но так было нужно, — тихо и чётко произносит она. — Не мне и даже, наверное, не ему — просто _нужно_. И я не понимаю… — опустив глаза, повторяет она в сотый, наверное, раз за вечер. — Я не понимаю, почему сейчас я думаю о том, как мне хочется поцеловать моего друга, а не моего… любовника. 

Гаррус практически слышит, как что-то замыкает в его голове. Он не желает переспрашивать, интересоваться, начинать новый виток разговора — в этом вечере слишком много вопросов. Особенно тех, которые остались незаданными. И тех, которые должны были остаться таковыми.

В конце концов, это просто не его дело.

Шепард молчит, и в наступившей тишине очень сложно понять, секунды или минуты проходят до того, как она поднимает взгляд и хрипло говорит:

— Гаррус, мне тридцать один год. И, чёрт побери, за всю свою жизнь мне никого не хотелось поцеловать так сильно, как сейчас тебя. 

Гаррус смотрит на неё, прекрасно понимая, что по-хорошему её нужно закинуть на плечо, оттащить в каюту и уложить спать — она просто непередаваемо пьяна.

И сам он пьян, очевидно, не меньше. По крайней мере, никак иначе объяснить свои дальнейшие слова он не может.

— И что тебя останавливает?

Это вырывается само собой, игнорируя заготовленное «Так, пойдём, тебе нужно проспаться», и если бы у него были волосы, то они несомненно встали бы дыбом.

Не говоря ни слова, Шепард подаётся вперед и, закрыв глаза, прижимается к его губам своими.

Это происходит так естественно, словно они целовались всю жизнь. Словно целовать друга — это нормально и ничуть не стеснительно. Словно…

Последние намёки даже не на мысли, а на саму мыслительную деятельность со свистом вылетают из головы Гарруса, оставляя за собой идеальную, восхитительную пустоту. 

Она не пытается обнять его или коснуться. Она не придвигается ближе, не склоняет голову набок, не меняет позы. Её тёплый мягкий рот не идёт ни в какое сравнение с жёсткими губами турианок — строго говоря, у них вообще не принято целоваться так, как делают это люди. Всё, что они могут — это коснуться друг друга языками, но Шепард… Шепард сразу удаётся подстроиться под него так, чтобы он мог отвечать — и Гаррус неловко толкается губами, с лёгкостью забывая, что нормального поцелуя всё равно не получится хотя бы из-за того, что устроены они по-разному. Если бы кто-то сказал ему, что однажды он будет целовать человека — или человек его? — то…

Но поцелуй прерывается быстрее, чем возникшие в его голове мысли находят своё окончание.

Отстранившись, Шепард открывает глаза, и Гаррус уверен, что ещё мгновение назад её взгляд не был таким трезвым.

— Двадцать девять, — говорит он первое, что приходит ему на ум.

Сморгнув, она хмурит брови — на переносицу падает лёгкая тень.

— Что?

— Последние два года ты провела в коме, а значит, они не считаются, и теперь я старше тебя.

— Засранец, — усмехается она, и всё снова встаёт на свои места.

_Наверное._

— Я рад, что мне удалось тебя развеселить, — ничуть не лукавит Гаррус.

С улыбкой покачав головой, Шепард прижимается затылком к стене. Смежив веки, она медленно выдыхает и складывает руки на животе, словно только что досыта наелась — Гаррус часто видел этот жест у Джокера. В отсеке повисает тишина, которую он не осмеливается нарушить. Ни к чему уничтожать и без того хрупкое спокойствие, что стало таким редким гостем у их разношёрстной компании и в особенности — у её лидера.

Безмолвие порождает в его голове вопросы, один глупее другого. Что это значило? И значило ли вообще? Несомненно, всему виной алкоголь, но, может, среди людей нормально целовать своих друзей? Может, так они демонстрируют свою привязанность? Тогда откуда взялась уверенность в том, что они придают особое значение подобным вещам?.. Впрочем, они даже не соприкоснулись языками (но вдруг так делают только турианцы?), да и вряд ли мимолётное касание можно считать полноценным поцелуем. И всё же…

И всё же бесконтрольное распитие вина не проходит даром. Взглянув на Шепард, он видит, что она уснула — прямо так, сидя, ничуть не заботясь о жёсткости спального места. Армейская привычка отрубаться там, где положили, похоже, абсолютно неискоренима. Некоторое время Гаррус разглядывает коммандера, бездумно скользя взглядом по её растрёпанным волосам, лицу, шее, пальцам, которых, на его взгляд, слишком много для такой узкой ладони, тёмной ткани майки, плотно обнявшей грудь… Шепард выглядит умиротворённой. Мысль о том, что сейчас ей, наконец, хорошо, не может его не радовать.

Вздохнув, Гаррус поднимается с места.

Лишь парой минут позже, транспортируя Шепард в каюту, он осознаёт, что за странное ощущение продолжает преследовать его всё это время.

_Дыхание. Её дыхание на его губах._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе от Lessandra: http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/005/d/c/arttrade__garrus_and_marian_by_lessandra-d4leyk7.jpg


	9. TENSION RISING (2/2)

_В свете ламп глаза Шепард кажутся почти серыми. Гаррус не мигает, бессловесно спрашивая: можно?.. Она запрокидывает голову, открывая горло, и он вжимается в него лицом, касается губами, пробует языком. Гаррус заворожённо скользит ладонями по ямочке между ключиц, по странной человеческой груди, по решётке рёбер, не веря, что он здесь, с ней, вне времени и пространства. Впервые в жизни он жалеет, что у него всего шесть пальцев — их слишком мало для того, чтобы в полной мере ощутить текстуру чужой кожи, тёплой и гладкой. В голове туман; его ведёт, словно от пары бутылок вина, и так хочется рассмотреть получше — какая она, без скрывающей тело брони, без формы, без чёрной майки с логотипом N7. Но взгляд плывёт, сбивается фокус, и в ушах — монотонный низкий гул, будто рядом по меньшей мере дюжина ядер «Тантал». Гаррус подаётся вперёд, напряжённо всматриваясь, касаясь её вновь и вновь, перемещаясь руками от талии к бёдрам. Шепард приоткрывает рот — ей приятно — и тихо, едва слышно шепчет…_

— Офицер Вакариан, вы спите уже двенадцать часов. Длительный сон негативно скажется на ваших умственных и профессиональных способностях.

Вздрогнув, Гаррус просыпается.

Потолок тотчас сообщает ему: приятель, это не спальная капсула, а вполне себе каюта, причём не твоя. Приподнявшись на локтях, Гаррус озирается, с запозданием понимая, что находится в апартаментах Шепард.

— Доброе утро, офицер Вакариан, — здоровается СУЗИ. — По местному времени сейчас три часа дня. Я пыталась разбудить вас раньше, но…

— Доброе, — перебивает он ИИ. Получается не слишком-то вежливо. Прислушавшись, Гаррус приходит к выводу, что находится в каюте один — ни шума воды в душе, ни стука пальцев по клавиатуре, ничего. — Коммандер вышла?

— Она покинула «Нормандию» около десяти часов утра.

— Десяти? Так рано? Но она же…

— Коммандер Шепард просила передать, что душ в вашем полном распоряжении.

Поди разберись, пошутила она или нет.

— Спасибо за информацию, — сконфуженно отзывается Гаррус.

— Я бы посоветовала вам посетить доктора Чаквас или профессора Солуса. Похмельный синдром…

— Спасибо, СУЗИ, — с нажимом произносит он, и голограмма исчезает, коротко мигнув напоследок. Удостоверившись, что говорливый ИИ больше не будет настаивать на диалоге, Гаррус со вздохом падает обратно на постель.

Вопреки выводам СУЗИ, пресловутый похмельный синдром у него отсутствует — ни головной боли, ни тошноты, ни характерной ломоты в теле, лишь обычная слабость. Спасибо, «Кавье», твоя стоимость оправдана. 

Потери памяти не наблюдается тоже: Гаррус отлично помнит, как нёс Шепард до каюты. Помнит и то, как она, не вполне соображая, вцепилась в его одежду, заявила, что никуда не отпустит и вырубилась снова. Недолго думая, Гаррус попросту подложил под шею подушку и примостился на краю кровати. Кто знает, не обернётся ли тот безрассудный глоток турианского алкоголя чем-то похуже похмелья? Шепард может сколько угодно уповать на волшебство «Цербера», поколдовавшего над её телом, однако убедить Гарруса ей так и не удалось. Оставшись рядом, он сможет проследить, чтобы она вовремя получила медицинскую помощь, возникни в этом потребность — так он рассудил.

Сон сморил его практически мгновенно, избавив от ненужных рефлексий по поводу случившегося. Сейчас же мысли вернулись, и Гаррусу это совсем не нравится. Ещё больше ему не нравится то, что он видел во сне. Духи свидетели — ему никогда не снились сны эротического содержания, даже в пубертатный период, и уж тем более — с участием собственного командира. До этого момента.

…Да и «не нравится», на самом деле, не то, чтобы верное определение его эмоций.

_И, кажется, ему срочно нужно ополоснуться. Холодной, чёрт побери, водой._

Проигнорировав желание хорошенько всё это обдумать, Гаррус поднимается с кровати. Его немного пошатывает, и больше всего на свете ему хочется упасть обратно и снова забыться сном, но он отметает эту идею. Рассудив, что глупо отказываться от предложения — при условии, что оно не было шуткой, конечно, — Гаррус направляется в уборную. Судя по всему, Шепард абсолютно не против вторжения в её личное пространство — должно быть, ещё одно проявление её доверия. Это, несомненно, приятно… И всё же — стеснительно. По-хозяйски передвигаясь по её территории, он чувствует себя крайне неловко.

Гаррус не удивляется, не обнаружив на раковине косметики — он вычитал это слово в экстранете — или иной мелочи: Шепард очевидно тяготеет к минимализму, предпочитая убирать вещи с глаз долой. Он никогда не видел, как прихорашиваются женщины человеческой расы, но знал, что некоторые из них — по крайней мере, те, на чью долю не выпала армейская служба — предпочитают яркий макияж и замысловатые сооружения на голове. Шепард всегда выглядела опрятно, но ничего сверх этого. Вероятно, её средства для ухода занимают совсем немного места и хранятся где-то ещё.

Искренне не понимая, почему его вообще заботит этот вопрос, Гаррус включает воду и складывает одежду на полку, то и дело оглядываясь. Стоять обнажённым посреди душевой коммандера — сомнительное удовольствие, поэтому он решает убраться быстрее, чем вышеупомянутый коммандер вернётся в свою обитель.

Тёплая вода проясняет мысли и окончательно пробуждает его ото сна. Оставшись наедине с собой, Гаррус вновь возвращается к минувшему вечеру. 

Ему следовало это предусмотреть. Быстро пьянеющая Шепард лихо превысила свою норму, он, судя по всему, тоже неплохо набрался, и вот он, итог: они целовались, фактически, провели вместе ночь (пусть и не в том смысле, который обычно вкладывается в эти слова), а обманутый близостью организм живо подкинул ему сон с продолжением. Последний пункт волнует его больше прочих: Гаррус может придумать, что сказать Шепард, но что сказать собственному подсознанию, придумать не получается.

Стоит радоваться хотя бы тому, что у него отлично развит самоконтроль. Спасибо, армия; спасибо, СБЦ. 

Наверное, нужно взять увольнительную и засесть в каком-нибудь баре. Гаррус невольно усмехается, представляя себе разговор с Шепард: «Эй, коммандер, не могла бы ты пожаловать мне выходной? Я тут подумал склеить какую-нибудь девушку, чтобы избавиться ото снов, в которых мы занимаемся с тобой любовью. Что скажешь?»

Похоже, сегодняшнее утро — или не совсем утро, если быть точным — подарило ему на редкость дурацкий повод для шуток.

Вздохнув, Гаррус с силой проводит ладонями по лицу и выключает воду. Оглядевшись в поисках полотенца и не найдя оного, он принимается одеваться. Ткань неприятно липнет к мокрому телу, но рыться в шкафу Шепард — это немного слишком. 

Подспудно ожидая обнаружить её в каюте, Гаррус немного расстраивается, когда этого не происходит. Судя по всему, она отлучилась надолго. СУЗИ наверняка знает её точное местонахождение, однако он не рискует тревожить ИИ лишний раз: Гаррус почти уверен, что в этом случае ему не отвертеться от ехидных комментариев, которые та любит выдавать на-гора, бессовестно прикрываясь отсутствием у себя эмоций вообще и чувства юмора в частности. Рассудив, что они с Шепард так или иначе увидятся, Гаррус обувается и аккуратно заправляет постель. В голову то и дело лезут ерундовые мысли — вроде той, что, прежде чем уйти, коммандер заботливо приглушила свет, включённый им ночью. 

Тряхнув головой, он направляется к выходу. Взгляд его рассеянно скользит по сторонам, пока не цепляется за фотографию на столе — перевёрнутую, как и в прошлый его визит. Его гложет совершенно детское любопытство, которому зачастую неведомы такие понятия как «личная жизнь» и «невежливость». Может, она упала нечаянно, и Шепард забывает вернуть её на место?..

«Всё то время, что она не тратит на Жнецов, Коллекционеров, Призрака или беседы с экипажем, она проводит у личной консоли, так что возможностей у неё было хоть отбавляй», — раздражённо думает Гаррус, чувствуя себя абсолютным идиотом. Это действительно не его дело, и лучше, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

Для них обоих.

Окинув каюту последним взглядом, он выходит в коридор и вызывает лифт.

…И почти не удивляется, когда первый же встреченный им человек приветствует его лукавой улыбкой. 

— Доброе утро, офицер Вакариан, — здоровается Келли, склоняя голову. — Вернее сказать — добрый день. Вы проснулись прямо к обеду.

— Здóрово, — без энтузиазма отзывается он. Не то, чтобы Келли ему не нравилась — если на то пошло, ему вообще не внушали доверия новые лица на «Нормандии», — но её манеры временами вызывали у него смутное чувство раздражения. Сегодня было то самое время.

— Что скажете? — начинает она издалека. — На кровати спится лучше, чем в капсуле?

_Ну вот, приехали._

В интонации Чемберс нет издёвки — только желание подразнить, — но Гаррусу всё равно становится неуютно.

— Намного, — отвечает он неохотно. 

— Вам повезло, — продолжает щебетать Келли. — Коммандер редко пускает к себе в каюту. Можно сказать, вы прошли фэйс-контроль.

— Я прошёл его два года назад, — говорит он, чувствуя нарастающее недовольство, и добавляет — должно быть, поспешнее, чем следовало: — Это не то, о чём вы подумали.

— Что за клише, — журит его йомен, и Гаррус готов дать на отсечение голову: не поверила. 

Впрочем, чему тут удивляться.

— Я рада, что вам удалось её расшевелить, — сообщает Келли доверительным тоном. — Вчера мы немного побеседовали. Она выглядела очень… расстроенной.

Гаррусу хочется взвыть.

— Я наслышан, — бормочет он и уже собирается распрощаться, но притормаживает, догадавшись спросить: — Келли, вы не в курсе, куда она запропастилась?

— Коммандер Шепард в Нос Астра, она покинула корабль ещё утром, — отвечает Чемберс с лёгким удивлением в голосе. — К ней присоединились мистер Тэйлор и мистер Криос. Смею предположить, что она занялась оставшимися досье.

— Спасибо, это всё, что мне нужно было знать, — благодарит Гаррус и спешно ретируется к главной батарее. 

Шепард не появляется в его отсеке ни через три, ни через пять, ни через десять часов.

***

Это самая идиотская ссора в его жизни. 

_Всё должно было пройти абсолютно мирно. Наткнувшись на Шепард в коридоре, Гаррус отнюдь не планировал ругаться с ней — просто хотел узнать об итогах вчерашней вылазки. Увидев друг друга, они остановились, выжидая, кто первым заведёт разговор, а потом… В общем, в воздухе явно было что-то не то. В противном случае, с чего бы всё пошло наперекосяк?_

— Доброе утро, Шепард.

— Уже полдень.

— Я знаю. 

Не самое удачное начало для диалога.

— Как всё прошло? — спрашивает Гаррус, не придумав ничего лучше.

— Теперь на «Нормандии», помимо лучшей воровки в Галактике, тюремной заключённой и рождённого из пробирки крогана, есть юстицар. Какое-никакое, а разнообразие. — Шепард невесело усмехается. — У Призрака странные понятия об отряде.

Гаррус поддакивает.

— Я думал, ты зайдешь ко мне по возвращении, — говорит он после недолгой паузы. — СУЗИ сказала, ты поднялась спозаранку. Вспоминая твоё состояние… — Он прокашливается. — Я волновался. 

Наверное, после этой фразы ему стоило бы откусить и проглотить собственный язык, потому что дальше всё с крейсерской скоростью понеслось по наклонной.

— В этом не было необходимости, — заверяет его Шепард. — Как ни странно, я проснулась вполне бодрой — и, к тому же, была не одна.

— Я слышал, — медленно кивает Гаррус. Он чувствует странное, непонятное ему возмущение, и оно подталкивает его продолжать: — Мне казалось, ты не доверяешь «Церберу». И наёмным убийцам.

— Джейкоб — хороший парень, работающий на плохих людей, — отзывается Шепард, скользя взглядом по его лицу. — А Тэйн знает Нос Астра. К тому же, я набираю команду не для того, чтобы оставлять её на корабле.

— И всё же, ты с самой Омеги брала меня с собой, вместо того, чтобы освободить место какому-нибудь… новичку.

Только озвучив это, Гаррус понимает, каким глупым вышел его аргумент.

— _Новичкам_ , — произносит Шепард с нажимом, — нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к новой обстановке — и к моему командованию. 

— Брось. Они не малые дети, — фыркает Гаррус, чётко ощущая, что диалог начинает скатываться во что-то непонятное. — А если они настолько чувствительны, что не могут подладиться под остальных, нужны ли…

— Ты что, ревнуешь? — перебивает его Шепард.

Её предположение заставляет Гарруса опешить, но он мигом берёт себя в руки.

— Не уверен, что умею, — почти не лукавит он.

— Гаррус, — вздыхает она. — На «Нормандии» почти тридцать членов экипажа. Покидая корабль, я могу взять с собой любого, кто покажется мне подходящим для миссии, будь то Миранда или — не знаю — мисс Дэниелс. Что тебя возмущает?

— Ничего.

— Я заметила.

— Чёрт возьми, Шепард, — повышает тон Гаррус, но одёргивает себя — в который раз. Ни к чему превращать и без того странный разговор в нелепую ссору. — Я просто не доверяю тем, кого навязывает тебе Призрак, вот и всё. Никакой скрытой подоплёки.

— Призрак никого мне не навязывает, — отзывается коммандер, складывая руки на груди. — _Я и только я_ решаю, нужен ли мне предложенный кандидат или нет. Мне казалось, уж моим-то решениям ты доверяешь.

— Доверяю, — кивает он. — Тебе, но не им.

_И хочу быть рядом, чтобы иметь возможность прикрыть твою спину._

— Это доходит до абсурда, — бормочет Шепард и спрашивает, чуть громче: — Ты думаешь, я в восторге? Думаешь, мне приятно и просто работать в коллективе, где каждый сам за себя? Тем не менее, я должна — у меня нет иного выбора. Это, в конце концов, моя работа, и никто её за меня не сделает — именно поэтому я не имею права на жалобы. Мне казалось, ты понимаешь. Я выворачивалась тебе наизнанку, скуля о том, как было паршиво, когда я поняла, что вас — всех тех, кто помогал мне в деле Сарена — не найти. Ты кивал и сочувствовал, а теперь что же?

Гаррус молчит. Что он может сказать? «Да, я слушал, и да, я понимаю, каково тебе, но — нет, я не готов пожимать руку каждому фрику, которого ты берёшь на корабль, и мне не нравится, что их пожимаешь ты»? И что он получит в ответ? Вероятно — «Я в тебе разочарована». Он не хочет, чтобы Шепард разочаровывалась в нём, и поэтому молчит.

…Чем он, интересно, сам отличается ото всех этих «фриков»? «Ничем», — твердит ему разум, но его доводы сейчас не имеют ровно никакого веса.

— Я планирую пройти через Омегу-4 и выжить, — говорит Шепард, но её тихий голос не обманывает Гарруса: она тоже постепенно закипает. — Для этого мне придётся сделать практически невозможное, и в первую очередь — заручиться поддержкой тех, кто согласился пойти за мной. Они должны доверять мне, а я должна доверять им. Этого не добиться, встречаясь за завтраком и оставляя команду в тылу. Ты был командиром отряда, Гаррус. Я думала, ты знаешь эти прописные истины не хуже меня.

В другое время её речь сбила бы с него всё раздражение… но почему-то не сейчас. 

— А я думал, что ты не склонна к наивности, — глухо говорит он. — Ты не можешь понравиться всем.

— Я и не пытаюсь! — всплёскивает руками Шепард. — При чём здесь это? Почему в твоей системе координат доверие и уважение равняются безграничной симпатии? Разве тебе не приходилось служить под началом тех, кого ты уважал, но не мог назвать другом или даже приятной личностью? Разве тебе не прикрывал спину тот, с кем ты сцеплялся языками, ругаясь? Клянусь, Гаррус, сейчас ты ведёшь себя как обиженный ребёнок.

— _Я веду себя как обиженный ребёнок?_ — переспрашивает он, чуть отклонившись назад.

Шепард смотрит… _странно_. В последнее время ему нелегко распознавать её эмоции — впору советоваться с Мордином или покупать пособие из разряда «Человеческие эмоции. Карманный справочник элкора. Расширенный». Одно Гаррус знает точно — она недовольна и, пожалуй, расстроена. Но сегодня это отчего-то не позволяет ему вдарить по тормозам.

— Да, ты ведёшь себя как обиженный ребёнок, — повторяет она тем временем. — И, к тому же, ревнивый. Мне кажется, ты не улавливаешь, о чём я говорю, в полной мере. Я никогда не разделяла твоих взглядов на быстрое, а не качественное решение проблемы, но вот она я — и вот он ты. Ты признал, что был молод и импульсивен, мы сработались, а позже — стали друзьями. Разве это ни о чём тебе не говорит?

— Значит, всё, что тебе нужно — это убедить всех в своей правоте?

В коридоре повисает тишина. 

— Спасибо, офицер Вакариан, — сухо отзывается Шепард, выпрямляя спину. — Я услышала достаточно. Думаю, на этом наш разговор окончен.

Гаррусу кажется, будто его с размаху ударили прикладом в челюсть. Сложно вспомнить, когда она последний раз говорила с ним так — если он вообще давал повод для подобного тона. Гораздо чаще такая честь выпадает тем, кто встает у неё на пути или пытается заставить плясать под свою дудку — Совет, Сарен, Призрак.

Он молчит, чувствуя, как быстро бьётся его сердце, и плотнее прижимает жвалы к щекам.

Шепард скрывается в лифте, и вся её фигура говорит об одном: он обидел её.

Осознание обрушивается на него подобно холодному ливню.

Отрицательные эмоции нельзя сбросить одним щелчком, как скопившееся в системах корабля напряжение. Нельзя и повернуть время вспять, избежав случившегося. Стоя один посреди коридора, Гаррус как никогда чётко понимает: ему нужно отвлечься. Слетать на Цитадель, Омегу, да хоть в колонию на Феросе, побродить, посидеть в баре, пострелять по мишеням, забыть о проблемах, подлечить свои чёртовы мозги, которые, кажется, совсем поехали в сторону. Но сейчас, в этот самый момент ему по-настоящему хочется только двух вещей: изобрести машину времени и извиниться.

Хотя вариант «провалиться сквозь землю» тоже сгодится.

Отринув желание протаранить лбом стену, Гаррус торопливо следует за Шепард, но вскоре останавливается в нерешительности. Всё внутри него кричит о необходимости догнать её, попросить прощения, рассказать, что сегодня он сам не свой, однако он не может заставить себя пошевелиться. Возвращаясь в отсек главной батареи, Гаррус ненавидит себя за слабость и малодушный страх перед тем ледяным равнодушием, которым, несомненно, обдала бы его Шепард, вздумай он тотчас бежать за ней. Он знает: она умеет молчать так, чтобы повисшая тишина казалась пыткой. В иные дни это едва ли послужило бы поводом для трусости, но сегодня всё идёт наперекосяк, и его собственная мыслительная деятельность — в первую очередь. Гаррус пасует. Гаррус ждёт.

Чего — он не знает и сам.


	10. FATAL CONFRONTATION

_Сколько Шепард себя помнила, она терпеть не могла алкоголь. Дело было не столько в неумении его пить (хотя и в нём тоже), сколько в запахе и невыносимом спиртовом привкусе, избавиться от которого не получилось даже с помощью новой технологии изготовления. Она возмутительно быстро пьянела и неизменно ненавидела себя после: зачем, зачем она поддалась чужим уговорам? Зачем согласилась «пригубить немножко», зная о неминуемой головной боли наутро? Не тошнит — и то хорошо, но лучше извлечь из данного опыта пользу и перестать идти на поводу у других; отчего-то в её окружении всегда находились любители зелёного змия._

_В этот раз ругать себя хотелось вдвое усерднее и с применением жёстких санкций._

_Она не удивилась, проснувшись в своей каюте. Но она определённо озадачилась, обнаружив себя в обнимку с Гаррусом._

Совсем не хочется открывать глаза. Ей хорошо: звук дыхания над ухом, тёплая ладонь на талии, мерно вздымающаяся грудная клетка под рукой — всё это наполняет спокойствием. Только лежать немного жёстко, но это поправимо. Приподнявшись, Шепард на ощупь подтаскивает к себе подушку. Поёрзав, она устраивается поудобнее и снова обнимает Гарруса поперёк груди, отстраненно отмечая, что…

Шепард резко распахивает глаза. Первый её порыв — шарахнуться в сторону, но она останавливает себя прежде, чем её тело приводит план в исполнение. Гаррус спит, его ладонь покоится на её талии, и меньше всего на свете Шепард хочется его разбудить. 

Замерев, она со смешанными чувствами рассматривает его профиль. Гаррус лежит на спине, подложив под шею подушку, его веки сомкнуты и едва заметно подрагивают — наверное, снится что-то. Взгляд Шепард упирается ровнёхонько в шрамы на его лице, кончики пальцев чешутся от вполовину осознанного желания снова коснуться их, и — эй, это близко, _слишком_ близко!

Во всех смыслах.

Она аккуратно выпутывается из его объятий, с каким-то глупым облегчением отмечая, что они оба одеты. С чего бы им быть раздетыми? Её память в полном порядке и, кажется, ничего катастрофичного вчера не случилось.

_Почти._

Поднявшись с постели, Шепард, отключив звук, проверяет сообщения на личной консоли, подсыпает корма Чудищу и направляется в душ. Последовательность действий давно выверена и совершается без особого участия мозга. Тёплая вода приносит облегчение тяжёлой голове, но не приносит ясности разуму. Шепард слегка злится — на себя, Гарруса и общий идиотизм ситуации. Безусловно, у неё не самый богатый опыт отношений как сексуальных, так и не доходящих до постели — по пальцам можно пересчитать и то, и другое, — но какого чёрта она сейчас трясётся, будто малолетка, переспавшая с парнем вдвое старше себя и боящаяся, что узнает мама? Ну напилась, ну разнылась, ну поцеловала… 

Шепард медленно опускает полотенце и ловит взгляд своего отражения.

— Если я ещё раз решу выпить — тем более, в компании Гарруса, — дай мне по шее. Больно.

Не самое ободряющее напутствие, но большего она из себя выдавить не может.

Память услужливо подкидывает ей все те случаи, когда она посмеивалась над знакомыми, травящими байки в стиле «Напился, заснул, открываю глаза — что-то не то… И, главное, _что-то не то_ улыбается мне, кофе просит, а я даже имени её не помню, не то уж — что мы вытворяли накануне». Досмеялась, называется. 

Раздражение нарастает. Ей тридцать один год — или, хорошо, двадцать девять, — она чёртов Спектр, она спасла Галактику, умерла и воскресла — и она стоит посреди ванной, смотрит в зеркало и думает, как тонко намекнуть лучшему другу, что этот поцелуй ничего не значил. Нет, не так. Она _действительно_ хотела поцеловать его и отдавала себе в этом отчёт, однако явно не думала о том, что делать с фактом поцелуя потом, когда придётся посмотреть Гаррусу в глаза. Хотя, он, конечно, облегчил задачу — спит.

В её постели.

Шепард поджимает губы. Какого чёрта она вообще полощет себе мозги? Она была пьяна, в ней говорил алкоголь, Гаррус тоже набрался… Во всяком случае, если судить по его согласию. 

Нет, будь он трезв, он бы отмахнулся и перевёл всё в шутку. 

_Или нет?_

Тряхнув головой, Шепард запрещает себе продолжать тихую подростковую панику и выходит из ванной. К её вящему облегчению, Гаррус по-прежнему спит. Даже позы не изменил. 

— Доброе утро, Шепард, — оживает голограмма СУЗИ, и Шепард едва не подскакивает на месте.

— Боже! Ты меня напугала, — признаётся она, невольно понижая голос. — Ты что-то хотела?

— Я проанализировала ваши движения и пришла к выводу, что вам будет полезно навестить доктора Чаквас или профессора Солуса. Сопровождающая похмельный синдром головная боль…

— Спасибо, СУЗИ, — искренне благодарит её Шепард. — Так и сделаю. Ты не могла бы… — неуверенно начинает она, не зная, стоит ли произносить задуманное. — Ты не могла бы передать Гаррусу, что душ в его полном распоряжении? На случай, если ему захочется… Мало ли, — сконфуженно обрывает себя она.

— Вас поняла, — отзывается СУЗИ.

Помедлив, Шепард приглушает свет, а затем покидает каюту, оставляя Гарруса отсыпаться. Быть может, это и трусливо, но она не находит в себе ни сил, ни желания его будить.

_Слишком близко, слишком._

Интересно, а он бы так посчитал?..

***

_Будь ты хоть дважды героем Альянса, трижды Спектром и множество раз — спасителем Галактики, ни одно из твоих званий не убережёт тебя от банальных общечеловеческих проблем. Погибшая и возрождённая, воссозданная из «мяса с трубками», победившая Сарена коммандер Шепард оставалась человеком, даже со всеми её имплантантами. Быть может, именно это и привлекало в ней Призрака — умение побеждать на чужом поле, вести за собой, находить выход из тупика не с помощью оружия, а с помощью личностных качеств._

_Это же было и её главной проблемой — несовершенная смертная сущность. Стоя напротив Гарруса, Шепард не верила, что прошлым вечером принимала клятву юстицара, а теперь выслушивала завуалированные обвинения от своего лучшего друга._

За свою жизнь — обе жизни — Шепард повидала немало удивительного, сколь захватывающего, столь и опасного, но юстицар… юстицара она видела впервые. Чётко регламентируемый кодекс, не имеющий полутонов, лишь разделение на чёрное и белое; аскетичный образ жизни; отказ от прошлого, какую бы ценность оно не представляло; защита невинных и наказание виноватых… Всё это было знакомым только на слух — в случае же Самары оно возводилось в абсолют. Она была сильна, сдержана и красива — холодной, завораживающей красотой. А ещё Самара была принципиальна, и, пожалуй, это было единственной причиной, помешавшей Шепард выдохнуть и порадоваться окончанию поисков. Она ясно осознавала, что заявление юстицара о сроках действия клятвы — не пустой звук, и реши та, что Шепард перегибает палку, быть ей атакованной сразу после победы над Коллекционерами. 

Если те, конечно, не прикончат её раньше.

Шепард понимала преданность Самары Кодексу, однако это понимание отнюдь не способствовало доверию — скорее наоборот.

Размышляя об этом, она даже не догадывалась, что на следующий день её мысли отзовутся рефреном — в чужих словах.

_Шепард напряжённо смотрела на дверь в отсек главной батареи. Каких-то пара метров. Зайти внутрь, спросить, что интересного случилось за день, аккуратно перевести разговор на события прошедшего вечера. Как и собиралась. Как и обещала себе. Как и…_

_— Ну что же вы стесняетесь, — пожурил её Гарднер. — Ступайте. Он о вас справлялся._

_— Ага, — пробормотала Шепард._

_Неужели она не догадывалась, что Гаррус ждал её? Неужели, памятуя о его заботе, не знала, что волновался? Неужели не понимала, что его наверняка терзали те же мысли, что и её саму?_

_Знала и понимала, разворачиваясь к лифту, злясь на саму себя. Словно наваждение какое-то, словно что-то гнало её прочь, мутило мысли, не давая сосредоточиться и прикинуть, как лучше повести разговор — заставляя уйти._

Стоит ли удивляться тому, что эта трусость вылилась в некрасивую ссору? Пожалуй, нет, но легче от этого осознания, увы, не становится. Брошенные Гаррусом слова не обретают нового смысла, не начинают звучать приятнее, вновь и вновь прокручиваясь в памяти Шепард, словно заевшие на повторе. Постукивая ботинком по полу, она сплетает пальцы в замок, безотчётно касаясь губами костяшек. То ли она недостаточно остыла, чтобы отстранённо проанализировать их разговор и понять, что делать дальше… то ли анализировать попросту нечего. Слово за словом пытаясь разобрать его на части, Шепард чувствует всё большую растерянность. Она ни с кем не ругалась так… _глупо_. Ни разу. И уж тем более — с Гаррусом.

А ещё — совершенно точно не слышала от него столь обидных слов раньше. Наивная? Пытающаяся понравиться? Желающая насадить своё мнение? _Серьёзно?_

Сняв обувь и отодвинув её к тумбочке, Шепард с ногами забирается на кровать. Ей явно нужно хорошенько отдохнуть — без рефлексий, снов, идиотских ссор, недомолвок и пьяных поцелуев. Утро принесёт с собой трезвость разума — в этом она не сомневается.

Хотела бы она быть уверенной и в том, что случившаяся ссора не была первым тревожным звоночком.

***

Огни Нос Астра остались позади, как и повторный визит к Лиаре, который Шепард приберегла для более подходящего настроения — и который прошёл не в пример приятнее, чем предыдущий. Впереди лежала целая куча не требующих отлагательств дел, и далеко не все из них касались непосредственно Коллекционеров. Шепард ни на мгновение не забывала, в чём заключалась её главная цель, однако на периферии то и дело возникали задачи менее глобального плана. Призрак, словно заведённый, не уставал повторять, что для максимальной эффективности команде необходимо быть полностью сосредоточенной на задании, и она не пыталась возражать. Сомневалась она лишь в том, будет ли смысл во всех этих маневрах, вздумай им отвлекаться на личное. «Жнецы, — гнула свою линию Шепард, — не будут ждать, пока я наболтаюсь с родителями». Призрак был непоколебим. Отчасти она соглашалась с тем, что перед прыжком в ретранслятор Омега-4 будет нелишним разрешить старые конфликты, но прагматист в ней не желал распыляться на посторонние дела — до определённой поры. В какой-то момент сдавшись, Шепард полностью погрузилась в решение чужих проблем, медленно, но верно сближаясь с теми, кто взялся прикрывать её спину. 

Единственным, кто никак не посягал на её личное время, был Гаррус. С момента их ссоры прошло две недели, и Шепард казалось, что это достаточный срок, чтобы махнуть на всё рукой и начать вести себя как взрослые люди — ну, или человек и турианец. Они не избегали общества друг друга, не покидали стол, оказавшись вместе за обедом, и не бросали косых взглядов, однако в их отношениях явственно поселился холодок. «Доброе утро, Шепард», «И тебе, Гаррус» — вот и все разговоры. Она по-прежнему брала его с собой на высадки, он по-прежнему соглашался, пока это дурацкое ощущение «всё хорошо, но, на самом деле, не очень» не начало порядком её раздражать. В какой-то момент ей даже захотелось проучить Гарруса, подержав на скамье запасных подольше, но Шепард быстро отмела этот вариант. Хочешь нормального отношения — веди себя соответственно. 

Шли дни, и она всё чаще ловила себя на мысли, что тоскует по их шутливым перепалкам и долгим разговорам у главной батареи. Вечерами ей хотелось приходить к нему и, по привычке устроившись с лэптопом на ящике, запускать зонды, слушать его бормотание, молчать — с Гаррусом даже молчание было по-своему комфортным. Шепард никогда не считала себя трусихой и не могла пожаловаться на излишнюю горделивость, но, возвращаясь в конце дня в каюту, она оставалась там, ожидая… Чего? Знать бы ответ.

Как бы то ни было, жизнь не стояла на месте, и в один прекрасный день дело, наконец, сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.

***

_— Ардат-Якши, — повторила Шепард, сощурив глаза. — Вы хотите, чтобы я стала приманкой для ардат-якши._

_Наверное, будь на её месте кто-то другой, и он бы прибавил что-то вроде «Вы с ума сошли?»_

_— Я бы не стала просить вас об этом, будь это неважно, — отозвалась Самара. — Она очень опасна, Шепард. Мне никогда не удавалось подобраться к ней так близко, и сейчас…_

_— Я понимаю._

_— Одного понимания мало. На её руках кровь сотен жертв. Она веками множила свою силу. Я поклялась остановить её и сделаю это даже ценой собственной жизни. Я была бы признательна получить вашу помощь, но если вы хотите отказаться, я не буду настаивать._

_— Не хочу, — заверила её Шепард, делая шаг ближе. — Что от меня требуется?_

Ночная Омега ничем не отличается от Омеги дневной — всё те же бездомные, всё те же снующие по улицам ворча, всё те же очереди к дверям «Загробной жизни», даже освещение — кроваво-красное, как и подноготная города — ничуть не меняется. Единственное отличие состоит в том, что ночью гораздо проще поймать шальную пулю. В глобальном же смысле — разницы никакой.

Обернувшись на закрывшиеся за спиной двери, Шепард оправляет подол платья и некоторое время стоит в темноте коридора. VIP-зона «Загробной жизни» оказывается ещё одним залом с барной стойкой, танцполом, стриптизёршами и парой закрытых комнат. Музыка почти оглушает, но для посетителей это ещё один плюс — можно обсуждать планы хоть по захвату мира, не боясь быть услышанными. 

На мгновение Шепард теряется, не понимая, как в этой суматохе света и музыки найти Моринт, более того — как убедить её в том, что она заслуживает больше, чем любопытный взгляд мельком? Однако стоит ей перешагнуть порог VIP-зоны, и остаётся только отстранённо удивляться тому, как легко план воплощается в действие. С кем-то поговорить, кому-то банально дать в морду, убедить бармена как следует проставиться за счёт заведения… В общем, всё так, как и советовала Самара. Пожалуй, Шепард даже получала бы своеобразное удовольствие, если бы не незримое присутствие юстицара, напоминающее о том, что перегибать палку не стоит, и не подленький внутренний голосок, шепчущий: «А не слишком ли просто? Может, ловят — тебя?..»

Оглядевшись, Шепард не замечает особого интереса к своей персоне — только несколько человек жестами выражают ей благодарность за выпивку. Нарочито безразлично кивнув, она неторопливо проходится по залу, не глядя по сторонам — и едва не отшатывается, когда слышит справа от себя бархатистый голос.

— Похоже, сегодня ты в центре внимания. Я наблюдала за тобой. 

Выйдя из полумрака, его обладательница прислоняется к стене и осматривает Шепард с головы до ног. Что бы она не искала, она это нашла, потому что её губы сразу растягиваются в улыбке — сладкой как патока. 

— Мой столик неподалёку. Может, присоединишься?

Со спины Моринт сложно отличить от Самары — та же прямая спина, та же уверенная походка… Шепард становится тошно от мысли, что она подвизалась помочь матери убить собственную дочь. Всего имеющегося у неё воображения не хватит на то, чтобы представить, каково быть пленницей подобной ситуации. И нет, сейчас явно не время размышлять о том, что испытывает Самара, знающая, что ей предстоит уничтожить родную кровь. 

Общение с Моринт оказывается на удивление коротким. И странным. Иные реплики кажутся Шепард содранными из книг штампами, оставляя за собой смесь из разочарования («А она не так уж и сообразительна») и облегчения («В противном случае было бы сложнее»), иные — попадание пальцем в небо, и попадание предельно удачное. На месте Моринт Шепард бы не поверила, что случайная незнакомка может оказаться такой, без ложной скромности, прекрасной собеседницей и разделять, до кучи, каждый её интерес. Но ардат-якши уверена в себе, своей безнаказанности и безопасности.

Увлекая Шепард в свои апартаменты, она позволяет ей осматривать обстановку, охотно рассказывает о происхождении того, что её заинтересует, подсаживается ближе, касается пальцами бедра… Её голос мягко обволакивает сознание, вплетается в мысли, вливаясь в них тонким аккуратным ручейком, который невозможно выделить в общем течении. Её глаза завораживают, удерживая взгляд будто магнитом. Её тело обещает, что все блага мира, которые могут прийти на ум, будут пылью в сравнении с её предложением. Идеальный хищник. В какой-то момент Шепард, несмотря на весь свой самоконтроль, почти поддаётся ей. Отчасти её поддерживает напоминание о Самаре — Моринт слишком похожа на мать, отчасти — её собственное имя, небрежно слетевшее с губ ардат-якши. Шепард не представлялась ей, и осознание того, что Моринт прекрасно знает, с кем вознамерилась позабавиться, отрезвляет. 

_Решила пополнить коллекцию особо редким экземпляром? Чёрта с два._

…Моринт всё-таки догадывается, для чего она оказалась в «Загробной жизни». Сложно не догадаться, когда твоя жертва в ответ на гипнотизирующее «Скажи, что сделаешь для меня всё» отвечает отказом. Но происходит это слишком поздно — за ничтожные секунды до того, как на пороге появляется Самара. 

— Моринт, — цедит юстицар и, не теряя времени, выбрасывает вперёд руку. Биотика ударяет в грудь ардат-якши, заставляя её удариться спиной об окно. Сыплется на пол стеклянная крошка.

— Мама, — выплёвывает Моринт.

— _Не называй меня так!_

Слова сопровождаются ещё одним ударом, направленным в живот, и Шепард знает: это больно.

Потасовка оказывается короткой — она только и успевает, что шагнуть в сторону, дабы не попасть под раздачу. Ни Самаре, ни Моринт не удаётся одержать верх или хотя бы добиться преимущества, и они замирают друг напротив друга, окутанные биотическим сиянием.

— Шепард! — окликает её Моринт. — Я так же сильна, как и она. Позволь мне присоединиться к вам!

— Ты чудовище, — в сердцах бросает Самара, не отводя глаз от лица дочери. — Я уже поклялась служить вам, Шепард. Мы должны довести дело до конца!

Шепард переводит взгляд с одной асари на другую. Лёгкая растерянность, вызванная развернувшейся у неё под носом дракой, покидает её, и она яснее ясного видит, что Самара и Моринт оказались во взаимной ловушке. Стоит одной из них пошевелиться — и вторая сможет атаковать.

Поэтому она делает то, что от неё требуется — шагнув к Моринт, Шепард заламывает руку ей за спину.

— Конец истории, Моринт.

— И это меня вы называете убийцей? — выдыхает ардат-якши, тщётно пытаясь вырваться. — Вы…

Самара не даёт ей договорить. Сбитая чужой силой с ног, Моринт отлетает к стене и неуклюже падает на бок — чтобы тут же приподняться. Не отводя взгляда от приближающейся к ней матери, она пытается отползти, всё ещё надеясь покинуть поле битвы. На лице её отчетливо написан страх. Первобытный, животный страх.

— Да найдёшь ты мир в объятиях Богини, — произносит Самара практически шёпотом.

Шепард отворачивается.

За спиной раздаётся удар — едва ли она может спутать звук проломленной головы с каким-нибудь другим, — и по коже бегут мурашки. Перед внутренним взором вдруг встают картины будущего: Коллекционеры разбиты, и она устало утирает лоб, улыбаясь команде. «Шепард, — поворачивается к ней Самара. — Ваша миссия увенчалась успехом, следовательно, я свободна от данной мной клятвы». Взгляд её темнеет, и последнее, что видит Шепард — ослепительная голубая вспышка.

Она передёргивает плечами. Что-то явно не в порядке с её нервами. 

— Я готова покинуть это место, — слышит она отстранённый голос Самары. 

— Вы… хотите поговорить об этом? — осторожно спрашивает Шепард, делая шаг в её сторону. Юстицар неуловимо меняется в лице, и на мгновение становится видно, что ей действительно _много_ лет.

— Я только что убила самую отважную и умную из моих дочерей, — говорит она не знающим дрожи голосом и расправляет на миг ссутуленные плечи. — Что вы хотите услышать, Шепард? Позже, возможно, я найду, что сказать, но сейчас… Давайте просто уйдём отсюда. Проявите милосердие к старому сломленному воину.

Последняя фраза могла бы прозвучать иронично, но только не из уст Самары. Не сейчас, когда позади них, полускрытое опрокинутой мебелью, остывает тело её родного ребёнка. Шепард порывается попросить прощения, но вовремя прикусывает язык. Это лишнее.

Она не может представить, каково это — убить дитя, которое растила собственными руками, и остаться при этом в здравом рассудке.

В последний раз оглядев разгромленную квартиру, Шепард одёргивает платье. Как ни крути, но это ещё одна — пусть и глупая — причина испытывать дискомфорт: майка и штаны, не говоря уж о полной боевой выкладке, куда более привычны. Не то, чтобы она имела что-то против платьев и юбок — в конце концов, в подростковом возрасте она из них почти не вылезала, — скорее, безнадёжно забыла, как их носить. Самара, тем временем, устало направляется к выходу и, коротко кивнув Гаррусу…

_Стоп._

Шепард вскидывает голову. Едва ли не впервые в жизни она испытывает при виде приятеля не спокойствие или радость, а зарождающееся в груди раздражение.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает она, подходя к нему. — Я же сказала, что…

— Следил, чтобы всё прошло гладко, — отвечает Гаррус.

_Спокоен, как буддистский монах. Будто так и должно быть._

Шепард чувствует смутное желание врезать ему чем-нибудь тяжёлым. 

— Со мной была Самара. 

— Она не всесильна.

— Ты тоже.

— Я не подставлю тебя, — говорит Гаррус. — Даже если это понадобится для достижения цели. В противном случае… я сменю цель.

— Да чтоб тебя… — выдыхает Шепард, яснее ясного слыша в его словах намёк на то, что, будь в этом необходимость, юстицар без зазрений совести отдала бы её на растерзание Моринт. 

Не сдержавшись, она толкает его в грудь. Деликатно ушедшая в конец коридора Самара оборачивается на звук удара о стену, оценивает обстановку и отводит глаза. Это не её дело.

— Что с тобой творится? — тихо говорит Шепард, но Гаррусу кажется, будто она вот-вот закричит. — Что с тобой, мать твою, творится? Я не ребёнок, нуждающийся в непрестанной опеке. Я могу справиться с делом без твоего надзора, хватит следить за каждым моим шагом! Какого чёрта ты во всё лезешь?

Гаррус молчит. Слова не складываются нужными фразами, и то, что в мыслях кажется единственно верным, невозможно превратить в толковое объяснение — потому что он и себе-то объяснить ничего не может. « _Так_ — правильно» — это всё, что он мог бы сказать, но чутьё подсказывает, что Шепард вряд ли удовлетворит подобный ответ. 

— Я не понимаю, что случилось, — говорит она, поостыв, и делает шаг назад. — Раньше всё было иначе. Ты никогда не нарушал моих приказов, ты доверял мне и…

— Я и сейчас доверяю, — отзывается он. 

— О каком доверии ты можешь говорить, если…

— Если отказываюсь брататься с каждым новым членом экипажа?

Гаррус испытывает пугающее дежавю. Сейчас, как и две недели назад, ему стоило бы как следует прикусить язык, но он предпочёл, как говорится, влезть в бутылку.

— Ты издеваешься? — тихо и устало спрашивает Шепард. — Я бы поняла, если бы это сказал мне Заид. Если бы Джек упрекала меня в том, что мне нужно только безоговорочное подчинение и следование моему примеру. Они едва знают меня. Но ты? 

Поджав губы, она проходится по коридору. Шепард не любит, когда произнесённые слова запоздало обдумываются. Это сродни удару пыльным мешком по затылку — сперва ляпнул, потом закрыл рот, прокрутил сказанное в голове и понял, что именно это, озвученное, тебя и мучает, именно это и отказывалось до сих пор толково оформляться — даже в мыслях.

 _Особенно_ в мыслях.

— Я перестала понимать тебя, Гаррус, — медленно произносит она. — Ты никогда не боялся высказывать собственное мнение, но поддерживал меня, потому что понимал как много значит вовремя подставленное плечо. Я знала, что всегда могу прийти к тебе за советом. Ты деликатно указывал мне на ошибки, и у меня открывался взгляд со стороны. С тобой можно было просто поговорить — о чём угодно, — не опасаясь поспешных суждений. А сейчас ты критикуешь всё, что я делаю, ты всем недоволен. И знаешь, почему меня это раздражает? Не потому, что наше мнение не совпало. Потому что ты, чёрт тебя побери, — говорит она, в такт каждому слову толкая его в грудь, — ничего мне не объясняешь! Меня не обижает твоё несогласие, я просто хочу… Молчи, — вскидывает она руку. — Я…

Осёкшись, Шепард смотрит на свои запястья, обхваченные пальцами Гарруса, а затем медленно поднимает взгляд к его лицу.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спрашивает она, не пытаясь вырваться. — Если бы я не знала тебя… Хотя мне всё чаще кажется, что не знаю. Ты всё тот же Гаррус, которого я называла своим другом — и, вместе с тем, кто-то совершенно мне незнакомый. Может, так и должно быть, ведь для тебя прошло целых два года. Значит, что-то не так со мной?

Молчание.

Решив, что ответа ждать бессмысленно, Шепард пытается освободить руки из хватки, но Гаррус только сильнее сжимает пальцы.

— С тобой всё в порядке, — говорит, наконец, он. Его слова звучат отрывисто; он подбирает их на ходу, словно детали конструктора. — Просто… _Не знаю._ В последнее время я сам не свой. То злюсь без веской на то причины, то… ещё что-то. Мы ссоримся. Ты воспринимаешь мои действия в штыки. Ты говоришь, что не нуждаешься в моей заботе, но я не могу иначе. Я просто… _не могу_.

— Гаррус, — тихо зовёт его Шепард. — Я никогда не говорила, что мне неприятна твоя забота, потому что это не так. Но сейчас, особенно на контрасте с нашими ссорами… Она душит меня, ты перегибаешь…

— Я не согласен, — перебивает он. — Ты должна понимать. _Ты погибла, спасая Джокера_. 

— Я понимаю. Но…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я в сотый раз повторил, как дорога и важна ты для меня?

— …но дело не только в этом, — упрямо продолжает она. Каждый раз, когда Гаррус указывает на её место в своей жизни, ей становится неловко. Он так легко произносит подобные фразы, что она всегда теряется. Как бы она ни сердилась, все отрицательные эмоции вмиг исчезают, равно как и всё её красноречие. «Я знаю»? «Спасибо»? «Большое спасибо»?

 _Боже._

— Это не главное, — говорит Шепард, наконец найдя нужные слова. — Дело не только в твоей гиперопеке, но и в том… _скорее даже в том_ , что ты не говоришь мне, о чём думаешь. Ты считаешь меня наивной, но когда я узнаю об этом? Когда мы ссоримся?

Некоторое время Гаррус молчит.

— Я не считаю тебя наивной. Это… вырвалось. Я сказал много такого, чего не должен был.

— Это было обидно.

— Знаю. Мне стыдно об этом говорить, но я потерял контроль над собой. Мне надо было извиниться, но я не смог. Каждый вечер косился на дверь, как идиот.

— Ждал меня? — спрашивает Шепард. Глупый вопрос, из тех, на которые заранее знаешь ответ, но она чувствует, что сейчас Гарруса нужно подталкивать к тому, что он хочет сказать сам. В иных обстоятельствах, будь на его месте кто-то другой, Шепард бы рано или поздно разочаровалась. За примером далеко ходить не нужно: всё тот же Кайдан (когда он наконец отпустит её?), его туманные фразы, всегда оставляющие пути для отступления — «Эй, меня просто неправильно поняли», — та проклятая ночь перед Илосом… Тогда она попросту не выдержала, спросив, какого чёрта он до сих пор колеблется, хотя на языке вертелось что-то гораздо более едкое. Она сдержалась, потому что это было бы довольно оскорбительно, а обижать Кайдана, несмотря ни на что, ей не хотелось. Быть может, зря? Быть может, тогда не было бы этого паршивого послевкусия, словно на язык попала какая-то терпко-горькая дрянь, ни сплюнуть, ни проглотить; не было бы желания отмотать всё назад и переиграть.

_Кто знает._

В случае с Гаррусом все сомнения, возникавшие у него, неуверенность в каких-то вопросах — это не раздражало. Ну… Обычно не раздражало. В большинстве случаев. Она поняла это не сразу, но от этого негласно принятая на себя роль наставника казалась только органичнее. Может, так вышло потому, что она с самого начала их дружбы уловила: он обдумывает сказанные ей слова, даже когда не согласен. Он сделает выводы и придёт с ними к ней, и проговорит их, и попросит совета, и с радостью даст его сам. Они всегда отлично дополняли друг друга. «Великолепный симбиоз, — сказал бы, наверное, Мордин. — Весьма взаимовыгодно».

— Может, и ждал, — прерывает Гаррус затянувшееся молчание. — Ты всегда приходила ко мне. Не наоборот.

— Тебе не кажется, что в этот раз нужно было что-то изменить?

Какое-то время они стоят в тишине.

— Мы оба озвучили больше, чем собирались, — говорит Шепард, опустив ресницы. — Но я всё равно не понимаю, что между нами творится. Всегда есть причина, но я не могу её найти. Дело в стрессе, сопряжённом с миссией? Давлении? Или… не знаю… в команде? В том, что тогда случилось? — неловко спрашивает она. Не совсем так и не в такой ситуации ей хотелось бы обсуждать давешний пьяный поцелуй. Но выбирать не приходиться — слова срываются с губ быстрее, чем ей удаётся их удержать.

— Нет, — торопливо отвечает Гаррус, и, дёрнув жвалами, умолкает. — Да. И в этом тоже, — признаётся он, помолчав, совсем тихо.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это разрушило нашу дружбу, — озвучивает Шепард то, что мучило их обоих.

Опустив голову, Гаррус молча смотрит на её руки, будто только сейчас заметив, что продолжает удерживать их. Кажется, в наступившей тишине он не только чувствует, но и слышит биение пульса под кожей и, едва ли осознавая, что делает, оглаживает её запястья пальцами.

— Не разрушит, — уверяет он. Абсурдное желание продолжить фразу почти физически обжигает губы, но он совершенно не знает, как сформулировать желаемое. Не понимает и не может проговорить — даже мысленно.

— Ты… хочешь чего-нибудь? — спрашивает Шепард после долгой паузы. Её голос такой же тихий и хриплый, как и тогда, в тот поздний час в отсеке главной батареи. Медленно подняв голову, Гаррус всматривается в её глаза, будто в них можно найти подсказку для ответа или разъяснение её вопроса. Чего он хочет — сейчас или вообще?

 _Мира во всем мире и атомный заряд себе в голову._

— Не знаю, — отвечает он, слыша, как садится его голос. Перед внутренним взором выскакивает ярко-красный флажок, как в старых игровых автоматах, и надпись «Поздравляем! Ты только что упустил отличный момент для ещё одного поцелуя, неудачник!»

Во рту становится сухо от простого осознания своих желаний в данный конкретный момент. И что могло бы быть проще? Притянуть её чуть ближе, опустить голову, прижаться к губам… 

_О, Духи._

— Отпусти меня, — просит Шепард, на миг сомкнув веки, и он покорно разжимает пальцы. — Пора идти. Мы и так изрядно задержались. 

Ощущая себя последним идиотом в Галактике, Гаррус послушно направляется за ней к выходу.

Оглядываясь на прошедший вечер, ему определенно есть, о чём задуматься по возвращении на корабль.

Например, о том, как удивительно хороша Шепард в этом коротком чёрном платье.


	11. TEAM RESCUE

Разминая затёкшую после сна шею, Гаррус чётко понимает: пора завязывать со спальными капсулами — слишком уж часто стали болеть после них мышцы. Похоже, самое время соорудить себе местечко у консоли — в конце концов, он не кисейная барышня и вполне способен поспать на полу. Может, для него сыщется пара лишних одеял?..

Его размышления прерывает звук открывающейся двери. Обернувшись, Гаррус не без удивления видит на пороге Шепард — загадочно улыбающуюся и несомненно чем-то довольную. Впрочем, играющая на её губах улыбка, скорее, попадает в категорию ехидных, и он знать не знает, когда повадился классифицировать их.

— Только взгляни на это! — восклицает коммандер, протягивая ему датапад. Заинтересованно глянув на его хозяйку, Гаррус берёт пластинку в руки. — Не успела проснуться, как Призрак обрадовал меня новостями, и мне не терпится поделиться ими с тобой.

Гаррус не сдерживает усмешки. 

— «Тали'Зора вас Нима»? — зачитывает он вслух. — «Гениальный техник»? Ну надо же.

— Как считаешь, подобный человек — прости, кварианец — заслуживает того, чтобы находиться на борту «Нормандии»?

Скажи она это иначе, и Гаррус подумал бы, что в её словах кроется издёвка, однако Шепард вовсе не выглядит обвиняющей, а значит, едва ли задаётся целью напомнить о недавней ссоре. Более того — её глаза смеются, и он вдруг осознаёт, что порядком соскучился по такой ней.

— Я думаю, коммандер, — начинает Гаррус нарочито серьёзным тоном, — что для начала вам нужно познакомиться с претендентом.

Усмехнувшись, Шепард присаживается на ящик и, коротко оглядев помещение, переводит взгляд на друга.

— Мне кажется, теперь я понимаю, что имел в виду Призрак, когда я сообщила, что встретила Тали на Пути Свободы. «К сожалению, пока я не могу дать однозначного ответа. У нас недостаточно информации».

— Он так сказал?

— Да. Помнится, было ещё кое-что. — Шепард хмурится. — После уверений о том, что все вы пропали, он бросил что-то вроде: «Вы же лидер, Вы найдёте кого угодно». А потом, — медленно проговаривает она, — я получила несколько досье, среди которых было твоё.

Задумчиво пошевелив жвалами, Гаррус возвращает ей датапад.

— Думаешь, он сделал это специально? Ну, заставил тебя поверить, что нас невозможно разыскать?

— Именно так я и думаю.

«Он манипулировал мной, — хочется сказать ей. — Делал вид, что знать не знает ни про какого Архангела и хотел обставить нашу встречу как счастливую случайность». Но озвучивать это ни к чему. Шепард уверена: Гаррус и сам пришёл к подобному умозаключению, и оно лишний раз доказывало его правоту — Призраку нельзя верить на слово.

— Что будешь делать? — спрашивает он, вставая у консоли.

— Разве не очевидно? Я знаю Тали и знаю, что её умения нам пригодятся. Кроме того, мы многое пережили вместе. Я была бы рада поработать с ней снова.

— Мне казалось, вы не очень-то ладили, — замечает Гаррус, разминая плечо. Судя по всему, оно решило не отставать от шеи и теперь тоже активно протестовало против спальных капсул — настолько активно, что игнорировать это было практически невозможно.

— Почему? — искренне удивляется Шепард. — Мы ладили. Да, мы никогда не были закадычными подружками, но это не мешало нашим отношениям быть тёплыми. Конечно, не всё было гладко, но я списываю это на разницу в менталитетах.

— Она кварианка. Цели её народа всегда будут для нее первостепенными. Даже, если враг, с которым мы боремся, угрожает всем видам в Галактике.

— Честно говоря, пока это единственная причина, по которой я опасаюсь брать её в отряд. Слишком уж хорошо я помню, как Тали охладела к миссии, получив от меня данные для Паломничества.

— Ты говорила, ваша встреча на Пути Свободы прошла весьма… своеобразно, — напоминает Гаррус, обернувшись. Фыркнув, Шепард подаётся вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени.

— Она накричала на меня, — в её голосе слышится смех. — Честно говоря, я сама виновата. Мы перебросились парой фраз, а потом я заявила, что хочу забрать очевидца с собой. Я была обескуражена его рассказом, и моё удивление затмило мне глаза. По крайней мере, никак иначе объяснить своё поведение я сейчас не могу. Паренёк был не в себе и нуждался в лечении, а я, вместо того, чтобы отправить его обратно на Мигрирующий Флот, решила, что на допросе у «Цербера» он сможет вспомнить больше. Естественно, Тали разозлилась. Я бы тоже разозлилась на её месте. Пойдёшь со мной? — спрашивает она без перехода.

Гаррус разворачивается. Сказать, что его удивили её слова — значит, не сказать ничего. Если на то пошло, нынешним утром его удивляет многое, и неожиданная приветливость Шепард — в первую очередь. После недавних событий он был уверен, что период холодной отстранённости затянется как минимум на пару дней, но откровенный разговор, очевидно, расставил всё по своим местам. Видят Духи, это повод для радости.

— А я-то уж думал, ты захочешь подольше меня помариновать, — говорит Гаррус, разводя жвалы в подобии улыбки. — Ну, в воспитательных целях.

— Я решила, что лучше как следует побью тебя в нашем следующем спарринге, — тотчас находится с ответом Шепард.

— О, так он будет?

— Можешь не сомневаться, Вакариан. Можешь не сомневаться.

***

_Они прибыли на Хэстром следующим днём, и всё в нём кричало о том, что грядущая миссия не будет приятной прогулкой по зелёным лугам. Шепард не особенно доверяла своим предчувствиям, предпочитая опираться на разум и логику, и уж тем более не могла отнести себя к суеверным личностям, но разбитый стакан, пораненная об его осколки нога и заевшая дверь каюты словно кричали: останься! Она была бы и рада последовать совету — тем более, что в прошлые разы подобные намёки от мироздания действительно предвосхищали не самые лучшие дни, — но что-то подсказывало ей, что Тали — занятая, по её же словам на Пути Свободы, неким важным делом — вряд ли выйдет на контакт, покричи они в мегафон, не вылезая из «Кадьяка». Именно поэтому через два часа после подъёма Шепард вела свой маленький отряд по руинам Хэстрома; руинам, в которых и находилась разыскиваемая ими кварианка._

— Внимание! — звучит в наушниках голос СУЗИ. — В данном секторе зафиксирована высокая активность гетов. Обстановка неблагоприятная. Кроме того, солнечное излучение пробивает защитную магнитосферу планеты. Ваши щиты будут расходоваться на солнце.

— Насколько сильно? — интересуется Шепард.

— Сорок секунд до полного истощения.

— Великолепно, — тянет Гаррус.

— Лучше держаться тени, — резонно замечает Мордин. — Не хотелось бы проверять информацию на деле.

Вопреки его нежеланию, они не сразу находят здание, в котором можно спрятаться: разбросанные тут и там плиты, в которых с трудом угадываются образцы кварианской архитектуры, не предоставляют достойной защиты ни от солнечных лучей, ни от выстрелов противника. В первом они убеждаются мгновенно, во втором — по истечению получаса спешных перемещений от укрытия к укрытию. Их встречают старые друзья геты, и наличие среди них Охотников и Праймов делает ситуацию ещё непригляднее.

Прижимаясь спиной к бетонной плите, Шепард меняет пистолет на снайперскую винтовку. Встроенный в броню микрокомпьютер то и дело сообщает об уроне щитам, и единственный риск, который она может себе позволить — это короткие перебежки от одного обломка сооружения к другому. Перестрелка затягивается: когда последний противник падает на землю, от щитов наименее выгодно устроившегося Мордина остаётся всего пять процентов.

Спустя двадцать минут методичного исследования руин им удаётся напасть на след Тали. Помогает им в этом некто Кэл'Ригар — единственный выживший из охранявшего её взвода, связавшийся с ними по рации. Самого кварианца они находят позже и в компании: окопавшиеся по периметру геты и самостоятельно ремонтирующийся Колосс отнюдь не вселяют оптимизма.

— Оставайся здесь, — велит Шепард и, поправив шлем, выглядывает из-за укрытия, прикидывая, как подобраться к врагу и не превратиться при этом в горстку пепла: несколько залпов из пушки Колосса вмиг обрушивают наиболее хрупкие участки стен.

— Остаться здесь? — изумлённо переспрашивает Кэл'Ригар, и она уверена, что в этот самый момент его лицо приобрело выражение «Ты что, идиотка?»

— Ты сделал всё, что мог. Не жертвуй собой.

— Мне твоего разрешения не надо, — отзывается кварианец ворчливым голосом. — Я буду отвлекать их, пока вы не подберётесь поближе. Моя задача — защитить Тали. 

— Я позабочусь о ней, — уверяет его Шепард. — Твой костюм повреждён. Ты можешь подхватить инфекцию. Не рискуй понапрасну.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я отсиживался, пока вы сражаетесь? Да они уничтожили весь мой отряд! _Да вы хоть…_

— Лучший способ отомстить за них — выжить и прикрыть нам спину. Ты нужен нам здесь на случай, если придёт подкрепление.

Кэл'Ригар тихо ругается.

— Ладно, Шепард. Будь по-твоему. Перестреляй ублюдков.

Слыша в спину напутственное _«Кила'селай»_ , она поводит плечами: нехорошее предчувствие, преследующее её с самого утра, только набирает обороты.

…Солнце, щедро заливающее некогда целое помещение сквозь обширные пробоины в потолке и стенах, находит её около очередного укрытия. Оглядевшись, Шепард примечает нетронутую колонну, дающую достаточно тени и возможностей для маневра, и, не раздумывая, направляется к ней. Её тело действует само по себе: перейти на бег, прижаться спиной, заметить врага на ближней дистанции, сменить винтовку на пистолет, расстрелять, сменить термозаряд, оглядеться…

Взрыв выбивает почву у неё из-под ног. Её выкидывает на освещенное пространство, и микрокомпьютер вновь оживает, донося об ущербе щитам. В ушах звенит, картинка плывёт, и Шепард принимается яростно трясти головой, пытаясь вернуть себе чёткость зрения. Приняв вертикальное положение, она направляется в сторону ближайшего укрытия, но новый выстрел уничтожает и его. Чертыхнувшись, Шепард регулирует воздушный фильтр — в шлеме становится слишком душно — и переходит на бег. Где-то совсем рядом ругается Гаррус, механически ворчат геты, а рукоять пистолета становится чересчур горячей даже для перчатки. Смекнув, что к чему, синтетики принимаются уничтожать все видимые глазу преграды — и это, чёрт побери, полная задница.

Зашипев, Шепард перебрасывает нагревшееся оружие в другую руку и, замешкавшись, ловит собой пулю, нашедшую брешь между бронированных частей её костюма и без труда прошедшую сквозь порядком ослабленные щиты.

Привалившись к полуразрушенной колонне, Шепард переводит дух. Плечо пульсирует от боли. Стиснув зубы, она включает подачу медигеля. Обезболивающее действует почти мгновенно, поэтому Шепард всё же рискует добраться до дающей благословенную тень стены. Лимит её везения оказывается неисчерпанным: Колосс, порядком потрёпанный более удачливыми компаньонами, взрывается, обдавая подобравшегося к нему Гарруса осколками, и это перевешивает чашу весов в их пользу. Немногочисленные оставшиеся противники не представляют собой серьёзной угрозы, поэтому коммандер позволяет себе опуститься на землю и выпустить пистолет из пальцев. Расслабленно прикрыв глаза, она слушает отдающееся в ушах сердцебиение, пытаясь унять тошноту и не замечая окончания боя.

— Ты в порядке? — доносится до неё голос Гарруса. — Я видел, как тебя зацепило.

— Жить буду, — отзывается Шепард, размыкая кажущиеся пудовыми веки, и приподнимает здоровую руку, пытаясь снять шлем. Остановив её, Гаррус проделывает это сам. 

Активировав омни-инструмент, Мордин присаживается подле них.

— Фазовые патроны. Повреждение мышц, тканей, — бормочет он, исследуя рану. — Нестрашно, могло быть и хуже. Необходимо вытащить пулю.

— Сначала — Тали, — напоминает Шепард, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я изолировала рану медигелем. Остальным можно заняться на корабле. 

— Тогда нам лучше поспешить, — отзывается Гаррус, осматриваясь.

После уничтожения Колосса добраться до Тали оказывается плёвым делом. Снова и снова слушая сообщения ВИ о снижении защиты, Шепард мечтает выдрать миникомпьютер ко всем чертям — теперь подташнивать начинает не столько от жары, сколько от его интонаций. Во время короткой передышки в поле зрения попадает Гаррус, и она понимает, что не одинока в развившейся неприязни: сосредоточённо прищурившись, тот отключает систему оповещения. 

— «Уровень щитов падает», — передразнивает программу он. — От постоянных напоминаний об этом они не восстановятся. Ты как? — меняет Гаррус тему. — Держишься?

— Я не яичница, чтобы меня можно было так просто поджарить, — отзывается Шепард и перепрыгивает обломок плиты. 

Пара шагов по направлению к дальнему зданию комплекса, и рация вновь оживает. «Да-да, сейчас открою», — слышится взволнованный голос Тали. Коммандер невольно усмехается: как будто заглянули в гости, а хозяйка не одета.

— Как тебе удаётся появляться именно там, где тебя больше всего не хватает? — приветствует её кварианка половиной минуты позже. 

Шепард только пожимает здоровым плечом. Свалить всё на чутье не получится, а сходу сообщать, что её направил сюда Призрак, пожалуй, не стоит.

— Везёт, наверное, — только и отвечает она.

***

«Кадьяк» постепенно сбавляет ход. Толкнув Тали в бок, Шепард кивком указывает ей на иллюминатор. Кварианка послушно выглядывает наружу, и мгновением спустя с её губ срывается негромкое «Ах!».

— Это же… — произносит она, обернувшись, но потом вновь приникает к стеклу.

— «Нормандия» снова в твоём распоряжении, — улыбается Шепард. — Помнится, ты уже помогала мне улучшить её системы.

— Будто вчера, — кивает Тали. Её голос немного дрожит, и Шепард вполне понимает её реакцию. Когда она сама увидела «Нормандию SR-2», то подумала, что ещё немного — и просто-напросто заплачет. После всех уверений Призрака в том, что с прошлой жизнью придётся распрощаться, сперва встретить Джокера, а потом увидеть корабль, который у неё на глазах был разнесён на куски… Это было сильно. Уже тогда стоило бы понять, что ей манипулируют одним из самых банальных способов: отними у человека всё, что так или иначе наполняло его жизнь смыслом и красками, убеди в том, что ему придётся начать с нуля… А потом верни ему потерянное. Не сразу, по частям, но верни.

В своё время Тали многое сделала для прежней «Нормандии». Помножить это на врождённое трепетное отношение к кораблям, и становится вовсе неудивительно, что сейчас кварианка восхищённо молчит, рассматривая один из лучших фрегатов Альянса.

Или всё-таки «Цербера»?

— Здравствуй, девочка, — едва слышно произносит она, поднимаясь на борт и ласково касаясь внутренней обшивки судна пальцами.

В зале для брифинга их поджидает Джейкоб: что у него, что у Миранды есть привычка оказываться первыми, кого видят новички в команде Шепард. Эдакое заявление с порога в лоб: «Да, вам всем придётся сотрудничать с нашей прекрасной организацией». Тали на секунду замирает. Напряглась — чтобы понять это, не нужно никакого особого чутья. Сделав пару шагов, она отгораживается от Джейкоба столом — словно от собаки, готовой в любой момент вцепиться в глотку.

— В «Цербере» видели съёмку твоей работы, Тали'Зора, — начинает Тэйлор заранее примирительным тоном. — Мы будем рады сотрудничеству. Твои инженерные навыки выше любых похвал.

— Я не знаю, кто ты такой, — холодно отвечает Тали, ничуть не тронутая комплиментом, — но ты работаешь на «Цербер», а «Цербер» угрожал безопасности Мигрирующего Флота *****. Точка.

_Да, Призрак наверняка веселился, прибавляя её досье к остальным…_

— Честно говоря, — поворачивается она к Шепард, — я думала, ты здесь как тайный агент. Планируешь уничтожить «Цербер» изнутри или что-то в этом роде. Если так — я с радостью одолжу тебе гранату.

_…и, памятуя о системах видеонаблюдения, сейчас он просто ухохатывается._

— Если нет, я буду работать на тебя. Не на них. Найдёшь меня в машинном отсеке.

— Не забудь представиться СУЗИ, нашему искусственному интеллекту, — бросает Тэйлор ей вдогонку. На мгновение Тали останавливается, а затем, не сказав ни слова, выходит в коридор.

— Джейкоб, — укоризненно качает головой Шепард. 

— Прошу прощения, коммандер, — усмехается тот. — Не удержался.

Шепард устало трёт лоб. Видимо, теперь тихая и спокойная атмосфера «Нормандии» так оживится, что Гаррус с его недоверием к «Церберу» вообще и Призраку в частности покажется ей просто ангелом.

***

Несмотря на все опасения, обходится без происшествий. Добравшись до ближайшей колонизированной планеты и поставив «Нормандию» на прикол, инженеры под чутким руководством Тали принимаются за её ремонт: как ни крути, а под солнцем системы Долен щиты потрепало не только разведгруппе. У Шепард же находятся другие неотложные дела. Как оказалось, выстрел повредил не только кожу и мягкие ткани её плеча, но и перебил несколько жёстких нитей, вплетённых в мышцы для их укрепления. Данная новость изрядно всполошила и Чаквас, и Мордина, и коммандер, не раздумывая, приняла предложение последнего на осмотр.

— Лучше не временить. Кто знает, как быстро приживутся новые. Смотреть не обязательно, — говорит он, сосредоточенно надрезая края раны, но Шепард не отводит глаз. Ей не больно — спасибо анестетикам — и отвращения нет, скорее наоборот. То, как длинный узкий зажим погружается под кожу, вызывает какой-то извращённый интерес — сродни тому, с каким дети, приговаривая «Фу! Гадость!», нарочно теребят ссадину, заглядывая внутрь. Благодаря мастерству Мордина, инструмент ворочается почти неощутимо, но в какой-то момент Шепард всё же непроизвольно вздрагивает. Наконец подцепив пулю, профессор неторопливо извлекает её из плеча. Влажный звук — короткий и едва слышный — сменяется тихим плеском воды.

— Руку, — просит Мордин и, когда она послушно подставляет ладонь, вручает ей искорёженный и чистый кусочек металла. — На память, можно сделать медальон.

— Если бы я вешала на шею каждую вытащенную из меня пулю, ожерелье давно бы пригнуло меня к земле, — шутит Шепард.

Лечение занимает некоторое время, но в итоге от раны остается только маленькое светлое пятнышко.

— Вполне вероятно, обойдётся без осложнений, — удовлетворённо кивает Мордин. — Неожиданно, но приятно. Нужно вписать в вашу медкарту. Поговорю об этом с доктором Чаквас.

— Спасибо, — благодарит его Шепард, слезая с кушетки.

— Обращайтесь, — отзывается он, обрабатывая руки раствором и, помолчав, добавляет: — Впрочем, лучше, чтобы поводов было поменьше. — Обернувшись, он кивает на ладонь с зажатой в ней пулей. — Забирайте. Можно выбросить, или и в самом деле на шею. Забавная форма.

Вскоре после того, как Шепард покидает лабораторию, ей приходится сделать не самое приятное открытие: периодически руку сводит несильной, но всё-таки болезненной судорогой. По итогам нового осмотра Мордин сообщает, что явление временное, некое подобие фантомных болей, и единственное, что можно предпринять — это принимать таблетки, если дискомфорт станет слишком явным.

«Могло быть и хуже», — мысленно повторяет Шепард его же слова и направляется к лифту, пытаясь придумать, чем занять внезапно появившееся свободное время. 

Ответ не заставляет себя долго ждать.

— Коммандер, — слышит она за спиной голос Джейкоба и оборачивается. — Хорошо, что вы здесь.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего такого. Просто пополнение в арсенале. Призрак пожелал, чтобы вы были в курсе. Не хотите взглянуть?

Шепард кивает. Почему бы и нет, раз уж она тут.

Пополнением оказывается новая снайперская винтовка М-29 «Клык». 

— Новинка для нужд полиции и армии. Ещё не пустили в массовое производство, — говорит Джейкоб с такой гордостью, словно лично её сконструировал. — Призраку интересна ваша оценка.

— Какая честь… — бормочет Шепард, изучая оружие. «Пытается компенсировать моральный ущерб?» — усмехается она про себя. 

Что ж, «Клык», как минимум, приятно держать в руках. 

…Симуляторов хватает ненадолго: даже при всём совершенстве создаваемого вокруг неё полигона забыть о том, что это всего лишь суррогат, не удаётся. Быть может, поэтому у неё никогда не получалось добиться наивысших результатов — не хватало реализма. Или хотя бы противников, мыслящих за пределами написанной программы. 

Именно по этой причине, спустя пару неудовлетворительных заходов, Шепард решает вспомнить юность и тренировки с отцом.

На корабельной кухне находится с десяток пустых железных банок, в арсенале — достаточно ударных патронов, а грузовой отсек оказывается блаженно пуст. Расставив импровизированные мишени, Шепард отходит подальше. Поднимая винтовку, она слегка кривит губы: раненая рука отзывается ноющей тяжестью, и она невольно скашивает глаза к плечу, прекрасно понимая, что не увидит на нём никаких ран, даже если закатает рукав футболки повыше.

Кажется, обезболивающее ей всё-таки не помешает.

Выстрел. Перезарядка. Выстрел. Перезарядка. На третий раз ствол виляет в сторону, реагируя на дрожь в руке. Чертыхнувшись, Шепард опускает винтовку и присматривается к мишеням. Две из трёх. Вот тебе и снайпер.

Она мнёт затихающее плечо и вновь поднимает оружие. 

— Передвинь руку, — слышится за спиной, а затем Гаррус приобнимает её за плечи и сам поправляет винтовку. 

— Подкрадываться нехорошо, — замечает Шепард, на мгновение растерявшись.

— Я учту.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, он подаётся вперёд, очевидно, изучая банки, и ещё немного меняет положение ствола.

— Расслабься, сосредоточься и стреляй.

Шепард послушно выполняет его приказ. Она испытывает острейшее дежавю: грузовой отсек, импровизированные мишени на ящике — и отец за спиной. «Расслабься, сосредоточься и стреляй», — именно так он и говорил. Подобные тренировки случались нечасто — может, поэтому Шепард так ценит воспоминания о них.

— Неплохо, — замечает Гаррус, отвлекая её от размышлений. — Пара-тройка лет ежедневной практики, и ты вполне сможешь претендовать на мой хлеб. 

— «Вполне»?

— Рука, — напоминает Гаррус и, дотянувшись, вновь передвигает её ладонь. — Так ведь удобнее.

Шепард молчит, глядя на его пальцы поверх своих собственных. 

— Ты прав, — кивает она наконец, и три следующих снаряда уходят в банку, ровнёхонько один за другим. 

Гаррус и не думает отстраняться. Склонившись к ней, он негромко рассказывает о «Клыке», который, оказывается, уже успел пощупать. 

_Когда он успел сдружиться с Тэйлором?_

Как ни странно — или наоборот, вполне естественно? — в исполнении Гарруса информация, уже услышанная от Джейкоба, звучит гораздо интереснее. Шепард кивает, старательно запоминая всё, что он говорит. Где-то внутри неё зарождается странное ощущение, такое же забытое, как и чистое детское любопытство: давненько её никто ничему не учил, чаще приходилось во всём разбираться самостоятельно, максимум — с инструкцией под мышкой. Забавно: в кои-то веки она поменялась с Гаррусом местами и отдала ему роль наставника — снайперские винтовки, без преувеличения, его стихия. Он касается её, наглядно показывая, как лучше держать «Клык», ободряюще похлопывает по здоровому плечу, хвалит — и всё это с шутливой показушностью, но без малейшей толики превосходства. Это… _приятно_. Приятно стоять вот так, слушать его мурлыкающий голос и радоваться любой похвале, как маленькая девочка. 

В какой-то момент, машинально отклонившись назад, чтобы всмотреться в схему, вычерчиваемую Гаррусом в воздухе, Шепард понимает, что прижимается спиной к его груди. Его ладонь тут же опускается ей на талию. Он на мгновение умолкает, будто бы сбившись с мысли, а затем убирает руку. Назад, впрочем, не отходит. 

Шепард коротко косится в его сторону и снова устремляет взгляд перед собой. 

— Не хочешь посоревноваться? — предлагает она.

— Сейчас? Не-е-ет, — отмахивается Гаррус. — Подожду, пока ты полностью оправишься, а там уж постреляем на очки. Не хочу лишать тебя, увечную, даже призрачного шанса на победу.

— Ты сама любезность, — усмехается Шепард и, примерившись, быстро и чётко снимает оставшиеся мишени. 

— Стараюсь, — деловито кивает Гаррус.

С этими словами он наконец отстраняется и уходит поднять банки. Шепард провожает его глазами, отрешённо осознавая, что ей начинает резко не хватать его присутствия за спиной. Негромкий голос над ухом, ободряющее «Да, вот так», ненавязчивые прикосновения… У него тёплые ладони — это чувствуется несмотря на перчатки. 

Обернувшись, Гаррус машет рукой; его жвалы шевелятся, обозначая улыбку. Помахав в ответ, Шепард с удивительным спокойствием понимает, что пора перестать обманывать саму себя. Пора признаться, почему ей так хорошо рядом с ним и почему так больно бьют любые мало-мальски обидные слова, услышанные от него. Хотя бы себе.

И уже давно пора перестать удивляться. В самом деле, не подросток уже. Как спьяну во всеуслышание заявлять о желании поцеловать — так это запросто, а как в здравом уме и кристально трезвой памяти вспомнить об этом — так это трусим, отрицаем, ничего не знаем и знать не хотим. 

Привычное объяснение _«Это же Гаррус»_ стоило вычеркнуть из лексикона, наверное, сразу после спарринга. Эй, вы лежите на полу в весьма недвусмысленной позе, он держит тебя за руки, смотрит в глаза, так близко — при чём здесь _«Это же Гаррус»_? Ты сама, по собственной инициативе тянешься поцеловать его — какое тут _«Это же Гаррус»_? 

Хочется по-детски закрыть лицо руками и убежать, но Шепард давно вышла из возраста, когда это кажется хорошим решением. Будто со стороны, она наблюдает за тем, как без её участия встают на место ранее разбросанные кусочки мозаики и находятся объяснения совершенно глупым поступкам и мыслям. Всё, что тревожило её — и смутно, и в открытую — выстраивается занятной формулой, конечный результат которой…

Прищурившись, Шепард смотрит, как Гаррус возвращается. Нет, она не может озвучить этот чёртов _результат_ — даже про себя. Несмотря ни на что — не может. Потому что это означает, что по их дружбе, тщательно выпестованной и пронесённой через все тяготы, не просто прошла трещина — разлом.

_Но что, если…_

— Расслабься, — нарушает Гаррус и без того хаотичный бег её мыслей и снова касается обхвативших винтовку пальцев. — Не забывай о руках.

_Что, если…_

— Что-то не так?

_Нет, Гаррус, всё в порядке. Я всего лишь осознала, что ты мне нравишься. Не как друг, прости за банальность._

Но озвучивает она, разумеется, только первую фразу.

— Плечо беспокоит? Ты напряжена.

— Немного. Хочешь предложить мне спарринг? — интересуется Шепард и кладёт оружие на ящик. Гаррус качает головой, глядя на неё сверху вниз. 

— Не раньше, чем ты оправишься.

Заботится. На мгновение в Шепард вспыхивает раздражение — «Я же сказала, что всё в порядке!» — но она тут же его гасит.

— Гаррус? — осторожно зовёт она и замолкает, не зная, как продолжить.

_«Хорошая сегодня погода, правда?»_

_«Как спалось?»_

_«Как ты относишься к межвидовым союзам? …Нет, я имею в виду не асари»._

Неловкая тишина, кажется, стала их постоянной спутницей. Признаться, Шепард не отказалась бы от ответа на последний вопрос. В памяти всплывают различные «странности» в поведении Гарруса — долгие взгляды, например, или… Чёрт, да одного его согласия на поцелуй уже достаточно, чтобы выстроить своеобразную теорию вероятности касательно отношений отдельно взятых и абсолютно конкретных женщины и турианца.

Шепард хочется сесть и как следует подёргать себя за волосы.

_Ну да, конечно — разумеется, он уже влюблён в тебя до умопомрачения, так что признавайся ему в симпатии, бери под руку и увози в сторону атомного заката._

_Тьфу._

— Спасибо за помощь, — говорит она, не озвучив ни один из своих дурацких вопросов.

— Да не за что, — пожимает плечами Гаррус.

А потом вдруг протягивает руку к её лицу и мягко проводит пальцем под нижним веком.

— Косметика, — поясняет он в ответ на её взгляд. — Размазалась. Тебе идёт.

Желание подольше задержать его прикосновение смешивается с иррациональной злостью на себя, очередная пауза непозволительно затягивается, и они стоят, глядя друг на друга как два идиота… 

— Спасибо.

_Нет, это действительно глупо._

Гаррус первым отводит глаза. 

— «Нормандии» досталось не так сильно, как мы думали, — говорит он. — Тали сказала, что бóльшая часть работ будет закончена к вечеру.

— Это хорошо, — кивает Шепард.

Очевидно, не одну её терзает выбор темы для разговора.

Гаррус переступает с ноги на ногу и скрещивает руки за спиной.

— Знаешь, — медленно произносит он, — я чувствую себя очень и очень странно. Как будто сказал или сделал… что-то не то. Ты уверена, что всё нормально?

Несколько секунд Шепард буравит его взглядом, пытаясь упорядочить сумбур, творящийся в её голове, а затем подходит ближе.

— Скажи, — начинает она. — Вот всё-таки скажи, не отшучиваясь и не таясь: ты входишь в число тех десяти турианцев?

Гаррус очевидно теряется, оказавшись не готовым к вопросу.

— Я не сказал, что их десять, — поправляет её он. — Я сказал — «как минимум десяток».

— Не уходи от темы.

— Шепард…

— Гаррус?

— Ты ведь уже решила, — произносит он так тихо, что ей приходится напрячь слух. — Тогда, в медотсеке. Зачем спрашивать?

— Какая разница, что решила я? Мне важно, что скажешь ты.

Склонив голову, Гаррус молча шевелит жвалами.

— И если я скажу, что вхожу? — спрашивает он, и Шепард не может понять, что произошло у неё внутри: то ли что-то обрушилось и разбилось, то ли взорвался салют. Или и то, и другое сразу?..

А ещё у неё явные и серьёзные проблемы со словарным запасом — он крайне оскудел за последние… несколько дней? Пару часов? Десяток минут? Неважно. Но «Спасибо» или «Понятно» — не то, что нужно отвечать на такие признания, даже выданные в форме вопроса.

_Значит, я ему нравлюсь?.._

_Ох, Шепард, да возьми ты себя уже в руки!_

— Я собиралась пообедать…

— Я проверю, как продвигается ремонт. 

Синхронно вздрогнув, они одинаково щурят глаза, словно сканируя друг друга, и Шепард готова поклясться: Гаррус многое бы отдал за возможность прочесть её мысли. Как и она — его. 

Но, если подумать, в незнании есть своя прелесть.

— Увидимся, — прощается она и первой направляется к выходу.

— Шепард?.. — доносится в спину. 

Она оборачивается. 

Гаррус медлит.

— Хочешь… Не знаю… Сходим куда-нибудь? Ты совсем вымоталась, — торопливо добавляет он, словно оправдываясь. — Знаешь, отдых придумали не просто так.

— Я подумаю, — отзывается Шепард и продолжает, прежде чем он сочтёт её ответ отказом: — Но тогда не удивляйся, если сегодня вечером я приду к тебе в коктейльном платье и потребую доставить меня в ближайший ресторан.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением, — усмехается Гаррус и, отвернувшись, берёт в руки винтовку с явным намерением пострелять.

Только оказавшись в коридоре, Шепард слышит продолжение его реплики:

— К тому же, ты отлично смотришься в платье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Говоря о «Цербере», угрожавшем Мигрирующему Флоту, Тали отсылается к событиям книги «Mass Effect: Восхождение».


	12. INTERLUDE

Как бы ни старалась Шепард отгонять от себя мысли о Гаррусе, они, подобно бумерангу, возвращались к ней снова и снова. Раньше её это злило, теперь — скорее забавляло. Возможно, в старой поговорке «Не можешь изменить ситуацию — измени своё отношение к ней» было куда больше истины, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

Или Шепард не пришлось ничего менять — только открыть глаза?..

Сейчас прошлые метания казались ей смешными. Как она могла переживать из-за того, что их дружбе настанет конец? Она не исчислялась количеством дозволенных поцелуев, после превышения которого наступает неминуемый разрыв, и строилась не на хрупкой симпатии, а на доверии и уважении, а это — совсем немало. Если что и могло послужить причиной для разрыва, так это трусость — трусость, что помешала им обсудить произошедшее сразу. Ни отсутствие субординации, ни вольности, ни её собственные чувства не могли стать помехой, потому что ничто из этого не давило, не рушило их связи. Выбивало из колеи — возможно, но не более. Понимание этого было намного важнее судорожных попыток подхватить то, что даже не начало падать.

Шепард не знала, с чего незримому тумблеру в её голове вздумалось переключиться именно сейчас. Почему не раньше? Почему не в грузовом отсеке, когда Гаррус, ничуть не смущаясь, прижимал её к полу? Почему не в лазарете, когда она неспешно водила ладонями по его груди, отдавая себе отчёт в том, что ей нравится увиденное? Почему не в момент, когда он напомнил ей про возраст, а она облизнула губы после поцелуя — тайком, когда он отвёл взгляд? Наверное, подобное осознание всегда является дорогой, которую необходимо пройти целиком. Но на каком она участке пути? В самом его конце или только в начале? Она не была уверена, что хочет знать ответ. Жить в неведении казалось непозволительной роскошью, но в данном вопросе она могла себе это позволить — хотя бы потому, что ни одни из её отношений так и не стали тем, чем можно гордиться. 

Шепард решила, что не станет сообщать обо всём этом Гаррусу. Осознание не тяготило её — напротив: сейчас она чувствовала себя абсолютно умиротворённой, словно предвидела подобный исход, и тот был абсолютно закономерным. Шепард не умела и не любила добиваться кого-то, она не хотела навязываться или принуждать, да и кто сказал, что вспыхнувшая симпатия является призывом к действию?

_…По крайней мере, не всегда._

И всё же… И всё же, она была готова попробовать, даже осознавая, что настоящие отношения — те, что так и не получились между ней и Кайданом — ещё одна непозволительная роскошь для её бешеного образа жизни. Шепард никогда не читала любовных романов, но понимала, что находят в них другие, и иногда, в особенно тихие ночи, не могла не задумываться: «А вдруг?..» После она смеялась над собой: взрослей — не взрослей, а всё туда же — дворцы и принцы. Глупо мечтать об объятиях, когда цивилизация стоит на пороге войны.

Но да, она была готова попробовать, и главным её аргументом было простое «Если не Гаррус, то кто?» Кому ещё она могла бы доверить свою спину в самой опасной перестрелке? Ради кого она, не глядя, прыгнула бы в пропасть? Кто ещё остался с ней, несмотря ни на что, без вопросов, без обвинений, без взглядов искоса?

 _Не Кайдан с его шекспировскими речами._

Вся её готовность имела смысл лишь в одном случае: если Гаррус испытывал к ней то же самое. Но, будь это так, разве она не получила бы какой-то… сигнал? И что, в таком случае, считать сигналом? Тягу к тактильному контакту? Согласие на поцелуй? Место в списке турианцев, находящих её привлекательной? Их отношения никогда не были церемонными, а субординация отпала после воссоединения на Омеге. Откровенность была нормой. 

Вот только её норма оказалась с отклонениями. 

Осознав, что уже битых десять минут читает одну и ту же строчку, Шепард сворачивает окно. Лучший способ убить время — провести его в собственных размышлениях. Усмехнувшись над собой, она массирует затёкшую от неподвижного положения шею. Плечо снова отзывается тянущей болью, и Шепард кидает в рот таблетку обезболивающего.

Самое время принять душ и рухнуть в кровать — когда ещё выдастся такая замечательная возможность выспаться?

Привести план в исполнение ей мешает негромкое оповещение о посетителе, и Шепард догадывается, кто может оказаться за дверью.

Не догадывается она лишь о том, что за плечом Гарруса будет стоять Тали.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Шепард, переводя взгляд с одного своего товарища на другого. Вопреки ожиданиям, отвечает ей Тали:

— Гаррус сказал, что вы собираетесь прогуляться, и я напросилась с вами. Последние месяцы я только и делала, что собирала данные для Коллегии, не всегда отвлекаясь даже на сон, не говоря уж о развлечениях. Мне… захотелось развеяться. Я понадеялась, что ты не будешь против. — В её голосе проскальзывают просящие нотки, и Шепард смотрит на Гарруса. Тот пожимает плечами, мол, а что такого?

_И в самом деле._

— Без проблем, — отзывается она. — Можешь пойти с нами, если хочешь.

— Правда? Спасибо! Тебе, наверное, нужно переодеться? Я подожду у стыковочного шлюза, — сообщает Тали и первой направляется к лифту.

— Вообще-то, я пошутила насчёт ресторанного вечера, — говорит Шепард одними губами.

— А я поддержал шутку, — подмигивает ей Гаррус и тоже уходит.

Что ж, похоже, сегодня её планам на сон не суждено осуществиться. В который раз.

***

— Я думал, ты будешь в коктейльном платье.

— А я думала, мы будем наедине.

Произнося это, Шепард не сдерживает улыбки. Глаза её, не отрываясь, следят за воздушным шоссе. Таких водителей как она обычно называют «ветеранами» — за стойкую нелюбовь к автоматической системе вождения. Ей всегда нравилось рулить самостоятельно, да и логики в получении прав ради езды на автопилоте она видела немного.

— Я тоже, но Тали может быть очень убедительной, — отвечает Гаррус, и она теряется, не понимая, говорит он серьёзно или радуется новой теме для шуток. — На месте рекламщиков я бы давно завербовал её для чтения агитационных сообщений. Если хочешь, мы можем «нечаянно» забыть её на одной из улиц. Всё равно у неё тёрки с половиной состава.

Шепард косится в зеркало заднего вида. Судя по тому, что Тали ещё не втянула Гарруса в перепалку, их диалог остался для неё тайной.

_И в самом деле, не думала же она, что он действительно пригласил её на свидание?_

— Что там насчёт «Гаррус сказал»? — интересуется Шепард после некоторого молчания. — Ты докладываешься о своих перемещениях?

— Только Джокеру — ещё улетит без нас, — отзывается он, сверяясь с навигатором. — Поверни налево.

Через пару минут они добираются до бара «Орион», который экстранет называет ни много, ни мало — «лучшим местечком для тех, кто хочет отдохнуть душой и телом». 

— Что-то не нравится мне эта формулировка, — бормочет Тали, закрывая дверцу аэрокара. — Надеюсь, они не намекают на танцующих асари?

— Не любишь другие расы? — журит её Гаррус, с любопытством оглядывая украшенное цветами крыльцо.

— Только турианцев, — парирует она и первой заходит в здание. 

— Она тебя сделала, — улыбается Шепард и направляется следом, но Гаррус придерживает её за локоть. 

— Ты точно не против, что она с нами? — неожиданно серьёзно спрашивает он.

— А почему я должна быть против? — непритворно удивляется Шепард. — Тали моя подруга, и мне хочется, чтобы ей было комфортно. Если мы можем помочь с этим — почему бы этого не сделать?

— Верно… — бормочет Гаррус. — Верно.

— Судя по всему, против, скорее, ты. В чём дело? Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Только то, что ты не в платье.

— Я же сказала: это была шутка.

— В каждой шутке, как известно… — тянет Гаррус и кивает в сторону дверей. — Ладно, пойдём, пока она не потерялась. Расстроится, запаникует, начнёт плакать… Дети всегда так делают, когда рядом нет родителей.

— В каждой шутке, говоришь? — усмехается Шепард ему вслед.

Опасения Тали оказываются не беспочвенными: обслуживающий персонал «Ориона» действительно состоит исключительно из асари. Не обходится и без танцовщиц: бóльшая их часть располагается на невысоких пьедесталах возле столиков, и это приводит кварианку в небольшое замешательство. Шепард улыбается, слушая её комментарии по этому поводу. Если их присутствия не избежать, стоит выбрать самую симпатичную — и максимально одетую.

— Сэкономили на клиентах, — цокает языком Гаррус.

— Зачем нанимать представителей разных рас, если можно не напрягаться? — пожимает плечами Шепард. — Все любят асари. По крайней мере, так говорят.

— У них… красивые тела.

— Тогда тебе, наверное, и люди нравятся, — предполагает Тали, озираясь. — Они же почти одинаковые *****. Не в обиду тебе сказано, Шепард.

— А я слышала, что турианцы предпочитают кварианок, — замечает коммандер, отчего-то почувствовав себя неловко. — Никаких тебе проблем с раздельными полками в холодильнике.

— Физическая совместимость — не главное в отношениях, — говорит Тали с самой серьёзной интонацией.

— Судишь по собственному опыту? — поддевает её Гаррус, и лишь подошедшая официантка спасает его от порции язвительных комментариев.

Еда в «Орионе» оказывается на удивление вкусной, а сок действительно походит на сок, а не на подслащённую воду. Шепард редко доводится есть в общественных заведениях, но в девяти случаях из десяти обеды там не стремятся оправдать свою цену. Приятное разнообразие.

— Я слышала, ты не любишь алкоголь.

А вот музыка могла быть и потише — она с трудом разбирает слова Тали.

— Алкоголь, — отвечает Шепард, — пьют для того, чтобы расслабиться — по крайней мере, в хорошем настроении. Меня не очень расслабляют напитки со спиртовым вкусом и запахом, да и пьянею я быстро. Словом, развлечение не для меня.

— Я никогда не пила ничего алкогольного, — признаётся Тали, задумчиво наблюдая за танцующей перед ними асари. — Как-то… не до того было.

— А сейчас стало любопытно?

— Вроде того. Может, заказать что-нибудь?

— Если хочешь, — пожимает плечами Шепард. — Но учти: тащить тебя на закорках я не буду.

— Надеюсь, обойдётся без этого, — усмехается Тали и снова подзывает официантку.

Шепард откидывается на спинку стула. Она отключает слух и не замечает течения времени, позволяя вечеру идти своим чередом. Шепард ценит моменты, когда не нужно спешить или решать проблемы, когда не нужно никого спасать, убеждать или жертвовать. Когда можно просто побыть собой и не думать ровным счётом ни о чём. Бездумно бродя взглядом по обстановке бара, она невольно сравнивает его атмосферу со своей собственной жизнью: громкая музыка, цветные лучи прожектора, люди и инопланетяне — пёстрая лента кинохроники.

Глядя на посетителей заведения, всех как один увлечённых своей — иногда случайной — компанией, она чувствует внезапную тоску. 

— Кажется, в твоём бокале был не только сок, — доносится до неё, словно через пелену, голос Гарруса. — Ты явно выпала из реальности.

— Задумалась, — отзывается Шепард. — А где Тали?

— Похоже, ты обрела добровольца для своего фан-клуба трезвенников, — усмехается он, покосившись в сторону. — Она сделала один глоток, провозгласила «Какая гадость!» и умчалась к барной стойке — возвращать заказ. Не могу её винить: перцовый коктейль — не лучший вариант для ознакомления с алкоголем.

— Ты мог её предупредить, — замечает Шепард с укором.

— Буду считать это местью.

— За все колкости, отпущенные в твой адрес?

— За то, что помешала нашим с тобой планам. 

— Твой юмор обрёл новые краски, — говорит она после короткой паузы и кивает в сторону выхода. — Пойду подышу свежим воздухом — у меня немного заложило уши.

— Если хочешь, мы можем уйти.

Немигающий взгляд Гарруса сбивает её с толку.

— Хватит уже этих шуточек.

— Я абсолютно серьёзно. Пойдём, пройдёмся, — настаивает он, и Шепард требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать — да, он действительно серьёзно, и да, под «мы» он подразумевает всего лишь двоих.

— А как же Тали?

— Вернётся сама.

— Что, если ей плохо?

— Шепард, — в голосе Гарруса слышится смех. — Она сделала всего один глоток. Не думаю, что у Тали есть аллергия на данный напиток — в противном случае, это стало известно бы сразу, и мы не сидели бы тут, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга.

— А вдруг она попадёт в беду?

— Она завершила своё Паломничество два года назад, чем заслужила взрослое имя. Тали не ребёнок, она может о себе позаботиться. И вообще, почему я должен тебя упрашивать?

— Потому что это в твоих интересах? — шутит Шепард в ответ и поднимается с места. — Ладно, уговорил. Но если с ней что-то случится…

— Я отправлюсь на Мигрирующий Флот и займу её место, — с готовностью отзывается Гаррус.

На улице становится легче: слух, притупившийся за время нахождения в баре, быстро возвращается к норме. Прислонившись спиной к стене здания, Шепард слушает звуки города: гул и свист аэрокаров, вой сирены, отдалённые басы музыки… Только пробыв большую часть жизни в космосе, понимаешь, насколько притягательной может быть земля под ногами. Временами Шепард задумывается: какой отпечаток наложили на неё бесконечные скитания из одной части Галактики в другую? Каким человеком она бы стала, живя на Земле? Она никогда не узнает ответа.

Дожидаясь Гарруса, Шепард замечает, что сердце бьётся немного чаще обычного. Словно в шестнадцать лет, на самом первом свидании. 

Но она не на свидании.

_Впрочем, теперь она в этом не так уж уверена._

Двери бара открываются, и мгновением спустя Гаррус останавливается рядом с ней.

— Я договорился насчет Тали, — докладывает он. — За ней присмотрят. Пойдём?

Под её взглядом он переступает с ноги на ногу, скрещивает руки на груди, а затем с неловкой поспешностью опускает их вниз. Он волнуется и, кажется, не слишком старается это скрыть. Или попросту не может? 

— Есть ещё одна проблема, — говорит Шепард в ответ. — Мы не знаем города. 

— Думаю, это не так уж и важно — мы всегда можем загрузить в омни-инструмент карту. Или и вовсе обойтись без неё: судя по тому указателю, неподалёку отсюда есть парк. Сейчас там наверняка тихо.

— Парк так парк, — пожимает плечами коммандер. Вопрос о том, с чего бы Гаррусу захотелось в её обществе тишины, она решает не задавать. 

Они оставляют аэрокар на стоянке, пожелав прогуляться пешком. Обещанный парк встречает их тишиной и безлюдностью — только у входа попадаются пара асари и кварианка. Взглянув на Гарруса, та притормаживает, а затем, выпрямившись, нарочито медленно проходит мимо, плавно покачивая бёдрами. 

— Ты ей понравился, — негромко замечает Шепард. 

— А она мне — нет, — так же негромко отзывается Гаррус. 

— Я смотрю, у тебя проблемы с кварианцами.

— Не люблю, когда мне строят глазки, а я их не вижу.

Они идут, не задумываясь о маршруте. Фонари здесь светят гораздо слабее, чем на главных улицах города, создавая приятные сумерки без мерцающих через каждый метр неоновых вывесок. Тихо, только мягко шелестят шаги по дорожке, на которую они по молчаливому согласию свернули пару минут назад. Чем дальше они углубляются в парк, тем больше кажется, что других посетителей просто-напросто нет. Разумеется, это едва ли правда, и всё же Шепард чувствует себя неловко. Глупая, несвоевременная смущённость: прятать руки; смотреть куда угодно, но не на Гарруса; молчать, потому что непонятно, о чём говорить. Куда делись все темы для разговора? 

В какой-то момент, осознав, что вида деревьев и кустов ей хватит до конца жизни, она скашивает глаза на Гарруса — и обнаруживает, что он, в свою очередь, смотрит на неё.

Как давно, интересно. 

— Я уж думал, тебя совсем заворожил местный пейзаж.

— Здесь… хорошо.

— Рад, что тебе нравится. Признаться, я посчитал, что прогулка была не такой уж хорошей идеей. Ты молчишь, — поясняет Гаррус в ответ на её взгляд. — Я уже начал волноваться.

— Просто… Не знаю. — Шепард разводит руками. — Не знаю, о чём говорить — не о Жнецах же?

— О нет, — стонет Гаррус с картинной мукой. — Давай проведём хотя бы один вечер без этого?

— Согласна, — кивает она и останавливается. — Кстати.

Наклонившись, Шепард подворачивает брюки и скидывает ботинки. 

— Всегда мечтала погулять босиком, — поясняет она свои действия и переходит на газон, напрочь игнорируя табличку, запрещающую это делать.

— Нарушаете законы, коммандер, — цокает языком Гаррус.

Повернувшись к нему, она выпрямляет спину, упирается руками в бока и, гордо приподняв подбородок, с чувством произносит:

— Я — коммандер Шепард, и это мой любимый газон для прогулок! 

— Оправданы, — смеётся Гаррус. Деловито кивнув, Шепард уходит вперёд. Он провожает её взглядом, а затем направляется следом, наблюдая, как она переступает по невысокой траве.

 _Нужно сделать глубокий вдох, а потом — медленный выдох._

Гаррус не скрывает того, что откровенно любуется Шепард. Во-первых, не от кого: она не оглядывается, а больше в поле зрения никого нет. Во-вторых, даже если и оглянётся, что уж теперь? Она знает, что он считает её привлекательной, не так ли? Следовательно, ничего предосудительного он не делает.

 _А вот о том, что ему хочется усадить Шепард на скамью, опуститься на колени и взять в ладони её ступни, ей знать точно ни к чему._

Думая об этом, он испытывает острое желание провалиться сквозь землю, потому что сложно придумать более дурацкое объяснение: он никогда не видел ноги Шепард и был бы не против рассмотреть их поближе.

А может, и не надо ничего придумывать? Может, ни к чему искать оправдания каждому своему желанию, так или иначе связанному с ней? Ну захотелось ему посмотреть на её ноги — нет, но как звучит! — ну и ладно. Памятуя об её интересе к его телу — да, это звучит ещё лучше, — она и сама бы не отказалась от… 

_Гаррус, расслабься._

Когда-то он назвал себя плохим турианцем потому, что не видит смысла выполнять дурные приказы. Теперь он всё больше склоняется к мысли, что он не просто плохой — он глобально неправильный. У Шепард нет ни аккуратных острых когтей, ни массивного ворота вокруг шеи, ни изящных жвал. Она такая… _мягкая_ , и пахнет совсем иначе. Она предельно далека от турианских канонов красоты, она человек — и всё же она привлекает его.

К своему стыду Гаррус не очень хорошо разбирается не только в человеческих эмоциях, но и в своих собственных. Однако, анализируя происходящее между ним и Шепард, свои ощущения от общения с ней, сравнивая их с тем, что бывало в его жизни, он всё больше склоняется к тому, что на него свалилась нежданная-негаданная и по ряду причин довольно неудобная влюблённость. Примерно как с той турианкой, что жила по соседству. Сколько там пассий у него ни было с двенадцати лет, а ни одна из них не вызывала чувств, настолько близких к той детской привязанности. Влюблённости.

Ни одна, кроме Шепард.

И это действительно неудобно, потому что нельзя просто подойти к ней и сказать: «Эй, коммандер, я в вас немножко тут втюрился». 

С одной стороны, Гаррусу хочется этого до зуда в пальцах. С другой — ему, честно говоря, страшно. Страшно менять привычный порядок вещей, страшно вот так стоять на распутье и не знать, что будет, если сделаешь шаг. Особенно когда дело касается Шепард. Впрочем, как там говорят люди? «Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского»? Гаррус никогда не пробовал шампанское, но, видимо, этот напиток стоит того, чтобы рисковать.

— Ты это подстроил? — слышит он голос Шепард и встряхивает головой.

— Что именно?

Только осмотревшись, Гаррус замечает, что узкая дорожка привела их к уединённой беседке с небольшим фонтаном и качелями, больше похожими на комфортабельный диван.

— Если спрашиваешь, значит, нет, — резюмирует Шепард и опускается на сидение. Откинувшись на спинку, она хлопает ладонью рядом с собой, и он, недолго думая, присоединяется к ней. 

— Или ты что-то от меня скрываешь, — добавляет она.

— Разумеется, скрываю, — кивает Гаррус, чувствуя, как пробегает по позвоночнику дрожь. 

_Не читала же она его мысли?.._

— Раз уж я тебя раскусила, может, расскажешь о своём коварном плане? Терять-то всё равно нечего.

— Ну, раз так… — притворно вздыхает он. — Признаться, я хотел заманить тебя сюда для того, чтобы… — Он выдерживает драматичную паузу. — Чтобы ты отдохнула и расслабилась. 

— Твоё коварство не знает границ, — улыбается Шепард, и Гаррус немного расслабляется.

И вздрагивает с какой-то иррациональной, полуосознанной надеждой, когда она продолжает: 

— Знаешь, я давно хочу признаться тебе…

Не договорив, Шепард переводит взгляд на фонтан и сосредоточенно хмурится.

— И какие же страшные тайны собирается раскрыть мне великий герой Галактики? — интересуется Гаррус, когда пауза начинает затягиваться.

— Погоди, — отмахивается она. — Я как раз подбираю слова, чтобы сообщить о моём пагубном пристрастии к кофе. Ужасно, правда?

— У меня нет слов, — серьёзно кивает он. — Но не бойся, я тебя не выдам.

— Я знаю, Гаррус, — так же серьёзно отзывается она. — А вообще я хотела тебя поблагодарить.

— О нет…

— _О да_. Я благодарна тебе за всё, что ты делаешь. Не могу представить, чтобы кто-то ещё попробовал вытащить меня на прогулку — просто так, развеяться.

— Мне кажется, мы ходим с этим разговором по кругу. Ну, или с ему подобным.

— Ты… прав, пожалуй. Но это не значит, что мы должны об этом молчать.

— Не должны. Но у меня складывается впечатление, что мы только и делаем, что признаёмся друг другу в вечной дружбе. 

— Можем признаваться в чём-то ещё, — предлагает Шепард, и как Гаррус ни старается, ему не удаётся найти в её голосе и намёка на шутку. 

— Почему бы и нет? — помедлив, отвечает он. — Мне, например, было бы приятно узнать, что ты считаешь меня отличным снайпером.

— Ты просто великолепный снайпер, Гаррус. 

— Спасибо, — отзывается он и внезапно для самого себя добавляет: — Если хочешь, я дам тебе подержать свою винтовку. А то и стрелять поучу.

Духи, где же он этого нахватался? «Подержать винтовку»… Ладно, это, наверное, можно оправдать тем, что…

Нет, это ничем не оправдаешь. 

Шепард прищуривается, и в её глазах он видит смех — и что-то ещё, чему не находит описания.

— Спасибо, — кивает она, — но я и сама снайпер. 

— Я… помню, — запинается Гаррус, чувствуя себя форменным идиотом. 

— И я уже держала… твою винтовку. Тогда, на Омеге.

— Да. Точно.

В повисшей тишине явно чувствуется взаимная неловкость, которой он так старался избежать. 

_Ну и что это было, приятель?_

Какое-то время они сидят молча, а потом Гаррус нерешительно тянется к Шепард — чтобы столкнуться с её ладонью. Синхронно отдёрнув руки, они замирают, а затем Гаррус осторожно нащупывает её пальцы. Честно говоря, ему впору провалиться под землю, вот серьёзно — под землю и глубже. Пролететь эту планету насквозь и скрыться в космосе.

Потому что ему почти тридцать, а ведёт он себя ещё глупее, чем в двенадцать. 

_Если сейчас она скажет… Если скажет, что…_

Но Шепард лишь сжимает его пальцы в ответ.

***

Шепард на цыпочках пробирается по пустому коридору спящей «Нормандии», сжимая в руках ботинки. Она не боится, что кто-то увидит её так поздно — уже вышла из возраста, в котором волнуют подобные вещи, — но у неё очень хорошее, игривое настроение. То самое, в котором люди прыгают по кровати и громко, не попадая в ноты, распевают песни, используя дезодорант, фен или ложку вместо микрофона. А значит, никак нельзя не красться на цыпочках. 

Оказавшись в своей каюте, она аккуратно ставит обувь на пол и пару секунд просто стоит, покачиваясь на пятках. Чудище укоризненно взирает на неё с высоты полки. Подмигнув ему, Шепард направляется в душ и, краем глаза уловив своё отражение в зеркале, улыбается. Отчего-то и впрямь хочется запеть, но она, раздевшись, лишь встаёт под тёплые струи воды. 

Улыбка не покидает её губ даже во сне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все мы помним, что во второй части игры имел место фоновый диалог про асари и то, какими их видят представители разных рас. Давайте представим, что во всём было виновато спиртное, которое употребляли говорящие, и посчитаем диалог шуткой от разработчиков.


	13. PURE KROGAN

Просыпаясь, Гаррус уверен, что если бы здесь, в отсеке главной батареи, был иллюминатор, то сейчас бы в него светили оба солнца этой планеты и виднелся кусочек безоблачного зеленоватого неба. Утро, следующее за таким хорошим вечером, просто обязано быть солнечным. 

Спать на полу и впрямь оказалось удобнее, чем в капсуле. Жестковато, конечно, но это решается парой дополнительных одеял в качестве матраса. Зато можно как следует вытянуть ноги, раскинуть руки и сладко заснуть под мерное гудение батареи. Красота.

Приподнявшись, Гаррус машинально кидает взгляд на консоль, потягивается и снова опускается на спину, закидывая руки за голову. Он никогда не имел привычки нежиться в постели, предпочитая подниматься сразу, как открывает глаза, но сейчас… Сейчас, думает он, у него есть полное право немного поваляться, изучая потолок и лениво перебирая в памяти минувший вечер. 

В конце концов, ему определённо есть, что вспомнить. 

_Прохладные ладони. Смешливый взгляд. И, определённо, слишком много пальцев. Тонкие, раза в два тоньше, чем его собственные. Короче, чем у него. Вместо когтей — аккуратные ногти, округлые и совсем не острые._

_— Меня смущает такой пристальный интерес, — прервала Шепард его мысли._

_— Я просто…_

_Она запрокинула голову, вглядываясь в беззвёздное, подсвеченное фонарями небо, и Гаррус закрыл рот. Искоса рассматривая её профиль, он не мог отделаться от мысли, что ему необходимо что-то сказать или сделать, но придумать, что именно, совершенно не получалось. Наконец, он придвинулся ближе и, помедлив, опустил руку на спинку качелей. Он бы не удивился, пересядь Шепард подальше, но она, на мгновение напрягшись, лишь прижалась к его боку своим. Уже не колеблясь, Гаррус положил ладонь ей на плечо._

_Его нос тотчас уловил запах её волос. Очень необычный, очень… человеческий? Немного завораживающий, вызывающий желание прижаться лицом к затылку и сделать глубокий вдох. Гаррусу вдруг очень захотелось снять перчатки и потрогать тёмные пряди. Ничего подобного у турианок не было._

_— Уже поздно, — напомнила Шепард парой минут спустя. — Думаю, самое время возвращаться._

_Она отстранилась, ища взглядом ботинки. Гаррус среагировал быстрее, чем осознал: придержал её за локоть, а потом — опустился на колени._

_— Ты не против, если… — начал он, пододвигая обувь к себе. Несколько мгновений Шепард смотрела на него озадаченным взглядом, но в итоге кивнула. Гаррус пожалел о том, что нельзя просто сбросить дрожь, встряхнув руками, или снять её, как перчатки — он бы не отказался. Взяв её ступни в ладони, он некоторое время просто рассматривал их — снова пять пальцев, да ещё таких маленьких, на ногах-то зачем? — а потом помог Шепард обуться. Сделать это оказалось не так-то просто, но он справился, и был немного горд собой. Совсем чуть-чуть._

_Они покинули парк уже за полночь. В баре их клятвенно заверили в том, что Тали была благополучно доставлена на «Нормандию» одним из охранников._

_— Нам повезло, — сказал Гаррус, занимая водительское место. — Мигрирующий Флот может спать спокойно._

_— Думаю, они раскусили бы тебя в первую же минуту._

_— Я могу быть очень убедительным._

_Усмехнувшись, Шепард отвернулась к окну, рассматривая проносящиеся внизу улицы. Время от времени Гаррус чувствовал на себе её взгляд и тогда коротко косился в ответ._

_…А потом, уже на «Нормандии», они, дурачась, добирались от стыковочного шлюза до лифта. Шепард, снова разувшись, вела себя так, будто их окружили враги: кралась, прижимаясь к стене, и выглядывала из-за угла, выставляя перед собой ботинок. Гаррус не отставал. От прежней неловкости не осталось и воспоминания — на её место пришло желание вести себя как ребёнок, пихать друг друга и щекотаться, с трудом сдерживая хохот. И, в общем-то, было глубоко плевать на возможных свидетелей._

_Достигнув, наконец, цели, Шепард с нарочито серьёзным видом похлопала его по плечу._

_— Отлично, офицер Вакариан. Мы справились. Ни единой потери среди боевого состава и гражданского населения._

_— Если не считать бедняги Кирстена, которому не повезло оказаться на прицеле вашего ботинка, — усмехнулся Гаррус._

_— Что поделать, в тот момент он был не штатным механиком, а нашим врагом, — отозвалась Шепард с улыбкой и коротко обернулась на лифт. — Спасибо за вечер, Гаррус, — добавила она, но с места не сдвинулась._

_В книгах и фильмах, мелькнуло в его голове, за этими словами должен следовать поцелуй._

_Но он просто пожал плечами и дёрнул жвалами._

_— В следующий раз ты обязана быть в платье._

_— В следующий раз? — переспросила она, прищурившись, а затем скрылась в кабине._

Гаррус с наслаждением потягивается. Своё настроение он может охарактеризовать как «превосходное» и «решительное». 

Это, наверное, и называется — дозреть. Дозреть и… начать бороться за Шепард?

 _О'кей, Гаррус, а с кем?_

Ладно — ухаживать за ней. Хватит ходить вокруг да около: Шепард ему нравится, шаг к ней он уже сделал, она, кажется, поняла его правильно и ничего не имеет против… И на этом можно поставить точку и перестать изъясняться намёками. Если мужчине нравится женщина, он не бегает кругами, а демонстрирует это. Хвалит её воротник, или жвалы, или…

_Кстати, у Шепард нет ни того, ни другого._

Пусть ехидный внутренний голос и хочется придушить, не признать его правоту нельзя: Гаррус не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как проявляют романтический интерес люди. Никогда этим не интересовался, да и зачем бы. Что он может предложить Шепард? Вряд ли она обрадуется щётке для чистки гребня. В подобные моменты Гаррус начинает жалеть о том, что ушёл в армию. Иного выбора у него не было, но на гражданке он наверняка бы получил больше опыта в неформальном общении с девушками. Глядишь, и знал бы, от какого камня плясать ритуальные танцы. Впрочем, она ведь такая же военная косточка, как и он сам, так что… 

_Так что поднимись уже для начала и пожелай ей доброго утра._

Гаррус совершенно не удивляется, когда во время уборки нового спального места дверь отсека открывается, и его приветствует голос той, что занимала его думы с самого пробуждения.

— Опять потащишь меня на героические свершения с утра пораньше? — интересуется он, не оглядываясь, и сворачивает одеяло валиком.

— Ты спал здесь? — спрашивает Шепард с лёгким удивлением в голосе. — А что с капсулами?

— Ничего, — отзывается Гаррус, укладывая постельные принадлежности аккуратной стопкой на ящик. — Просто они меня достали.

— С этим надо что-то сделать. 

— Распорядись, чтобы мне выдали ещё пару одеял и подушек.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — кивает она и неожиданно хмурится. — Я пришла к тебе с новостями. 

— Весь внимание.

— Дело в Гранте. — Шепард вздыхает. — Келли сообщила, что наш сын полка подозрительно взволнован. Узнать о причинах самостоятельно ей не удалось — отвечать на вопросы он попросту отказался. Когда я пришла, Грант метался по отсеку, а потом протаранил головой стекло. Он говорит, что хочет убивать, но это не его желание, оно… _неестественно_ , и откуда взялось, он не понимает. Мне кажется, он напуган. СУЗИ не нашла никакой информации по этому поводу, поэтому мы решили… 

— Найти другого крогана, — подхватывает Гаррус. — Жаль, с нами нет старины Рэкса.

— Грант считает, что болен. Пока он себя более-менее контролирует, но… — Шепард разводит руками. — Думаю, не стоит надеяться, что проблема исчезнет сама собой, поэтому я предложила взять курс на Тучанку. К слову, это не единственная причина для визита туда. По пути к Гранту я столкнулась с Мордином… 

— Дай угадаю: у него тоже нашлись неотложные дела.

— Вроде того. Вчера вечером он получил весьма тревожное письмо. Один из его учеников, Мэлон, находится в плену у «Кровавой стаи». Самое щекотливое здесь то, что Мэлон был вовлечён в работу по модификации генофага. Уверена, ты понимаешь, какие могут быть последствия, если эта информация станет публичной.

— Не хочется расстраивать нашего доброго доктора, но я бы не слишком надеялся получить парня не то что живым, но хотя бы без переломов. Особенно, если кроганы знают о его связи с генофагом.

— Неизвестно.

Она приваливается спиной к стене. Гаррус чувствует её усталость — не физическую, но моральную, накапливающуюся с каждым прожитым днём, наполненным борьбой, открытой и не очень. Несколько минут он, внутренне решаясь, смотрит на Шепард, а затем опускает ладонь ей на плечо. 

— Ты стала говорить, как Мордин, — замечает он, осторожно сжимая пальцы. — Выдохни. Это всего лишь очередная безумная авантюра, из которых ты всегда с честью находишь выход. 

— Вход туда мне найти гораздо проще, — усмехается она. — Но ты умеешь обнадёжить.

— Должен же быть от меня хоть какой-нибудь прок, верно? — отзывается Гаррус, а потом вдруг касается пальцами её волос и, едва ощутимо задев когтями щёку, отводит их в сторону. На мгновение у него перехватывает дыхание — всего на мгновение, достаточное для того, чтобы решить, что жест немного поспешен… и передумать. — У тебя сошли шрамы.

— Они… Да, — запнувшись, кивает Шепард. Она не пытается уйти от прикосновения, не отводит взгляда, и в её глазах Гаррусу видится… _что_? Поощрение? Предложение? Вызов? Он не знает, но это и не имеет значения. Главное, что она не против.

— Ни следа не осталось, — говорит он, проводя пальцем по скуле. У Шепард нежная кожа, гораздо нежнее, чем лицевые пластины у любой турианки, а он не надел перчаток и, кажется, его руки слишком грубы, чтобы трогать её, да ещё так фривольно. Но, судя по тому, что она до сих пор его не оттолкнула, он как минимум не перешёл человеческих границ приличия. Как максимум — ей приятно. 

_А в голове его, тем временем, форменный бардак, а не стройные, логичные, спокойные, чёрт их побери, мысли._

Что ни говори, а Шепард определённо влияет на него странным образом, заставляя тушеваться от невинных прикосновений так, словно он — юная девица на первом свидании. Впрочем, юной девицей он, может, и не стал, а вот опыт романтического общения с людьми у него действительно первый.

— Они казались очень глубокими, — добавляет он.

— Они и были, — подтверждает Шепард и поворачивается, почти неощутимо прижимаясь щекой к его пальцам. Её голос, негромкий и мягкий, завораживает его, почти физически обволакивая, укутывая в слова. — Если честно, я не хотела от них избавляться. Сначала не было времени, а потом… — Она дёргает плечом. — Я и шрам, полученный во время Скиллианского блица, не сводила намеренно. Решила оставить и эти, но я им не приглянулась.

— И хорошо, — говорит Гаррус и, помедлив, убирает руку. С языка так и рвётся что-то вроде «У тебя красивая нижняя челюсть», раз жвал у неё нет. — Я бы не пережил такой серьёзной конкуренции.

Шепард смеётся, и он улыбается в ответ.

_Так, спокойно. Разговор шёл о делах. Грант, Мордин, Тучанка._

— Ну, так… — тянет Гаррус, кашлянув. — Джокер уже проложил курс?

— Я отдала распоряжение перед тем, как прийти сюда, — отвечает Шепард. — Идёшь завтракать?

— Да, — кивает он и, на ходу обуваясь, покидает отсек вслед за ней. 

В столовой его не покидает ощущение, что все смотрят только на них. Оно и неудивительно: едва ли Кирстен не рассказал друзьям о том, как накануне ему довелось наткнуться на коммандера и её верного офицера, крадущихся по коридору и попытавшихся расстрелять его из ботинка. Неловко вышло. Если говорить откровенно, Гаррус не испытывает сожалений по этому поводу, а Шепард, похоже, и вовсе не волнуют взгляды в их сторону. Привыкла. Да и что тут такого особенного — не любовью же они занимались на мостике. Просто дурачились, хоть и посреди ночи. 

— Я смотрю, мы побили все рекорды по привлечению внимания общественности, — замечает Шепард, словно читая его мысли.

— Тебе не нравится? 

— Мне не нравится, что я по рассеянности взяла персиковый сок вместо апельсинового, — хмурится она и поднимает глаза. — Это же «Нормандия». Здесь от пересудов не скроешься.

— Значит, пусть судачат, — легкомысленно отзывается Гаррус. — Принести тебе другой сок? — переводит он тему, но Шепард качает головой. 

— Как-нибудь переживу. 

Волей-неволей, но от размышлений о предстоящем визите на Тучанку она переходит ко вчерашнему вечеру. Она ждала намёка, сигнала, первого шага — и дождалась. Что теперь? 

_О, да просто запрыгни к нему на руки и потребуй отнести тебя… куда-нибудь. Поцелуй при всех. Или тащи к главной батарее и займись разнузданным сексом прямо на консоли, что ты как маленькая?_

До чего же невовремя всё это произошло. Похоже, военным строго противопоказана романтика, даже невинного плана, потому что военные начинают паниковать и общаться с внутренним голосом, который и рад нести феерическую чушь. 

Память вдруг подкидывает ей воспоминания о родителях: спокойствие и сдержанность, забота, больше похожая на обязательство, редкие совместные вечера, целомудренные поцелуи… Никакого томления, никакой страсти — такой пример был у неё перед глазами. Сейчас-то она понимает, что пример был далеко не эталонным, но отпечаток… да, отпечаток остался. Что-то внутри неё всегда протестовало против такого развития событий, против того, чтобы «быть как мама».

Наверное, нужно просто плыть по течению. 

Отодвинув опустевшую тарелку, Шепард косится на Гарруса. Поймав её взгляд, он вопросительно дёргает подбородком. 

_Плыть по течению?.._

Улыбнувшись, она качает головой, мол, всё в порядке. 

— У тебя такое выражение лица, словно…

Он умолкает, не окончив фразы, глядя на кого-то позади неё. Обернувшись, Шепард видит приближающуюся к ним Келли и с досадой вспоминает, что так и не извинилась перед ней. 

— Доброе утро, — приветствует их йомен. — Так и знала, что найду вас здесь.

— Доброе утро, Келли, — отзывается Шепард и кивает на кресло рядом с собой: — Присоединитесь?

— Спасибо, коммандер, но сегодня я завтракаю с Тэйном. Мне кажется, он испытывает некоторые проблемы с вливанием в коллектив. Я просто хотела передать, что с вами желает побеседовать Призрак. 

— Давненько тебя не дёргал Большой Босс, — замечает Гаррус, провожая Келли взглядом. — Я почти поверил, что он забыл о нашем существовании. 

— Скорее Коллекционеры принесут публичные извинения, вернут похищенных и улетят восвояси, прихватив с собой хозяев.

Разговоры с Призраком никогда не доставляли ей удовольствия, и чем дальше, тем больше она задумывается, нельзя ли ограничить их общение краткими отчётами о миссиях.

— Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении? — спрашивает Шепард.

— Разумеется.

— Загляни к Гранту, проверь, как он там. 

— Конечно, — кивает Гаррус. — Будет нужно — спою колыбельную.

Улыбнувшись, Шепард встаёт из-за стола и, выбросив одноразовую посуду, направляется к лифту.

По «Нормандии» пробегает лёгкая, почти неощутимая дрожь — корабль проходит через ретранслятор.

***

Покидая зал для брифинга, Шепард чувствует острое раздражение. Нынешний разговор с Призраком мало чем отличался от разговора после Горизонта: в тот раз он тоже начал с вопросов личного характера. А сегодня — только ими и ограничился.

_«Вы сблизились с командой. Это хорошо. Однако не стоит забывать о том, что ждёт вас в будущем. Ваше задание сопряжено с колоссальным риском. Я уверен, вы понимаете необходимость быть максимально сосредоточенной на работе. Любое отклонение от курса может стоить вам жизни…»_

И прочее, прочее, прочее.

Не нужно ломать голову, чтобы расшифровать намёк, и этот намёк едва не вывел её из себя: и потому, что она не давала повода для беспокойства, и потому, что у Призрака нет никакого права лезть в её личную жизнь. Очевидно, ему было бы гораздо удобнее, будь она неким подобием очеловеченной машины, идущей к цели, не замечая препятствий и забывая обо всём, включая еду и сон. Прирождённый лидер без чувств и желаний, в идеале — без собственных мыслей, настроенный исключительно на результат. 

В таком случае, он явно промахнулся с выбором.

Слушая его монолог, Шепард очень хотелось спросить, не планирует ли Призрак каждое утро указывать ей предпочтительный цвет нижнего белья, но сдержалась. «Мои отношения с командой — не ваше дело», — лаконично ответила она и, сухо попрощавшись, отключила коммуникатор. 

Заглянув к Джокеру, Шепард узнаёт, что у неё в запасе ещё полтора часа свободного времени. Поблагодарив пилота, она направляется к Гранту — кто знает, не пора ли спасать Гарруса от… _чего-то_. Раздражение, несколько приутихшее после общения с почётным юмористом корабля, улетучивается без следа, поэтому она искренне улыбается Тали, встреченной ей по пути.

— Я искала тебя всё утро, — сообщает Шепард, когда кварианка, едва не врезавшись в неё, сдаёт назад. — Надо обязательно взять у тебя пару уроков по теме «Как спрятаться на "Нормандии"». 

Судя по тому, как Тали выпрямляет спину, шутка отправляется прямиком в открытый космос.

— Здравствуй, Шепард, — произносит она. — Просто проверяла… то одно, то другое. Оценивала фронт работ. Не думала, что могу тебе понадобиться.

В поведении и голосе Тали чувствуется лёгкий холодок, и она испытывает раскаяние за то, что вчера поддалась уговорам Гарруса.

_Он-то, наверное, и в ус не дует._

— Нормально добралась? — не может не спросить Шепард.

— Вполне, — отзывается Тали, и она в сотый раз за время их знакомства жалеет, что не может видеть её лица. — А теперь извини, у меня много дел. Сама себе «Нормандия» многоядерные щиты не поставит. 

Кивнув, Шепард сторонится.

— Извини, — бросает она вдогонку, но момент оказывается безнадёжно упущен.

Отсек Гранта внезапно оглашается двухголосым хохотом, слышным даже в коридоре. Заинтересованно прислушавшись, Шепард направляется прямиком туда.

— Я кроган, — доносится до неё. — Я всегда действую прямо.

— Ну, знаешь… Это больше похоже на провокацию.

Дверь открывается, и увиденное вызывает у Шепард смешанные чувства.

Плакать или смеяться при виде того, как кроган и турианец играют в карты, расположившись прямо на полу? Судя по тому, как самовольно растягиваются в улыбке губы — точно смеяться. Увидев гостью, Грант прижимает карты к груди, а Гаррус, обернувшись, тотчас хлопает ладонью рядом с собой. Шепард не торопится принимать приглашение — приподняв брови и уперев руки в бока, она переводит взгляд с одного игрока на другого.

— Развлекаемся, как можем, — отвечает Гаррус на незаданный вопрос.

— Он сказал, что так отдыхают настоящие воины, — добавляет Грант. — Я не верю, но это интересно.

— Только так они и отдыхают, — уверяет Гаррус и поясняет: — Я решил, что нехорошо приходить в гости с пустыми руками, а у Донелли очень удачно нашлась колода карт. И вот мы… играем. Вернее, _сражаемся_. Давай карты, боец, — окликает крогана он. — Начнём заново, вместе с коммандером.

— Но тогда твоё желание становится недействительным. Я не успел… это… _отыграться_. 

— Ну, раз ты настаиваешь… Коммандер, сплясать вам в качестве приглашения?

Хмыкнув, Шепард опускается на пол между ними, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Гаррус перемешивает колоду. Справа от неё что-то бухает. Повернув голову, она видит ящик с патронами.

— Эти… Ставки, — поясняет Грант, косясь на Гарруса.

— Верно, ставки, — кивает тот и начинает сдавать.

***

— Я ненавижу тебя, — произносит Шепард тридцать минут спустя. Гаррус самодовольно ухмыляется в ответ — при всей нечитаемости турианских эмоций она просто уверена, _кожей чувствует_ , что этот засранец ухмыляется именно самодовольно. 

— Ладно тебе, — примирительным тоном говорит он. — Где бы ещё ты увидела крогана, стоящего на голове? 

Шепард невольно улыбается, вспоминая, как Грант, проиграв, пытался принять загаданную позу.

_Это было круто. Иди к чёрту, Призрак._

Им так и не удалось обыграть Гарруса, а если говорить лично о ней, то — стыдно признать — она умудрилась разок продуть Гранту. И если его желания были довольно детскими — попрыгать на одной ноге или пожонглировать патронами, — то Гаррус, хитро блестя глазами, сказал, что свои желания загадает Шепард наедине. 

_— Предпочитаю высказывать их тет-а-тет, — с усмешкой заявил он, заново тасуя карты. Внимательно наблюдая за процессом, Шепард не сразу уловила двусмысленность фразы. Чутьё подсказывало ей, что Гаррус попросту жульничает — не может же он играть настолько мастерски! Или может?.. Но когда он начал сдавать карты — чуть быстрее, чуть резче обычного, — она подняла взгляд и наконец осознала услышанное._

_— Я хочу посмотреть, — встрял Грант._

_— Нет, парень, — покачал головой Гаррус. — Когда взрослые хотят побыть вдвоём, детям лучше не вмешиваться._

_Шепард напрочь пропустила мимо ушей дальнейшее ворчание Гранта по поводу того, что никакой он не ребёнок. Вздрогнувшие жвалы Гарруса доказали ей, что не она одна растерялась от фривольности сказанного.  
_

— Ну вот, мы одни, — говорит Шепард, скрещивая руки на груди. — Загадывай.

— Не сейчас, — отзывается Гаррус. — Тут… Недостаточно спокойно.

— В пустом коридоре? — скептично приподнимает брови она. 

— Это же «Нормандия». Коридоры здесь только кажутся пустыми.

— Мне же любопытно! Даже не представляю, что ты задумал.

— По всем правилам, сейчас я должен томно прошептать, что тебе понравится.

— Не могу понять, интригуешь ты меня или пугаешь.

— Наверное, мне должно быть стыдно. Если честно… — медленно произносит Гаррус и делает шаг ближе, — я просто не могу придумать, что загадать. Вот и весь секрет.

Шепард чувствует странную смесь разочарования и… надежды?

_На что, чёрт её побери?_

— Но знаешь… — задумчиво продолжает он, делая ещё один шаг и не отводя глаз от её лица. — Пожалуй, я…

— Коммандер? — раздаётся под потолком голос Джокера, и Шепард выходит из оцепенения. Гаррус мгновенно отступает назад и разводит руками, мол, я же говорил — _только кажутся_.

 _Как вовремя, Джокер. Явный талант._

— Коммандер? — повторяет он.

— Да, Джокер, — устало отзывается Шепард.

— Один час до прибытия.

— Спасибо, Джокер, — вздыхает она и переводит взгляд на Гарруса. Тот приоткрывает рот и заламывает руки в показном страдании.

— Да иди ты, — невольно смеётся она и пихает его в бок. — Герой-любовник.

— Да, я такой, — самодовольно отзывается Гаррус. 

Шепард испытывает почти непреодолимое желание закатить глаза.

***

Едва «Кадьяк» покидает грузовой отсек «Нормандии», как Грант, беспокойно ёрзающий на месте от желания поскорее увидеть «великую родину Кредака, Шиагур и Виолла», прилипает к иллюминатору. Разглядеть ему удаётся мало: пыль, поднятая ветром, открывает взору только силуэты разрушенных зданий и тёмные провалы на месте кратеров, оставшихся от бомбардировок. Выжженная земля, камни и песок — кругом песок, даже в воздухе. Можно было бы подивиться тому, как здесь вообще зародилась жизнь, но Шепард знает, что когда-то Тучанка была покрыта густыми лесами. Это жутко — видеть, во что превратилось былое зелёное великолепие. 

Путь до лагеря клана Урднот занимает немного времени: по прошествии двадцати минут «Кадьяк» ныряет в бункер. Дверь шаттла отъезжает в сторону, однако никто из пассажиров не торопится выходить наружу.

— Интересно, они пристрелят нас сразу или сначала дадут посмотреть на достопримечательности? — вполголоса бормочет Гаррус.

— На твоём месте я бы спрятала чувство юмора куда подальше. Пока мы здесь, — так же негромко отзывается Шепард и поднимается с места.

— На моём месте я и сам бы куда-нибудь спрятался, — вздыхает он и покидает «Кадьяк» следом за ней. Посещение Тучанки вызывает у Гарруса неприятный холодок внутри: отношения между кроганами и турианцами далеки от совместных походов в кино и ежевечерних дружеских чаепитий. Это чувство не похоже на страх, но его всё равно нельзя назвать приятным.

Вопреки опасениям, разговор с охранниками не вызывает проблем или какой-либо агрессии — если не считать предложения «сделать свои дела и катиться к чёрту», что, в общем-то, является верхом кроганской дипломатичности.

— Не хватает только криво нарисованной вывески «Добро пожаловать на Тучанку!», — снова подаёт голос Гаррус. — Теперь я понимаю, почему сюда отказывалась идти Миранда: вся эта пыль просто набилась бы ей в… А, забудь.

Пристальные взгляды кроганов вынуждают их сбавить темп ходьбы, а древние развалины, именуемые лагерем, вызывают тоску и желание подольше поплескаться в душе, вернувшись на «Нормандию». Что ни говори — не самое живописное место из посещенных ими.

— По этой каменюге даже ходить стыдно. Как они могут здесь жить? — слышит Шепард негромкий, разочарованный голос Гранта, но не торопится с ответом. Как? Так. Больше негде. Она вновь вспоминает свою прошлую жизнь, долгие разговоры с Рэксом в синем свете грузового отсека, рассказы о том, каково живётся его народу, и почему среди них так много наёмников.

Рэкс, старый приятель. Познакомившись с ним, Шепард на своей шкуре ощутила крушение стереотипов: мрачный неразговорчивый кроган, а по совместительству — охотник за головами, оказался не только выносливым солдатом, но и умным, приятным собеседником. Одним из тех, кого Шепард не хватало сильнее всего. Сейчас, когда на Тучанке правит клан Урднот, велика вероятность, что они увидятся снова: по словам Призрака, Рэкс решил вернуться на родину. Конечно, не стоит питать особых надежд и всё же — надеяться хочется.

Не проходит и десяти минут, как она убеждается в том, что это было не зря.

Место, где можно встретиться с вождём — небольшое плато на возвышении — находится на виду, и заплутать практически невозможно. По мере приближения до Шепард начинают доноситься обрывки не самой тихой и вежливой беседы, и в голосе одного из говорящих она слышит знакомые рокочущие ноты.

— Уж не Рэкса ли я слышу? — подтверждает Гаррус её догадку, и она ускоряет шаг.

— Кто такой Рэкс? — спрашивает Грант. 

— Сейчас узнаешь, приятель.

Разумеется, пройти без проблем не выходит: на пути тут же вырастают два крогана — куда более крупных, чем те, что допрашивали их на входе. 

— Дальше нельзя, — беспрекословно заявляет один из них. — Жди, пока тебя не вызовет глава клана. Он…

— Шепард? — раздаётся позади него, и мгновением спустя она видит, как в её сторону спешит никто иной, как Урднот, разрази её гром, Рэкс.

— Так сойдёт? — иронично интересуется Шепард, проскальзывая мимо охранников.

— Шепард! — повторяет Рэкс, распахивая объятия, и гулко смеётся. — Боевая подруга! Неплохо выглядишь для мертвеца. Кто бы сомневался, что смерть тебя не удержит.

Он с широкой ухмылкой пожимает ей руку и треплет по плечу, заставляя немного пошатнуться — всё такой же огромный и почти родной. 

— Похоже, охота на Сарена пошла тебе на пользу, — влезает в разговор Гаррус. — Даже троном обзавёлся. 

— Шепард, ты слышишь этот странный писк? — хмыкает Рэкс. — Смотри-ка, Вакариан, всё такой же турианский зануда.

— Старина Рэкс, — кивает тот. — Всё такой же кроганский… шкаф.

— У тебя всегда были проблемы с чувством юмора, — усмехается Рэкс, пожимая ему руку.

— Как и у тебя — с тем, чтобы рассчитывать силу, — парирует Гаррус, разминая пальцы. Он не раз слышал, что если во время рукопожатия вложить между ладонями кроганов стальной шарик, от него останется лишь тонкая пластинка. Сейчас он почти готов в это поверить.

— Шепард, почему ты до сих пор не выставила этого нытика вон?

— Потому что он — второй по красоте мужчина на «Нормандии», — отзывается она, улыбаясь. — После тебя, конечно. Сам понимаешь — моей команде необходима эстетически приятная составляющая.

— Даже не знаю, порадоваться мне или оскорбиться, — смеётся Гаррус.

Некоторое время они молча рассматривают друг друга, откровенно радуясь встрече, пока Рэкс не озвучивает то, что так или иначе вертится на языках всех троих:

— Прямо как в старые добрые времена.

***

Думала ли Шепард, что когда-нибудь ей придётся помогать достигшему пубертата крогану в прохождении обряда посвящения? Или что она умудрится влюбить в себя варрена — да так сильно, что окажется непросто убедить его не бежать за ней следом? Или что им доведётся драться практически голыми руками с Молотильщиком — пешком, а не на «Мако»? Определённо нет. Тем не менее, именно это сегодня и случилось.

Она так вымоталась, что единственное, чего ей хочется, это крепко и без сновидений заснуть — прямо здесь, в кресле шаттла. Шепард не сдерживает зевка и, потерев переносицу, улыбается Гранту. Тот молча кивает в ответ. Кажется, он так и не осознал, что стал полноправным взрослым. 

Так, в тишине, они и добираются до «Нормандии». Грант откалывается от команды первым, сворачивая к левому грузовому трюму. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, что я буду помогать искусственно выращенному крогану стать полноценным членом кроганского общества, — говорит Шепард, провожая его взглядом.

— Смею заметить, коммандер, вы достойно с этим справились, — уверяет её Гаррус нарочито официальным тоном. — И были просто великолепны.

— Да ладно?

— Точно вам говорю, — кивает он и продолжает уже в привычной манере: — Сколько там на тебя глаз положило? Четверо?

— Один, — смеётся она. — Всего один. Не так уж и хороша я для кроганов.

— Ну, если запрос на спаривание был всего один, мне можно не волноваться. С одним кроганом я ещё могу соперничать. Вот с четырьмя было бы сложнее. 

— И что, ты бы стал… соперничать? — интересуется Шепард, склоняя голову к плечу.

— С кроганом-то? Зависит от приза.

Помедлив, Гаррус добавляет, доверительно понижая голос:

— К счастью, мой приз — закачаешься.

Он чувствует, что его… подхватывает и несёт? Наверное, именно это описание лучше всего подходит к его ощущениям в моменты, когда разговоры с Шепард начинают неуклонно скатываться во флирт. Подхватывает и несёт, а он — будто смотрит со стороны и не может (не хочет?) препятствовать этому. 

_Да и к чёрту. Свободнее, приятель, свободнее._

— Даже не знаю, что на это ответить, — тушуется Шепард.

— Поздравить меня? — предполагает Гаррус.

— Если ты считаешь, что это уместнее всего… то поздравляю, — улыбается она и тотчас переводит тему: — Я, пожалуй, пойду, иначе свалюсь прямо тут, и даже вторжение Жнецов не сможет меня разбудить. И шею ломит — хоть вой. 

— Пойдём, разомну.

Шепард медлит с ответом.

— Пожалуй, я не готова сделать такой длинный крюк до своей каюты. К тому же, я планировала помыться.

— А… Ну, приходи потом, если немного взбодришься, — говорит Гаррус и нерешительно добавляет: — Даже если пройдёт шея. Просто… _поговорим_.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Шепард и уходит, оставляя его с привычным ощущением собственной нелепости.

Интересно, оно когда-нибудь его покинет?..

***

Ждать Шепард почему-то оказывается весьма… _волнительно_. Он успевает ополоснуться, переодеться, поесть, пройтись по отсеку, посидеть в экстранете и решить, что это бессмысленно. Она наверняка уже спит. Мысленно посетовав на самого себя, Гаррус принимается обустраивать спальное место, однако звук открывающейся двери заставляет его замереть. 

— Кажется, ты просил немножко тебе подсобить, — говорит Шепард, прижимая к груди одеяло и подушку. 

Гаррус не сразу понимает, о чём она.

— А я-то обрадовался, что ты тоже захотела познать, как прекрасно спать на полу в отсеке главной батареи, — картинно вздыхает он.

Скривившись в попытке сдержать зевок, Шепард садится на ящик.

— Это… интересное предложение.

Гаррус медлит — да что там, откровенно тормозит, — а затем, забрав у неё постельные принадлежности, разворачивает спиной к себе. Шепард молча опускает голову. Как ей удаётся быть такой сильной при этой человеческой хрупкости? Именно об этом думает Гаррус, осторожно массируя её шею. Он может прощупать каждый выступающий под кожей позвонок; сожмёшь чуть сильнее — и… Гаррус искренне благодарит технический прогресс за то, что в современной броне можно упасть с высоты двадцати метров и, благодаря амортизаторам, отделаться лишь синяками. 

Когда Шепард в очередной раз прикрывает ладонью рот, ему становится стыдно за желание отправить её спать — сам ведь и пригласил. С другой стороны, решение было за ней, так что объективно вины на нём нет. Тем не менее, наблюдать за её мучениями становится выше его сил.

— Давай я тебя провожу, — предлагает Гаррус, заканчивая короткий сеанс массажа лёгким поглаживанием.

— Д-да, — запинается Шепард. — Сейчас.

Она отчаянно трёт руками лицо, будто пытаясь стереть с себя само желание спать. Усталость проложила под её глазами синяки, прибавив ей возраста, и, преисполнившись жалости, Гаррус вдруг говорит, удивляя самого себя:

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться тут.

_Хорошо, что она не слышит, как заколотилось его сердце._

Шепард смотрит на него так, словно он предложил ей взорвать «Нормандию» и выйти замуж за Призрака.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — начинает оправдываться он. — Я не имел в виду ничего _такого_. Я просто… Шепард, не смотри на меня так, пожалуйста.

— Извини, — машет рукой она, и Гаррус замечает, что на губах её играет улыбка. — Спасибо за предложение… но мне не хочется тебя стеснять.

_Звучит как отговорка._

— Но я ведь сам предложил. Нет, серьёзно, если ты не чувствуешь в себе сил подняться в каюту — оставайся. Только представь: вставать на ноги, идти до лифта, ехать до верхней палубы… И кровать стоит у дальней стены — добраться до неё будет тем ещё испытанием. А тут упал, где стоял — и дело с концом. 

Не проходит и мгновения, как Гаррусу становится неловко за свои слова — уж очень настойчиво он предлагает ей остаться. Практически навязывает. На её месте он бы давно взял курс в сторону двери, прижимаясь спиной к стене и не сводя глаз с маньяка, в красках расписывающего преимущества ночёвки у него под боком.

Шепард молчит, и Гаррус начинает подозревать, что она заснула, позабыв опустить веки.

— Ты так убедительно говоришь, а мне так лениво спорить, — наконец отзывается она. — Твоя взяла. Но потом не жалуйся!

— Обещаю: не буду, — усмехается он и принимается обустраивать второе спальное место. Взбив подушки — гораздо старательнее, чем для себя, — Гаррус сторонится.

Шепард скидывает ботинки, медлит, поочерёдно касаясь ступнями пола, а затем, не раздеваясь, ныряет под одеяло. Снимая обувь, Гаррус слышит, как она возится позади него, устраиваясь поудобнее.

 _На каком расстоянии лечь, чтобы это не показалось неприличным? Повернуться лицом или спиной? А что, если она ждёт от него чего-то? Что, если её согласие спать здесь, рядом с ним, это намёк на… что-то? Что, если…_

Хочется разбежаться и врезаться головой в стену.

— Ты так и уснул сидя? — интересуется Шепард, выключая царящий в его мыслях хаос. 

— Я… Нет, — отзывается он, немного растерявшись, и, погасив свет, ложится рядом, старательно следя за тем, чтобы ни одно его движение не выдало…

 _Чего не выдало? Чёрт тебя подери, Гаррус, ты даже на Омеге не был таким параноиком._

Поправив подушку под шеей, он вытягивает руки поверх одеяла и смотрит в потолок. Обычно полумрак навевает сонливость, однако сейчас на неё нет и намёка, хотя вымотался он немногим меньше, чем Шепард. Ему кажется, будто он одеревенел — лежит эдаким бревном с глазами, слушая звук чужого дыхания. 

В ровный гул батареи вплетается шелест одеяла. Скосив глаза, Гаррус видит, как Шепард поворачивается к нему лицом и подкладывает ладонь под щёку. Её глаза закрыты, но он знает, что она — при всей своей усталости — ещё не уснула. 

— Гаррус?

Он никогда не замечал, что в отсеке душновато.

— Да?..

— Ты думал? Обо всём этом?

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять: речь не о Жнецах и «Цербере».

— А ты? — отвечает он вопросом на вопрос. 

— Думала. И надеялась, что думал и ты.

— Я… Да, думал.

— Это что-нибудь значит для тебя?

— Да.

— Я не представляю, куда это нас заведёт, — говорит Шепард после длинной паузы. Гаррус чувствует почти жизненно важную необходимость срочно, сию же секунду дотронуться до неё, погладить, притянуть к себе…

Но неловкость, сгущаясь, ощутимо придавливает его к импровизированной постели. 

— Туда, куда мы захотим, — говорит он, сжимая пальцами одеяло. 

Она не отвечает, лишь немного меняет позу. И молчит, не то уснув, не то обдумывая его слова.

— Почему ты не свела тот шрам? — спрашивает Гаррус и тут же прикусывает язык. 

_Браво. Просто — браво. Из всех способов дать девушке понять, что ты рад переменам в ваших отношениях, ты определённо выбрал наилучший._

Смерив его удивлённым взглядом, Шепард переворачивается на спину и касается пальцами скулы. 

— Чтобы… помнить. Победа не всегда даётся легко. Об этом быстро забываешь.

— Понятно, — отзывается Гаррус, не придумав ничего лучше.

Какое-то время они молчат.

— Спокойной ночи, — наконец, тихо желает Шепард и, закутавшись в одеяло, вновь закрывает глаза.

— Спокойной ночи.

…Кажется, это был не самый романтичный разговор из всех, что могли между ними случиться.

Стойкое ощущение собственной глупости окончательно отбивает желание спать — впору потихоньку выскользнуть из отсека и до утра шататься по «Нормандии». В горле сухо. Гаррус гулко сглатывает и тут же косится на Шепард — ему кажется, что получилось слишком громко, — но она, разумеется, не реагирует.

Он осторожно приподнимается на локте. Что-то в его груди скручивается тугим жгутом, но сообразить, что именно и почему, не получается. С ним никогда не было подобного — не было этой выматывающей неловкости, незнакомой нежности, дрожи в пальцах от желания дотронуться и иррационального страха решиться. Эти странные, непривычные ощущения принесла ему Шепард. Но, к сожалению, она едва ли объяснит, что с ними делать. 

Гаррус всматривается в её спокойное, умиротворённое лицо. Шепард вдруг шевелится, и он давит в себе желание срочно прикинуться спящим. Вместо этого, он тихо окликает её — и тут же мысленно бьёт себя по лбу. 

К счастью или нет, она не отвечает. Помедлив, Гаррус осторожно касается её волос. Они такие же мягкие, как она сама, и гладкие, словно пластик.

_В конкурсе идиотских комплиментов ты занял бы первое место, дружище._

Гаррус предельно аккуратно перебирает рассыпавшиеся по подушке пряди. Ощущение из детства: на одном из платьев матери были маленькие кисточки из нитей, шелковистых на ощупь. Будучи ребёнком, он мог часами сидеть и пропускать их сквозь пальцы. Когда одна из кисточек не выдержала постоянного дёрганья и оторвалась, Гаррус стал хранить её под подушкой — заснуть, теребя её, было гораздо проще. И приятнее.

_А теперь…_

Вздрогнув, он сбивается с мысли, потому как замечает, что Шепард смотрит прямо на него. Наверное, нужно что-то сказать, объясниться, но Гаррусу только и удаётся что открыть и закрыть рот, будто вытащенной из воды рыбе. 

Шепард улыбается — и вдруг подаётся вперёд, мягко прижимаясь губами к его собственным. Сердце ухает куда-то вниз, мешая сделать нормальный вдох — что уж говорить о том, чтобы как-то среагировать. Но ей, кажется, и не нужно никакой реакции. Отвернувшись, Шепард подтягивает одеяло повыше и прижимается спиной к груди Гарруса. Этот совершенно человеческий поступок — турианцы не спят так, неудобно — заставляет его широко развести жвалы в стороны. Опустив голову на подушку, он обнимает Шепард поперёк живота и замирает, ожидая, не попросит ли она убрать руку. Но она только придвигается чуть ближе, и Гаррус наконец смыкает веки, остро чувствуя запах её волос.

Пожалуй, самый приятный запах в его жизни.


	14. UPLINK

Гаррус просыпается медленно и неохотно. Он никогда в жизни не нырял на глубоководье, да и последний раз плавал, наверное, лет двадцать назад, но затуманенному дрёмой сознанию кажется, будто сейчас он проталкивается сквозь толщу воды в пару десятков метров. Возвращаться в реальность тяжело, но Гаррус давно уяснил, что неразумно тратить драгоценные минуты нового дня на безделье. Даже если очень хочется.

Ему не нужно открывать глаз, чтобы понять, что Шепард нет рядом. Немного расстроившись, он полуосознанно подтаскивает к себе её одеяло. Проснулась и ушла, достаточно давно для того, чтобы постельное бельё успело остыть. Однако ткань всё ещё хранит её запах, а Гарруса не покидает ощущение тёплого мягкого тела, прижимающегося к его груди. 

_Говорил же отец, что от девушек один только вред. И вот, пожалуйста: ночь с Шепард под боком — и Гаррус уже напоминает себе простейшее одноклеточное. Безмозглое и ленивое._

Он вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что они раз за разом проигрывают один и тот же сценарий: смятённое пробуждение, неловкие разговоры, набирающий обороты флирт, неизменная кульминация под вечер… и всё. Ни шагу вперёд, ни шагу назад, лишь топтание на месте. Это заставляет его задуматься. Как долго им стоит ходить вокруг да около? Есть ли в неспешности хоть какая-нибудь необходимость? И действительно ли дело в осторожности или, быть может, всему виной банальная трусость? Конечно, каждый их разговор приоткрывает новые грани, но Гаррус вынужден признаться себе, что всё внутри него кричит: «Действуй!» Он бы и действовал, наверное, если бы знал, что Шепард готова.

Если бы знал, как.

Перед его внутренним взором вдруг возникает искажённое видение прошлой ночи: приподнявшись, Шепард целует его мягкими розовыми губами, и он не застывает, заворожённый и ошарашенный, а отвечает, проскальзывая языком в её горячий рот, сжимает ладонью плечо, заставляя опуститься на спину, пробирается рукой под плотную ткань футболки…

Гаррус трясёт головой, и волнующая картинка сменяется другим, настоящим воспоминанием. 

_В какой-то момент произошло что-то… неправильное. Дурной ли сон из тех, что вспоминаются много позже пробуждения; изменение ли в гуле батареи; а, может, всё дело было в отсутствии привычки спать, держа кого-то в объятиях — неважно, впрочем._

_Гарруса вытолкнуло из сна какой-то неведомой силой. Он осознал это, не открывая глаз, кожей, возникшими в голове мыслями. Он дёрнулся от иррационального, необоснованного чувства опасности; непослушная, задеревеневшая спросонья рука скользнула по бедру Шепард, нечаянно прорвав штаны когтем. Сама Шепард даже не вздрогнула — лишь подняла голову, едва ли понимая происходящее и, пробормотав что-то невнятное, накрыла его ладонь своей. Гаррус выдохнул, вернувшись в сон так же плавно, как покинул его, словно одно уже тепло чужой руки смогло подарить ему чувство спокойствия._

Он никогда не считал рациональным распределение ролей между полами, не без оснований полагая, что иная женщина может быть амбициознее многих мужчин — и всё же его задевало очевидное доминирование Шепард. Первый их поцелуй, приправленный алкоголем, случился с её подачи; второй — осознанный и трезвый — тоже. Шепард смелее и находчивее, Шепард знает, чего хочет, и не стесняется это демонстрировать. А он что? Только глазами и может хлопать.

Когда он думает об этом, ему становится мучительно стыдно.

Наверное, самое время откалибровать не только боевую систему «Нормандии», но и свои мозги — глядишь, и вернутся в строй его реакции. В противном случае, Шепард вполне может счесть, что он не слишком заинтересован в ней — будь Гаррус на её месте, то пришёл бы именно к такому выводу.

Решив, что и без того позволил себе поваляться дольше необходимого, он поднимается. Одевшись, Гаррус убирает спальные принадлежности, неосознанно замедляя собственные движения — словно оттягивая прощание с ночью, разделённой на двоих. Одеяло Шепард он складывает особенно тщательно, не замечая, как дёргает носом, ловя её запах.

***

Если в неприветливом климате Тучанки и есть свои плюсы, они касаются весьма прозаической стороны: пыльный ветер отлично выдувает из головы накопившиеся в ней мысли — в том числе, негативные. 

Минусов, впрочем, куда больше.

Закашлявшись от попавшего в горло песка, Шепард регулирует воздушный фильтр. Тщетно — система очевидно повреждена, и предстоящая с ней возня определённо не вселяет оптимизма. Несмотря на это, миссия завершена, а значит, ещё немного — и она окажется на «Нормандии» и будет долго плескаться в душе.

Залезая в томках, Шепард думает, что отвыкла от тряски. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, и ровное движение «Молота», что, кажется, так и стремится поглотить лежащую перед ним дорогу, вспоминается ей с тоскливой грустью. К несчастью, выбирать не пришлось; стоит сказать спасибо хотя бы за то, что они не добирались до базы Вейрлоков пешком.

Лучше бы им не пришлось туда добираться вовсе, конечно.

— Я поведу, — говорит она.

Они молчат весь путь до лагеря клана Урднот. Шепард не пытается завязать диалог, лишь интересуется, не хочет ли Грант побыть со своей новой семьёй. Получив несколько неуверенный, но всё же утвердительный ответ, она обещает забрать его позже, возвращает транспортное средство ворчливому механику и направляется к посадочной площадке. Активировав омни-инструмент, Шепард уточняет местное время.

— Коммандер, — окликает её Мордин, и она останавливается. Система воздушной фильтрации сообщает о своей окончательной поломке, и Шепард с досадой стягивает шлем с головы.

— Приношу свои извинения, — продолжает, тем временем, профессор. — Не следовало обременять вас этой просьбой. 

— Вам не нужно оправдываться, Мордин, — отзывается она, касаясь пальцами влажных висков. — Вы попросили меня об услуге, я согласилась и не жалею о своём решении.

— Я бы его прикончил, — говорит Мордин, немного помолчав.

— Я знаю. И знаю, что вы поступили правильно, не сделав этого. Вы не убийца.

— Завидую вашей уверенности.

Он шагает в сторону «Кадьяка», но не торопится забираться внутрь. Прислонившись спиной к его нагретому боку, профессор Солус смотрит в бронированное небо бункера. Повертев в руках шлем, Шепард присоединяется к нему.

— Вы сказали это сами, — мягко напоминает она. — Там, в лаборатории.

Пробиваясь сквозь полчища кроганов клана Вейрлок и смотря на укрытые плёнкой трупы, Шепард не представляла, какой размах приобретёт их операция. Доктор, работавший над модификацией генофага… и его ученик, синтезирующий лекарство от него же. Отличный сюжет для драмы. Быть может, Мэлона и стоило убить — единожды переступивший грань способен сделать это снова. Шепард не хочется думать об этом, как не хочется рассуждать о целесообразности и этичности генофага. Необходимо, но жестоко; бескомпромиссно, но оправдано. Где она, эта тонкая грань между рациональностью и безумием?

— Надежда, — произносит Мордин. — Не установленный факт.

— Вы не пытались оспорить мои слова, — возражает она. — И не оспорили бы, повторись эта ситуация снова.

— Не хотел бы её повторения.

Шепард молчит, не зная, что добавить к его словам. «Я тоже»? 

Она не говорит, что Мэлон может быть не единственным энтузиастом; что всегда можно начать сначала; что даже при сохранённых данных и жалости к кроганам время для лекарства ещё не пришло. Она уверена: он понимает это и сам. Поэтому Шепард делает то, что подсказывает ей чутьё — осторожно треплет Мордина по плечу.

— Давайте возвращаться, — предлагает она. — Мы оба вымотались. Я бы не отказалась от душа и чего-нибудь горяченького.

— Да, — кивает он, выпрямившись. — Вы правы. Вернёмся.

— Мордин, — окликает его Шепард, когда профессор наполовину скрывается в уютном полумраке «Кадьяка». — Время — лучшее лекарство для совести.

И будь она хаском, если он не улыбнулся.

«Нормандия» встречает их небольшой суетой, а значит, они подоспели к ужину. Справившись у Келли об обстановке на корабле, Шепард направляется к лифту, с твёрдым намерением оказаться в своей каюте.

К несчастью (или всё-таки к счастью?), но воссоединение с душем приходится отложить — по крайней мере, на пару минут.

— Я смотрю, это входит у тебя в привычку, — своеобразно приветствует её Гаррус.

— Ты о чём?

— Проводить со мной ночь и сбегать наутро.

— А что так тихо? — иронично изгибает бровь Шепард. — Тебя, поди, не все услышали.

— О, коммандер Шепард боится рассекречивания?

— Коммандер Шепард боится глубины. А ещё коммандер Шепард очень устала.

— Смотрю, ты не в духе, — хмыкает Гаррус, сменяя тон.

— Нет, просто… _вымоталась_. Пожалуй, последние два дня были одними из самых трудных в моей военной карьере. Со Скиллианским блицем и вознёй с Сареном, конечно, не сравнится, но всё же.

— Поделишься? — спрашивает он, и Шепард коротко кивает в сторону лифта, предлагая проследовать за ней. 

— Знаешь, я никогда не любила разговоров на монументальные темы, — говорит она уже в кабине и нажимает на кнопку с единицей, — но почему-то всегда оказываюсь в них вовлечённой. Дело не в том, что у меня нет собственного мнения, а в том, что я предпочитаю держать его при себе. Ты меня знаешь — я не считаю себя вправе навязывать свою точку зрения, если того не требует ситуация.

— Как моё отношение к политике СБЦ? — Гаррус разводит жвалы в улыбке.

— Как твоё отношение к политике СБЦ. Несмотря на перманентное отсутствие, родители умудрились дать мне приличное воспитание, и одна из его основ гласила: «Не выдавай своё мнение за абсолют». Я и не выдавала, только оказалось, что данный принцип не подходит командующему. На мне лежит бремя ответственности — за слова, за поступки… Иногда мне кажется, что даже за мысли. За мою команду. У меня складывается впечатление, что жизнь специально подкидывает ситуации, в которых мне приходится давить, мягко или не очень. _Выдавать своё мнение за абсолют_. Решать, кому жить, а кому умереть.

— Надеюсь, обошлось без жертв?

— Я бы так не сказала, — отвечает Шепард и первой выходит из лифта. Коснувшись ладонью замка на двери, она пропускает Гарруса в каюту. — Ученик Мордина, Мэлон… 

— Погиб?

— Остался в живых, но не хотел быть спасённым. Он заключил союз с кланом Вейрлок, обещая вылечить генофаг. Похоже, он искренне сочувствовал кроганам и искренне же считал, что хуже уже не станет. Женщины, Гаррус, — тихо произносит она. — Он ставил опыты на женщинах. И самое страшное — они шли на это добровольно.

Оставив неисправный шлем на столе, Шепард направляется к гардеробу.

— Он верил, что его зверства оправданы. Мордин хотел пристрелить его, но я не позволила. Прогресс в работе Мэлона не такой уж значительный, но мы сохранили данные.

Прислонившись плечом к стене, Гаррус задумчиво наблюдает за Шепард.

— Ты считаешь…

— Я считаю, что это не помешает, — уклончиво говорит она, перебирая одежду. — На всякий случай. Уничтожить их мы всегда успеем. Но скажи мне. — Она выпрямляется. — Кто я такая, чтобы делать подобный выбор?

— Ты? — переспрашивает он. — Спаситель Галактики. Чертовски хороший снайпер. Привлекательная — и дьявольски умная — женщина.

Улыбнувшись, Шепард переводит взгляд на вещи в руках и, поразмыслив, заменяет синие брюки на чёрные.

— Я хотела принять душ. Подождёшь? Поужинаем вместе, — предлагает она и, получив утвердительный кивок, скрывается в уборной. Гаррус ещё некоторое время смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь, а потом отворачивается.

В СБЦ было просто: неоспоримая рука закона и его нарушители. В особенно запущенных случаях вмешивалась третья сила, именуемая взятками — и тогда неоспоримость мигом ставилась под вопрос. Для Гарруса границы размылись много раньше погони за Сареном. Окончательно разделение на чёрное и белое исчезло на Омеге, в мире бессчисленных полутонов серого. Сарен давно рассыпался в прах, Омега осталась позади, а полутона остались — так же, как монументальные темы и вечные вопросы. И он был бы счастлив, не придись ему о них думать.

Если сегодняшняя высадка настолько повлияла на Шепард, что должно твориться с Мордином?

Шум воды почему-то невозможно отвлекает Гарруса от безмятежного созерцания пустого аквариума. Отчаянно не зная, чем себя занять, он принимается бесцельно бродить по каюте: считает шаги, вертит в руках оставленный Шепард шлем, стучит пальцем по жилищу Чудища и, наконец, натыкается взглядом на перевёрнутую фотографию.

_Ну вот, опять._

Гаррусу хочется застонать. Похоже, единственный способ избежать искушения — забыть о каюте коммандера в принципе. В самом деле, что он рассчитывает там увидеть? Шестилетнюю Шепард? Её родителей? Первую любовь?..

Последняя догадка смутно тревожит что-то у него в груди. Он не может охарактеризовать это чувство — это и волнение, и грусть, и раздражение разом, — но подозревает, что зовётся оно ревностью.

Ревновать к прошлому? Не слишком разумно с его стороны.

Не желая поддаваться соблазну, Гаррус отходит от стола… чтобы секундой позже вернуться обратно. Борьба любопытства и совести, наконец, завершается победой первого, и Гаррус, презирая себя за это, сдаётся. Воровато глянув на дверь уборной, он тянется к рамке.

Отгадка проста до банальности и, тем не менее, всё равно бьёт под дых.

Основной фотографией оказывается цифровой портрет Кайдана: не самый удачный, на его взгляд, и, прямо говоря, куда больше подходящий для какого-нибудь сайта знакомств — Гаррусу говорили, что человеческих женщин привлекают мужчины с сурово поджатыми губами. Второй снимок, ютящийся в уголке рамки, оказывается совсем крошечным, сделанным, очевидно, на один из приборов старого образца или намеренно выведенный на бумагу; Гаррус слышал о подобной возможности, однако ни разу не видел её результат воочию. На этом снимке они вдвоём — Шепард и Кайдан, без объятий, поцелуев и прочей присущей паре романтики. Оба едва заметно улыбаются, оба в штатском, но ничего более. И всё же это _«более»_ неуловимо угадывается — во взглядах, позах, настроении снимка. Они были _парой_ , и отчего-то это знание совершенно не укладывается у Гарруса в голове — то ли из-за убеждённости, что они совсем не подходят друг другу, то ли из-за Горизонта, то ли…

Додумать ему не даёт звук открывающейся двери, и Гаррус, не успевая оценить степень разумности своих действий, отворачивается от стола, пряча рамку за спиной.

— Я всегда говорила: если душ и не лекарство от всех проблем, то, по крайней мере, отличное обезболивающее, — сообщает ему основательно приободрившаяся Шепард.

— Я знал одного турианца, который систематически поскальзывался в собственном душе и в итоге воспылал к нему такой ненавистью, что стал мыться только в природных водоёмах, — отзывается Гаррус.

— Дай угадаю. — Шепард промокает волосы полотенцем. — Этот турианец — ты?

— Вонять я, вроде, не воняю, — притворно удивляется он. — Разве на «Нормандии» есть природные водоёмы? 

Коротко рассмеявшись, она вешает полотенце на спинку кресла.

Гаррус не знает, что тому виной — обострившаяся по его же вине нервозность или особое положение звёзд на небе, — но её вид вызывает у него странные чувства. Он ни разу не видел, чтобы волосы Шепард были такими гладкими и мокрыми, щёки — раскрасневшимися, а на коже тут и там виднелись мелкие капли воды. Он не может описать собственные эмоции словами, но смотреть на неё оказывается… _интересно_? Любопытно? Необычно?

Пожалуй, даже волнительно, и это открытие поражает Гарруса не меньше, чем…

— Гаррус? — зовёт Шепард, и он выныривает из плотного тумана полуоформленных мыслей. — «Нормандия», приём.

— Я здесь, — глупо отзывается он, крепче сжимая в ладонях рамку.

— Ты куда-то в себя ушёл. Всё в порядке?

— Конечно, — отвечает Гаррус, задней мыслью осознавая, что его взгляд, будто бы сам по себе, вслед за каплей соскальзывает вниз по её шее, под майку, в ложбинку на груди. Странно, он не раз замечал, насколько мягки изгибы человеческих тел, но…

— Что у тебя в руках? — спрашивает Шепард, надевая пиджак, и подходит ближе.

— Ничего, — отзывается Гаррус, чувствуя себя семилетним ребенком, стянувшим с кухни последнюю сласть. 

_Можешь прибавить «Оно само», в самый раз придётся._

— Гаррус, — с нажимом произносит коммандер и протягивает руку.

Решив, что увиливать дальше попросту нелепо, он подчиняется.

Шепард не поджимает губы, не злится, не кажется обиженной — словом, не проявляет ни одной из ожидаемых эмоций, будто ничуть не удивлённая его выходкой. Или не «будто»? Гаррусу становится не по себе, когда он думает, что оказался предсказуем в своём любопытстве. 

Пару мгновений она смотрит на фотографии, а потом кладёт рамку на прежнее место, как и раньше — лицом вниз.

— Извини, — говорит Гаррус, придя к выводу, что попросить прощения будет уместнее всего.

— За что?

— Мне не стоило… — Он запинается. Не стоило что? Вторгаться в личное пространство? Интересоваться окружающими её мелочами? Напоминать себе о том, что её когда-то обнимал (да что там обнимал…) Кайдан?

Гарруса передёргивает.

— Я не злюсь, если ты об этом, — уверяет Шепард и прислоняется к столу. — Я просто не понимаю, почему ты таился. Любопытство — естественная эмоция, но если тебе было некомфортно брать рамку без моего разрешения, ты мог просто попросить. Я бы не отказала.

— В самом деле?

— Да.

— Вот так просто?

— Вот так просто. 

— Я подумал, что ты не хочешь демонстрировать эти фотографии… кому бы то ни было. 

— Если бы я хотела оставить их тайной, то убрала бы в ящик и заперла его на ключ. Как видишь, я этого не сделала.

— Тогда зачем? — вскидывает голову Гаррус, и по спине Шепард вдруг пробегают мурашки. — Не похоже, чтобы они были напоминанием о счастливых деньках.

— Это не напоминание, — хмурится она, чувствуя, как неуловимо меняется атмосфера в каюте. Гаррус взбудоражен, это ощущается кожей, и она с лёгкостью перенимает его состояние, будто соединённый с ним близнец. — Это…

Шепард замолкает, вдруг понимая, что не знает ответа.

_Быть может, лишь символ её неумения строить отношения?_

— Ты скучаешь по нему, — говорит Гаррус после недолгой паузы, и отчего-то это ранит сильнее любого оскорбления.

— Да, скучаю, — вспыхивает она, загоревшись подобно спичке — от его слов, интонации, от плохо скрываемого обвинения. — Так же, как скучаю по Рэксу, Лиаре и Эшли.

— Но я не вижу их фотографий.

— Какая причина подойдёт лучше? Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Зачем ты оправдываешься?

Опешив, она не сразу находится с ответом.

— Потому что ты заставляешь меня это делать?..

На мгновение между ними повисает тишина.

— Извини, — бормочет Гаррус и отворачивается. — Мне не стоило говорить всего этого. Как и трогать твои вещи. Пожалуй, мне лучше уйти, — добавляет он тише. — Нужно проверить… _кое-что_. Совсем вылетело из головы. Так или иначе, я рад, что ты выбралась из сегодняшней передряги невредимой.

Провожая взглядом его спину, Шепард осознаёт, что сейчас у неё не получается на него злиться. Расстраиваться, испытывать досаду, не понимать — да, но не злиться.

— Гаррус, — окликает она, осторожно касаясь его локтя. Он замирает, но головы не поворачивает. — Тебе не нужно уходить.

— Может быть, — соглашается он парой секунд позже.

— Давай поговорим. Останься.

— Это… не самая подходящая идея. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Шепард медлит. Едва слышно вздохнув, она касается ладонью его плеча, ласково оглаживает воротник и, опустив руки на талию, почти неощутимо прижимается к спине.

— Ты сбегаешь, потому что не знаешь, что сказать?

— Я не сбегаю, — отзывается Гаррус, тщательно подбирая слова. — Я ухожу, чтобы не обидеть тебя, ляпнув что-нибудь сгоряча. Мы поговорим об этом. Позже.

Отступив, Шепард позволяет ему уйти. 

Позже так позже.

Остаётся надеяться, что этот разговор действительно состоится.

***

Вечерняя «Нормандия» всегда кажется чуть оживлённее дневной, но сегодня это оживление несколько переходит привычные границы. Дойдя до столовой, Шепард узнаёт, что причина тому — день рождения того самого Кирстена, которому не повезло оказаться на прицеле её ботинка. Как говорила Касуми, даже на судне «Цербера» жизнь берёт своё. Улыбнувшись, коммандер добродушно хлопает именинника по плечу; Кирстен краснеет. Интересно, мелькает в её голове, доведётся ли ей дожить до собственного дня рождения?..

Искоса наблюдая за шумным празднованием, Шепард нагружает поднос и садится за стол. Привезённые с Цитадели продукты явно пошли на пользу — по крайней мере, теперь ей уже не хочется высаживаться на ближайшей обитаемой планете и идти в общепит. Что ни говори, а на голом энтузиазме не продержится ни один солдат. Потребность в еде — не прихоть, и она может только порадоваться тому, что она всегда остаётся удовлетворённой. 

_Чего нельзя сказать о других её потребностях._

Отпивая сок, Шепард отстранённо думает о том, что ей необходимо сбросить напряжение, в том числе — сексуальное. Впрочем, сойдёт и привычная стрельба по мишеням — к счастью, её наконец перестали мучить боли в руке. Не самая лучшая альтернатива, зато реалистичная.

На периферии её сознания тотчас возникает другой вариант, и окрашен он в красные цвета отсека главной батареи.

_Ладно, коммандер. Глупо отрицать, что ты об этом не думала._

Она думала. Не образами-картинками, не набором предположений «А что, если…» и «Как это было бы?..» — скорее, некоей абстракцией. Она никогда не соглашалась с мнением, что отношения автоматически включают в себя секс, предпочитая считать, что его наличие зависит не от стереотипа «Потому что так должно быть», а от желания обоих партнёров.

Есть ли у неё такое желание? Есть ли оно у Гарруса?..

Шепард влекло к нему, и с каждым днём — всё сильнее. Жажда тактильного контакта была почти наркотической: ей хотелось быть рядом, соприкасаться плечами, дотрагиваться, изучать его тело — как тогда, в медотсеке. Она никогда не интересовалась межвидовыми отношениями, она даже не знала, совместимы ли они, но Гаррус был не просто каким-то инопланетянином — он был собой, _Гаррусом_ , тем, кто заинтересовал её в отрыве от собственной расы. Она дразнила саму себя, вспоминая их недопоцелуи, и кусала губы.

Думал ли об этом всём он? Видел ли в ней не только забавную человеческую женщину с избытком пальцев, но и потенциальный сексуальный интерес? Есть ли в ней хоть что-то, вызывающее в нём волнение?

Размышляя об этом, Шепард чувствует иррациональную грусть.

Поднимаясь с места, она как никогда чётко понимает, что если и не нуждалась до этого в увольнительной, то определённо нуждается в ней сейчас.

***

Проверив входящие сообщения, ответив на несколько из них и покормив хомяка, Шепард вновь покидает каюту. У лифта на второй палубе она сталкивается с Мирандой и, перебросившись парой слов, держит курс к Джокеру. Дав указание не сниматься с места до прибытия Гранта, она направляется в сторону технической лаборатории и немало удивляется, обнаружив её закрытой. Нахмурившись, Шепард повторно касается ладонью красного круга замка и едва не вздрагивает, когда сзади неё раздаётся знакомый, словно вибрирующий голос:

— Его нет.

Помедлив, она разворачивается.

— Я тебя напугал? — догадывается Гаррус. — Извини.

— Сама виновата. Задумалась, — качает головой Шепард, размышляя, насколько крепко нужно задуматься, чтобы не заметить двухметрового турианца. — Иногда мне кажется, что «Нормандия» гораздо меньше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Во всяком случае, никак иначе объяснить наши постоянные столкновения в коридорах я не могу.

Гаррус усмехается.

— Может, это судьба.

— Да ты романтик. Кстати, что ты здесь делаешь? Мне казалось, тебе нужно _кое-что проверить_ , — не удерживается Шепард от шпильки. — Обычно твои проверки весьма протяжённы во времени.

— Не в этот раз, — отмахивается он и на мгновение отводит взгляд, но этого хватает, чтобы она поняла: Гаррус думал об их разговоре и уже остыл. Быстро. Осталось выведать, сделал ли он какое-нибудь заключение. — После того, что ты рассказала, я решил, что будет неплохо проведать Мордина. 

— Непохоже на тебя. Обычно ты держишься особняком.

— Ты убедила меня, что перемены всегда к лучшему. Я решил, что сейчас для них самое время.

— Лгун. Я никогда не говорила тебе ничего подобного — хотя бы потому, что не считаю все перемены благом. 

На языке так и вьётся фраза «Я догадалась, что ты просто подкарауливал здесь меня», но она не решается произнести её вслух, и отнюдь не из-за страха ошибиться. Скорее наоборот.

— Куда он ушёл? — интересуется она вместо этого, указывая подбородком на дверь.

— Келли сообщила, что наш добрый доктор покинул корабль вскоре после вашего возвращения. Сказал, что ему нужно побродить. Не беспокойся, — мягко говорит Гаррус. — Не думаю, что он внезапно осознал всю чудовищность генофага и решил вдеть голову в петлю.

— Не самая удачная тема для шуток, — замечает Шепард.

— Ты права. Извини.

Прищурившись, она подходит ближе.

— С тобой явно что-то не так.

— Хочешь сказать, сегодня я выгляжу паршивее, чем обычно?

— Тебе стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды на юмор. И — нет, выглядишь ты нормально, вот только извиняешься уже второй раз за последние пару минут.

Гаррус торопливо закрывает распахнутый было рот, и она готова поклясться — не сделай он этого, и с его губ сорвалось бы ещё одно извинение.

Так они и стоят друг напротив друга, безмолвно и неподвижно, словно два истукана, откровенно не зная, о чём говорить.

Или наоборот — зная слишком хорошо?..

— Постреляем на очки? — предлагает Шепард, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. 

Когда она стала такой бесхребетной? Что за робость мешает ей расставить все точки над «i», даже зная, что так будет лучше для них обоих? Должно быть, в ней поселился несуществующий до этого мазохист — по крайней мере, иначе оправдать своё поведение она не может.

— Пойдём, — пожимает плечами Гаррус, и ей даже не приходится прибавлять что-то вроде «Моя рука уже прошла» или «Хочется разрядиться». 

…Последнее всё-таки вырывается у неё по пути на кухню, и будь она проклята, если Гаррус не услышал в её словах подтекст. Не то, чтобы она намеренно вкладывала его в эту фразу, но мысли, настойчиво вертящиеся в голове во время ужина, вернулись, и это определённо не улучшало её настроения.

— Удивляюсь благосклонности нашего повара. Зная тебя, скоро у него не останется не только пустых, но и полных банок, — говорит Гаррус, галантно пропуская Шепард в грузовой отсек.

— Его зовут Руперт.

— Ты же сама сказала — я предпочитаю держаться особняком.

— А ты сказал, что созрел для перемен. Кроме того, тебе известны имена наших механиков и старших инженеров, а это кое о чём говорит.

— Кто не знает Тали? — шутит Гаррус в ответ. — А Кирстен с Донелли задолжали мне выпивку. Предпочитаю узнавать имена должников _до_ того, как они начнут от меня скрываться.

— Даже спрашивать не буду… — бормочет Шепард, раскладывая на ящике одну из захваченных в арсенале винтовок. — Расставишь банки?

— И чем тебе не нравятся симуляторы? С ними определённо меньше возни.

— Не притворяйся, ты и сам от них не в восторге.

— Я просто пытаюсь поддержать светскую беседу.

— Где же живая музыка и пирамида из фужеров?

— Помнится, в прошлый раз алкоголь привёл к весьма… неожиданным последствиям. 

— Да вы никак флиртуете со мной, офицер Вакариан, — усмехается она, небрежно опираясь локтём о ящик.

— Для этого нужно ваше письменное разрешение, коммандер? — спрашивает Гаррус, подходя со спины. Шепард не нужно видеть его лица, чтобы знать: он ухмыляется.

_Зараза._

— Нет, — наконец отвечает она и вновь приникает к винтовке.

— Так в чём же дело?

Его голос органично вплетается в звук выстрела: первая пуля уходит ровнёхонько в центр банки, сбивая её на пол. Выпрямляясь, Шепард отходит в сторону. 

Только дождавшись полной сосредоточенности Гарруса на мишени, она отвечает:

— Вероятно, в нашем недавнем разговоре. Вы заставили меня поволноваться. Я испугалась, что наши… _беседы_ могут оказаться под вопросом.

— Ни в коем случае, — ровно отзывается он, удостоив её мимолетным взглядом. — Я не имел в виду ничего подобного.

Выстрел.

— В самом деле? — спрашивает Шепард и вновь занимает место у винтовки. — Мне показалось, в ваши мысли закралось сомнение.

— А в ваши, коммандер? Не закралось? 

Её рука едва ощутимо вздрагивает, но этого хватает, чтобы она промахнулась. Чертыхнувшись, Шепард передаёт оружие Гаррусу.

— Значит, вот оно как.

— Выходит, что так.

Он стреляет, безукоризненно точно поражая ещё одну мишень, и на ящике остаётся последняя пара.

— Глупости всё это, Гаррус. Не ищи скрытых смыслов, — говорит Шепард, сбиваясь с нарочитого «вы». — Иногда вещи — это просто вещи.

— Явно не те, что хранят в себе воспоминания о былых отношениях.

— Не было никаких отношений, — неожиданно горячо возражает она, прицеливаясь. — Это больше походило… Я даже не знаю, на что. Мы просто…

— Переспали? — подсказывает Гаррус, и Шепард позорно мажет, отправляя пулю в верхний край ящика.

_Да что с ней такое!_

— Если эта формулировка кажется тебе наиболее нейтральной, пусть так. Послушай, — разворачивается она к нему. — Послушай и запомни. Всё очень просто. Я была с Кайданом не потому, что любила его. Чёрт побери, я даже не знаю, каково это — у меня никогда не было серьёзных отношений. Не буду отрицать, между нами происходило… _что-то_ , но если это и было любовью, то определённо не самого стандартного образца. Мне было хорошо с ним; не особенно уютно, но хорошо. Он отличный любовник, если тебя это интересует, он восхищался мной, он в какой-то степени добивался меня — как умел, не особенно искусно, но настойчиво. Я была с ним не для того, чтобы потешить свою гордыню или… не знаю, из-за желания выплеснуть сексуальное напряжение. Я была с ним потому, что _он_ любил _меня_. Я сдалась, устав разбираться в хитросплетениях наших взаимоотношений и дала ему то, чего он хотел. Но если ты спросишь, жалею ли я о случившемся, я не смогу тебе ответить. Раньше могла, а теперь не могу.

Гаррус долго молчит — настолько долго, что Шепард начинает корить себя за то, что вывалила на него всё это. Она не ждёт от него понимания или поддержки, но подспудно надеется на них.

Однако всё, что она получает — это предельно простой и, в общем-то, предсказуемый вопрос:

— Ты хранишь эти фотографии, потому что надеешься на какое-то продолжение?

И Шепард искренне рада, что может ответить на него, не лукавя.

— Нет, — качает головой она. — Прошлое в прошлом. Я храню их, потому что готова расстаться с неудавшимся возлюбленным, но не готова расстаться с другом. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Понимаю, — соглашается Гаррус. — Кстати, ты продула.

— Что? — вскидывает брови Шепард и выглядывает из-за его плеча. — Ничего подобного, осталась ещё одна мишень.

— Ты промазала. Дважды. Впрочем, я не уверен, можно ли считать последний выстрел промахом — скорее, эта была паническая стрельба по ближайшему видимому препятствию. Ты правда веришь в то, что я смогу повторить твой печальный опыт?

— Ах ты, засранец! — восклицает она, толкая его в грудь, и Гаррус прижимается к переборке, миролюбиво поднимая руки. — Тебе уже говорили, что ты молниеносно уходишь от любой темы?

— Нет, — честно отвечает он. — Ты первая.

— Радуйся, что мне не хочется думать, будто ты завёл этот разговор лишь для того, чтобы оставить меня с носом. 

— Не буду тебя разубеждать.

Шепард молчит, но на губах её играет улыбка, а значит всё снова в порядке.

— Ты редкостный мерзавец, Гаррус Вакариан, — прищуривается она и шутливо замахивается, целя в плечо.

Его реакция не заставляет себя ждать, и уже через мгновение запястье Шепард оказывается в кольце его пальцев. А ещё через два они с Гаррусом меняются местами, и тогда уже ей приходится прижиматься спиной к переборке.

Улыбка сама собой слетает с её губ. Пауза начинает затягиваться.

Опустив ресницы, Шепард медленно подаётся вперёд.

— Постой, — торопливо бормочет Гаррус. — Теперь я.

И прижимается к её рту своим. Коротко выдохнув, Шепард склоняет голову набок.

_Что ж, она ничего не имеет против его инициативы._

Его правая рука, словно изучая, осторожно касается кожи над вырезом майки, ключицы, задерживается на шее — там, где взволнованно бьётся пульс — и, скользнув за ухо, вплетается в тёмные пряди волос. Нехитрая ласка, но даже она посылает в колени Шепард предательскую дрожь. Покачнувшись, она прижимается ближе, беспорядочно дотрагиваясь до его плеч, воротника, шеи, гребня, жёсткого покрова щёк. Помедлив, Гаррус неуверенно касается языком её нижней губы, и Шепард покорно приоткрывает рот. «Французский поцелуй?» — хочется спросить ей с улыбкой, но тогда придётся объяснять смысл названия, а она не уверена, что способна на это. 

Совсем другое дело — практика.

Дотрагиваясь до кончика его языка своим, Шепард гадает, почему они не додумались до этого раньше. Вероятно, потому что доселе им не довелось разделить настоящий поцелуй, мелькает на границе её сознания, и это становится единственной связной мыслью на ближайшую минуту. Слюна турианцев имеет специфичный, сладковатый привкус, но он приятен, и, целуя Гарруса снова и снова, Шепард не имеет ровно ничего против продолжать это делать… пару часов как минимум. Кажется, что можно задохнуться — от эмоций, близости, от неожиданно острого и осознанного желания. «Я хочу его» — простая, но предельно точная формулировка, жаркая, жадная… абсолютная закономерная.

Ласково отведя волосы с лица Шепард, Гаррус склоняется ближе и ведёт носом по её щеке.

Дверь лифта вдруг открывается, и помещение оглашается громким и удивлённым «Ой!».

Вздрогнув, они оба вскидывают головы — лишь для того, чтобы заметить две убегающие фигуры.

Дверь лифта медленно принимает закрытое положение.

Шепард прыскает.

— Кажется, это был Кирстен. И кто-то, решивший осчастливить именинника прямо в грузовом отсеке. Клянусь, я видела голую спину!

— Поздно, место застолблено, — усмехается Гаррус в ответ. Отсмеявшись, Шепард наклоняется вперёд, утыкаясь ему в грудь, и у него вдруг сжимается сердце — настолько доверительным кажется это простое действие. Подумав, он осторожно кладет ладони на её плечи.

Они стоят так несколько долгих секунд, пока Шепард не выпрямляется.

— Позвольте отметить, у вас настоящий талант, офицер Вакариан, — шкодливо щурится она. — Пожалуй, я не совру, сказав, что не встречала более искусных обольстителей. Большой опыт?

— Что я могу ответить? Мне просто везёт, — отзывается он и вдруг отводит глаза. — Слушай… Наверное, мне стоило сказать это сразу, но до этого мы вроде как не… Ну… В смысле… — Он кашляет. — Знаешь, я ведь… У меня никогда… Чёрт возьми, в мыслях это выглядело стройнее! 

— Кажется, я понимаю, что ты пытаешься до меня донести, — говорит Шепард, усмехаясь одним уголком рта.

— Меня никогда не привлекали… межвидовые союзы, — откровенничает Гаррус, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Я не воспринимал людей как потенциальный любовный интерес и не испытывал к ним — к вам — никакого сексуального влечения, поэтому…

— Стой-стой-стой, — вскидывает руки она. — Если ты собираешься меня отшить, выбери слова получше.

— Шепард!

— Прости, не удержалась. Серьёзно, Гаррус. Всё в порядке. 

— Временами ты просто невозможна.

— Тогда давай притормозим и узнаем, как сделать всё… _возможным_.

— Да. Да… — медленно кивает Гаррус. — Так и поступим. Мы… притормозим, и тогда… Гм.

— Одно «но», — шепчет она.

— Как полагается — сомнительное и опасное?

— Почти. Я уже говорила тебе, что боюсь глубины?

Гаррус озадаченно дёргает жвалами.

— Было дело.

Шепард осторожно берёт его за руку.

— Если я собираюсь нырять на самую глубину, тебе придётся нырять со мной. Не думаю, что выдержу ещё одно… одиночное плаванье.

Он хочет схохмить, но что-то внутри него не позволяет ему превратить всё это в шутку. Только не сейчас и только не в этом вопросе. Глядя на её лицо, Гаррус не может найти описания охватившим его эмоциям, но проблемы с подбором слов волнуют его гораздо меньше грядущих перемен. Гореть ему синим пламенем, если он не ждёт их — с возрастающим нетерпением.

— Ты не будешь плавать одна, — наконец, говорит он, и Шепард улыбается.


	15. INFUSION

_Мордин любил начинать утро с кофе и чтения сводки новостей. Впрочем, кофе и без того не покидал его лаборатории, лишь иногда сменяясь на энергетический коктейль, а новости он предпочитал исключительно серьёзные, лишённые присущей любительским экстранет-порталам желтизны. Большую часть своего предрабочего времени он проводил, отделяя в них зёрна от плевел: кому, в самом деле, интересно читать о личных делах Ша'иры, будь это хоть трижды размещено на сайте «Вестника Цитадели»? Только грезящим встречей юнцам. Мордин не был юнцом и не интересовался услугами Спутницы, поэтому неизменно брюзжал, натыкаясь на очередную статью о ней — или прочие заметки светского характера; исключение составляли только те, что касались театра и музыки. В такие моменты он вдруг вспоминал, что ему скоро пятьдесят — преклонный, без малого рекордный возраст для саларианца. Немудрено ворчать по любому поводу._

_В клинике на Омеге его утро — а так же день, вечер и даже ночь — начинались с приёма больных. Новости заменяли осмотры, а кофе — стимуляторы: времени не всегда хватало даже на двадцать минут сна, не говоря уж о целом часе. Мордин не верил в судьбу, но временами ему казалось, что именно она послала ему все эти тяготы. Это было бы более чем справедливо._

_По всем прогнозам нынешнее утро не должно было отличаться от предыдущих — кофе, новости и ворчание, — но получилось немного иначе._

— Доброе утро, Мордин. Как вы?

Он не разворачивается, чтобы поприветствовать гостя — старая привычка, которую нередко осуждали его коллеги из Группы Особого Реагирования. Мордин считал это пустой тратой времени и искренне не понимал предъявленных претензий: к чему отвлекаться, если он может сказать исчерпывающее «Здравствуйте»? Разве это — неприветливость? Иррационально.

— Доброе утро, Шепард, — бодро отзывается он, включая личную консоль. — В порядке. Вы рано. Что-то…

Мордин осекается. Чтобы понять причину визита, ему хватает одного мимолётного взгляда.

— Ах. Вот оно что. Присаживайтесь, — кивает на кушетку он. 

Немного поколебавшись, Шепард принимает предложение — словно не до конца уверенная в том, что ей действительно следует находиться в его кабинете.

_…Поначалу всё было абсолютно нормально — насколько может быть «нормально» женщине после жарких поцелуев с тем, кто ей небезразличен. Покинув грузовой отсек и распрощавшись с Гаррусом, Шепард вернула винтовку в арсенал, поболтала с Джейкобом, отнесла на утилизацию изрешечённые пулями банки и поднялась в личную каюту. Потом был долгий душ, обречённая на провал попытка навести порядок в почте и, наконец, отбой. Ложась спать, она думала о том, что ей наконец-то удастся выспаться, и о том, что произошло за день. Не последнюю роль в её мыслях занимал Гаррус. Говоря откровенно, только о нём она и могла думать полноценно. Шепард не соврала об отсутствии опыта в серьёзных отношениях, а потому не привыкла засыпать, держа в голове чей-то светлый образ. Образу Гарруса было плевать. Она думала о минувших событиях — и вспоминала его объятия; она строила планы на завтра — и вспоминала их поцелуи. Это было настолько же сладко, насколько раздражительно; её мысли путались, словно ноги захмелевшего матроса, и она вертелась, не в силах уснуть, добрые полтора часа. В какой-то момент Шепард подумала, что стоит поделиться тяготами с вызвавшей их причиной и даже решила вновь заявиться на пороге отсека главной батареи с подушкой в руках, но отмела этот вариант: ни к чему торопить события, особенно теперь, когда они наконец взяли старт. Удивительно, но именно эта мысль позволила ей успокоиться._

_Утро принесло с собой дискомфорт. Проснувшись, Шепард не сразу поняла, где находится, и почему у неё так чешется челюсть. Зеркало в ванной явило ей красные пятна, щедро усыпавшие весь её подбородок, шею и правую скулу; нечастые, но крупные, они приносили мучительный зуд. Напряжённо вглядываясь в своё отражение, Шепард вдруг осознала, что это не единственная её напасть: глаза слезились, а дыхание спёрло, словно стенкам горла вдруг вздумалось сойтись вместе; сыпь, пусть и в меньшей степени, но коснулась рук. Рассудив, что медлить не стоит, она оделась и покинула каюту, взяв курс на лабораторию Мордина._

_На часах было пять._

— Похоже на аллергию, — говорит Шепард, опираясь локтями о колени. — И мне кажется, я…

— Да-да-да, — торопливо перебивает её Мордин и тут же склоняется над рабочим столом. — Разумеется. Иные симптомы?

— Глаза слезятся. И дышать тяжело. Так что лучше вам поторопиться, — улыбается она.

— Закатайте рукав.

Шепард послушно выполняет просьбу, позволяя закрепить на запястье электронный датчик, и принимается с интересом наблюдать за его показаниями. Не то чтобы она разбиралась в медицине, но бегущие на дисплее строчки вызывают у неё живой интерес.

— Мне кажется, я знаю, в чём дело, — признаётся она.

— Элементарно, — кивает Мордин, активируя омни-инструмент. — Лево-аминокислоты, право-аминокислоты. Не смешивать. Не смешивать! Разумеется, аллергическая реакция. Удивительно.

— Почему «удивительно»? — спрашивает Шепард, с каждой секундой чувствуя себя всё более неловко.

Нахмурившись, профессор считывает показатели датчика и вновь поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом со своей нежданной пациенткой.

— Заторможенная реакция, — поясняет он. — Нестандартно.

— То есть, я должна была покрыться пятнами ещё вчера?

— Плюс-минус два часа. Иногда чуть больше, иногда чуть меньше. Сыпь, зуд, одышка. Общее недомогание. Анафилактический шок. Не всегда, но часто. Возможен смертельный исход. Непредсказуемый аллерген.

Шепард не сдерживает нервного смешка.

Она ни за что не призналась бы в этом Мордину, но она ничуть не жалела о случившемся — даже в свете возникшей проблемы. Другая сторона её «я», тем не менее, стремилась хорошенько настучать ей по голове, в идеале — чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Жизнь бок о бок с инопланетянами подарила ей знание, сколь различны между собой расы, населяющие Млечный Путь, однако не подсказала, что это может послужить причиной серьёзного урона здоровью. Она знала о том, что основу турианской жизнедеятельности составляют декстро-аминокислоты, как знала и то, что они с Гаррусом не могут питаться одной и той же пищей. Предупреждён — значит, вооружён, не так ли? 

Похоже, на неё эта поговорка не распространялась.

— Я пила турианский алкоголь, — вспоминает Шепард. — Обошлось без последствий. 

— Индивидуальная особенность, — поясняет Мордин и повторяет: — Удивительно. — В его голосе слышится что-то, очень похожее на восхищение. — Феноменальная сопротивляемость организма.

— Если «Цербер» что и умеет, так это модернизировать, — бормочет Шепард со смешанными чувствами.

— Вам стоит сказать Призраку спасибо. А так же навестить своего друга. Люди изначально нестойки. Быстрая реакция. У турианцев иначе. Долгая сопротивляемость, длительное лечение. Лучше привести его сюда.

— Так и сделаю, — кивает она и, помедлив, осторожно спрашивает: — Скажите, можно ли себя… обезопасить? Загодя.

— Конечно, — успокаивает её Мордин. — Антигистамины. Лучше инъекционные, но не принципиально. Расскажу больше, когда вы приведёте товарища. Чтобы не повторяться.

Шепард кажется, что она краснеет.

— Спасибо, профессор. Вы спасли мне жизнь.

— Не буквально, — уточняет Мордин, подняв палец вверх. — Уже упоминал — необычный эффект. Незначительный.

— Когда я проснулась, он не показался мне незначительным.

— Непривычность. Стресс.

— Не представляю, что бы я без вас делала.

— Пошли бы к доктору Чаквас, — добродушно фыркает он, и Шепард не сдерживает улыбки.

В столь ранний час коридоры «Нормандии» блаженно пусты. Кто-то уже проснулся и нежится в постели, ожидая звонка будильника; кто-то крепко спит, напрочь игнорируя оный; кто-то только-только упал на кровать или залез в спальную капсулу, готовясь отдохнуть после ночной смены. Шаги Шепард отдаются непривычным эхом. Обычно она не замечает его, но сейчас это единственный звук, разбавляющий тишину. Поздоровавшись с заспанным Гарднером, она останавливается у двери в отсек главной батареи, сосредоточенно буравя взглядом электронный замок. В такую безбожную рань Гаррус наверняка спит, а значит, придётся его разбудить.

_Да ты просто Мисс Очевидность._

Интересно, существует ли премия за рекордное количество испытанной неловкости? Если да, то она вполне может на неё претендовать. «Не пугайся, Гаррус, это всего лишь аллергия. Друг на друга». Фразу, конечно, можно сформулировать иначе, но, чёрт побери, это _действительно_ неловко. 

_Как же чешется подбородок…_

Тем не менее, у неё и мысли не возникает о том, чтобы развернуться и попросить Мордина проведать Гарруса самому. Это было бы просто неправильно.

Набравшись смелости, Шепард сообщает о своём приходе по омни-инструменту, но не получает ответа. Помедлив, она делает это ещё раз — с тем же результатом. Не особенно надеясь на успех, она касается ладонью замка, и тот вдруг зеленеет — должно быть, Гаррус включил в распознавательную программу её идентификационный номер. Приятно.

Гаррус спит спиной ко входу, подложив руку под голову; одеяло сползло, оголив спину. Шепард подходит ближе, бесшумно ступая, чтобы не разбудить…

…Стоп. Разве она здесь не за этим?

Опустившись на колени, она касается ладонью его лопатки, с тревогой отмечая, какими нагретыми кажутся пластины. Не то что бы Шепард частенько трогала обнажённых турианцев — второй раз в жизни, собственно, причём одного и того же, — чтобы уверенно судить о приемлемой температуре тела, и всё же ей кажется, что Гаррус намного горячее положенного. Нахмурившись, она аккуратно трясёт его за плечо, затем окликает, но не добивается особой реакции: невнятно заворчав, он подтягивает одеяло повыше, явно намереваясь спать дальше. 

— Гаррус, — снова зовёт его Шепард. — Просыпайся.

Проходит не меньше минуты, прежде чем он, наконец, поворачивается к ней и произносит:

— Проснулся.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Полные глаза песка, — хрипло отзывается Гаррус. Его веки, дрожа, поднимаются, и он смотрит на Шепард мутным расфокусированным взглядом. — Дай угадаю. Мы упились ринколом. В хлам, судя по тому, что я этого не помню. И снова развалили Цитадель.

Шепард невольно улыбается. Если Гаррус шутит, значит, всё не так уж плохо. 

— Цитадель цела.

— А жаль, — тянет он и привстаёт на локтях, одновременно пытаясь проморгаться. — Э… Шепард… Ты только не пугайся…

— Я в курсе, — отзывается она. — Именно поэтому я и пришла.

— Аллергия, — сходу догадывается Гаррус и падает обратно на подушку. — О, Духи.

Шепард молча разводит руками.

— Ты показывалась нашим достопочтенным докторам?

— Да. Мордин велел привести тебя — а так же сказал, что твоё лечение может затянуться. У тебя явно поднялась температура. Может возникнуть одышка, сыпь, в некоторых случаях возможен анафилактический шок, и… В общем, лучше нам поторопиться, — скомкано заканчивает она.

Наверное, именно так чувствовали себя раньше люди, сообщая партнёру о том, что больны СПИДом или иным страшным вирусом. Не самое удачное сравнение, если копнуть глубже, но лучшего она подобрать не может.

— Очаровательно, — произносит Гаррус мрачным голосом.

Шепард сторонится, а потом деликатно отворачивается, позволяя ему одеться без постороннего взгляда в спину. 

Отмотать бы предыдущий вечер к началу и переиграть его со всеми необходимыми предосторожностями. Но был бы тогда их поцелуй настолько приятным? Что-то подсказывает ей, что торопливое заглатывание таблеток подпортило бы романтичность момента сильнее, чем нежданные свидетели.

Нужно что-то сказать, кажется Шепард. Но что? Едва ли Гарруса не посетили те же мысли, что и её несколькими секундами ранее. Зная его гипертрофированное чувство ответственности, он будет винить исключительно себя — как инициатора. Что она может сделать? Сказать, что виноваты оба? Она не солжёт, но подходящие слова упорно не лезут в голову, и Шепард решает не поднимать тему вовсе.

Помедлив, она осторожно касается его плеча. На миг замерев, Гаррус разворачивается и смеряет её хмурым взглядом. Отогнав параноидальные мысли прочь, Шепард опускает ладонь на его грудь.

— Все оказалось гораздо… _интереснее_ , чем мы думали, правда? — говорит она негромко.

— Оказалось. 

Вздохнув, он отступает назад, прерывая тактильный контакт, и отводит глаза.

— Пожалуй, это изначально было не очень хорошей идеей.

— Идея была отличной, — возражает Шепард. — Просто воплощение немного пострадало, и то — в силу нашей неопытности.

— Я…

Прервавшись, Гаррус нервно дёргает жвалами. 

Если бы он только подумал о последствиях, он бы… Нет, ни за что бы не отказался от своего обещания, но определённо повременил бы с поцелуями — по крайней мере с такими… _глубокими_. Может ли он теперь, глядя на алое пятно на скуле Шепард, пойти на попятный? Даже осознавая, что прежде всего заботится о её здоровье? Она не примет данное предложение, в этом он абсолютно уверен, и кроме того…

Кроме того, у него просто не повернётся язык.

Гаррус касается её плеча и, наблюдая за движением руки, ведёт ею вниз, а затем поднимает голову.

— Нам явно есть, над чем подумать.

— А я уж испугалась, что ты решишь, будто игра не стоит свеч, — отзывается Шепард. — Слишком опасно и всё в таком духе.

— Мне не привыкать идти за тобою в пекло, — усмехается Гаррус. — И, смею напомнить, я дал тебе обещание. Не могу же я отказаться от него спустя пару часов — стоит для приличия выждать хотя бы неделю.

— Не смешно, — толкает его она.

— Но ты улыбнулась.

Перехватив её руку, он медленно проводит большим пальцем по ладони, следя за тем, чтобы не оцарапать когтем, и тянется за перчатками.

— Мордин сказал, что аллергическую реакцию можно предотвратить, — сообщает ему Шепард.

— Отрадно слышать, — отзывается Гаррус и кивает в сторону двери. — Предлагаю поторопиться, потому что с каждой минутой мои шрамы чешутся всё сильнее, а количество песка в глазах отнюдь не уменьшается.

— Подожди.

Приподнявшись на цыпочках, Шепард бесстыдно проскальзывает языком в его рот — всего на пару мгновений, но этого хватает, чтобы дыхание Гарруса безнадёжно сбилось.

— Какая теперь уже разница, верно? — спрашивает она после.

Глаза её кажутся совершенно демоническими.

Разведя жвалы в стороны, Гаррус целует её в ответ.

***

— Доброе утро, профессор!

По мнению Шепард, приветствие получается до нелепого жизнерадостным.

— Симптомы? — деловито интересуется Мордин.

— Во рту пересохло, глаза жжёт, шрамы…

— Чешутся.

— И пластины тоже.

— Ещё бы.

Окинув Гарруса быстрым взглядом, он закрепляет у него на запястье датчик, уже знакомый замершей у входа Шепард. 

— Как прогулялись? — интересуется Гаррус, вертя головой. 

— О, прекрасно. Пыжаки воруют. Варрены рычат. Кроганы… Само дружелюбие.

— Вы просто… бродили?

— Бродил, — кивает профессор Солус, снимая показания, и наполняет шприц лекарством из ампулы. — То тут, то там. Предложил помощь раненым. Они согласились. Неожиданно.

— Мы волновались. Приходили, чтобы…

— Штаны, — перебивает его Мордин, и Шепард чувствует, что её губы против воли растягиваются в улыбке.

— Эм… Коммандер, может быть…

Не дожидаясь окончания фразы, она без слов покидает лабораторию.

И верно, они ещё не на той стадии отношений, когда можно посмотреть на партнёра с _настолько_ нового ракурса.

— Это было… неловко, — замечает Гаррус, появляясь в коридоре парой минут позже.

— А ты, выходит, боишься уколов? — журит его Шепард.

— Я не боюсь их — просто не люблю. Это у вас, людей, кожа тонкая, а у нас… Ну, видела, какая там игла? В детстве, помнится, меня вообще пугали тем, что в лазарете сперва снимают экзоскелет чем-то вроде консервного ножа, и только потом лечат.

Она усмехается. 

— У тебя были замечательные друзья.

— Хуже. Сестра.

— Сестра? — переспрашивает Шепард. Чёрт возьми, они провели бок о бок целую прорву времени и обсудили, кажется, всё на свете, однако почти не касались темы семьи. Как-то сложилось, что Гаррус рассказывал только про отца — сложно забыть столь колоритную персону, — а теперь оказывается, у него и сестра есть.

_Только не падай в обморок, если услышишь ещё и о матери — а так же бабушке, дедушке, тёте-дяде и десятке-другом иных родственников._

— Солана, — отзывается, тем временем, Гаррус и кивает в сторону лифта.

— Младшая? — предполагает Шепард, направляясь за ним.

— Старшая, вредная и очень упрямая. Совсем как ты.

— Я не вредная. К тому же, ты сам сказал, что теперь я младше тебя — так что сходство незначительное.

— Не знаю, не знаю… Кстати. — Остановившись, Гаррус вытаскивает из кармана непрозрачный белый пузырёк. — Это твоё. Дважды в день, за завтраком и ужином. Раз в неделю, когда эффект накопится.

— А тебе не дали?

— Если бы. Но нет — буду мучиться вместе с тобой.

— Куда ты денешься, — улыбается Шепард, отправляя лифт на третью палубу. — Как нам узнать, что таблетки работают? 

— Не знаю, может, сделаем тест-драйв? — мурлычет Гаррус, и она тотчас чувствует побежавшие по коже мурашки.

— В своё время, — отвечает Шепард, помедлив.

Дверь лифта открывается, и они, не сговариваясь, берут курс на кухню. Выпросив у Гарднера ранний завтрак, Гаррус и Шепард усаживаются за стол, друг напротив друга. Попинавшись подносами и разыграв партию Мистер Апельсиновый Сок против Мистера Декстра-молоко, они наконец приступают к еде.

— Слушай… — осторожно начинает Шепард, елозя в кресле. — Я хотела спросить… насчёт укола. Честно говоря, я думала, что там у вас тоже… В смысле, я же видела тебя в гражданской одежде, а она достаточно обтягивающая, и…

— _«Видела»_? — передразнивает её Гаррус.

— Ну да, — недоумённо подтверждает она и торопливо поправляется: — Не то, чтобы я смотрела… туда. То есть, я смотрела, конечно, но…

— _«Конечно»_? — ехидно щурится он, и Шепард вспыхивает.

— Ты невыносим! — сообщает она и кидает в него соломинкой.

— В этом есть своя прелесть, не так ли? — отзывается Гаррус, увернувшись. — Ладно, раз уж тебе так интересно: да, _там_ у нас тоже пластины. Уколы делаются в бедро.

— Тогда как… — Шепард прокашливается, не закончив фразы. Всё-таки, одно дело — простое любопытство, и совсем другое — когда в это любопытство примешивается интерес весьма личного характера.

_Поздравляю, коммандер, твои мысли о сексе приобрели конкретную форму._

— На самом деле, всё просто, — говорит Гаррус, отпивая молока. — Когда мы занимаемся любовью, наши пластины расходятся.

— Ага, — медленно кивает Шепард, переваривая полученную информацию. — А потом…

— Сходятся обратно.

— Вау.

Да уж, вопросы половой близости ещё никогда не были столь интригующим звеном в цепочке отношений.

— Ну так что? Какое место я займу в хит-параде уродов?

— Ты повторяешься. Увы, в этот список тебе не попасть.

— Какая жалость, — наигранно расстраивается Гаррус и складывает приборы на тарелку. — Пожалуй, мне нужно принять душ. Честно говоря, у меня по-прежнему всё чешется.

— Так уж и всё?

Гаррус смеряет Шепард предельно возмущённым взглядом.

— Коммандер, вы просто верх нахальства.

— Моя фраза абсолютно невинна, в то время как вы намеренно ищете в ней подтексты. Что тому виной — ваша испорченность, офицер Вакариан, или попытка увидеть желаемое?

— Смею надеяться, что это самое _желаемое_ у нас совпадает, — отзывается Гаррус, и Шепард улыбается.

— Если хочешь, можешь воспользоваться моей душевой, — предлагает она парой секунд спустя. — Нет, правда. Что-то подсказывает мне, она поприятнее общей.

— Это очень… великодушно. И неловко. Не думаю, что готов обрекать себя на подобные мучения.

— Как знаешь. Если честно, выглядишь ты неважно. По-моему, если тебе что-то и нужно, так это отлежаться в постели. 

— А как же спасение Галактики? — шутит Гаррус. 

— Подождёт. Вот что, — медленно произносит Шепард. — Сейчас ты поднимешься на первую палубу, зайдёшь в мою каюту и ляжешь в кровать.

— А бантик на шее обязателен?

— Температура делает из тебя никудышного шутника.

— Увы.

— Гаррус, — в голосе Шепард отчётливо слышится сталь. — Марш отсыпаться — и никаких отговорок. Можешь считать это приказом. Чтобы носа не смел высунуть за дверь до полудня!

— А после полудня?

— А после полудня посмотрим.

— Не хочешь присоединиться? — спрашивает Гаррус, и, сколько она не пытается, не может найти в его интонациях и намёка на розыгрыш. — Не сочти за грубость, но выглядишь ты не лучше моего. 

— Если я лягу, то продрыхну как минимум до вечера, а у меня полно дел.

— Ты уверена, что они важнее твоего собственного здоровья?

— Абсолютно. Всё в порядке, Гаррус, — уверяет его Шепард и, вытряхнув из пузырька таблетку, запивает её соком. — Видишь? Скоро буду как новенькая.

— Как знаешь, — вздыхает он и прибавляет, подумав: — Твоя взяла.

— Вот и отлично. Иди, я оставила дверь открытой. Отдохни, будь хорошим мальчиком, — улыбается она и, выслушав порцию ворчания напоследок, принимается за остатки завтрака.

Ранний час позволяет завершить трапезу в полном одиночестве. Путешествия с десятками людей (и нелюдей) под боком давно привили Шепард тягу к уединению — временами необходимому. Она никогда не считала себя социально неадаптированной и чаще всего не имела ничего против общения с командой, однако временами оно начинало надоедать. В такие моменты она думала, что ей самое место в какой-нибудь колонии, с твёрдой почвой под ногами и квартирой, в коридорах которой не будут сталкиваться жильцы всего дома.

Покачивая в ладонях опустевший стакан, Шепард вновь проигрывает в голове сегодняшнее утро. Удивительно, но факт: размышляя о свалившейся на них с Гаррусом проблеме, она больше не испытывает неловкости. Ну перестарались, ну аллергия, ну визит к Мордину. И она уж точно не считает, что оно того не стоило — стоило, и мысли об этом волнуют её больше, чем грядущий визит на Цитадель.

А надо бы наоборот.

Вздохнув, Шепард ставит стакан на поднос и с удивлением обнаруживает, что находится в столовой уже не одна: прямо к ней направляется Келли — лучезарная и бодрая, несмотря на время.

— Доброе утро, коммандер, — здоровается та и, получив согласный кивок, садится напротив. — Вы рано.

— Вы тоже.

— Я жаворонок — как, должно быть, и вы.

— О нет, — качает головой Шепард. — Я самая настоящая сова.

— А по вам и не скажешь.

— Я хорошо маскируюсь. Приходится выкручиваться: сами собой дела не сделаются. Чем раньше за них примешься — тем раньше закончишь.

— Разумно, — улыбается Келли в ответ, но потом её лицо приобретает озадаченное выражение. — Честно говоря, я немного волнуюсь. Вы выглядите не очень… выспавшейся.

_Ну конечно._

— Всё в порядке, Келли, — заверяет её Шепард. — Это всего лишь аллергия. Со мной… случается.

— Может, вам стоит показаться доктору Чаквас?

— Уже это сделала, — почти не лукавит она. — Не беспокойтесь.

— Надеюсь, вы не прибегаете к обману, пытаясь от меня избавиться, — беззлобно ворчит Чемберс и принимается за завтрак.

— Ни в коем разе. Приятного вам аппетита.

— Спасибо, коммандер. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится — я буду на своём месте.

— Завалили работой с утра пораньше?

— Чем раньше примешься за дело… — повторяет йомен её же слова.

— Верно, — кивает Шепард и поднимается на ноги, но не спешит уходить. — Келли?

— Да, коммандер?

— Простите меня за тот инцидент. Мне не следовало разговаривать с вами в подобном тоне.

— Какой… — начинает Чемберс, но потом расцветает: — О, не стоит. Я не держу на вас зла и, если на то пошло, это мне не следовало…

— Я понимаю, что вами двигали благие намерения.

— Вы слишком добры ко мне, — отзывается Келли, и её взгляд вдруг становится до забавного озорным. — Но если вы действительно переживаете, у меня есть для вас одна просьба: не возводите вокруг себя стену. Или, по крайней мере, не делайте её настолько высокой.

— Я… обещаю подумать, — бормочет Шепард, слегка смутившись.

Что ж, если утро и не началось с приятных событий, то продолжилось весьма неплохо.

***

После завтрака Шепард поднимается к себе. Перед отправлением на Цитадель нужно забрать с Тучанки Гранта, но для этого пока рановато, поэтому у неё достаточно времени на то, чтобы принять душ, покормить Чудище и навести порядок в документах, до которых давно не доходят руки. В каюту она входит, ступая максимально бесшумно. Прямо с порога ей открывается довольно трогательная картина: завернувшись в одеяло, Гаррус спит, обняв подушку — ни дать, ни взять гусеница в коконе. Судя по всему, он предпочёл остаться в одежде — только ботинки неаккуратно валяются возле кровати, внося немного хаоса в идеальный порядок помещения. Посмотрев на него ещё пару мгновений, Шепард направляется было к Чудищу, но понимает, что всё сделано за неё: подкрепившись, хомяк спит прямо возле кормушки. На негромкий стук по стеклу он реагирует слабым подёргиванием лапы. Видимо, это прямая иллюстрация к выражению «наесться до отвала».

Невольно улыбнувшись, Шепард подходит к постели и трогает лоб Гарруса — к счастью, уже не такой горячий, как прежде. Помедлив, она осторожно ощупывает воротник пиджака: ткань оказывается влажной. Судя по всему, аллергия у турианцев проявляется практически так же, как простуда у людей. Любопытно.

_Нашла себе образец для изучения._

Пожевав нижнюю губу, Шепард принимается аккуратно выпутывать Гарруса из одеяла, по собственному печальному опыту зная, насколько неприятно просыпаться насквозь пропотевшим. Это не вызывает особых проблем: в какой-то момент он сам переворачивается на спину, облегчая ей задачу.

Следующий пункт программы — пиджак. Шепард на мгновение притормаживает, косясь на безмятежно спящего Гарруса, а затем медленно расстёгивает пуговицы. Раздвигая полы, она находит взглядом памятный шрам на животе, вызывающий несколько извращённое желание его потрогать. Поддавшись искушению, Шепард осторожно прикасается к нему кончиками пальцев.

Шершавый.

Гаррус тяжеловат для того, чтобы она могла перевернуть его набок и поочерёдно стащить рукава. Недолго думая, Шепард забирается на кровать и, наклонившись, принимается снимать пиджак с ворота.

_Ну и глупо, наверное, это всё выглядит со стороны._

Мир вдруг переворачивается.

Секундой спустя она обнаруживает себя под Гаррусом, хрипло смеющимся ей в ухо.

— Прости, — невнятно бормочет он. — Ещё с армии осталась привычка. Мало ли, враг захочет напасть, пока я сплю…

— И как, — отзывается Шепард, восстанавливая сбившееся от неожиданности дыхание, — часто враги залезали на тебя сверху?

Гаррус сонно щурится. 

— Почти прижимаясь грудью к лицу? Хм, нет. Но я предпочитаю быть готовым ко всему. 

— Ты не спал, — догадывается она. 

— Не хотелось тебя пугать. Ты так осторожничала. 

— Засранец.

— Есть немного. Ну? — усмехается он. — Что остановилась? 

В каюте повисает молчание, давая Шепард в полной мере оценить двусмысленность положения, в котором она оказалась. Сердце определённо начинает биться быстрее, пальцы, кажется, вмиг деревенеют, однако она всё же находит в себе силы вернуться к прерванному занятию, неторопливо спуская пиджак с плеч Гарруса. Поочерёдно вытягивая руки, он позволяет ей полностью избавить себя от него. Скинув вещь на пол, Шепард переводит взгляд на приятеля, понимая, что ей, пожалуй, хочется вжаться в кровать посильнее. 

_И глотнуть воды._

Гаррус откатывается в сторону, и сразу становится заметно прохладнее.

— Дальше я, пожалуй, и сам справлюсь.

Шепард выдыхает.

— Да ладно? — саркастично спрашивает она. — Уверен? А то я могу и штаны снять — чего я там, в конце концов, не видела? Не думаю, что твоё бельё может меня удивить. 

Чёрт побери, ну что заставляет их вести такие разговоры? Вот и до обсуждения белья добрались…

— На будущее: турианцы его не носят. 

Пожалуй, к лучшему, что он проснулся раньше, чем она принялась стягивать с него штаны.

— Так что, — медленно продолжает Гаррус, — я не уверен, что мне действительно стоит…

— Да ладно тебе, — отмахивается Шепард. — Я всё равно не собираюсь оставаться. Или тебе нравится спать в мокром?

— Не нравится, но…

— Вот и всё, вопрос исчерпан. Ты покормил Чудище, так что чувствуй себя как дома.

— Как скажешь, — отзывается он и опускает руки к талии.

— Приятного отдыха, — бормочет Шепард, торопливо отводя взгляд, и поднимается с постели. Гаррус, вроде бы, что-то говорит ей вслед, но всё, что она слышит — это звук расстёгивающейся молнии.

Войдя в уборную, Шепард замирает, прижавшись спиной к двери. 

Итак, каковы итоги безусловно задавшегося утра? Нет и восьми, а в её постели находится один небезразличный ей турианец и, притом, обнажённый.

_Что бы сказала мама…_

***

Направляясь в кабину пилота, Шепард думает о том, что по её жизни с завидной регулярностью проносятся своеобразные торнадо. Скиллианский блиц, погоня за Сареном, Гаррус… Не так уж правильно, наверное, ставить романтические отношения в один ряд с военными конфликтами, однако по силе оставленных впечатлений все три пункта более-менее сравнимы, разве что последний — на порядок приятнее. 

— О, коммандер! — радостно приветствует её Джокер. Пожалуй, даже чересчур радостно: за годы знакомства Шепард привыкла при виде его улыбки до ушей вполне оправданно ждать подвоха. — Я как раз собирался с тобой связаться. 

— Что-то случилось?

— О да. Я бы посоветовал тебе спуститься в грузовой отсек. Грант… Нет, ты должна увидеть это лично. 

— Он уже здесь? — удивляется она. 

— Запросил челнок и вернулся на корабль. Теперь тебе нет необходимости мотаться на Тучанку, можешь сесть и расслабиться. 

— Надо же, моя команда начинает делать что-то сама, без моей помощи, — усмехается Шепард. — Может, вы и с Коллекционерами разберётесь? А я понаблюдаю.

— Ну нет, — отзывается Джокер. — На такое мы не подписывались, а мне и вовсе запретили. Слишком, мол, круто будет, а тебе в моей тени находиться…

— Единственная подписка, которую с вас взяли, мистер Моро, — подаёт голос СУЗИ, — касалась прекращения попыток помешать моей работе.

— Ябеда, — ворчливо бормочет Джокер. — Представляешь? Нажаловалась Миранде! Кстати, что с твоим лицом?

— Аллергия, — отвечает Шепард, машинально почесав зудящую шею. — Прокладывай курс к Цитадели, — велит она и, пропустив мимо ушей прочие вопросы о своём состоянии, покидает кокпит.

В грузовом отсеке её действительно встречает Грант — сидящий на корточках… и гладящий по спине варрена. 

— Я решил поговорить с тобой прежде, чем искать для него место, — сообщает он без приветствия. 

— Молодец, — растерянно хвалит Шепард. Заслышав её голос, варрен срывается с места и, кинувшись к ней, принимается тереться о ноги, старательно сопя.

— Он не отходил от меня ни на шаг, — продолжает, тем временем, Грант, — а когда увидел шаттл, залез внутрь и забился под сиденья. Я пытался его прогнать, но он только скулил и прижимался к полу. Выкинул его, а он вернулся, ползя на животе. Мне кажется, он понял, что я направляюсь сюда. 

Помедлив, Шепард опускается на корочки и присматривается к варрену.

— Урц? — с запоздалым узнаванием произносит она. Услышав свою кличку, тот начинает так яростно махать хвостом, что у неё всерьёз зарождается опасение, что он вот-вот взлетит. 

— Я знаю о варренах только то, что дал мне Окир, — говорит Грант, будто извиняясь, — и этого мало… Но, по-моему, он признал тебя своим хозяином.

— Но я же ничего не сделала! — почти стонет Шепард.

Только этого ей не хватало — варрен на корабле!

— Я всего лишь покормила его однажды, когда заглянула к торговцу… Я думала, это его питомец.

Грант пожимает плечами. Опустив глаза, Шепард встречает полный чистого обожания взгляд Урца. 

Очень оригинальное воплощение несбывшейся мечты о собаке.

— И куда мне тебя девать? — кисло спрашивает она, не надеясь, конечно, получить от Урца ответ, и треплет его по голове. Зажмурившись от удовольствия, варрен тычется в её ладонь лбом. — Ты же мне всю каюту разнесёшь.

— Он может жить у меня, — предлагает Грант. — Я буду кормить его, следить… убирать.

Что-то в его интонации подсказывает Шепард, что не так уж усердно он пытался избавиться от нежданного попутчика. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается она, в который раз чувствуя себя строгой мамой хулиганистого мальчишки, на этот раз приволокшего с улицы щенка. — До Цитадели он живёт с тобой. А дальше посмотрим. 

— Спасибо! — восклицает Грант, окончательно разбивая веру в то, что он _ну очень_ старался выкинуть Урца из шаттла.

***

_День превратился в увлекательную игру под названием «Присмотри за варреном». Стоило им с Грантом потерять питомца из виду, как тот мгновенно исчезал и находился в совершенно невообразимых местах. Думала ли Шепард, записываясь в армию, что ей предстоит вытаскивать из уплотнителя мусора варрена? Да ей бы и в самом безумном сне такое не приснилось. Зато она узнала, что Заид, как ни странно, любит животных, а Урц успел проникнуться к нему тёплыми чувствами. По крайней мере, именно Заиду удалось достать его из уплотнителя, потому как ни Шепард, ни Гранту он в руки не давался — возможно, опасаясь вполне обоснованного наказания._

_— Как он туда поместился? — растерянно пробормотала Шепард, осматривая пресс, о деталь которого болезненно приложилась запястьем._

_— Очень быстро, — усмехнулся Заид, похлопывая Урца по боку._

_В следующий свой побег варрен почти довёл до истерики Джек: когда Шепард, сбившись с ног в поисках, едва не скатилась по лестнице в трюм, она увидела её сидящей на перекладине под потолком — босую и чертовски недовольную. Урц в это время заинтересованно обнюхивал её ботинки._

_— В следующий раз я швырну в него гранатой! — донеслось Шепард в спину, пока она тащила варрена прочь. Отчего-то она не сомневалась в реальности этой угрозы._

_Своё изучение корабля Урц закончил на кухне, где его до отвала накормил Гарднер, умилённый его аппетитом и неразборчивостью в еде. Тали, раздражённая царящей вокруг суматохой, притащила откуда-то внушительную цепь, намертво закрепила её на стене в отсеке Гранта и сообщила, что если Урц умудрится её порвать, то она прямо вот этим разводным ключом… Договаривать не стала — просто смерила варрена тяжёлым взглядом и вернулась к себе._

Когда Шепард наконец оставляет Гранта наедине с питомцем и завершает прочие дела, у неё урчит в животе и хочется, без шуток, кого-нибудь пристрелить. Под горячую руку, как назло, подворачивается Келли. Шепард стоит немалого труда не огрызнуться в ответ на энергичное «Коммандер!», и во многом её спасает воспоминание о том, что она только утром извинилась за давешнюю ссору.

— Я понимаю, вы очень устали, — осторожно начинает йомен, чутко уловив её настроение, — но с вами хотел побеседовать Тэйн. Он не сказал, что случилось — просто искал вас.

— Спасибо, — кивает Шепард, с тоской понимая, что ужин придётся немного отложить. 

— Коммандер? 

— Да?

— Загляните в столовую, — говорит Келли с заговорщическим видом. — Гарднер сегодня превзошёл сам себя — его пирожные просто обязаны поднять вам настроение. Кроме того, мистер Криос сейчас должен быть там.

— Спасибо, — повторяет Шепард, и на этот раз — с улыбкой. 

Келли оказывается права по всем пунктам: Тэйн действительно находится в столовой, а пирожные действительно поднимают Шепард настроение с первой же крошки, попавшей ей в рот. И вовсе неважно, потому ли, что повар и впрямь расстарался — причем не только с десертом, но и с ужином в целом, — или потому, что после беготни по «Нормандии» она готова сжевать подошвы собственных ботинок без соли и перца.

— Добрый вечер, Шепард, — приветствует её Тэйн.

— Чутьё подсказывает мне, что не такой уж и добрый. Я слышала, ты искал меня. Что-то случилось?

— Да, — кивает он. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой, но сейчас мне… трудно это сделать. Это касается моего сына.

***

Прислонившись к стене лифта, Шепард прокручивает в голове случившийся разговор. Жить с абсолютной памятью, должно быть, нелегко. То, как менялись выражение лица и голос Тэйна, выглядело жутковато — как, впрочем, и вся его история. Смерть жены, похороны, месть, расставание с сыном… Последний момент вызвал у неё смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, ей казалось, что Тэйн поступил безответственно — и он с ней согласился; с другой же, она понимала, что данный поступок был продиктован желанием дать сыну лучшую жизнь. Мало кто ценит подобные жертвы, и особенно — дети. Каково спустя годы услышать, что ребёнок пошёл по твоим стопам, хотя именно от этого ты и пытался его уберечь?..

Отчего-то рассказ о Кольяте заставил её вспомнить парнишку с Омеги, желавшего записаться в добровольные охотники на Архангела. Тогда она попросту сломала его пистолет, а позже даже получила письмо с благодарностями.

Что ж, волей случая «Нормандия» и так оказалась у Цитадели. 

Ещё пара часов, и бóльшая часть экипажа расползётся по койкам, а значит, можно с чистой совестью умыться и лечь спать самой. Да, прямо под боком у Гарруса — у неё и мысли не появляется выставить его вон. 

Когда Шепард возвращается из уборной, она обнаруживает, что её мнение по данному вопросу не совпадает с мнением самого Гарруса — очевидно тянущегося за штанами. Заметив её, он садится ровно и поддёргивает сползшее одеяло.

— Я надеюсь, ты собирался достать таблетки, — говорит она, сурово сдвигая брови у переносицы.

— «Цербер», безусловно, знает толк в комфорте… но мне кажется, что я загостился. 

— Вот именно — _кажется_. Разве я выгоняю тебя?

— Нет, но… — Гаррус вздыхает. — Я и так провалялся весь день — то спал, то бездельничал, пока остальные были заняты делом. Да и ты, наверное, устала. Не могу же я…

— Конечно, можешь, — перебивает его Шепард и садится на кровать. — Мордин сказал, что в твоём случае аллергия куда более неприятная штука, чем в моём. Мне бы и в голову не пришло на это сердиться — или обзывать тебя лентяем. Лучше скажи мне: как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, — отзывается Гаррус, сконфуженно потерев собственное запястье.

— Это хорошо. Надеюсь, завтра от недомогания не останется и следа. Но в одном ты прав: я действительно немного устала. Именно поэтому сейчас я хочу просто лечь спать. Рядом с тобой.

— …Хорошо, — соглашается он, сдавшись её напору. — Но штаны я всё-таки надену.

— Как тебе будет удобнее. 

Отвернувшись, Шепард разувается и снимает брюки. Будь её воля, и она бы разделась догола, наверное — хочется отдохнуть как следует, — но раз уж она настояла на том, чтобы Гаррус остался тут, придётся соблюдать хоть какие-то рамки приличий.

Возня за спиной, тем временем, утихает, а кровать немного прогибается. Выключив свет, Шепард ныряет под одеяло.

— Ну что, обнимемся? — интересуется она. — Или наши отношения ещё не дошли до соответствующей стадии?

По иронии судьбы второй вопрос звучит в то самое время, когда на её талию опускается ладонь Гарруса.

— Я бы сказал, они на её пороге, — произносит он над её ухом и притягивает Шепард к себе. 

— Надеюсь, в этот раз обойдётся без царапин.

— Каких царапин? — спрашивает Гаррус, отдёргивая руку. — Постой-ка…

Шепард едва слышно смеётся.

— После ночи в твоём отсеке, — начинает она, невозмутимо возвращая ладонь на прежнее место, — я обнаружила на бедре свежую царапину. Сперва не обратила внимания — мало ли, где и как я успела пораниться, верно? А потом сообразила, что броня для этого крепковата, а вот на штанах, в которых я тогда спала, имеется соответствующий царапине надрез. Затем я вспомнила, как ты проснулся среди ночи и…

— Ты явно наслаждаешься каждым произнесённым словом, — бормочет Гаррус и свешивается с кровати.

— Ты куда? 

— Надену перчатки — во избежание, знаешь ли.

— О, да ладно тебе!

— Может, у меня далекоидущие планы?

— Далекоидущие… — Шепард запинается, не понимая, пошутил он или сказал это всерьёз, но решает не уточнять. — Скажи, ты калечишь всех, кто делит с тобой ложе, или повезло только мне?

— Тебе действительно повезло, — серьёзно отвечает Гаррус и снова заключает её в объятия. — Обычно всё кончается расчленёнкой.

— Дай угадаю, — воодушевляется Шепард. — На самом деле турианцы произошли от богомолов. После очередного испытания ядерного оружия, изрядно подросшие за счёт радиации богомолы плюнули и решили, что ну её к чёрту, эту Землю и этих людей, построили корабль и свалили на Палавен, прикинувшись кометой. А лапы у них приросли к лицам, превратившись в жвалы.

Гаррус молчит.

— У меня два варианта, — наконец, говорит он. — Либо ты устала так, как мне и не снилось, и сейчас бредишь во сне, а я и не подозреваю об этом, либо пьяна. Какие, к чёрту, ядерные испытания и… _богомолы_?

— Это насекомые, — поясняет Шепард сквозь смех. — Как-нибудь покажу. Их передние лапки всё время сложены у лица, будто они…

— Молятся, — догадывается Гаррус.

— Именно. После секса самки богомолов откусывают головы своим партнёрам, а некоторые, вроде, и вовсе их съедают.

— Очаровательно. Какие ещё прекрасные истории о сексе ты можешь мне поведать?

— О сексе? — переспрашивает Шепард. — Кажется, мы обсуждали насекомых.

— И их привычки в сексе. Не напомнишь, кстати, как мы на них вышли?

С каждой новой фразой их разговор становится всё более и более абсурдным, но Шепард это забавляет — и Гарруса, судя по всему, тоже.

— Мы говорили о том, скольких девушек, разделивших с тобой ложе, ты искалечил. Как это связано с сексом?

— А что, мужчины, делившие с тобой ложе, не занимались с тобой им? Смотрели на звёзды? Не верю.

— Ну, ты вполне себе таращился в потолок.

— Так мы же не…

— Вот именно.

Шепард не может сдержать улыбки. 

Неожиданно ладонь Гарруса довольно фривольно проходится по её бедру.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает она с интересом, чувствуя, как тело отзывается лёгким оцепенением и целым табуном мурашек. 

— Ищу царапину, — отзывается он будничным голосом. — Хочу оценить масштабы причинённого мной ущерба — с учётом того, что между нами ничего не было.

— И что если масштаб не соответствует ситуации? — вопрошает Шепард, чуть повернув голову.

— Буду исправлять этот прискорбный факт, разумеется, — невинно сообщает ей Гаррус и вновь проходится по внешней стороне её бедра. — Здесь? Или здесь?.. — сдвигает он ладонь на внутреннюю.

— Ищи лучше, — отвечает Шепард, с трудом шевельнув непослушными губами.

Она ведь спит, верно? Не может же быть, чтобы Гаррус… 

Вздрогнув, она сбивается с мысли.

— Что-то не так?

Дыхание обжигает ухо.

— Всё так, — уверяет Шепард, на секунду прикрыв глаза. — Как продвигаются поиски?

— Приятно, но безрезультатно, — шепчет Гаррус в ответ.

Его ладонь беззастенчиво касается её живота, а затем, помедлив, пробирается под майку. В этот момент Шепард ужасно жалеет о том, что он всё-таки надел перчатки.

— Кажется, я знаю, в чём причина. Не хочу тебя… расстраивать, — говорит она, испытывая некоторые трудности с оформлением мыслей в слова, — но это уже не бедро. 

— Я очень, _очень_ плохо знаю человеческую анатомию, — покаянно вздыхает Гаррус и, обняв её обеими руками, прижимается лбом к основанию шеи. 

— Ты, конечно, нашел экспонат для…

— _Помолчи_.

Это короткое слово и повелительно-просящие интонации, с которыми оно было произнесено, действуют на Шепард сильнее алкоголя. Вскоре она и вовсе теряет связь с реальным миром — остаётся только дыхание Гарруса, почти ощутимо оседающее на коже, и ладони, медленно скользящие по её телу. Чёрт побери, она и не знала, что…

_Ох._

Самозабвенно сомкнув веки, Гаррус прикусывает её шею. С каждой последующей секундой он всё больше перестаёт верить в то, что это происходит в реальности. Может, это всего лишь сон спутанного температурой сознания? Даже деля постель с девушкой в самый первый раз, он не испытывал настолько головокружительных эмоций — а ведь они с Шепард не делают ничего особенного. Хочется до хруста стиснуть зубы и крепко зажмуриться, потому что каждое прикосновение к чужому телу отзывается в нём самом едва ли не болью. Никогда ещё три коротких слова — _«Я хочу её»_ — не пульсировали перед внутренним взором так ярко и не казались самым естественным, что существует в мире. 

Она ведь человек. А он, чтоб ему провалиться, турианец. У него нет опыта межвидовых связей, да и у неё, кажется, тоже. Кроме того, они друзья и… 

_Да пропади оно всё пропадом._

Кожа Шепард такая горячая, что это без потерь чувствуется сквозь плотную ткань перчаток, и такая мягкая, что впору содрать эти самые перчатки зубами, чтобы ощутить её текстуру в полной мере — и одновременно с этим поблагодарить Духов, демонов, кого угодно за то, что он всё же надел их, иначе без царапин и впрямь бы не обошлось. 

Повинуясь порыву, Гаррус проскальзывает ладонью между бёдер Шепард. Запрокинув голову, она шумно вздыхает и сперва обхватывает его запястье пальцами, а потом… 

А потом убирает руку и тянется назад, ободряюще поглаживая по шее. 

На его счастье, в этом она ничем не отличается от турианок.

***

Не чувствуя холода бьющих по спине струй, Гаррус прижимается лбом к стене душевой и закрывает глаза.

_Когда Шепард настроена решительно, её невозможно остановить. В тонких пальцах, удерживающих на месте, и в ладонях, настойчиво давящих на грудь, вмиг появляется сила, легко перебарывающая любое его сопротивление — рубя на корню попытку удалиться в душ и решить проблему личного характера. Куда она девается, когда эти же ладони почти неощутимо скользят по животу и ниже? Когда дразнят, ласкают и требуют отклика? Когда гладят, успокаивая мелкую дрожь?.._

Выключив воду, Гаррус медленно вытирается и, ненадолго замерев у зеркала, выходит за дверь. Среагировав на шаги, Шепард приподнимает из вороха одеяла и подушек взъерошенную голову, но когда он осторожно садится на постель, она снова дремлет.

Духи, сегодня они были как никогда близки к тому, чтобы плюнуть на всё и, наконец, переспать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе от shepofships: https://68.media.tumblr.com/4dbf4fc63498bcf4ed2953c8520160e6/tumblr_mem9kmHKjf1rmi3elo1_r1_1280.png


	16. DEFEAT

_Тусклые, блёклые, по-рыбьи серые глаза с зеленцой — сродни той, которую приобретает вода в застоявшемся водоёме. Липкий взгляд сверлит его, вскрывает легко, как консервный нож банку, и настойчиво пробирается в самые потаённые уголки сознания._

_«Чувствуешь себя виноватым, не так ли? Вот и правильно»._

_Шёпот, кажется, обволакивает самое сердце, заставляя его сбиваться с ритма. Нечем дышать — лёгкие попросту отказываются разворачиваться в полной мере. Невозможно разорвать зрительный контакт — будто на затылке, фиксируя голову, сомкнулись чьи-то холодные пальцы._

_«Если бы не ты, я… Они… Мы бы…»_

_В дрожащей тьме начинает вырисовываться силуэт. От знакомого голоса цепенеет тело._

_«Эй, Вакариан, — звучат смешливые нотки, когда-то ставшие почти родными. — Каково тебе жить, когда нас нет?»_

_Изломанные тела. Зелёная, синяя, красная кровь — потёками на стенах, брызгами на окне, лужами на полу. Помутневшие мёртвые глаза._

Восстановить дыхание удаётся спустя три глубоких, размеренных вдоха. В голове пульсирует, бьётся в виски надрывный крик: _«Ты должен быть с нами! Должен быть мертв!»_

— Гаррус? — окликает его хрипловатый спросонья голос Шепард. — Гаррус, ты в порядке?

Он молчит, закрывая лицо руками. Рассказать не повернётся язык, а откровенно лгать не хочется, да и смысла нет: когда ты просыпаешься от того, что твой партнёр вскидывается, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, разве «Всё хорошо» сойдёт за отговорку?..

Пальцы, коснувшиеся его локтя, напоминают о том, что сон — чёрт возьми — кончился и началась реальность. Призраки Омеги там и погребены — должны быть, — а здесь и сейчас, на «Нормандии», рядом с ним не мёртвая команда, а взволнованная, сонная, живая Шепард. 

— Просто… дурной сон, — произносит наконец Гаррус. — Прости, что разбудил. 

— И часто они тебе снятся?

Он уходит от её взгляда быстрее, чем осознаёт вопрос. 

— Достаточно.

— Почему ты не рассказывал?

— А надо было?

Звучит не очень вежливо, однако он и впрямь не видит смысла говорить об этом. Ни сейчас, ни когда бы то ни было.

За недолгим молчанием следует тихий вздох и шорох сминаемого одеяла. Тёплые руки осторожно касаются ворота Гарруса, гладят по пластинам, а затем смыкаются вокруг талии.

— Омега? — угадывает Шепард и прижимается щекой к его плечу. Запрокинув голову, Гаррус молчит, вперив невидящий взгляд в стык потолка и стены.

Во рту пересыхает.

_Он действительно должен быть с ними. Не здесь._

— Омега, — подтверждает он. 

_Будь она проклята._

— Выговорись, — предлагает Шепард. 

— Мы уже обсуждали это.

— Ты рассказывал, что произошло. Но не рассказывал о кошмарах.

Гаррус нервно дёргает жвалами.

Может быть, она и права, предлагая ему своеобразную исповедь. Честно говоря, на его памяти она вообще редко ошибалась. И всё же он не чувствует в себе ни желания, ни сил обсуждать свои сны — что немедленно и озвучивает. 

— Я не буду настаивать, — отзывается Шепард. — Просто знай, что я всегда готова тебя выслушать.

— Спасибо, — тихо благодарит её Гаррус, наивно надеясь, что она забудет об этой теме.

Некоторое время тишину каюты нарушает только Чудище, решивший, что ночь — самое время для того, чтобы побегать по колесу. В какой-то момент Гаррус понимает, что у него немного затекла шея, а Шепард, кажется, задремала на его плече, но когда он касается её руки, она легонько сжимает его ладонь в ответ. Отстранившись, она заставляет его обернуться и тянет к себе. Её взгляд изучающе скользит по лицу Гарруса, и, несмотря на темноту, разбавленную только слабым светом аквариумных ламп, это всё равно немного его смущает. 

— Я кое-что вспомнила, — серьёзно говорит она. — У меня есть проверенное средство от любых кошмаров — отец научил. Чаще всего это делают матери, но моя была слишком поглощена карьерой. Отец, впрочем, тоже, но у него почему-то всегда находилось время и на меня.

С этими словами Шепард приподнимается и целует Гарруса в лоб.

— Вот. Теперь ты под защитой.

Жвалы его мигом расходятся в стороны.

_Духи, до чего же она удивительная._

— По моим наблюдениям вы, люди, много внимания уделяете поцелуям, — замечает он, наблюдая за тем, как Шепард ложится обратно и возится, поправляя одеяло и подушки. 

— Есть такое, — отзывается она и раскрывает объятия. — Иди сюда?..

Гаррус не ждёт повторного приглашения, тотчас устраиваясь рядом.

— То есть я, получается, сглупил, когда подумал, что в первый раз ты поцеловала меня только потому, что была пьяна? — спрашивает он, утыкаясь ей куда-то в ключицы.

— Получается, да, — усмехается Шепард. — Засыпай, до подъёма ещё далеко. 

Гаррус закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как скользят по коже тёплые пальцы. Это так приятно и так… _правильно_ , что его голова, кажется, вот-вот взорвётся от восторга. Они вместе, в её постели, где всего несколько часов назад…

Он сглатывает. Одни лишь воспоминания о том, как бесстыдно он касался её, и как она, жарко дыша в шею, ласкала его, заставляют низ живота ныть. А сейчас она обнимает его, заботится, успокаивает, как не делал никто уже лет… пятнадцать с тех пор, как мама в последний раз погладила его по голове. Что-то внутри накатывает волной, заставляя стиснуть Шепард в объятиях, вжаться лбом в её плечо, потому что, кажется, иного способа выразить эту волну эмоций попросту нет. На секунду Шепард замирает, и Гаррус понимает, что она смущена не меньше, чем он. Что она думает ровно о том же.

А потом она почему-то смеётся, целует его куда-то в гребень и обнимает за шею, переплетаясь с ним ногами.

Её объятия, запах, мягкие изгибы тела, одно одеяло на двоих, все эти поцелуи и близость, откровения и ещё куча всяких мелочей, которые регистрируются его мозгом, но не оформляются мысленно… Всё это сводит его с ума — наравне с отчаянным желанием сказать _хоть что-то_ , объяснить свои чувства _хоть как-то_.

— Спишь? — интересуется Шепард тем временем.

— Нет, — отзывается он.

— Ну так… Что ты думаешь обо всём этом?

В её голосе отчётливо слышится некоторое волнение — сродни тому, что мучает сейчас самого Гарруса. Даже пальцы у них подрагивают одинаково.

— Я думаю, что всё… Ну, в порядке? То есть… Разберёмся ещё с парой щекотливых моментов, и тогда…

_И тогда…_

— _Ширмалок_ , — бормочет он, окончательно стушевавшись. 

— Что ты сказал? — переспрашивает Шепард, и Гаррус благодарит Духов за то, что в базу её переводчика не внесены замысловатые турианские ругательства. 

— С моей головой сегодня явно что-то не то, — вздыхает он, отстраняясь. — Никогда не испытывал такой проблемы с выражением собственных мыслей.

Помедлив, Гаррус проводит по щеке Шепард пальцем.

— Мне просто… очень хорошо. С тобой. Именно это я и пытаюсь сказать уже чёртову прорву времени. 

— Отлично, — отвечает она, погодя. — Раз мои подчинённые чувствуют себя комфортно, значит, я не зря торчу на посту командира. 

— Похоже, это неслабо поднимает тебе самооценку, — усмехается он. — И как, часто ты пользуешься данным способом для обеспечения чужого комфорта, или только мне так подфартило?

— Думаешь, одного тебя достаточно для того, чтобы моя самооценка держалась на должном уровне? — фыркает Шепард.

— Я уже говорил, что временами ты просто невыносима? — шипит Гаррус, нависая над ней.

— Согласись — в этом есть своя изюминка. Честно говоря, — добавляет она тише. — Мне тоже хорошо. Очень. С тобой. 

— Правда?

— Правда. 

— Шепард…

Она приподнимается, опираясь на локти.

Гаррус закрывает глаза. Мягкие губы касаются шрамов на его щеке, жвале, медленно сдвигаются к уголку рта. Выдохнув, он вновь придавливает её к постели. Хладнокровие и самоконтроль — сейчас эти слова являются для него пустыми, ничего не значащими звуками. Хрипло рассмеявшись, Шепард зажмуривается и откидывает голову, когда он легонько кусает её за шею. Гарруса ведёт, словно от алкоголя. Затянутые в ткань перчаток руки задирают майку, пробегаются по прямым мышцам живота, оглаживают бёдра. Прочертив влажную дорожку на коже, кончик языка соскальзывает в ямку пупка, и Шепард невольно выгибается.

— Если ты продолжишь, — говорит она, с трудом разлепляя губы, — мы можем забыть о том, чтобы выспаться.

— Да и к чёрту, — отзывается Гаррус, и она не находит в себе сил возразить.

***

Утро наступает внезапно: Гаррусу кажется, что между моментом, когда он провалился в сон, и мелодией будильника проходит не больше минуты. Пребывая в приятной полудрёме, он чувствует, как садится на кровати Шепард. Подняв тяжёлые со сна веки, Гаррус наблюдает за тем, как она потягивается; край майки ползёт вверх, обнажая кожу. Дотянувшись, он ведёт пальцем по линии позвоночника, не ощущая, но видя как отзывается тело Шепард мурашками.

— Спи, — поворачивается она к нему. — Я разбужу.

Спросонья Гаррусу не сразу удаётся вникнуть в её слова. Похоже, она действительно превращает его в ленивое беспозвоночное: сейчас ему бессовестно хочется отложить начало очередного суматошного дня и просто поваляться в пока ещё тёплой постели. Желательно, не одному. 

— А я-то уж размечтался… — тянет он. — Чистить зубы у одной раковины, брызгаться водой или что там ещё принято…

Парой мгновений спустя воображение подкидывает ему несколько занятных вариантов того, что ещё может быть «принято» в ванной, и сонливость мгновенно улетучивается.

Усмехнувшись, Шепард надевает бельё и встаёт с кровати.

— Пойдёшь в душ? — слышится её голос уже из недр гардероба. 

Приподнявшись на локтях, Гаррус смотрит на чётко обрисованный силуэт. Воображение подкидывает ещё пару горячих картинок, и он непроизвольно разводит жвалы в стороны.

— Совместный душ тоже входит в твой список мероприятий по обеспечению комфорта подчинённых?

Шепард сдавленно ойкает, ударяясь головой о полку, и медленно оборачивается:

— «Совместный душ»? А не обнаглели ли вы, офицер Вакариан? — усмехается она, скрещивая руки на груди. — Вам недостаточного того факта, что я предоставляю в ваше распоряжение свою личную душевую?

— Я работаю над твоей самооценкой. 

— Не боишься увлечься? — интересуется Шепард и, повесив на плечо одежду, пересекает каюту.

— Может, уже увлёкся? — небрежно отзывается Гаррус, садясь на кровати.

Замерев у рабочего стола, она оборачивается.

— Мы точно говорим об одном и том же? — улыбается Шепард, и Гаррусу хочется запустить в неё подушкой. Исключительно в воспитательных целях. 

Коснувшись ладонью двери уборной, она скрывается внутри. Парой секунд спустя раздаётся едва различимый шум бегущей воды, и Гаррус вдруг ловит себя на том, что гадает, заперла ли Шепард замок.

***

_В два часа по местному времени в жизни коммандера Шепард начался очередной рабочий день. Первым пунктом программы стоял визит в отделение СБЦ — не лучшее продолжение утра, но выбирать не приходилось, а если и приходилось, то подходящий для этого момент она давно пропустила. «Невелика беда», — думала Шепард. Быть командиром означало не только иметь возможность указывать курс, но и заботиться о тех, кто служит под твоим началом. Если для личного спокойствия Тэйну нужно повидать сына, так они и сделают._

_«…Жить для себя? — звенел в её голове голос Джек. — И это говоришь мне ты, шавка "Цербера"?»_

_Шепард передёрнула плечами. Ей не нравилось думать о себе как об орудии чужой воли, но она понимала, что именно им и является — специфика работы._

_«Что ж, дела делами, но утро так или иначе задалось, — резюмировала она, возвращаясь мыслями в личную каюту. — Пусть и не стараниями агентов СБЦ»._

_Впрочем, как посмотреть…_

— Сплошная коррупция, — произносит Тэйн слева от неё, и Шепард не может не согласиться. Только законченный идеалист (или идиот) готов повестись на красивые слова об отсутствии взяток. Спасибо Гаррусу: личная неприязнь к бюрократии в его рассказах щедро разбавлялась откровениями о прогнившем нутре сформированной системы — не оставив ни сомнений, ни иллюзий.

Заглянув к Бэйли, они узнают, что получить информацию о Кольяте можно у кого-то по кличке «Мышь». 

— Ищите его вечером, — добавляет капитан под конец разговора. — Не припомню, чтобы кто-то видел его днём.

Направляясь к выходу, они слышат, как Бэйли желает им удачи. Притормозив, Тэйн оборачивается и, слегка поклонившись, возобновляет шаг. Искоса наблюдая за ним, Шепард думает, что он один из немногих её товарищей, кто по-прежнему держится особняком. Даже Джек, будь она неладна, начала проявлять признаки своеобразного радушия — перестав, наконец, выставлять её вон. На памяти Шепард, они говорили с Тэйном всего пару раз. Не то, чтобы кто-то из них переживал из-за недостатка общения — у неё всегда находились другие дела, а он явно тяготел к одиночеству, — но, похоже, что в последнее время её стремление получше узнать команду сосредоточилось на одном лишь Гаррусе.

— Тебя наверняка ждут другие дела? — интересуется Тэйн, прерывая течение её мыслей.

— Что-то вроде того, — отзывается Шепард, вспоминая о намеченном визите к Андерсону, который собиралась отложить из-за поимки Кольята. — Хотела навестить старого друга.

— Друзья — это хорошо.

Она отвечает ему улыбкой.

— Тебе тоже стоит попробовать.

Тэйн молча смаргивает — как ей кажется, удивившись.

— Пожалуй, я вернусь на «Нормандию», — говорит он, немного погодя. — Хотелось бы настроиться перед встречей с Кольятом. При условии, что она состоится.

Шепард кивает, и он, поклонившись, оставляет её одну.

Президиум встречает её привычной прохладой вечно работающих фонтанов и отстранённой вежливостью случайных прохожих: «Доброе утро», «Простите», «Могу я пройти?» Огибая пост Авины, Шепард в сотый, наверное, раз думает о том, что не смогла бы жить на Цитадели: размер станции и плотность её населения неизменно приносят ей дискомфорт. Привыкшая к небольшим каютам кораблей, Шепард ёжится от мысли ежедневно пересекать большие пространства. Впрочем, что такое большие пространства Цитадели по сравнению со скоплениями и галактиками?..

Дверь зала посольства открывается прежде, чем она успевает дойти до неё — чтобы выпустить наружу спешащего мужчину. Шепард не сразу осознаёт, с кем неловко сталкивается плечами. Лишь обернувшись, она понимает, что знает эти карие глаза и непослушные чёрные волосы.

— Прошу про… — начинает он, но осекается. — Шепард?..

— Штабс-капитан Аленко, — сдержанно кивает она. — Вот так встреча.

— И вправду, — отводит глаза Кайдан. 

Сконфужен. Шепард понимает и разделяет его чувства — не каждый день натыкаешься на своих бывших возлюбленных.

_Или отвернувшихся от тебя друзей._

— Спешите по неотложным делам? — интересуется она.

— Так точно, мэм, — отвечает Кайдан по привычке, и её едва не передёргивает. 

Кажется, время вдруг решило пойти вспять, бесцеремонно швырнув их в давно минувшие дни. Не нужно напрягаться, чтобы мысленно оказаться в коридорах первой, уничтоженной теперь «Нормандии», вспомнить вытянутую коробку медицинского кабинета и размещённый в грузовом отсеке «Мако», собранные в строгий пучок волосы Эшли и разбросанные датапады Лиары… С тех пор прошла целая вечность — а может, и того больше. Всё поменялось, и в первую очередь — они сами. Но, несмотря на это, воспоминания остаются ясными — до боли.

— Что привело тебя на Цитадель? — спрашивает Кайдан, и Шепард гадает, что стоит за этим вопросом: искренний интерес или желание поддержать светскую беседу. — Ты пришла к Андерсону?

— Да, — кивает она, обернувшись на дверь. — Вполне вероятно, скоро у меня не будет возможности безнаказанно рассекать между ретрансляторов. Ловлю момент.

— Не говори так, иначе я подумаю, что ты ввязалась в то, что тебе не по зубам. — Уголки губ Кайдана трогает улыбка.

— Разве ты не думал так с самого начала?

Прикусив изнутри щёку, Шепард корит себя за сказанное: ни к чему ворошить прошлое, а Горизонт и события на нём таковым и являются. Подумав об этом, она вдруг испытывает сильнейшее раздражение — когда, _когда_ её отпустит эта изматывающая обида? Когда она перестанет анализировать произошедшее, проигрывая в голове их некрасивый диалог?

_Двигайся вперёд, Шепард._

— Андерсона нет, — сообщает Кайдан, посерьезнев. — Я собирался скоротать время до его прихода в каком-нибудь кафе. Я ещё не обедал и…

Шепард знает, что последует дальше.

— Если у тебя нет других срочных дел… Хотя, о чём это я… У тебя всегда есть дела.

— Нет, прямо сейчас я свободна, — разуверяет его она. — Можем пообедать вместе.

— Отлично.

Нелепая встреча, нелепый разговор, нелепое, никому не нужное приглашение…

Ненужное или бессмысленное?

…Направляясь за Кайданом к стоянке такси, Шепард украдкой рассматривает его профиль. Два года, проведённые на операционном столе станции «Лазарь», пролетели для неё в одно мгновение, но отпечатались на лицах тех, кто оплакивал её смерть. Время отняло у Кайдана его моложавость, добавив седины вискам, морщинок на лбу и вокруг глаз, непримиримости — линии губ.

А вот вялая нерешительность осталась на месте. Прежний Кайдан не смог бы озвучить своё приглашение прямо, и «новый» Кайдан ничем от него не отличался.

Они молчат до самого кафе. Шепард не знает, почему ответила согласием. Что она рассчитывает услышать? О чём желает поговорить? Обсудить случившееся на Горизонте, растеребить вновь занывшую рану и наконец убрать её в дальний ящик своей памяти? Вновь попытаться убедить Кайдана в собственной верности Альянсу? Погрозить Жнецами? Она не знает. Быть может, она надеется не на понимание и ответы, а на вопросы; быть может, ей просто хочется быть, наконец, услышанной.

Молчание не нарушается и когда они, не сговариваясь, направляются к столику у окна. Шепард вдруг становится не по себе: от странности ситуации, спутанных мыслей в её голове, быстрого взгляда Кайдана, который тот на неё бросает. Чем дальше, тем сильнее ей кажется, что она совершает ошибку — уже совершила, придя сюда. В любом случае, что сделано, то сделано, и эта необратимость немного успокаивает.

Сделав заказ, Шепард опирается локтями о стол и смотрит на Кайдана, подбадривая его для начала разговора.

— Ну так… — тянет он, отзеркаливая её жест. — Как твои дела?

— Нормально, — пожимает плечами она. — Привычная рутина в новых декорациях.

— Ясно.

— Как ты?

— Хорошо. Не всё и всегда бывает гладко, но хорошо.

_Никто ведь и не рассчитывал на откровенность, не так ли?_

Между ними снова повисает тяжёлое, гнетущее молчание. Всё сильнее хочется подняться, извиниться и уйти, потому что… Потому что всё это бессмысленно. Им не о чем говорить, у них не осталось ни общих тем, ни общих дел.

А может, наоборот? Может, в них копится слишком много невысказанного?..

— Ты получила моё письмо? — спрашивает вдруг Кайдан, и Шепард понимает, что отмолчаться уже не получится.

— Да. Прости, что не ответила — ты же знаешь мои отношения с корреспонденцией.

И ей почти не стыдно вспоминать о том, как она злилась.

— Знаю, — усмехается он. — И всё же, я хотел бы извиниться… ещё раз. Как бы то ни было… То, что произошло на Горизонте… Я не имел права говорить с тобой в таком тоне.

— Ты действовал на эмоциях, — кивает Шепард.

— Как я мог оставаться хладнокровным? Я думал, что ты…

— Мертва.

— Да, — выдыхает Кайдан. — Мы все так думали. Ты не представляешь, через что мне пришлось пройти, Шепард. Я не мог смириться и думал, что не смирюсь никогда. Это было… Я не знаю, какими словами это описать. Я проделал путь до Немейской бездны и обратно, я пытался забыться и жить дальше, но каждый раз терпел неудачу. Я думал, что либо сойду с ума, либо…

Он замолкает, и Шепард вдруг понимает, что ей становится трудно дышать.

— И вот, когда я, наконец, пришёл в себя, наладил свою жизнь… ты вернулась. Живая, невредимая — и под знамёнами «Цербера». Мой мир перевернулся, понимаешь? Как я мог отреагировать? — разводит руками он.

— Ты мог выслушать меня, — отзывается Шепард. — Не только как солдат Альянса, но и как друг. Я бы объяснила тебе — всё. Ты знаешь меня, Кайдан, — добавляет она мягче. — Я ни за что бы не стала работать на «Цербер» без веских на то причин.

— Какими бы ни были эти причины, они ничего не меняют. 

— Разве? По-моему, наоборот. Или желание обезопасить колонии — недостаточное оправдание для моих действий?

— Я не могу поверить, что ты забыла их базы и эксперименты. А смерть адмирала Кахоку? Неужели всего этого недостаточно для того, чтобы прекратить ваш чёртов… _симбиоз_?

— Я помню, Кайдан, — говорит она, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. — И Кахоку, и Тумса, и рахни, и проклятых ползунов Ториана. И знаешь, что самое паршивое? У меня нет и не было выбора. Если бы я могла…

— Выбор есть всегда.

— Как на Вирмайре?

Кайдан вздрагивает, и Шепард кожей чувствует, как схлынывают с него все эмоции.

— Дерись или умри — вот мой выбор, — отрывисто произносит она и вздыхает. — Всё это… _сложно_. Я не могу раскрыть подробностей, но прошу тебя поверить мне. Теряя время на обвинения, ты не видишь главной угрозы.

— Я вижу, Шепард. И я тоже хочу, чтобы колонисты были в безопасности. Но я не возьму назад своих слов насчёт «Цербера». Во что бы ты ни верила, у тебя нет гарантий. И пока это так, ты остаёшься предательницей в глазах Альянса.

«В моих глазах», — хочется добавить ей за него. 

Несколько секунд Кайдан сидит неподвижно, а затем осторожно касается её руки. 

— Неужели ты не боишься, что они манипулируют тобой? — спрашивает он едва слышно. — Они могут использовать колонистов как предлог. Можешь ли ты сказать, что знаешь их цели? Их руководство? А если и так — неужели ты готова оправдывать их предыдущие дела только потому, что они предоставляют тебе ресурсы?

На один короткий миг Шепард хочется разрыдаться и вывалить ему всё: «Да, я боюсь»; «Да, я каждую секунду жду удара в спину»; «Да, я уверена лишь в самой себе».

_«Да, я предательница — уже потому, что работаю на террористическую антиправительственную организацию»._

_«Да, ты прав, прав во всем — и я ненавижу тебя за это»._

— Есть грань, за которую нельзя переходить, и ты знаешь это не хуже, чем я, — продолжает Кайдан в унисон её мыслям. — Если мы забудем об этом — чем мы отличаемся от Жнецов? Я беспокоюсь за тебя. Я не хочу потерять тебя снова.

Спохватившись, Шепард разрывает их тактильный контакт. Пальцы Кайдана мягко соскальзывают по её ногтям.

— Не стоит, — отзывается она. — Это… лишнее.

— Почему? — спрашивает он, нахмурившись. — Ты… У тебя кто-то есть?

Как бы ровно ни звучал его голос, Шепард слышит в нём хорошо знакомые нетерпеливые нотки.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Просто скажи, да или нет.

— Кайдан…

— У тебя кто-то есть, — помолчав, говорит он и откидывается на спинку стула. Шепард не знает, что сказать в ответ. «Сменим тему»? В конце концов, это просто его не касается.

_Уже._

Её мысли прерывает опустившаяся на плечо рука, и ей не нужно оглядываться, чтобы узнать, кто её обладатель. 

Шепард никогда не была фаталисткой, но теперь уверена, что если судьба и существует, то только с одной целью: превратить её жизнь в дешёвый мыльный сериал.

— Кайдан, — кивает Гаррус в качестве приветствия. — Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь.

— Взаимно. Как твои дела?

— Могли быть лучше, могли быть хуже.

— Я думала, тебе есть, чем заняться, — замечает Шепард, обернувшись.

— Управился быстрее, чем рассчитывал, — отзывается Гаррус, убирая руку с её плеча. — Решил перекусить. А теперь удивляюсь — как я удачно зашёл. Или наоборот — не очень?

Она знает эти короткие, рубленые фразы: Гаррус звучит так, когда злится. Не мог же он посчитать их встречу спланированным свиданием?..

— Присоединяйся, — предлагает Кайдан, явно не заметив повисшего в воздухе напряжения. — Мы просто беседовали… обо всём понемногу.

— Случайно столкнулись, — добавляет Шепард.

— Пожалуй, не буду мешать посиделкам старых друзей, — говорит Гаррус после небольшой паузы. — Рад был повидать тебя, Кайдан. Молодцом.

Кивнув на прощание, он покидает кафе, оставляя Шепард со смутным ощущением тревоги.

Извинившись, она поднимается с места.

Нагнать Гарруса ей удаётся лишь у стоянки, словно тот решил не терять ни минуты и побыстрее покинуть станцию. Коснувшись локтя, она заставляет его развернуться — и едва не отшатывается, поймав полный раздражения взгляд.

— Если ты думаешь…

— Нет, я не думаю, не злюсь, не сбегаю и ещё тысячу разных «не», — перебивает её он и прижимает жвалы к щекам — верный признак того, что он просто-напросто врёт.

— Весьма агрессивно для того, кто _не злится_ , — хмыкает Шепард в ответ.

Вздохнув, Гаррус проходится вдоль площадки, явно пытаясь успокоить бушующие внутри него эмоции.

— Извини, — отзывается он наконец. — Я просто… Забыл кое-что сделать. Неважно.

— Думаю, что не удивлю тебя, сказав, что не поверила.

— Зря.

— Ох, _да ладно!_

— У меня ещё остались дела, — упрямо гнёт свою линию Гаррус.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь перекусить, — напоминает ему Шепард.

— Я просто не хочу обедать… с ним, — признаётся он, запнувшись, но тут же берёт себя в руки. — Ничего личного.

— Ничего личного? — переспрашивает она, вскинув брови. — По-моему, личного здесь предостаточно. 

— Как тебе будет угодно. Возвращайся. Наверняка вам есть о чём поговорить.

— Мы можем поговорить все вместе.

— Что-то не хочется.

— Гаррус, — произносит Шепард с нажимом. — На что конкретно ты злишься?

— Ты спрашиваешь, на что я злюсь? — в его голосе звучит неподдельное удивление. — Дай подумать. Кажется, за тем столом сидит Кайдан Аленко. О, прости — _штабс-капитан_ Кайдан Аленко. И, кажется, кто-то, очень похожий на него, осыпал тебя «комплиментами» на Горизонте. Включи логику.

— Ты грубишь, — замечает Шепард.

— Прости, — выдыхает он и опускает веки. — Я просто… Слушай, мне и вправду нужно кое-что сделать. И я действительно не хочу вам мешать… _обсуждать что бы то ни было_. Уверен, у вас масса тем для беседы, и… и если ты можешь сидеть за одним столом с человеком, который покинул тебя, невзирая на просьбы остаться, то я не могу. И не хочу.

— Именно об этом мы и говорили.

— Я в этом участвовать не буду, — отрезает Гаррус, отвернувшись. — Если у тебя хватает милости для всех засранцев, плюющих тебе в спину, то у меня — нет.

— Может, стоит над этим поработать? — интересуется Шепард, вклиниваясь между ним и аэрокаром.

— Прости, Шепард, я пас.

Отстранив её, он открывает дверцу машины и садится в салон, твёрдо намереваясь убраться прежде, чем между ними вспыхнет очередная ссора.

— Ты ревнуешь, — изрекает Шепард, складывая руки на груди, и эта фраза служит достаточной причиной для того, чтобы Гаррус выбрался из аэрокара обратно.

— Я что? — переспрашивает он. — Ревную?

— Ревнуешь, — подтверждает она. — Притом, абсолютно беспричинно.

— Я не… — Гаррус встряхивает головой. — Слушай, давай, я просто уеду, и мы закончим с этим?

— Что это была за глупая демонстрация? — продолжает Шепард, смеряя его цепким взглядом.

— Какая ещё демонстрация?

— С рукой на моём плече.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты обернулась! — отзывается он, повышая голос. — Духи! Ты видишь то, чего нет.

— Разве? В данный момент я вижу раздражённого турианца, который пытается убедить меня в собственном спокойствии.

— Я _пытаюсь убедить тебя в том_ , что у меня ещё много дел, и я не хочу тратить время на препирательства. И не буду.

Вернувшись в аэрокар, Гаррус закрывает дверцу и кладёт руки на руль.

— Надеюсь, тебе нравится вести себя как подросток, — доносится до него голос Шепард. — В противном случае, эта перепалка не несёт в себе никакого смысла — а так будет доволен хотя бы один из нас.

Сквозь стекло она видит, как Гаррус крепко сжимает пальцы, а затем машина трогается с места.

Проводив её взглядом, Шепард возвращается в кафе: было бы невежливо уйти, не попрощавшись. 

Кроме того, ей явно нужно сесть и сделать глубокий вдох.

— Всё в порядке? — интересуется Кайдан, когда она занимает своё место напротив.

— Да, — рассеянно отвечает она, потянувшись к бокалу с соком. — Просто… обсудили пару рабочих моментов. 

— Я так и подумал. Видел, как вы говорили.

Из окна, у которого расположен их столик, открывается отличный вид на стоянку, и Шепард с трудом сдерживает невесёлый смешок.

_Хорошо, что не слышал._

После появления Гарруса и без того неловкая беседа совсем перестаёт клеиться. Шепард без особого аппетита ковыряет вилкой салат, бездумно разделяя его ингредиенты по кучкам, и это продолжается до тех пор, пока молчание не начинает почти физически на неё давить. 

— Пожалуй, я пойду, — сообщает она, отодвигая тарелку. — Рада была повидать тебя, Кайдан. 

Шепард поднимается из-за стола, но негромкий оклик заставляет её задержаться. Обернувшись, она смеряет Кайдана вопросительным взглядом. Помедлив, он снова касается её руки — не гладит, не сжимает, просто дотрагивается до запястья и соскальзывает пальцами по ладони. 

— Будь осторожна, — едва слышно говорит он. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы эта встреча оказалась последней. 

— Я постараюсь, — отзывается она и покидает кафе.

***

Каким бы напряжённым ни был день, сколько бы неловких, неудобных, сложных ситуаций тот ни принёс, рано или поздно он заканчивается. Именно об этом думает Шепард, возвращаясь на «Нормандию». Всё необходимое выполнено: Андерсон навещён, закупки сделаны, мир и покой в одной отдельно взятой семье дреллов восстановлен. Пожалуй, Шепард стоит порадоваться успехам, однако она не чувствует особого удовлетворения. Может, попросить Самару обучить её медитации? Судя по внутренним ощущениям, это пойдёт ей на пользу. 

Корабль встречает её тишиной — бóльшая часть команды находится в увольнительной. Чуть позже начнут возвращаться члены экипажа, потом подтянутся особо загулявшие, и около полуночи можно будет покинуть Цитадель. 

_Гаррус…_

Да, стоит ей остаться наедине с собой, как её мысли тут же заполняет Гаррус. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, отсек главной батареи оказывается пуст — как и её личная каюта. Это может означать лишь одно: либо он до сих пор не вернулся со станции, либо взял у Касуми пару уроков по маскировке. Шепард не хочется думать о том, что он нарочно избегает её общества, поэтому она вновь направляется к лифту.

Если она хорошо его знает, то находиться он может только в одном месте на корабле.

— Ты что, забрал у Гарднера всё, что было?

Не дрогнув, Гаррус снимает выстрелом банку и оборачивается.

— Нет. 

Несколько мгновений они рассматривают друг друга, выжидая, кто первым нарушит установившееся молчание, а потом Гаррус вновь склоняется к прицелу. Ещё одна импровизированная мишень падает на пол, зияя дырявым боком. 

— Как… прошёл день?

Шепард готова отдать на отсечение руку — не этот вопрос ему хотелось задать. Его пальцы явно сжимают винтовку крепче, чем стоило бы, и от него… _от него просто фонит дурным настроением._

— Неплохо, — отвечает она и прислоняется к переборке. 

— Я и не сомневался.

Слова приглушаются звуком очередного выстрела. 

Почему каждая их ссора больше похожа на разборки школьников, нежели на попытку взрослых людей разобраться в проблеме?

Почему они вообще ссорятся?..

Гаррус снимает оставшиеся мишени и, отложив винтовку на ящик, уходит к дальней стене отсека, чтобы снова выставить банки в ряд. Ему очень хочется извиниться за то, что произошло на Цитадели; возможно, обнять Шепард, уткнуться лицом ей в волосы… Однако внутренний демон снова напоминает о том, что она, встретив Кайдана, не отвернулась от него, как сделал он сам, а пошла с ним обедать. Дёргая жвалами, Гаррус чувствует, как внутри зарождается глухое рычание.

Да, он действительно злится. Да, она оказалась права: он ревнует, не признавая этого из банального — и детского — упрямства. Да, к желанию как следует врезать Аленко за его предательство — _его_ , а не Шепард — примешивается ещё и желание продемонстрировать, что она для него потеряна — окончательно. Не только потому, что сотрудничает с «Цербером», но и потому, что теперь она с ним, Гаррусом. 

_Духи, что за глупости… Не хватало только взвалить её на плечо и демонстративно унести для полного эффекта._

Но эта перепалка… 

Покончив с расстановкой мишеней, Гаррус на мгновение замирает, встречаясь глазами с Шепард. Скрестив руки на груди, она смотрит на него абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом. Единственное, что он понимает — она недовольна, и то — об этом сложно не догадаться. 

— Если ты собираешься молчать, — спокойно начинает она, — то я попросту отниму у тебя винтовку, и тебе _придётся_ со мной поговорить. 

_Молодец, приятель, давай, взбеси её._

Гаррус устало вздыхает. 

— Разве мы не сделали этого раньше? Повторюсь: если ты так легко можешь его простить, то я — нет. И я не…

— Вот именно, — перебивает она. — Вот именно, что _я_ могу — и _должна_ — решать, прощать мне Кайдана или нет. Мы столкнулись, когда я шла к Андерсону, и решили, что нам есть, что обсудить.

— Только не говори мне, что Кайдан радостно заключил тебя в объятия и попросил прощения за всё то дерьмо, что устроил на Горизонте. 

— Он действительно извинился, — кивает Шепард, на мгновение поджав губы. — В некотором роде.

— И ты тут же позволила ему себя трогать.

Гаррус прикусывает язык, но, как бы ему ни хотелось, сказанное нельзя поймать и засунуть обратно в рот. Будь проклят внутренний демон, что упрямо напоминает ему о том, как Кайдан держал её за руку. 

Будь проклят сам Гаррус за то, что реагирует на это так остро.

— Значит, всё дело в этом?

Дёрнув плечом, Гаррус отводит взгляд.

— Слушай, Шепард… — медленно произносит он, пошевелив жвалами. — Я не знаю, что прибавить к уже сказанному. Он бросил тебя, когда ты нуждалась в нём. Оскорбил и отвернулся, когда ты ждала от него поддержки. Собственные тараканы в голове оказались ему важнее, чем твоё возвращение с того света.

Он чувствует, что с каждым озвученным словом его начинает немного заносить. Говорить тяжело, и в горле клокочет закипающее раздражение. Снова.

— Я помню, как тебе было больно, — продолжает он, подбадриваемый её молчанием. — Если ты можешь простить его — воля твоя. Но меня об этом не проси. 

— Тебе не кажется, что это касается только нас с Кайданом? — спрашивает его Шепард. В её голосе он слышит странные незнакомые нотки, и ему не удаётся опознать эмоцию, которую они обозначают.

Не впервой.

— Не кажется, — отзывается Гаррус. 

Оттолкнувшись от переборки, Шепард подходит к нему, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, и он, помедлив, встречает её взгляд своим. Между бровей залегла морщинка, которую очень хочется разгладить — ей там совсем не место. Гаррус почти поднимает руку, но останавливается, понимая, что сейчас не время для нежностей. 

— Хочешь знать, почему я его простила? — интересуется Шепард и продолжает, не дожидаясь ответа: — Я поняла, что он прав. 

На какую-то долю секунды у Гарруса просто темнеет перед глазами.

— Ты с ума сошла? — спрашивает он едва слышно. 

— Кайдан прав, — говорит она с нажимом. — Что бы я там ни думала, какими бы благими намерениями ни руководствовалась, я сотрудничаю с террористической организацией. Я заслуживаю трибунала, и мне повезло, что его до сих пор не случилось.

— Ты с ума сошла, — повторяет Гаррус, невольно сжимая кулаки. — Как ты… Нет, дай мне договорить! — повышает голос он, не позволяя ей перебить его. — Ты считаешь, что лучше сидеть, сложа руки, как это делают они? Равняться на Совет и Альянс? Может, тебя нужно перевязать подарочной лентой и отправить Коллекционерам как знак дружбы и предложение мира? Если всем вокруг плевать… _Особенно_ если всем вокруг плевать, кто-то должен брать дело в свои руки и заниматься грязной, мать его, работой. И любой, кто посмеет назвать тебя предательницей или шавкой «Цербера», сидя на заднице, пока ты носишься по всей Галактике, пытаясь эту самую задницу спасти, будет иметь дело со мной. Не с Гаррусом Вакарианом, а с, чёрт подери, Архангелом.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Гаррус понимает, что у него дрожат руки. И что он только что практически кричал. 

На Шепард. 

— Ты сейчас ничем не отличаешься от Кайдана на Горизонте, — замечает она, заставляя его оцепенеть. Её тихий голос выбивает воздух из лёгких не хуже удара под дых. — Ты точно так же идёшь на поводу у эмоций и не слышишь доводов здравого смысла.

— А ты привязана к нему гораздо сильнее, чем признаёшь, раз так быстро соглашаешься с тем, что говорит он, и игнорируешь то, что говорю я.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, сколько времени мне понадобилось, чтобы смириться, переболеть и понять…

— Нечего тут понимать, — выплёвывает Гаррус. — И Кайдан, помнится, не тратил ни сил, ни времени на попытку понять тебя.

— Я — не Кайдан.

— Да. Ты гораздо лучше него. 

— Знаешь, — начинает Шепард, помедлив, — мне кажется, что мы… Что нам стоит притормозить. 

— Я не… — Гаррус не договаривает. На мгновение в голове начинает шуметь, и он встряхивает ей, не очень понимая, о чём идёт речь. 

— Давай оставим… _всё это_ и сперва разберёмся с другими, более насущными проблемами.

Она отводит глаза, и волна напряжения, исходящая от неё, вкупе с усталым видом вызывают у Гарруса желание обнять её покрепче.

Просто обнять. 

— Из-за него? — интересуется он, не двигаясь с места.

— Нет, — качает головой Шепард. — Не только, — вздохнув, она сжимает пальцами переносицу и бессильно разводит руками. — Мы тратим слишком много времени на выяснение отношений. Просто давай немного подумаем, стоит ли…

Отвернувшись, он садится на ящик. Некоторое время она ждёт, но в итоге покидает отсек, так и не услышав ничего в ответ. 

В спину ей летят звуки выстрелов и гулкий перезвон падающих на пол банок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе от wizjer: http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/013/5/7/tears_into_wine_by_wizjer-d4m83ob.jpg


	17. AS THEY ENTER

Гаррус просыпается от грохота. 

Распахнув глаза, он торопливо садится на постели — чтобы мгновением позже упасть обратно. Интуиция срабатывает на отлично: пуля со свистом уходит в стену — туда, где ещё секунду назад была его голова. Руки сами тянутся к винтовке, но пальцы схватывают воздух. Оружия нет — как нет в комнате и того, кто спешил отправить его на тот свет.

— _Гаррус!_

«Батлер», — узнаёт голос он и скатывается с кровати. Колени вмиг становятся мокрыми: серый пол окрашен кровью. Выругавшись сквозь сжатые зубы, Гаррус поднимается на ноги. 

У восточной стены лежит Монтегю. 

Или то, что осталось от Монтегю.

— _Гаррус! Помоги!_ — продолжает звать Батлер. Сорвавшись с места, Гаррус бежит на его крики, с болезненным вниманием подмечая расположение мёртвых тел: откинулся в кресле Эраш, свернулся калачиком Меленис, прилёг на ящик с патронами Сенсат… 

За возгласом следует выстрел, и в опустившейся на убежище тишине Гаррус осознаёт, что Батлер больше не попросит о помощи. Споткнувшись о раскинувшего руки Риппера, он падает, с внезапной ясностью понимая, что всё это — фикция.

— Не так, — шепчет он. — Всё было не так. Нас предал Сидонис. Я не видел нападения и уж точно не просыпался во время него.

Гаррусу не нужно напрягаться, чтобы услышать звук шагов — кажется, убийца не заинтересован в собственной анонимности. Тем лучше: он совсем не против свернуть ему шею и прекратить эту чёртову галлюцинацию. 

Поднявшись с колен, Гаррус идёт ему навстречу, словно загипнотизированная трелью дуды змея. 

— Да и я — не Сидонис, — говорит женский голос, и ему хочется застрелиться, потому что он знает эти интонации, тёмные волосы и строго поджатые губы.

— _Шепард?_ — выдыхает он и просыпается.

На этот раз — окончательно.

Крепко сжимая одеяло пальцами, Гаррус пытается отдышаться. Кажется, ещё немного, и сердце проделает в его груди внушительную и очень болезненную дыру. Оглушённый кошмаром, он не сразу осознаёт, что в отсеке включена система внутренней связи.

— Гаррус? — зовёт его голос Шепард. — Гаррус, ты меня слышишь? _Гаррус?_

— Да, — отзывается он, пытаясь сообразить, в какой из реальностей находится. — Слышу. Что… — В горле пересыхает, и Гаррус кашляет. — Что случилось?

— Ты кричал, — говорит она после недолгой паузы.

— Дурной сон. Ты что-то хотела?

— Только напомнить, что сбор через час в грузовом отсеке, — отзывается Шепард, ещё немного помолчав.

— Хорошо.

— Гаррус?

— Да?

— Тебе бы показаться доктору Чаквас.

«Мне бы влить в себя пару бутылок виски», — хочет сказать он, но молчит.

***

От монотонного воя хасков закладывает уши. До корабля остаётся меньше десяти метров, и всё, о чем просит Шепард — это преодолеть их без проблем. Плечи и руки ломит от напряжения: гет, которого они с Тали волокут на себе, оказывается отнюдь не пушинкой. Глаза застилает пот, смахнуть который не представляется никакой возможности. Дрожат от усталости ноги, ноет спина, и, кажется, её впервые не радует возможность прихватить с собой лишнюю пару пушек.

— Открыть левый шлюз! — командует Шепард.

— Так точно, — звучит в динамике голос Джокера. 

За серой вуалью танцующей в воздухе пыли терпеливо дожидается «Нормандия».

— Я прикрою, — бросает Гаррус, и рёв хасков разбавляется звуками выстрелов. Не проходит и нескольких секунд, как на смену убитым приходят живые. Десяток живых.

До конца платформы остаётся всего ничего, глаза различают темноту шлюза, и Шепард рывком устремляется вперёд, сокращая расстояние вдвое.

— Помоги мне, — бормочет она, стиснув зубы. Объединив усилия, они с Тали отправляют гета в свободный полёт до корабля. Обернувшись, Шепард хлопает Гарруса по плечу.

— Давай, вперёд! — подгоняет его она и снимает с пояса пистолет. Первый выстрел приходится ближайшему хаску ровно промеж глаз. На втором рука виляет вправо: подобравшийся в суматохе противник виснет у неё на локте, пытаясь повалить наземь. Шепард не особенно церемонится, отвечая ему ударом в челюсть — время красивой и чистой перестрелки давно прошло. Кажется, это лишь раззадоривает их: количество хасков возрастает не в математической, а геометрической прогрессии. Они высыпают отовсюду, словно саранча, сбиваются в кучи, несутся толпой, ведомые лишь одним, неподавляемым инстинктом — уничтожить. 

— Шепард! — слышит она приглушённый расстоянием голос Гарруса. Отступив на пару шагов, она разбегается — чтобы мгновением позже сорваться с края платформы.

Секунда полёта кажется ей почти бесконечной. Шепард вдруг живо вспоминает, что когда-то давно, ещё до службы, боялась высоты; что внизу — мириады сверкающих звёзд; что на бедре её горячо пульсирует рана.

А потом её сердце совершает кульбит, замирает и начинает биться снова.

Прижавшись ладонями и коленями к полу, она пытается восстановить дыхание. С тихим шипением закрывается дверь шлюза. Корабль едва заметно вздрагивает: «Нормандия» переходит на сверхсветовую скорость.

Заброшенный Жнец остаётся далеко позади.

Ухватившись за протянутую Гаррусом руку, Шепард поднимается на ноги.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, кивая на бедро. 

— В порядке, — выдыхает она. — Зацепило немного. Нестрашно.

— А я, кажется, обзавёлся свежим переломом, — сообщает Гаррус, касаясь левого локтя. — Или трещиной, не знаю. Неудачно приземлился, — поясняет он в ответ на её взгляд.

— Покажем тебя доктору. Тали?

— Мой костюм повреждён, но я закрыла разрыв, — отзывается та, напряжённо вглядываясь в дисплей омни-инструмента, но тут же поднимает голову. — Честно говоря, меня больше волнует наш… трофей. Это же _гет_ , Шепард. Ты осознаёшь, на какой мы идём риск?

— Пока весь риск заключается в том, что Гаррус повредил руку, а ты, возможно, подцепила инфекцию, — отзывается Шепард, разминая шею. — Он выключен, Тали, — напоминает она. — К тому же, ты сама говорила, что ещё никому не удавалось захватить функционирующего гета. Только представь, сколько перед нами открывается возможностей.

— Да, но… Хорошо, Шепард, — выдыхает Тали, сдавшись. — Ты права: это наш шанс, и мы не можем его упустить. Но если что-то пойдёт не так…

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, мы выбросим его в шлюз.

— До того, как он заразит вирусом СУЗИ, или после? — интересуется Гаррус невинным голосом.

— Если ты думаешь, что это смешно… Ладно, это и впрямь было смешно.

— Рада, что тебя это веселит, — бормочет Тали, выключая омни-инструмент.

Шепард пожимает плечами, повторяя уже не раз озвученное ей прежде:

— Предпочитаю слепой оптимизм.

***

Прислонившись к стене в отсеке технической лаборатории, Шепард размышляет о том, когда в их с Гаррусом привычки вписалось наблюдение у Мордина. Конечно, в данный момент всё можно свалить на занявшую медотсек Тали, но что-то подсказывает ей, что дело не только в этом. Доктор Чаквас превосходно разбирается в физиологии различных рас, а Мордин, строго говоря, был завербован отнюдь не из-за врачебного таланта, однако что она, что Гаррус почему-то раз за разом приходят именно к нему. Есть в его отношении к ним что-то особенное; почти отеческое.

Думая о своём, Шепард не сразу осознаёт, что к ней обратились.

— Разве вам не нужно сообщить новости Призраку, коммандер?

«Вы» в вопросе Гарруса режет уши, и она не знает, как трактовать подобное: как некоторую игривость или затаённую обиду. 

— Уже сообщила, — отзывается она и складывает руки на груди. — Вам некомфортно в моём присутствии, офицер Вакариан?

— Никак нет, мэм. Просто подумал, что у вас наверняка найдутся другие дела. 

— Они могут подождать. Я хочу убедиться, что моя команда в порядке.

— В таком случае, вам стоило бы присмотреть за Тали. Вы же знаете иммунитет кварианцев. Одна пробоина в скафандре и…

— Я уверена, что Тали вот-вот покинет медотсек — если уже этого не сделала. Беглый осмотр проводится гораздо быстрее, нежели сращивание кости.

Что-то в их подчёркнуто вежливом диалоге цепляет изнутри острыми крючками, словно стремясь вывернуть её наизнанку. 

— Думаю, остальная часть команды заслуживает вашего внимания гораздо больше, чем я.

— Мне необходимо знать, что вы здоровы и способны продолжать миссию. Мы вышли на финишную прямую. Медлить нельзя.

— Здоров и способен, уверяю вас, — отзывается Гаррус и дёргает жвалами. Нервничает или злится?

Нервничает _и_ злится.

— И всё же я хочу убедиться в этом лично.

— Что ж… Тогда не смею возражать, коммандер.

— Великолепно.

— Шепард, — подаёт голос Мордин. Прервав работу, он, не церемонясь, указывает ей на дверь. — Прошу вас, покиньте лабораторию. Вы отвлекаете нас обоих. Личное — не здесь. Не сейчас.

— Это не… — начинает Шепард, но осекается: глупо отрицать очевидное. — Прошу прощения, профессор, — извиняется она и покидает помещение.

Напряжение, немного отпустившее во время обработки её собственной раны, возвращается вновь. Прикрыв глаза, Шепард проходится вдоль коридора. Если анализ СУЗИ не принесёт неприятных неожиданностей, она сразу упадёт спать — на сутки, не меньше, потому что в противном случае окончательно тронется. Кажется, «Церберу» стоило позаботиться о её теле чуть доскональнее — по крайней мере, она бы не отказалась от дополнительного набора нервов. Из титана.

_Что за чушь бродит в её голове…_

Гаррус выходит из лаборатории десятью минутами позже и, кажется, ничуть не удивляется её присутствию. Опасаясь, что он попросту пройдёт мимо, Шепард касается его локтя. Однако Гаррус, судя по всему, не горит желанием продолжить их завуалированную перебранку, поэтому она решается заговорить первой.

— Напоминаю: не пренебрегать антигистаминами! — доносится до них голос Мордина, а потом у двери материализуется и сам профессор. — Дважды в день! Не могу промолчать: будьте внимательнее — возможны натёртости. Направлю брошюру с краткими советами на вашу почту. Полезные схемы, позы, удобные для обоих видов, обзор эрогенных зон. Могу предоставить масла и смазки для снижения дискомфорта. Снабдил СУЗИ электронными демо-видеозаписями для выдачи справки при необходимости. Посмотрите, когда будет время. Лучше всё-таки _до_ контакта.

Шепард не знает, смеяться ей или плакать, потому что нелепость ситуации явно располагает к обоим вариантам. 

— Минуточку, Мордин, — выдавливает из себя она. — Вы издеваетесь, не так ли?

— Шокирующее предположение! — восклицает тот, но в уголки его губ явно закрадывается улыбка. — Доверие между пациентом и доктором священно. Никогда бы не подумал дразниться. Наслаждайтесь, пока можете.

Кивнув на прощание, он скрывается в лаборатории, оставляя Шепард с отчётливым желанием провалиться сквозь землю.

— Видеозаписи? — тянет Гаррус, медленно разворачиваясь к ней. — Надеюсь, он пошутил.

— Может, проверим?

Он хмыкает.

— Не думаю, что в этом есть смысл, учитывая…

— Не нужно ничего учитывать, — качает головой она и подходит ближе. — Гаррус, надо поговорить.

— Ну, мы уже говорим, — резонно замечает тот.

— Точно, — вздыхает Шепард, собираясь с мыслями. — Слушай, я знаю, что ты до сих пор злишься и, возможно, не в лучшем настроении для беседы, но я не хочу, чтобы между нами оставалась недосказанность.

— Ладно, — кивает Гаррус, и, к счастью, она не слышит в его голосе попытки закрыться или желания продолжить конфликт.

Что ж, это явный шаг вперёд.

— Насчёт того разговора… — начинает Шепард, намеренно держась рядом: она знает, как чутко он реагирует на тактильный контакт, и готова успокоить его касанием, если диалог выйдет из-под контроля. — Тогда мы оба… вспылили. Ты злился на Кайдана и моё отношение к нему, я злилась на отказ меня понять… Такое случается, но это не значит, что нам нужно продолжать в том же духе. И, предлагая притормозить, я вовсе не подразумевала… свести всё на нет.

Гаррус удивлённо шевелит жвалами. Судя по всему, он не ожидал подобного поворота событий, и, осознав это, Шепард хочется настучать ему по голове: неужели он думал, что она готова пойти на попятный только потому, что они не сошлись во взглядах?

А может, стоит настучать по голове себе — за неспособность доступно объяснить то, что имеет в виду?

— У нас есть задание, — продолжает она, вглядываясь в его лицо, — и это задание важнее не только наших отношений, но и жизней. Мы должны быть собраны. Мы не можем тратить время и силы на споры. Чёрт возьми, Гаррус, всё, о чём я думаю в последнее время — это ты. Когда мы ссоримся, мои нервы проходят такую проверку на прочность, которой позавидовал бы надзиратель тюрьмы. Я не справляюсь, Гаррус. Моей выдержки не хватает, а это не лучшая характеристика для лидера. Я не хочу подвести команду. Я не хочу подвести тебя.

Некоторое время они стоят, молча сканируя друг друга взглядами, а потом Гаррус осторожно касается её скулы.

— Ты никогда не подведёшь меня, — говорит он негромко. — А ещё ты гораздо сильнее, чем думаешь.

— Едва ли, — усмехается она, прижимаясь щекой к его ладони. — Как ты можешь наблюдать, я явно теряю голову.

— Мне это нравится, — признаётся он и опускает руку. — Значит, мы просто… притормозим? На время?

— На время, — подтверждает Шепард. — Мои мозги определённо перегреваются, а мне вовсе не хочется оказаться в психушке раньше, чем я доберусь до Коллекционеров.

— Думаю, этот сюжет из разряда фантастики. 

— Как знать, — говорит она и меняет тему: — У нас есть полчаса и…

— У тебя есть идеи, как можно провести это время с пользой? — с усмешкой перебивает её Гаррус.

— Да, есть. Я собираюсь принять душ и перекусить. Тебе тоже не помешало бы отдохнуть. 

— Я в порядке, — отзывается он. — Ты слишком уж бережёшь меня, но я ведь не стеклянный.

— Это всего лишь предложение, но если ты не хочешь ему следовать — твоё дело. Увидимся на совещании.

Кивнув на прощание, Шепард отходит прочь, но останавливается, услышав оклик.

— Шепард? — повторяет Гаррус её имя и складывает руки за спиной. — Я рад, что ты решила не вычёркивать мою кандидатуру из списка… претендентов на твоё расположение.

— Из списка?

— Что, его нет? — наигранно удивляется он. — Тогда тебя окружают идиоты. 

— Может, я просто поразилась тому, что ты знаешь о его существовании? — ехидно улыбается она и скрывается в кабине лифта.

***

Чем дольше Шепард живёт, тем больше убеждается в том, что горячий душ и горячий же ужин способны творить чудеса — по крайней мере, с ней. Усталость и напряжение покидают её тело подобно устремившейся в слив воде, поэтому в зал для брифинга она входит вполне взбодрившейся — с удивлением отмечая, что Гаррус её опередил. 

— Не рассчитал время, — говорит он, предвосхищая её вопрос. 

— А я-то думала, ждал меня.

— Знаешь, Шепард, — задумчиво произносит он, — ты… как вы говорите… та ещё кокетка.

Она смеряет его озадаченным взглядом. 

— Почему?

— Я не уверен, что правильно подобрал слово, — говорит Гаррус извиняющимся тоном. — Я имел в виду, что ты заигрываешь со мной. И мне это нравится, — торопливо добавляет он.

— Я заигрываю с тобой?

— Заигрываешь. Опять.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать. Я не специально?

— Специально или нет, я ничего не имею против. Просто… Ты предложила притормозить, и я подумал, что… Не знаю — что теперь между нами не будет никакого бесконтрольного флирта и так далее? Видимо, я умудрился понять тебя неправильно даже после объяснений.

— Разве мы флиртуем? — интересуется Шепард, отчётливо понимая, что, в общем-то, да. Флиртуют. Ещё чуть-чуть, и их вполне может занести в далёкие дали, где практически каждое слово будет звучать уже не заигрывающе, а откровенно дразняще.

— А разве нет? — щурится Гаррус в ответ. — Давай начистоту: что конкретно ты имела в виду? Что теперь нам придётся спать по отдельности?

— А что, совместный сон уже вошёл у нас в привычку? Впрочем, вчера мне было так одиноко…

_Что ты несёшь, Шепард, в конце-то концов?_

Жвалы Гарруса расходятся в стороны. Несколько мгновений он молча смотрит на неё, а затем тихо произносит:

— Признаться, после твоей постели спать на полу куда неудобнее, чем раньше. Но я готов потерпеть. Ты, как ни крути, права. Есть более важные дела, чем…

Дверь открывается, не давая ему закончить, и Шепард делает пару шагов назад, понимая, что за время их короткого разговора подошла к Гаррусу слишком близко. Они обязательно продолжат позже, потому что им очевидно нужно обговорить этот неловкий момент. Сейчас же в зал постепенно подтягиваются прочие члены команды, и Шепард отстранённо думает, что это их первое собрание в полном составе.

Она вздрагивает, когда Гаррус, к которому она опрометчиво повернулась спиной, неожиданно дует ей в шею. Хочется с силой передёрнуть плечами — будто это может помочь стряхнуть мгновенно побежавшие по коже мурашки.

— Пылинку сдул, — поясняет он, склонившись ближе.

Шепард откашливается.

— Полагаю, все в сборе, — начинает она, обводя взглядом коллег. — Как многим из вас уже известно, нам удалось заполучить в свои руки систему «Свой-чужой». С её помощью мы сможем пройти через ретранслятор Омега-4 и дать бой Коллекционерам прямо в их логове. СУЗИ, у тебя есть новости?

На столе мигом появляется голографическая сфера, мерцающая мягким серебристым светом.

— В настоящий момент я могу сообщить лишь одно: в системе «Свой-чужой» использованы технологии Жнецов, — отзывается она. — Её работа может привести к нестабильности систем «Нормандии», поэтому я настоятельно рекомендую повременить с установкой и провести тщательное исследование.

— Сколько для этого потребуется времени?

— К сожалению, я не могу предоставить точной информации.

— Мы не можем откладывать наше задание вечно, — замечает Миранда. 

— Как и безрассудно рисковать нашими жизнями, — говорит Шепард в ответ. — О каком времени идёт речь, СУЗИ? О днях — или неделях?

— Я не могу дать точного ответа. 

— Тогда принимайся за работу.

— Я сообщу о результатах, как только они будут готовы, — произносит ИИ прежде, чем отключиться. 

— Если с этим покончено, я думаю, самое время обсудить уникальный трофей, который вам удалось добыть на Жнеце, — снова подаёт голос Миранда.

— Так и тянет заграбастать его себе, а? — интересуется Джек с кривоватой усмешкой.

— Невредимый гет будет бесценным подарком для отдела разработки оружия, — невозмутимо продолжает Лоусон. — К тому же, «Цербер» предлагает вознаграждение за каждый неповреждённый экземпляр, и, поверьте, коммандер, оно стоит того, чтобы задуматься.

— Здесь мы не согласимся, — качает головой Джейкоб и опирается руками о стол. — Я видел достаточно таких на Иден Прайм. Это опасно. Предлагаю избавиться от него без лишних разговоров.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что скажу это, — включается в разговор Тали, — но я поддерживаю… _его_.

— А потом их обнаружат в одной постели, — со смешком шепчет Гаррус, и Шепард испытывает противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, её губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, с другой же — хочется обернуться и напомнить, что они, на минуту, обсуждают не планы на выходные.

— Я уничтожила не один десяток гетов, — произносит она, оставив шутку без внимания, — но этот был первым, кто пытался пообщаться со мной. Чёрт побери, он, возможно, спас наши жизни, и я хочу узнать, почему. 

— Геты не говорят, — напоминает Миранда.

— Но он действительно говорил, — замечает Тали.

— Значит, разобрав его, мы обнаружим голосовой модуль. 

— Голосовой модуль не объяснит, почему этот гет носит на себе часть брони N7, — парирует Шепард.

— Вероятно, трофей? — предполагает Мордин, задумчиво касаясь пальцами губ.

— И будет ли машине дело до таких вопросов? — подхватывает Джейкоб.

— Нет. — Миранда качает головой. — Желание обладать трофеем подразумевает наличие эмоций, которых ИИ лишены.

— По-моему, СУЗИ вполне эмоциональна, — встревает Гаррус. — Правда, умело это скрывает.

— Это искусственный интеллект, — произносит Лоусон с нажимом. — Он способен на имитацию. Очевидно, тут можно говорить лишь о ремонте в полевых условиях.

— Да, — кивает Гаррус с серьёзным видом. — Чисто случайно ему подвернулась броня N7 и чисто случайно именно этот гет встретил нас на Жнеце.

— Достаточно, — прерывает спор Шепард. — Нужно включить его и допросить.

— Коммандер. — Миранда делает шаг вперёд. — Реактивация гета — большой риск. Решаться на подобное нужно ради интересов человечества, но не ради любопытства.

— В интересах человечества будет выбросить его в шлюз, — бормочет Джейкоб, складывая руки на груди. 

— Если мы его включим, — продолжает она, коротко глянув на него, — нет никакой гарантии, что сможем выключить. 

— Пули смогут. 

— Или я, — басит Грант, воинственно ударяя кулаком в грудь.

— Я не это…

— Убери помпоны, чирлидерша, — перебивает Миранду Джек. — Никого не волнует твоё мнение, или ты ещё не поняла?

— Достаточно, — повторяет Шепард, повышая голос. — Благодарю вас за советы. Предлагаю всем заняться своими делами. Имейте в виду — потом для этого может не оказаться времени. Неизвестно, когда СУЗИ закончит анализ; вы можете понадобиться мне в любой момент. Все свободны.

— Так точно, коммандер, — отзывается Миранда и первой направляется к выходу. 

— Смотри-ка, обиделась, — бросает Джек ей в спину, однако она не оборачивается.

***

Не прошло и пары дней, как события на заброшенном Жнеце превратились из яркого впечатления в поблёкшее воспоминание. Жизнь на «Нормандии», и без того кипящая двадцать четыре часа в сутки, кажется, вдвое увеличила свою скорость: тяжело оставаться спокойным, зная, что в любой момент они могут сорваться в путешествие к ретранслятору Омега-4 — в место, откуда доселе не возвращался ни один корабль. «Мой будет первым», — твердила Шепард: Тэйну, Призраку, себе. Вера в собственные силы ощутимо помогала бороться со страхом перед неизвестностью. СУЗИ не баловала новостями, и это немного успокаивало: всё шло по плану.

Нарезая круги рядом с отсеком ядра ИИ, Шепард возвращалась мыслями к совещанию, тщательно взвешивая все «за» и «против», пока не словила нагоняй от доктора Чаквас, порядком уставшей от мельтешения перед глазами. Она бы и покачала головой — хорошо сетовать тем, на чью долю не выпадает опасных выборов! — но в итоге решилась. Вкладывая руку в холодную ладонь гета — или лучше сказать, тысячи гетов? — с подачи СУЗИ назвавшего себя Легионом, Шепард вдруг осознала, что знакомый ей мир вдруг изменил наклон. Легион не пытался отстрелить ей голову или заразить вирусом СУЗИ — ни до снятия защитного поля, ни после, — не раздражал механическим треском и не вещал о богоподобии Жнецов — скорее наоборот. По его словам, геты давно разделились на два лагеря, и его платформа принадлежала к «истинным» представителям расы — гетам, предпочётшим выбрать собственный путь, нежели жить под гнётом «Старых Машин». Слушая его рассказы, Шепард понимала, что всё, известное ей до этого, оказалось лишь одной стороной медали.

Если его слова были правдой.

Она старалась не задумываться о цене подобного доверия, последовав за Легионом на станцию еретиков, а потом уничтожив их. Отличалась бы она от Жнецов, согласившись на переписывание, сломив чужую волю в угоду собственным интересам? Едва ли. Несмотря на дикость формулировки, уничтожение казалось ей гуманным и честным поступком. Шепард предпочла бы умереть, сражаясь за свои идеалы, нежели выжить, отрёкшись от них.

Невзирая на охотное согласие Легиона делиться информацией, он — конечно, теперь она могла воспринимать его только как единое существо — наотрез отказался объяснять, почему к его плечу присоединена часть брони N7. «Это… Ваше», — вот и всё, что сказал он прежде, чем переключился на воспоминания о том, как долго искал Шепард среди посещённых ею миров. Более настойчивые расспросы не возымели эффекта, и в конце концов она сдалась. Иногда они возвращались к этому разговору, и тогда Шепард дразнила его, не уставая поражаться тому, каким эмоциональным кажется ей гет.

_— Ты смутился, — улыбнулась она ему._

_— Данная платформа не испытывает кратковременной потери уважения к себе, вызванной неуместным высказыванием или действием._

_— Но ты смутился!_

Словом, с Легионом было интересно.

Ещё одной проверкой на прочность стала неожиданная просьба Тали. Один из дней их вынужденного простоя был посвящён решению её немаленькой проблемы — возможному изгнанию с Мигрирующего Флота. Поначалу Шепард хотела прихватить с собой Легиона и наглядно продемонстрировать, что кварианцы способны находиться в мире со своими творениями, но в итоге отказалась от столь нахальной идеи. Говоря откровенно, отношения Тали и Легиона были далеки от дружбы, но он трогательно звал её «Создательницей», а она ни разу не попыталась его отключить, а это о чём-то да говорило. «Не нужно воевать», — просила Шепард, стоя перед адмиралами Флота и отчаянно надеясь, что её слова будут услышаны.

Днём спустя СУЗИ сообщила о том, что система распознавания «Свой-чужой» просканирована и интегрирована на «Нормандию». Опасения ИИ оказались не беспочвенными: устройство было готово к работе, однако вызывало нестабильность систем корабля, несмотря на длительную подготовку. Дав добро на углублённый анализ, Шепард взяла челнок, и команда направилась во внеплановую увольнительную. После небольшого совещания, они выбрали отель на нынешней стоянке, Иллиуме: изучение требовало времени, и гарантий, что оно будет закончено в ближайшие сроки, не было. Миссия откладывалась, и Шепард не знала, радоваться ей или всё-таки волноваться.

***

— …Можете быть свободны. И, ради всего святого, отдохните как следует. 

— Приказ понят, выполняем, — отзывается Джейкоб и неожиданно залихватски щёлкает каблуками. Миранда отводит взгляд, однако Шепард готова поклясться, что заметила на её красивых губах тень улыбки.

— Пойму дословно, — бормочет Заид, потирая шею. 

— Отсыпайтесь, — кивает Шепард, наблюдая за тем, как команда неспешно покидает её апартаменты. Она уверена, что если не все, то большинство последует примеру Заида и попросту ляжет спать — во всяком случае, сама она поступила бы именно так. Несмотря на достаток свободного времени, последние дни были проведены в нервной суматохе; нелегко находить время для полноценного отдыха, если встаёшь с петухами, а возвращаешься, когда на «Нормандии» начинается ночная вахта.

С наслаждением потянувшись, Шепард отходит к окну, краем глаза замечая, что Гаррус тоже решает покинуть номер.

— Я думала, ты останешься.

Звук его приближающихся шагов органично вплетается в шорох медленно закрывающихся жалюзи.

— Слушай, — говорит он с усмешкой. — Я тебя не понимаю. Сперва настояла на том, чтобы мы притормозили, а теперь предлагаешь остаться…

— Я не предлагала тебе остаться, — поправляет его Шепард, разворачиваясь.

— Но надеялась на это.

— Я просто подумала… — Она с улыбкой качает головой. — Ты выдаёшь желаемое за действительное.

— А ты врёшь.

Шепард скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ты не ответила на мой вопрос, — напоминает Гаррус, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Я сказал, что не понимаю тебя.

— Это не вопрос.

— Хорошо, тогда так: чего ты хочешь? Я так и не понял, что ты вкладываешь в понятие «притормозить».

— Я просто… — начинает Шепард, но прерывает себя на полуслове. Вздохнув, она делает пару шагов навстречу. — Я просто подумала, что тебе захочется побыть вдвоём. В последние дни мы почти не проводили время друг с другом и… Кто знает, когда нам придётся сорваться с места? Может статься, что это произойдёт уже в следующую минуту, а там и до Омеги-4 рукой подать. Что, если… — Она вновь сбивается, и между её бровей пролегает складка. — Нет, ты прав, — идёт на попятный Шепард. — Подождём, пока всё закончится — тогда и проведём время вместе.

Ей вдруг становится тошно от осознания, что она пыталась его удержать. Да и какое может быть веселье, когда понимаешь, что единственная вещь, отделяющая тебя от желаемого — это твой здравый смысл?

Помолчав, Гаррус осторожно касается её руки — всего на мгновение, но этого хватает, чтобы немного успокоить бушующие внутри Шепард эмоции.

— Мой номер чуть дальше по коридору. Зови, если что-то случится, — говорит он, и она замирает, ожидая какого-нибудь продолжения, но его не следует.

Провожая Гарруса взглядом, Шепард вдруг понимает, что если что и мешает им оставаться хладнокровными, так это бесконечные попытки отгородиться от собственных слабостей.

***

_Шепард никогда не любила атмосферу отелей, предпочитая им знакомый с детства минимализм кают, но даже проведя всю свою жизнь на кораблях и космических станциях, она всё же имела небольшой отельный опыт. Временами ей приходилось оставаться в них на ночлег — обычно это случалось во время поломки или обновления корабельных систем. Иногда с ней бывала мать, иногда — отец, но большую часть времени Шепард проводила в одиночестве. Наверное, ей стоило радоваться самостоятельности, привитой занятыми на службе родителями, однако делать это получалось не всегда._

_Нелюбовь нелюбовью, но выбранному ими отелю было чем похвастаться — например, широкими и удобными кроватями, сон на которых, казалось, должен прийти сам собой. Сна, тем не менее, не было. Обнимая руками подушку, Шепард пыталась отвлечься от вьющихся в голове мыслей, раз за разом возвращающихся то к грядущему прыжку через ретранслятор Омега-4, то к Гаррусу, то к пошловатому отсвету розовых ламп, которые, наверное, следовало бы выключить. Переворачиваясь с боку на бок, она проигрывала в голове последние дни и приключения на заброшенном Жнеце, битву с гетами на «Аларее» и выступление перед адмиралами Мигрирующего Флота, реактивацию Легиона и обед с Кайданом… Удивительно думать, что их спонтанная встреча могла стать последней._

Шепард не сразу осознаёт, что находится в номере не одна. Рефлексы срабатывают быстрее разума, но Гаррус попадает в поле её зрения прежде, чем она успевает навести на него пистолет.

— Свои, свои, — говорит он, поднимая руки.

— Похоже, я устала гораздо сильнее, чем думаю, — отзывается Шепард и опускает оружие обратно на тумбочку. — Не могу припомнить, чтобы меня подводили собственные инстинкты.

— Всё бывает в первый раз, — замечает Гаррус, шевельнув жвалами в подобии улыбки.

— Только не в этом случае. Кстати, что ты здесь делаешь? Мне казалось, ты против совместного сна.

— А мне казалось, что против ты. Но судя по тому, что твоя дверь открыта…

— Ты же не думаешь, что…

— Тшш. Сделаю вид, что не заметил.

Она не может сдержать улыбки.

— Всему виной исключительно моя забывчивость, многократно помноженная на усталость.

— Ты рассчитываешь, что я поверю в эти оправдания? — фыркает Гаррус и, помедлив, аккуратно присаживается на край постели.

Какое-то время в номере царит тишина, а затем Шепард молча откидывается на подушки. 

— Это ты предлагаешь мне ложиться, раз уж пришёл? — интересуется Гаррус.

— Не просто же так ты забыл надеть рубашку, — говорит Шепард, иронично выгибая бровь. — Мы, конечно, можем ещё немного помолчать и просто смотреть друг на друга…

— Я всё же предпочту, чтобы ты выспалась.

— Как ни странно, я тоже. Ну так… — тянет она, обводя широким жестом постель. — Тебе нужно дополнительное приглашение? 

— Кто я такой, чтобы заставлять женщину ждать?

Усмехнувшись, Шепард поворачивается набок и закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к тому, как Гаррус снимает обувь. Одеяло приподнимается и опускается, талии касается ладонь. Приобняв Шепард, он замирает на почтительном расстоянии… и, кажется, перестаёт дышать. Гаррус нервничает, она чувствует это. У неё и самой отчего-то быстро колотится сердце. Шепард вдруг ловит себя на том, что ей интересно, остался ли он в штанах — сразу и не поймёшь, — и от этой мысли ей хочется зарыться лицом в подушку.

_Ну и кисейная же ты барышня._

Открыв глаза, она бездумно рассматривает стену напротив. В конце концов ей удаётся утихомирить собственное волнение, и постепенно она начинает проваливаться в дрёму, обещающую стать полноценным сном…

Но у Гарруса, определённо, изумительное чувство времени: придвинувшись ближе, он принимается осторожно теребить кончики её волос, ненароком задевая шею. На мгновение оцепенев, Шепард думает, стоит ли ей притвориться спящей или ну его к чёрту — и выбирает первый вариант. Гаррусу, однако, явно нет дела до её желаний. Она чувствует, как его взгляд скользит по её спине — так же ясно, как если бы это были руки. Несколько минут он молча разглядывает её, а потом осторожно, практически неощутимо трогает лопатки и плечи. В какой-то момент это становится настолько приятным, что Шепард понимает: она вот-вот по-кошачьи выгнется.

И разворачивается.

Гаррус встречает её взгляд, а затем, разводя жвалы в стороны, проводит кончиком пальца по шее. Что-то внутри отзывается тоненькой вибрацией, и Шепард зажмуривается.

_…Всё-таки в штанах. Кто бы сказал, радует это или огорчает._

Гаррус неторопливо поглаживает её по пояснице. От его внимания ускользает тот момент, когда он пробирается под майку, касаясь тёплой кожи и нащупывая чуть выступающие позвонки. Отчего-то это приятно даже ему самому — хочется обнять покрепче, прикоснуться раскрытыми ладонями, с нажимом провести сверху вниз, чтобы она…

_Что?_

Шепард чуть отстраняется, и чтоб Гаррусу провалиться, если он понимает, что значит её взгляд. Провалиться ему дважды, но он попросту приникает к её губам — и, судя по всему, поступает правильно, потому что Шепард не отталкивает его. Более того, позволяет ему, разойдясь, уложить её на спину — всего лишь вопрос удобства, — и только тогда упирается ладонями в плечи, безмолвно прося остановиться.

— Мне казалось, мы собирались выспаться, — произносит она на выдохе.

— Я подумал, что ни к чему терять время зря.

Он врёт, конечно, ни о чём таком он не думал — просто Шепард… Шепард слишком хороша на ощупь, слишком приятно пахнет, она вся — немного _слишком_ для него. Каждое прикосновение получается спонтанно и естественно, и остаётся только надеяться, что ей так же приятно, как и ему. 

— Ах ты, коварный, — тихо смеётся она.

Гаррус утыкается в изгиб её шеи, а потом делает глубокий вдох и, не удержавшись, всё-таки прихватывает зубами кожу. Шепард в его руках вздрагивает и, уцепившись за плечи, откидывает голову назад. Коснувшись места укуса языком, Гаррус ведёт им вверх — до впадинки под мочкой уха. Краем глаза он замечает, как Шепард быстро облизывает губы, и целует её быстрее, чем успевает осознать это.

Он чувствует себя… _странно_. Будто не его руки, наконец отмерев, скользят по её телу. Будто не он смотрит на неё, запоминая, жадно впечатывая в память каждую деталь, каждый взгляд из-под полусомкнутых век, каждый вздох, каждый сантиметр кожи, открывающийся ему — словно наблюдает за собой со стороны. 

Возможно, им стоило бы отступить и вернуться на разные стороны кровати, целомудренно обнявшись, но каждая попытка заговорить превращается в очередной поцелуй. Ладони Шепард мягко гладят его ворот, кончики пальцев касаются горла, а сама она — обнимает его бёдра ногами. 

Гаррус приподнимает её над постелью, и она вытягивает руки, помогая избавить себя от майки. Будто так и должно…

_Эй, приятель, выключи голову?.._

Хотя, пожалуй, стоит посоветовать это Шепард: вдруг отстранившись, она прикрывает грудь одеялом.

— Подожди, — просит она. — Стой. Что мы… _Что ты делаешь?_

— Что бы я ни делал, — произносит он, с трудом подбирая слова, — пару секунд назад ты ничего не имела против. 

— Я и сейчас… — Она запинается и на миг прикрывает глаза. — Мы не можем… вот так просто.

— А кто говорит, что это будет «вот так просто»?.. — отзывается Гаррус, но быстро жалеет о сказанном: шутка кажется странно неуместной. — Шепард, я не… — беспомощно начинает он, выпрямляясь, но не заканчивает фразы. — Я и так поступил, как последний идиот, когда ушёл. Понял… уже потом, и вот… Вернулся.

Он ненадолго замолкает, испытывая некоторые проблемы с объяснением собственных действий.

— Ты права, нам не стоит искушать судьбу, но в последнее время мы действительно не оставались наедине, и если у нас есть шанс наверстать упущенное, то стоит им воспользоваться, да и ты, вроде как, не против. Не то, чтобы я много думал об этом, о… межвидовых связях, тем более с тобой… То есть, я думал, но не… — Гаррус прерывает самого себя и едва слышно чертыхается. — Я не это имел в виду. Вернее, очень даже это, но я точно должен был сказать это по-другому. Не смотри на меня так, пожалуйста. — Сделав глубокий вдох, он отводит глаза. — Я хочу сказать, что теперь, когда наши отношения… _изменились_ , мне сложно не… не реагировать на тебя. Ты всё время рядом — говоришь со мной, касаешься меня… Я знаю, что ты ответишь, я понимаю, что должен думать о миссии, но мне ещё никогда не было так сложно, и… 

Сев на постели, Шепард невесомо касается его щеки пальцами, и он закрывает рот.

— Шепард, я… — произносит Гаррус парой мгновений позже и, решившись, продолжает: — Шепард, я не могу больше ждать. Ты знаешь, у меня всегда были проблемы с терпением. Наверное, я схожу с ума, но я хочу… _этого_ , — уклончиво говорит он. — Это что-то… Как вы говорите? _Наваждение_? Ты… вскружила мне голову? Наверное, так — и мне это нравится. Я хочу… быть с тобой. Мне даже пришлось переступить через себя и попросить СУЗИ показать мне…

— Что показать?

— Я только краем глаза посмотрел, — торопливо оправдывается Гаррус. — Просто, чтобы немного… подготовиться. 

— Краем глаза, — кивает она. — Чтобы подготовиться.

— Шепард, — почти стонет он. — Я и так готов провалиться под землю, а ты…

Её пальцы на секунду накрывают его рот, призывая молчать, а потом Шепард — полуобнажённая, растрёпанная, завораживающе красивая в розоватом свете ламп — обнимает его за шею.

— Ну, раз уж ты готовился…

В её интонации Гаррусу слышится вызов, и он кусает её снова — на этот раз за плечо, несильно, но, судя по прерывистому вздоху, ощутимо. На светлой коже тотчас расцветает красноватое пятнышко, и Гаррус мягко касается его языком. Отключив все до единой мысли, он отбрасывает одеяло в сторону, жадно рассматривая её тело. Картинка перед глазами как будто плывёт, никак не удается сфокусировать взгляд — и всё время мало.

— Ещё насмотришься, — обещает Шепард и мягко толкает его в грудь. 

— Прогноз обнадёживает, — отзывается он, подкладывая под шею подушку. — Но я бы не спешил с выводами. Одно из двух: или это окажется ночь, которую мы никогда не забудем, или ужасающий межвидовый кошмар. В последнем случае нам срочно понадобится бой с Коллекционерами — просто чтобы отвлечься. Конечно, я…

Осёкшись, он понимает, что Шепард берётся за пояс его штанов. Ловкие пальцы, на мгновение замерев, пробираются вглубь кармана, нащупывая шуршащий квадратик упаковки презерватива. Помедлив, Шепард с усмешкой вскидывает голову:

— Я смотрю, ты _действительно_ подготовился. 

Гаррус почти чувствует, как её тихий, будто бы севший голос заставляет щёлкнуть некий переключатель в его голове. На глаза упорно попадаются слабые, но вполне заметные следы его зубов, вызывая ассоциацию с простым и ёмким _«Моё»_ , просят снова коснуться их языком, ощутить странный вкус кожи Шепард… 

Глухо взрыкнув, Гаррус резко подаётся вперёд и целует её. Шепард жмурится, подаваясь навстречу, и запрокидывает голову, позволяя ему огладить шею, скользнуть ладонями по бокам и подрагивающему животу, сжать в пальцах грудь. Пару раз они меняются местами, нещадно сминая одеяло и простынь; поцелуи превращаются в укусы, а укусы — в поцелуи; штаны Гарруса оказываются на полу. На коже Шепард солёной росой рассыпаются прозрачные бусины пота, и чтоб ему провалиться, если это не самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел. 

Гаррус снимает языком каждую каплю и, не давая себе медлить, поддевает пальцами последний и определённо лишний сейчас предмет одежды. Не думая ровным счётом ни о чём, он спускается ниже, прижимаясь языком к острой, трогательно маленькой тазовой косточке.

За поцелуями и ласками, попытками осознать и запечатлеть в памяти каждое мгновение, Гаррус упускает момент, когда Шепард усаживается на его бёдра. Обхватив ладонями её талию, он подставляет горло губам, а потом… Потом она оказывается горячей не только снаружи. С каждой секундой, с каждым отчаянным движением, с каждым негромким стоном она прижимается к нему всё ближе, а тяжесть внизу живота становится всё приятнее. 

_И у неё определённо всё в порядке с гибкостью._

…Уложив обмякшую, расслабленную Шепард на спину, Гаррус устраивается рядом. Они лежат неподвижно, соприкасаясь плечами, локтями и бёдрами, закрыв глаза и восстанавливая дыхание — в абсолютной тишине.

Секс в жизни Шепард случался довольно редко и ни разу не оставил её достаточно удовлетворённой. Она никогда не читала любовных романов и не верила в «звёзды перед глазами» — но отчего-то ждала их, словно это было нечто само собой разумеющееся. В первый раз ей было любопытно, волнительно — и чуточку страшно. Чувство было иррациональным, поскольку партнёр — семнадцатилетний Стивен Лоуэлл — успел зарекомендовать себя наилучшим образом и явно знал, что делает. Звёзд не было. Взрыва эмоций тоже. «В первый раз всегда так», — уверял её Стив, но его слова отчего-то звучали не слишком уверенно. Второй раз случился полгода спустя, и снова — никаких звёзд, хотя ладный, привлекательный Ян, управляющийся со снайперской винтовкой так, словно родился с ней подмышкой, определённо умел доставлять удовольствие. У Шепард не было сложностей с финишем, секс не вызывал у неё чувства неловкости, а её любовниками становились лишь те, в ком она была уверена как в себе самой, и всё жё — никакого морального удовлетворения. «Животный инстинкт, — думала Шепард, тёпло прощаясь с Яном, которого перевели обучаться на другую базу. — Всего лишь животный инстинкт».

Она неизменно привязывалась к тем, с кем имела отношения — пусть и достаточно куцые в силу её профессии, — но если и тосковала, то быстро справлялась с этим чувством. Служба отнимала все её силы, было не до романтики, и это её вполне устраивало. Временами Шепард задумывалась о том, как сложилась бы её жизнь, не пойди она по стопам родителей, и тогда ей становилось немного грустно. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Скиллианский блиц показал ей, что всё, кажущееся нерушимым, может превратиться в пыль. Жизнь коротка, и забывать об этом — непростительная оплошность. Именно поэтому Шепард отказалась убирать шрам, лёгший неровной линией под глазом, и именно поэтому пошла навстречу Джорджу, давно искавшему её внимания. «Жизнь коротка», — говорила она себе, ни о чём не жалея, и это было так непривычно и так… _здорово_?

А потом был Кайдан. А звёзды… Звёзды, видимо, не считали нужным появляться тем, кто и без того проводил среди них всё своё время.

До сегодняшнего дня.

— О чём думаешь? — слышит она голос Гарруса.

— Тебе честный ответ или ответ с налётом романтики?

Хмыкнув, Гаррус взбивает подушку и, поёрзав, устраивается поудобнее. Как ни крути, а лежать на спине, имея на голове гребень — не самая простая задача.

— Пожалуй, я предпочту честный.

— Ну… — Шепард намеренно оттягивает момент и, повернувшись на бок, подпирает ладонью щёку. — Я думаю о том, что мне ни с кем не было так хорошо, как с тобой. Надеюсь, эта правда не слишком тебя огорчила?

— Ого! — восклицает Гаррус, явно впечатлённый её откровенностью. — Если это — честный ответ, каким был бы второй?

— Я думаю, он включал бы в себя такие слова как «доверие», «особенный» и «звёзды перед глазами». И, определённо, был бы не менее честным.

На мгновение в номере повисает тишина, а потом Гаррус шепчет «Иди ко мне?», и Шепард без колебаний выполняет его просьбу. Она не испытывает дискомфорта, прижимаясь к нему. Его кожа так же горяча, как её собственная, защитные пластины куда глаже, чем кажутся на первый взгляд, а руки — те самые руки, что совсем недавно ласкали её так, как, наверное, не ласкал ни один мужчина до этого — столь бережно касаются её тела, что Шепард легко забывает: эти когти могут оставить глубокую рану. Она догадывается, что вскоре её живот, грудь и бёдра будут чесаться из-за мелких ссадин, но сейчас, в эту самую секунду ей абсолютно плевать.

Чего не скажешь о Гаррусе.

— Прости, — тихо говорит он, скользнув ладонью по её талии, но тут же отдёргивает руку. — Я старался не забывать о том, какие вы, люди, хрупкие, но, кажется, не слишком преуспел в этом. Честное слово, я…

— По-моему, это, скорее, плюс, — перебивает его Шепард, бескомпромиссно возвращая ладонь на прежнее место.

— Почему?

— Потому что потеря контроля говорит о том, что тебе было хорошо.

На языке Гарруса возникает множество глупых ответов в духе «А ты не догадалась?», но он оставляет их при себе. К чему дразниться сейчас, когда она здесь, в его объятиях?..

Помолчав, Шепард касается его щеки — и ведёт вниз, к покрытой шрамами жвале.

— Знаешь, — говорит она, улыбаясь одним уголком рта, — я не имею ничего против того, чтобы…

Громкий стук в дверь не даёт ей закончить фразу. «Коммандер!» — слышат они взволнованный голос Миранды, а мгновением спустя на пороге незапертого — чёрт побери — номера появляется и сама Лоусон.

— Коммандер!.. — повторяет она на выдохе и осекается, скользнув взглядом по разворошенной постели — всего на мгновение. — «Нормандию» атаковали Коллекционеры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе от shepofships: http://shepofshipsart.tumblr.com/post/37336154537/


	18. REFLECTIONS

_В зале для брифинга было непривычно многолюдно. На столе, презрев правила приличия, сидел Джокер, и его потухший взгляд и словно в мгновение осунувшееся лицо говорили лучше любых слов; рядом с ним нетерпеливо прохаживался Мордин, у двери мрачной тенью стоял Джейкоб; Тали, словно не зная, куда деть руки, не переставая теребила костюм; Заид, доселе пропагандирующий здоровый образ жизни, курил папиросу. Остальные члены команды смиренно ждали появления коммандера или обсуждали между собой случившееся, и только один из них не был настроен ни на растерянность, ни на меланхолию._

— …И вы дали ей разрешение провести полную очистку? — первое, что слышит Шепард, входя в помещение. — Вам не пришло в голову, что на корабле могли остаться люди? Что кому-то удалось спрятаться?

— Их забрали, всех! — отзывается Джокер, не стараясь понизить голос.

— Вы проверили это самостоятельно или доверились ИИ?

— Миранда, — примирительно начинает Джейкоб. — У него не было другого выхода.

— Именно это я и пытаюсь сказать, — огрызается Джокер. — И — о, всего лишь предположение! — мы обсуждаем это уже третий раз за последний час. Вы считаете, что я облажался — все считают, что я облажался! — я понял, могу я теперь идти?

— Не все, Джефф, — мигает на столе голограмма СУЗИ.

— Спасибо, СУЗИ.

— Никто не считает, что ты облажался, — заверяет его Гаррус.

— Оно и видно. Я свободен? 

— Пока вы с подружкой не придумаете способ расхлебать всю ту кашу, что заварили — нет, — говорит Миранда и оборачивается, словно только сейчас заметив присутствие командира.

Шепард никогда не видела её такой. Миранда могла быть жёсткой и бескомпромиссной, но она не оправдывала ни одну из кличек, данных ей Джек. В ней не было капризной стервозности, желания унизить или подчеркнуть своё превосходство — при том, что объективно Миранда превосходила если не всех, то многих из тех, кого знала. Она боялась демонстрировать свою человечность, словно до сих пор играя по выдуманным отцом правилам; словно прорвавшаяся наружу ранимость могла дискредитировать все совершённые ею дела. Она справлялась с этим так, как полагается — самостоятельно, не прибегая ни к чьей помощи. Сейчас Шепард знала, что под маской непробиваемого хладнокровия прячется такое же живое существо, как и они все — сомневающееся, чувствующее и одинокое. Бессердечные стервы не плачут при встрече с младшей сестрой.

Ей не нужно иметь психологического образования, чтобы понять: Миранда приблизилась к точке, когда обычное волнение превращается в ужас. Ужас от осознания того, что миссия, в которую было вбухано столько сил, средств и времени, может провалиться.

— Знаешь, что?.. — начинает Джокер, но осекается под взмахом её руки.

— Успокойтесь, — не командует, но просит она. — Перекладывание ответственности с одних плеч на другие не поможет решить проблему. Нам нужно сосредоточиться на ином.

— Шепард права, — кивает Джейкоб. — У нас нет времени для выяснения отношений.

— У нас ни на что нет времени, — замечает Джокер, скривив губы. — С таким-то количеством свободных мест.

— Мы сделали всё, что могли, Джефф, — говорит СУЗИ, и в её синтетическом голосе вдруг слышится удивительная теплота.

— Спасибо, мам, — уныло отзывается тот и потирает лицо руками. Шепард знает, каково это — нести ответственность, действовать на пределе собственных возможностей, а потом понять, что даже этого оказалось недостаточно. Единственное, что остаётся — признать, что сделал всё, что мог. И верить в это. 

— Корабль чист? — переходит она к делу. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы это случилось вновь.

— Мы с СУЗИ проверили все системы, — оживляется пилот, которого откровенно достал допрос с пристрастием. — Блок «Свой-чужой» работает корректно. Только скажи — и мы направимся к Омеге-4.

— Даже не намекай на то, чтобы снова дать волю ИИ, — цедит Миранда.

— Слушай, может, хватит? — повторно взрывается Джокер. — Что я мог сделать? Покричать? Навалять им? Может, ты и могла бы, Мисс Совершенство, но мои фарфоровые косточки не приспособлены для такой работы.

— Я бы, по крайней мере, не стала доверять программе, которая беспрепятственно передала наши координаты кораблю Коллекционеров.

— На минуточку, мисси, это не было её решением, и…

— Прекратите. _Оба_ , — поспешно вмешивается Шепард.

— СУЗИ очистила корабль, — упрямо продолжает Джокер. — Она в порядке.

— Я всё ещё связана строгим протоколом в основе моей программы, — включается в разговор вышеупомянутая. — Но даже при его отсутствии я не задалась бы целью вредить вам. Вы — мои товарищи.

— У неё была масса возможностей убить нас, но она не воспользовалась ни одной из них, — говорит Шепард, кидая взгляд на голограмму. — Я думаю, этого достаточно для доверия. Сейчас нам нужна помощь, и она может её предоставить. Я бы не стала от неё отказываться.

— Решение за вами, коммандер, — отзывается Миранда, и Шепард с удовлетворением подмечает, что в её голосе больше не слышно отчаяния или злости. 

На мгновение в зале повисает тишина.

— Кажется, мы готовы, — резюмирует Джейкоб, но фраза получается не настолько уверенной, насколько должна быть. Его сомнения словно по цепочке передаются остальным, и Шепард становится не по себе. Она вдруг понимает, что боится, и страх этот не похож на тот, что она испытывала раньше — даже когда, сжимая руль «Мако», на полном ходу влетела в Канал. Ей не хочется думать, что вскоре им всем придётся надеть броню и высадиться в логове Коллекционеров, но думать об этом _приходится_ , и она берёт себя в руки. Мятущийся командир — наказание для отряда, это она уяснила давно и навсегда.

Однако там, где поспевает рациональное мышление, далеко не сразу поспевают эмоции.

— По местам, — наконец, командует Шепард.

Парой секунд спустя зал для брифинга пустеет, и она остаётся наедине с собой. В голове сверлит боль, и Шепард потирает лоб, словно надеясь, что это нехитрое движение избавит её от напасти.

— Шепард, — окликает её СУЗИ. — Вы в порядке?

— Нет, — отзывается она, помедлив, и добавляет, не подозревая, что ненароком копирует собственного пилота: — Но спасибо, что спросила.

***

_Не прошло и часа, как стало ясно, что «последние приготовления» могут занять куда больше времени, чем изначально планировалось. Атака Коллекционеров принесла с собой хаос: оружие в арсенале было в страшнейшем беспорядке, лифт работал с перебоями, а система генерации циклонического барьера нуждалась в исправлении невесть откуда взявшейся неполадки. Если бы Шепард не видела творившуюся пару дней назад суматоху, то решила бы, что все они бездельничали, ковыряя пальцем в носу. Но нет: с корабля разве что пылинки не сдували, и всё же — работы оказалось навалом. Как назло._

_Воспользовавшись паузой, СУЗИ занялась оптимизацией протоколов блока «Свой-чужой», а Касуми и Самара взвалили на себя готовку: Гарднер исчез вместе с остальным экипажем, а поесть перед миссией будет совершенно необходимо. «Жаль, что СУЗИ не может заменить и его, — посетовала Касуми. — Я так себе повар»._

_Без экипажа «Нормандия» казалась пустой. Шепард с детства приучилась к снующим вокруг толпам людей — и нелюдей, — но временами уставала от их присутствия. Теперь, когда её стремление к тишине наконец удовлетворилось, она вовсе не чувствовала себя счастливой. «Похоже, Паломничество учит не только самостоятельности, но и тому, что стоит ценить тех, кто рядом», — сказала она Тали два года назад, но только сейчас проверила свои слова на истинность._

_Лучше бы ей не пришлось этого делать._

Сварив кофе, Шепард направляется к Джокеру.

— Как ты? — спрашивает она, думая, что знает ответ, но пилот умудряется её удивить.

— Мне жаль, коммандер, — покаянно начинает он, но вдруг меняется в лице: морщит нос, сводит у переносицы брови, скалится, словно пёс. — Нет, знаешь, что? _Нихрена мне не жаль!_ Какого чёрта ты бросаешь нас одних, коммандер? Где ты была, когда мы нуждались в тебе больше всего на свете? Может, мне лучше просто взять и выйти на ближайшей станции, потому что… Потому что… 

Джокер открывает и закрывает рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, очевидно задыхаясь от переизбытка эмоций.

Шепард молчит — да и что она может сказать в ответ? Извиниться? Джокер знает, что она отправилась в увольнительную не по свалившейся ей на голову прихоти, а по совету СУЗИ; что она не меньше него расстроена случившимся; что если и стоит кого-то винить — то только Коллекционеров. Именно поэтому она позволяет ему выговориться, выпустить пар и только после этого подаёт чашку с кофе.

— Ты ведь не это хотел сказать, Джефф, — мягко напоминает ему СУЗИ.

Джокер медленно выдыхает и отпивает сразу половину напитка, ничуть не среагировав на его высокую температуру.

— Нет, не это, — подтверждает он, и в его голосе больше не слышно и намёка на истерику. — Но это было… _опустошающе_. Простите, коммандер. Всё. Я в порядке. В полном.

— Наверное, это была та ещё заварушка, — говорит Шепард, присаживаясь на корточки. Несмотря на чины и привычки, в этот самый момент возвышаться над Джокером кажется ей попросту невежливым.

— Я видел, как они утащили Келли, — отзывается он негромко. — Вопила на весь БИЦ. А Хоуторн? Он взялся прикрывать меня — меня, хромоножку! — а потом я увидел, как он по кривой дуге падает на пол. Лучше бы _он_ ползал по шахте. Может, справился бы быстрее меня, и мы бы сумели спасти хоть кого-то.

— Я слышала, СУЗИ открыла воздушные шлюзы. Даже успей Хоуторн раньше, это не принесло бы ничего хорошего: либо вы все ввязались бы в кровопролитную драку, либо оказались бы в космосе вместе с Коллекционерами. И, Джокер, не забывай: у нас всё ещё есть шанс спасти их.

— Ну… _да_. Но всё равно.

— Я понимаю.

Для того, чтобы понимать простое ощущение бессилия перед обстоятельствами, особого ума не требуется.

Посидев ещё немного, Шепард поднимается на ноги и осторожно треплет пилота по плечу.

— Я знаю, что тебе досталось, но ты нужен нам.

— Ещё бы я не был вам нужен, — ворчливо бормочет он, разворачивая кресло к дисплеям. — Только лучший пилот Галактики — которым являюсь ваш покорный я — может доставить вас в это грёбаное нигде. Куда вы без меня. 

— Никуда, — подтверждает Шепард и, окинув кокпит последним взглядом, направляется прочь.

— Одно требование, коммандер! — доносится ей вслед. — Вытащу ваши шкуры невредимыми — с вас медаль! Две! Нет, три!

***

Касаясь кабины лифта ладонью, Шепард слушает «Нормандию». Ей кажется, что двигатели работают гораздо тише обычного или не работают вовсе, что корабль без движения завис в чёрном море космоса — или падает, прямо в звёзды, бесшумно, медленно и величаво. Она знает, что это иллюзия, но мысль всё равно кажется ей донельзя жуткой. 

Лифт останавливается, не достигнув нужной палубы, но через мгновение возобновляет своё движение.

Войдя в каюту, Шепард теряется, потому что давно опустевший аквариум встречает её невесть откуда взявшимися рыбками. На мгновение она задумывается, не сошла ли с ума, пригрезив себе не то гибель несчастных, не то их появление, но потом замечает прикреплённый к стеклу стикер и подходит ближе.

_Я подумала, что так ваш аквариум будет выглядеть менее грустно.  
— Келли._

_P.S. «Магна-300» доставили ваш заказ, он находится в грузовом отсеке._

Шепард разглаживает пальцами загнувшийся уголок.

_Где ты сейчас, Келли…_

У неё не получается понять, как йомен разузнала о рыбках: на её памяти, она была в её каюте всего пару раз, и Шепард совершенно точно не рассказывала ей о преждевременной кончине предыдущих обитателей аквариума. Ломая голову над загадкой, Шепард садится за стол и тянется к личной консоли, но та опережает её порыв, внезапно затренькав. Нахмурившись, она принимает входящий вызов.

— Шепард! — раздаётся в динамике рокочущий голос Гранта.

— Эй, тащи сюда свою задницу, — а это уже Джек. — Спорю, ты захочешь это увидеть.

— Ладно… — медленно проговаривает она, изрядно насторожившись.

Спустившись на четвёртую палубу и столкнувшись по дороге со спешащей куда-то Тали, Шепард идёт к отсеку Гранта. Заинтригованная и встревоженная в равной мере, она касается ладонью замка… чтобы мгновением позже оказаться придавленной к полу одним упитанным и очень радостным варреном.

— Привет, Урц, — выдавливает из себя она, силясь отстранить слюнявое животное. — Я тоже рада тебя видеть.

— Похоже, у нас появился ещё один счастливчик, кроме Джокера, — усмехается Заид и оттягивает варрена от Шепард.

Поднявшись на ноги, она отряхивается.

— Не понимаю… Как он выжил?

— Залез в инкубатор, — отвечает Грант, и в его голосе так и слышится отеческая гордость. — Наверное, тот открылся, когда машина вентилировала корабль, а потом Урц как-то его заблокировал. Представляешь?!

— Нет, — честно отвечает Шепард. Урц отзывается озадаченным порыкиваньем. — О, я верю, что ты, дружище, светлая голова, но — заблокировать инкубатор? Серьёзно?

— Может, он запустил какой-то аварийный механизм? — предполагает Джек. — Да нет, — добавляет она тут же. — Нереально.

— Скорее, это Тали прознала о том, что Грант перестал сажать его на цепь, — улыбается Шепард, подозревая, что именно так оно и было.

— Если этот мешок со слюнями смог выжить в таком мясе, то заслуживает немного уважения, — говорит Джек со смешком и тотчас становится атакованной любвеобильным и крайне отзывчивым Урцем. — Я сказала «немного», глупая ты псина!

Наблюдая за их вознёй, Шепард не сразу соображает, что монотонно звучащий над её головой голос принадлежит Джокеру и окликает он именно её.

— Что-то случилось? — интересуется она, не переставая улыбаться.

— Случится, если вы не поспешите в заднюю комнатку нашего медотсека. Спешу сообщить, что в разгорающийся скандал вовлечены гет, кварианка и один гаечный ключ. Ладно, шучу, гаечного ключа там нет — чёрт, а ведь он бы поднял рейтинг видео вдвое! — только пистолет, но…

— Уже иду, — перебивает его Шепард. — Ты, — хлопает она по плечу Гранта. — Ящик с маркировкой «Магна-300» — ко мне в каюту.

— Будет тебе ящик, — отзывается кроган, но к тому времени она уже покидает отсек.

***

Полчаса спустя Шепард устало плетётся в столовую, отчётливо понимая, что ещё немного, и она сожрёт собственные ботинки — именно сожрёт, потому что _есть_ ей хотелось четыре часа назад. Холл, ещё недавно оккупированный бóльшей частью команды, почти опустел — лишь доедает свой поздний ужин Тэйн, как всегда в одиночестве. Поинтересовавшись свободой кресла напротив и получив утвердительный ответ, Шепард присоединяется к нему.

— Выглядишь усталой, — говорит он. — Наверное, это глупое и очевидное наблюдение — не думаю, что, будучи тобой, можно чувствовать себя как на курорте.

— Даже не знаю, что на это ответить, — отзывается она, кладя соломинку в стакан с соком. — Увы?

— Я не преследовал цели обидеть тебя.

— Я знаю, просто… голова чугунная. Вся эта суета. — Шепард сдувает с лица чёлку. — Сначала мне казалось, что «Нормандия» стала пустой и безлюдной, даже, не знаю, _мёртвой_ , но сейчас я пересмотрела свои взгляды; похоже, наша команда способна устроить шум из ничего. Грант откопал живого и невредимого Урца, Джейкоб не может найти свой любимый дробовик, а Джек — биотические усилители, все паниковали, потому что нам неправильно надписали контейнер с термозарядами, и мы решили, что термозарядов у нас нет, Тали попыталась пристрелить Легиона…

— О?

— У них случилась небольшая… ссора. К счастью, мне удалось решить её миром. Честно говоря, больше всего мне хотелось столкнуть их лбами и напомнить, что сейчас самое неподходящее время для решения личных проблем. Думаю, что Легион с его идеально рациональным мышлением это понимает, да и инициатором выступила Тали… В общем, мне кажется, что от ожидания можно свихнуться вернее, чем от самой высадки, — говорит Шепард на выдохе и, отодвинув тарелку, кладёт голову на стол. — Хотелось бы мне иметь твою память — окунулся в воспоминания о ласкающем ноги песке, и дело с концом.

— А потом — из сладких грёз о прошлом в суровое настоящее, — улыбается Тэйн. — Не думаю, что это твой вариант. Не думаю, что побег от реальности — в принципе твой выбор.

— Да, — отзывается она глухо. — Да, не мой.

Какое-то время они сидят молча. На второй палубе что-то с грохотом падает.

— Надеюсь, это был не Грант, — бормочет Шепард и выпрямляется.

— Расчётное прибытие к ретранслятору Омега-4 — два с половиной часа, — заговаривают динамики голосом Джокера, и она невольно вздрагивает.

— Что ж… Ужин — в рот, нюни — в сторону. У тебя всё готово?

— Ужин да, нюни — пока не знаю, — одаривает её Тэйн ещё одной улыбкой, и Шепард не может не улыбнуться в ответ. — Я хотел написать Кольяту. Может статься, что мы больше…

— Может, — перебивает его она. — Но не станется.

***

Когда взволнованная «Нормандия» наконец затихает, а члены отряда расползаются по своим отсекам, намереваясь поспать, побездельничать или привести в порядок мысли, Гаррус берёт бутылку вина и направляется к Шепард. Он чувствует себя неестественно, оглушительно спокойным, но руки его дрожат. Закрывая глаза, он снова видит ровные строчки, словно выжженные на обратной стороне век. 

_«Как мама?»_

_«Плохо перенесла последний курс лечения»._

И больно почти так же, как от ожога.

Он чувствует — знает — что Шепард не заперла дверь, но всё равно сообщает о своём прибытии по омни-инструменту. Ответа не следует, и Гаррус заходит в каюту, мгновенно улавливая шум льющейся воды. На один короткий миг ему хочется уйти — зачем, _зачем_ он пришёл сюда, к ней, _сейчас_ , мающийся и смятённый — но приступ паники оканчивается быстрее, чем он сдаётся его напору.

Ждать приходится недолго: Шепард выходит из душа минутой спустя, бодрая и раскрасневшаяся.

— Привет, — бросает ему она, энергично вытирая волосы полотенцем. — Всё в порядке?

— Да, — отзывается Гаррус, наверное, поспешнее, чем следовало бы, но она не придаёт этому значения — или не замечает вовсе. — И это удивительно. Со стороны может показаться, что единственным моим занятием являются калибровки, а значит, главное орудие «Нормандии» всегда может похвастаться отсутствием погрешностей, но нет: боевая консоль встретила меня сообщением, что «Таникс» не настроен, и мы все умрём.

— Так и написала? — хмыкает Шепард.

— Это весьма точный перевод всей той ужасной статистики, что вылезла мне на экран. Учитывая количество внезапно свалившихся авралов, я начинаю подозревать, что один из наших товарищей является диверсантом и работает на Жнецов.

— Тали чуть не пристрелила Легиона.

— О? — повторяет Гаррус реакцию Тэйна. — Судя по твоей безмятежности, обошлось без крови — или что там у гетов вместо неё…

— Не назвала бы моё состояние безмятежностью, но да, потерь нет. Это что, шампанское? — интересуется Шепард, словно только сейчас заметив бутылку в его руке.

— Э… Да, — отзывается он, на мгновение запнувшись. — Это тебе. Я помню о твоём отношении к алкоголю, но мне подумалось… Ты, должно быть, нервничаешь и… Не знаю. Я выпил немного перед тем, как прийти сюда — не волнуйся, совсем чуть-чуть; мне не хочется ставить под угрозу твою миссию.

_«Иди, веселись, играй там в наёмника»._

— _Нашу_ миссию, — поправляет его она и ставит шампанское на стол.

Гаррусу очень хочется её обнять.

— На «Нормандии» сейчас так тихо, — говорит он. — Просто повеситься можно. Включим музыку?

— Музыку? — удивляется Шепард, но Гаррус уже спешит к панели управления стереосистемой и тыкает в пару кнопок. Каюта оглашается клубными мотивами. Постояв пару секунд в замешательстве, Шепард убавляет звук и подходит ближе.

— Эй, — зовёт она, касаясь его плеча. — Что-то случилось? Ты здоров?

_«Только не делай вид, что тебя тревожат проблемы семьи»._

— Не знаю, — отзывается он. — В смысле, да, здоров, но… 

— Но?

Слова рвутся наружу бурлящим потоком, умоляют быть произнесёнными, копятся в горле, застревая слезливым комком. Гаррус сглатывает, упрямый и безжалостный к самому себе.

— Волнуешься перед высадкой? — предполагает Шепард.

— Да.

— Но дело не только в этом, верно?

Гаррус молчит. Заговорить — значит, сделать проблемы реальными, признать их, впустить в свой маленький мирок, заполненный путешествиями, борьбой со злом и привязанностью к Шепард. В нём не осталось места для сожаления и вины, бессилия и страха — и не должно оставаться и впредь, если он хочет сохранить голову на плечах. «Не сомневайся в себе», — словно наяву слышит он голос отца.

Гаррусу хочется сложиться пополам, снова стать маленьким, закрыться в домике из локтей и коленей.

— Тебе когда-нибудь казалось, что ты всё делаешь в этой жизни неправильно? — спрашивает он внезапно для самого себя.

Шепард выглядит озадаченной. Гаррус ожидает встречного вопроса, или попытки выдавить из него объяснения, или категоричного «Конечно же нет», ведь эй — это же Шепард, которая не даёт себе права на ошибку, не умеет проигрывать и делает самое важное, самое благородное дело во всей чёртовой Галактике.

Но она не была бы собой, не сумей его удивить.

— Множество раз, — отвечает она, и её взгляд становится задумчивым.

Гаррусу хочется уточнить, верно ли он расслышал, но в этом не возникает необходимости — немного помедлив, Шепард начинает говорить сама.

— Я пошла в армию по стопам родителей. Это казалось логичным. Я никогда не задумывалась о других вариантах, да и где ещё я могла оказаться после семнадцати лет на кораблях и станциях? Я не находила себе места в иных отраслях. Всё, что я умела — это стрелять и драться, засыпать спустя минуту после отбоя и просыпаться, когда лёг всего час назад. А ещё готовить простенькие блюда и читать умные книги, но это к делу не относится. — Уголок её губ на миг приподнимается. — Не пойми меня неправильно — мне хотелось служить, но я не видела в этом своего призвания. Я согласилась вступить в программу N7 не потому, что стремилась стать лучшей из лучших, а потому что это казалось мне _рациональным_. Мне вручили «Звезду Терры» и приняли в Спектры, а я что? Я была польщена — но постоянно думала о том, что всего этого заслуживает кто-то другой; кто-то, отчаянно этого желающий. Не я.

Гаррус не знает, как реагировать на эти слова, и ждёт ли Шепард какой-то реакции в принципе. Она выглядит совершенно спокойной, но ему всё равно становится неловко — и, одновременно с этим, бесконечно любопытно. Они никогда не поднимали подобных тем. Он даже не задумывался о том, что привело её в профессию — настолько органично она смотрелась в своей роли: выносливая, собранная, харизматичная. Он был одним из тех обывателей, которым казалось, что родилась она в военной форме, держа подмышкой винтовку. Она всегда являлась в первую очередь солдатом, но теперь Гаррус знает, что за размашистым шагом скрывается немалая женственность; знает, что под бронёй у неё не углы и впадинки, а изгибы и округлости; знает, какая мягкая и тёплая она на ощупь. Несмотря на это, ему и в голову не приходит заподозрить её в кокетстве. Он может не быть в курсе каких-то фактов её биографии, но человека, скрывающегося за ней, изучил в достаточной мере — и мысль об этом определённо греет ему сердце.

— Когда меня воскресили, — продолжает тем временем Шепард, и Гаррус невольно задерживает дыхание, — я почувствовала, что моё тело… мне не родное. Да, я выглядела так же, как и до этого, я сохранила свою личность, но вместе с тем знала, что я — уже не вполне я. Не помню, рассказывала ли я тебе, но меня разбудили звуки взрывов. На станции творился хаос, мне угрожала опасность, поэтому я свалилась с кушетки и начала учиться двигаться заново. У меня наблюдалась явная мышечная дистония, руки и ноги казались мне бесполезными макаронинами, прицелиться было сложнее, чем в первый урок стрельбы. Я до сих пор уверена, что не всё в моём теле было доведено до ума. В первые дни своей новой жизни я отрицала и даже ненавидела себя. И это, Гаррус, взрывало мне мозги. Я расковыривала свои шрамы, не зная, что желаю увидеть под ними; я пялилась в зеркало, изучая себя, как идиотка — едва не спрашивая «Кто ты?» Сейчас это звучит смешно, но тогда мне казалось, что я схожу с ума.

— Это вовсе не кажется мне смешным, — негромко замечает Гаррус. В какой-то момент он порывается заключить её в объятия, но потом понимает, что Шепард не жалуется и не ищет поддержки — она констатирует факты.

— Наверное, я и впрямь была близка к тому, чтобы свихнуться, — невесело усмехается она. — Мне начало казаться, что нет никакого «я». Что _неправильно_ жить, когда по всем предпосылкам должен быть мёртв. Что живу я взаймы.

— Не говори так, — выпаливает Гаррус и, не сдержавшись, встряхивает её за плечи. — _Никогда. Не. Говори. Так._

— Больше не буду, — обещает она и трогает его запястья, заползая пальцами под рукава кофты.

Он не сразу находит в себе силы убрать руки.

— В какой момент ты изменила своё мнение? — спрашивает он, успокоившись.

— Когда склонилась над тобой, лежащим в луже крови, и поняла, что мне не всё равно; что я до сих пор способна испытывать эмоции. Чувствовать — не короткими вспышками, больше похожими на случайность, а по факту.

Гаррус ощущает, как что-то сжимается у него внутри. В голове его не остаётся связных — и бессвязных — мыслей, лишь бесконечная, скручивающая в узел нежность.

— Многое казалось мне неправильным, Гаррус. О многом я сожалела — а потому хотела стать лучше, чтобы не повторять прошлых ошибок. Но если в моей жизни и было что-то неоспоримо правильное, то это борьба со Жнецами и всё, с этим связанное. И мы.

— _Мы_ , — повторяет Гаррус за ней.

Исповедь Шепард расшатывает его желание говорить и подначивает на встречную откровенность. Ему не хочется гадать, добивалась ли она такого эффекта намеренно — даже если ответ будет положительным, это ровным счётом ничего не меняет. Он почти физически чувствует, как переполняют его слова — целый океан слов. Терпеть больше не получается, и Гаррус вываливает наружу всё накипевшее, не слишком заботясь о последствиях:

— Мне удалось списаться с Соланой, моей сестрой. Наша мать больна. Синдром Корпалиса. Ей трудно говорить, двигаться, возникают проблемы с памятью, ещё куча разных мелочей… Это прогрессирующая дегенерация мозга, что-то там с клетками, я не очень во всём этом разбираюсь. Солана написала, что ей стало хуже.

— Гаррус, я… Мне очень жаль, — отзывается Шепард и тянется к нему, но он уходит от касания.

— Я помогал им деньгами — при каждом удобном случае. Искал лучших врачей, пробивал контакты во всех уголках Галактики. Но что бы я ни делал, как бы я ни старался — этого всегда мало.

Его руки, словно сами по себе, сжимаются в кулаки.

— Солана злится, когда я выхожу с ней на связь. Она думает, что я покинул СБЦ без веских на то причин, по прихоти. Они не знают и десятой части того, чем я занимаюсь. А отец?.. Думаю, он решил забыть о том, что у него когда-то был сын.

— Не говори так, — просит его Шепард. — Ты не можешь знать наверняка.

— Да. Но я знаю моего отца. Я никогда не сомневался в том, что делаю, Шепард. Я понимаю, что моя нынешняя работа не в пример важнее той, что была у меня раньше. Если для её выполнения мне нужно забыть о личных проблемах — так тому и быть. Просто иногда… Иногда это тяжело, — шепчет он, опустив голову. — Я старался _так сильно_. Я пытался доказать, что на меня можно положиться. Что где бы я ни был, мне не всё равно. Сегодня я сказал Солане, что вышлю ещё денег, но я больше не заслуживаю её доверия. Я пытался успеть и тут, и там, но у меня не получилось. Я всегда поступал по совести. Хотел сделать что-то правильно. Хотя бы раз…

Пальцы Шепард касаются шрамов на его щеке и соскальзывают к подбородку.

— Никто бы не справился лучше, — уверяет она.

— Я _должен_ был, — отзывается Гаррус и стискивает зубы. — После всего, что случилось… Работа в СБЦ, обучение на Спектра, мой отряд… Мне снятся кошмары об Омеге, и после них я думаю: может, мне не стоило убивать Сидониса? Когда-то он был моим товарищем. Последним из них… Я видел, что в нём ещё оставалось что-то хорошее, но даже не позволил ему объясниться. Может, это решение было последней дозволенной мне ошибкой?

— Отпусти, — говорит Шепард, перехватывая его взгляд. — Перестань сожалеть о содеянном. Оглядываясь на прошлое, ты закрываешь для себя будущее.

— Как я могу? — Гаррус не замечает, что повышает голос. — Всё это дерьмо — результат моего собственного труда. Если бы я мог…

— Но ты не можешь, — отрезает она. — Пережёвывай себя хоть до скончания веков, но ты не повернёшь время вспять. Сосредоточься на настоящем. Полюби себя, а если не получается — стань лучше и попробуй снова.

Зажмурившись до появления белых пятен перед глазами, Гаррус наклоняется и прижимается к её лбу своим. Его руки, дрожа, касаются её запястий, оглаживают острые локотки, поднимаются к плечам, даря спонтанную и нервную ласку. Не особенно раздумывая над своими действиями, он целует её пальцы.

— Любить тебя получается гораздо проще.

Едва слышно выдохнув, Шепард касается губами шрамированной жвалы, а потом отступает в сторону.

— Мне кажется, я могу тебе помочь, — говорит она, но Гаррус не слышит в её голосе игривости, обычно сопровождающей такого рода фразы. Развернувшись, он с возрастающим любопытством наблюдает за её действиями. Сейчас, когда буря в нём утихла, а взгляд прояснился, Гаррус тотчас замечает, что привычный интерьер каюты претерпел некоторые изменения. 

— Что это? — спрашивает он, кивая на невысокий ящик в ногах кровати.

— Подарок, — отзывается Шепард, активируя омни-инструмент.

Заинтригованный и озадаченный, Гаррус подходит ближе.

— О нет, — качает головой он, увидев маркировку. — Я не приму этого.

— Ты не можешь отказаться, — заявляет Шепард, откидывая крышку. 

— Я только что это сделал.

— Гаррус.

— Шепард?..

Выглядит та совершенно непреклонной.

— Считай это первым шагом.

Гаррус вздыхает. Он знает, что она понимает причины его отказа — не может не понимать, — но всё равно пускается в объяснения:

— Шепард, я не могу. Дело не в сентиментальности, просто… — Он разводит руками. — Это память.

— О твоей неудаче, — кивает она. — Признайся, ведь именно так ты и думаешь?

— Я не… — Он замолкает, не окончив фразы. Глупое, ложное отрицание. — Разве не ты отказалась свести шрам, полученный во время Скиллианского блица?

— Я, — подтверждает Шепард. — Но если бы мне пришлось встать перед выбором снова, я бы поступила иначе. Мне больше не нужно внешних напоминаний, чтобы знать цену победы. Так же, как тебе не нужно заниматься самобичеванием, чтобы исправить собственные ошибки.

Гаррус не может не признать, что в её словах есть смысл — Шепард не ошибается, когда дело касается чужой мотивации. Но, даже признавая её правоту умом, не так-то просто отбросить привычки, въевшиеся в саму его сущность.

— Но она ведь _новая_ , — предпринимает он последнюю попытку отказаться. — Мне не хочется впервые опробовать её во время столь важной миссии. Я не готов надеть что-то мне незнакомое — сначала нужно привыкнуть и…

— Не волнуйся, — перебивает его Шепард. — Я выбрала её, узнав, что твоя броня той же марки. У них схожие характеристики, поэтому тебе не придётся испытывать дискомфорт. Кроме того, она явно надёжнее дырявой.

Гаррус вздыхает. Шах и мат.

Помедлив в нерешительности, он склоняется над ящиком. Погладив ладонью серебристо-синий бок брони, он разводит жвалы в улыбке: Шепард влёгкую угадала его любимое цветовое сочетание.

— Нравится? — спрашивает она.

— Очень, — отвечает Гаррус, ничуть не кривя душой. Развернувшись к ней, он гладит пальцами всё ещё влажные после душа виски, целует красивый высокий лоб, а потом — губы.

— Я смотрю, Келли купила тебе рыбок, — замечает он, кивнув на аквариум.

— Как ты… — начинает Шепард, но прерывается. — _Так это был ты_.

— Это был я?

— Я никогда не рассказывала Келли про свой неудачный опыт, поэтому не могла понять, откуда она узнала. Выходит, ей рассказал ты?

— Мимолётом, — признаётся Гаррус. — Я рад, что она осуществила свой план до того, как…

— До того, как мы прыгнули через Омегу-4, — заканчивает за него Шепард. — Признаться, сначала я немного расстроилась подарку, потому что… Ну, знаешь — у нас неважно со свободным временем. А потом подумала, что это отличный способ научиться заботиться о ком-то, кроме себя самой.

— Ты самая заботливая и ответственная из всех, кого я знаю, — говорит Гаррус без намёка на шутку. 

— Правда? — по-детски переспрашивает его она.

— Абсолютная.

— Раз уж я такой авторитет… — тянет Шепард и легонько толкает его к кровати, — то сейчас ты ляжешь и будешь отдыхать, ни о чём не думая. Прости меня за прямоту, но выглядишь ты дерьмово.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — саркастически усмехается Гаррус, но не противится приказу.

Ей хочется сказать, как неожиданно приятно ей слышать это простое и даже банальное обращение, но она не находит подходящих слов, а те, что возникают на языке, кажутся ей бестолковыми штампами. 

Выключив музыку совсем, Шепард забирается на постель следом за Гаррусом. Будучи совершенно не похожей на него по строению, она умудряется лечь так, чтобы совпасть с ним всеми своими изгибами, и это кажется ему небольшой магией. 

Подложив под шею подушку, Гаррус вдруг понимает, что от снедающего его беспокойства не осталось и следа. Держа путь в каюту Шепард, он не знал, что всё окончится обоюдной исповедью, но подспудно надеялся на это — что Шепард поймёт, почувствует, прочтёт по его глазам. Ему становится стыдно от осознания, что он так и не научился заговаривать первым — каждый раз он ждёт некоего сигнала с её стороны, толчка, подтверждения, что ей важно творящееся у него на душе. Несмотря на противно шепчущий голосок «Как такая как _она_ могла выбрать такого как _ты_?», он никогда не сомневался в её небезразличии — и всё равно не мог осмелиться говорить напрямую. В конце концов, это было бы просто навязчиво.

— Ну вот, — подаёт голос Шепард. — Пять минут, и я превратилась в амёбу. Наверное, не стоило так налегать на еду.

Гаррус хмыкает.

— Повезло тебе. К сожалению, наши новоявленные повара не умеют готовить декстро-пищу.

— Ты голоден?

— У меня всегда есть запас на чёрный день, — отзывается он, приподнимаясь, и нависает над Шепард. Скорчив гримасу, она упирается ступнёй в его плечо. Не успевая задуматься над своими действиями, Гаррус кусает подушечку её большого пальца.

— Щекотно, — говорит Шепард со смешком.

…Он пропускает тот момент, когда они начинают целоваться — всё происходит так спонтанно и естественно, что не фиксируется мозгом.

— Тебе не странно? — спрашивает Гаррус между соприкосновениями их губ. — У меня не укладывается в голове, что мы, гоняющиеся за Сареном, и мы сейчас — это одни и те же личности.

— Разве? — отзывается Шепард, и он не сразу понимает, что стоит за её словами.

— Хорошо, не совсем, но…

— Скучаешь по той Шепард?

Ему не нужно медлить, чтобы найти подходящий ответ.

— Как я могу скучать по ней, если она — часть тебя?

— Иногда я в этом сомневаюсь, — говорит Шепард и оглаживает ладонями его ворот.

— Да, прошедшие годы, пусть и в разной степени, но наложили на нас свой отпечаток… Но ты — это ты. Я понял это в тот самый момент, когда увидел тебя в прицеле своей винтовки — там, на Омеге.

Он не позволяет ей возразить, целуя её снова.

Активировав омни-инструмент, Шепард гасит свет — вместе с аквариумными лампами. Каюта погружается в кромешную тьму.

— Камеры, — поясняет она и ложится на Гарруса сверху.

— Думаешь, у них нет режима ночной съёмки?

— Думаю, что мне плевать.

Он подозревает, что ему должно быть стыдно, но он полностью разделяет её мнение на этот счёт.

Было бы глупо отрицать, что Гаррус вспоминал о ночи в отеле. Ещё глупее — утверждать что он не мечтает о повторении, прямо здесь и сейчас, несмотря на эмоциональный разговор и скорую высадку. Он вдруг с удивительной ясностью понимает, что ему не хочется сомневаться, или мямлить, или спрашивать разрешения, или ждать у моря погоды — он хочет её, она более чем не против, и это всё, что имеет значение.

Шепард не удивляется и не противится, когда он начинает стягивать с неё одежду. Рыбкой выскользнув из штанов, белья и майки, она помогает ему раздеться самому. Гаррусу кажется, что всё это происходит будто не с ним. В голове его вьётся плотный туман, но когда Шепард садится на него верхом, он в мгновение ока опрокидывает её обратно на спину. Она негромко смеётся и говорит ему что-то, а потом коротко вздыхает и зажмуривает глаза — Гаррус не видит этого, но знает.

Они занимаются любовью в абсолютной тишине.

Гаррус проникает так глубоко, как позволяет ему тело Шепард. Привычка перестраховываться и переспрашивать отходит на второй план: он вдруг понимает, что стань ей по-настоящему больно, она скажет ему об этом. Глаза его постепенно привыкают к темноте и различают приоткрытый рот, быстро скользнувший по губам язычок, чётко обрисованные ключицы, мягкие округлости груди. Ему странно думать о том, что Шепард, мелькающая в репортажах Альянса, и Шепард, вздрагивающая под ним — это один и тот же человек; не только потому, что различаются они как небо и земля, но и потому, что он не имеет права касаться ни одной из них. И всё же — касается. Гаррус с трудом укладывает это в голове. В осознании этого нет ни капли гордыни, никакого «Эй, я трахнул коммандера Шепард!», ничего столь же мерзкого — лишь бесконечное неверие, что самая невероятная женщина во Вселенной выбрала такого неудачника как он.

Сливаясь с ней воедино, Гаррус чувствует себя целым.

Мир замирает. Сдавленно охнув, Шепард издаёт высокий и тонкий звук — на грани шёпота, на грани крика — и обмирает, прижимаясь затылком к постели. Уткнувшись ей в шею, Гаррус дрожащими руками гладит её лицо.

Пальцы его вдруг становятся влажными.

— Что ты? — вскидывается он, не на шутку испугавшись. — Тебе плохо? Я сделал тебе больно?

Шепард трясёт головой и почему-то улыбается.

— Нет, — произносит она на выдохе, но Гарруса это ничуть не успокаивает.

— Но ты…

Ему не удаётся закончить фразу. «Шепард» и «плакать» — это что-то несовместимое, неправильное, невозможное.

Ей требуется несколько долгих, как вечность, секунд, чтобы прийти в себя — всё это время Гаррус боится дышать. Приподнявшись на локтях, Шепард целует его в подбородок и падает обратно на подушки.

— Это такая маленькая человеческая странность, — говорит она ему. — Она означает, что мне было очень хорошо.

Это его не убеждает.

— Точно? — переспрашивает Гаррус, прищурившись. — Ты не врёшь мне, чтобы я не волновался?

— Точно. Не вру.

Смятённый и сбитый с толку, он осторожно отводит волосы с её лица и, помедлив, целует веки.

— Знаешь, — начинает он, — у моего народа есть поговорка. «Время превращает даже самые горькие слёзы в вино».

Какое-то время они лежат в тишине, и Гаррус начинает думать, что Шепард задремала, но потом она всё-таки отвечает:

— Тебе следует почаще напоминать её самому себе.

Он хочет сказать, что грядущая высадка может предоставить им больше вина, чем требуется, но молчит, сочтя шутку не просто неуместной — однозначно плохой.

Кроме того, Шепард и так знает об этом.


	19. THE END RUN

Шепард просыпается так легко и приятно, словно не только выспалась за все те ночи, когда ей не удавалось отдохнуть полноценно, но и на добрый месяц вперёд. Она не знает, кого благодарить за хорошее самочувствие — Гарруса, делающего мир светлей одним своим существованием, «Цербер» или особым образом сложившиеся звёзды, да и неважно — главное, что это как нельзя кстати. В какой-то момент она пугается, что проспала дольше запланированного, но потом успокаивается: будь это так, Джокер давно бы снарядил в её каюту группу уполномоченных разбудить. Во главе с Джек. Её пилот умеет быть настырным, и чаще всего это приходится кстати.

Повернув голову, она смотрит на безмятежно спящего Гарруса. Они не озаботились одеться, заснув обнажёнными, и Шепард пользуется возможностью вдоволь его поразглядывать. Короткого изучения в медотсеке явно оказалось недостаточно, а занимаясь любовью, она бывает слишком занята процессом, чтобы глазеть по сторонам, поэтому ловит удачно подвернувшийся момент. Ей нравится подмечать мелочи, незамеченные раньше — вроде тех, что кончики его гребня как будто затушёваны чёрным, а оставленные ракетой шрамы немного напоминают кратеры; нравится осознавать, что он привлекает её не только душой, но и телом. Шепард ничего не смыслит в турианских канонах красоты, но Гаррус кажется ей очень симпатичным. Не так уж часто можно встретить пары, подобные им: несмотря на лояльное отношение общества к межрасовым союзам, подобное всё равно тянется к подобному, так заложено природой. Наверное, с ней что-то не так — да и чёрт бы с этим. Неправильный человек и неправильный турианец — отличный тандем!

Кончики её пальцев так и зудят, умоляя дотронуться. Шепард не сдерживает порыва и гладит Гарруса по пластинам, нагретым теплом её собственного тела. Она не позволяет себе увлечься — ни к чему будить его раньше времени. Быть может, сейчас ему наконец-то не снится ни один из его кошмаров. 

Шепард осторожно выскальзывает из-под одеяла и с наслаждением потягивается. Ей кажется, что она чувствует каждую свою мышцу, но это, скорее, приятно, нежели приносит дискомфорт. Несложная гимнастика помогает ей окончательно взбодриться, и уже через пару минут она чувствует себя готовой к свершениям. Пройдясь вдоль кровати, она собирает разбросанную по полу одежду и аккуратно складывает её на кресле. Это нехитрое действие вызывает в ней странные чувства. Прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, как они с Гаррусом переступили грань дружеских отношений, и она ещё не привыкла к новому статусу. Не привыкла она и к тому, чтобы засыпать с кем-то рядом, заботиться о чужих вещах, умиляться тому, что кто-то кормит её хомяка… Шепард никогда не сожительствовала ни с одним из своих любовников, поэтому всё это — в новинку. 

Достав из шкафчика смену белья, Шепард направляется в душ.

— О, Духи, — слышит она невнятный со сна голос Гарруса и разворачивается. — Если это — не лучшее, что я видел в своей жизни, проснувшись, то я не знаю, что может быть лучше. 

Шепард испытывает почти непреодолимое, инстинктивное желание прикрыться, но не делает этого.

— Сочту за комплимент, — нарочито сдержанно говорит она, борясь с растягивающей губы улыбкой, и добавляет: — Ещё не пора. Спи.

Гаррус кряхтит, приподнимаясь на подушках, и Шепард с сожалением понимает, что вся рассчитанная на них двоих бодрость досталась ей.

— Уже не получится, — отзывается он и разводит руками. — У меня всегда так: раз проснулся — то с концами. По крайней мере, в большинстве случаев. К тому же, — его голос становится ниже, — я рассчитывал, что ты пригласишь меня в душ.

— Нет. — Шепард отрицательно качает головой. — Не приглашу.

Гаррус не выглядит удивлённым.

— А я думал, мы стали достаточно близки, чтобы ты перестала стесняться.

— Дело не в стеснении, — говорит она, многозначительно кивая на собственное тело, напрочь лишённое одежды. — Я уверена, что мы оба понимаем важность предстоящей высадки и не станем отвлекаться друг на друга, окажись вместе в душе… но рисковать не хочу.

— Да брось, — фыркает Гаррус. — Это просто сэкономит нам время. 

— Давай, пудри мне мозги рациональными фразочками. Уж я-то знаю, что у тебя на уме.

Скрывшись за дверью уборной, Шепард испытывает шкодливое желание вернуться и показать Гаррусу язык.

Странное дело — даже сейчас, будучи как никогда близко к Омеге-4, они продолжают шутить, флиртовать и вести себя так, словно сегодня — обычный, ничем не примечательный день. Или в этом как раз нет ничего странного? Шепард знает, что страх или неуверенность Гаррус маскирует шутками, но она определённо пропустила момент, когда переняла эту привычку. Что ж, наверное, это лучше, чем изводить себя тревогой.

Когда она возвращается в каюту, Гарруса уже нет. Не успевает Шепард задаться вопросом, куда он испарился, как её омни-инструмент тихонько сообщает о принятом сообщении.

_Решил воспользоваться общей душевой. Я уже могу попросить тебя купить мне щётку, или это называется «торопить события»?  
P.S. Родинки (это правильное слово?) на твоей пояснице так и подмывают пересчитать их языком._

Шепард улыбается.

_Да, кто-то явно вошёл во вкус._

***

Когда до высадки остаётся немногим больше часа, на «Нормандии» воцаряется тихая паника. Несмотря на загодя завершённые сборы и оперативно исправленные неполадки, у каждого члена команды находится своё дело — или, скорее, все разом испытывают потребность хоть чем-то занять руки. Кто-то проверяет оружие, кто-то пишет близким, кто-то бездумно просматривает страницы в экстранете. Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, кажется, можно почувствовать кожей, потрогать, разрезать ножом. Все они как будто превратились в сообщающиеся сосуды или образовали единую матрицу, вроде консенсуса гетов, разделяя мысли и чувства. 

Обходя корабль, Шепард удивляется и радуется тому, что видит. Общее дело и общее же волнение сплотили всех: и Легиона с Тали, ранее пытавшихся решить конфликт оружием, а сейчас увлечённо обсуждающих что-то, склонившись над омни-инструментом; и Миранду с Джек, сидящих за одним столом и перебрасывающихся репликами — пусть и на повышенных тонах. На один короткий миг — не больше — Шепард позволяет себе немного возгордиться. Вот оно — то, чего она добивалась: товарищество и сплочённость. В юности она верила, что хороший лидер и боевые показатели — всё, что требуется для сильного отряда; набравшись опыта, она поняла, насколько недалёкими и примитивными были её убеждения. Думай как один, сражайся как один, не забывай о взаимовыручке и двигайся вперёд, не тратя время на препирания. Если непримиримые враги научились находиться в одном помещении, не стремясь превратить его в руины, они вполне способны прикрывать друг другу спины.

Мысль об этом не может не вселять уверенности.

— Привет, Шеп, — здоровается Касуми и салютует бутербродом.

— Не налегай на еду, — рекомендует коммандер. — Набить желудок — не лучшая идея в преддверии опасной миссии.

— Твой совет опоздал на полчаса. Заедать стресс — моя маленькая постыдная слабость.

— Боишься?

Она не знает, зачем спрашивает.

— Чертовски, — признаётся Касуми. — Я всё ещё надеюсь, что мне удастся улизнуть обратно на корабль, когда ты отвернёшься. Честно говоря, я до сих пор гадаю, почему Призрак нанял меня — не похоже, чтобы мне пришлось проникать на жнецовскую вечеринку и воровать технологии или предметы искусства.

— Никогда не знаешь наперёд, — тянет Шепард и, кивнув на прощание, направляется в сторону лифта.

— Классное ожерелье, Шеп, — бросает Касуми ей вдогонку.

Шепард не сразу понимает, о каком ожерелье ведётся речь, а секундой спустя чувствует, как начинают гореть щёки. Не то, чтобы она стеснялась наличия у себя личной жизни, но так явно демонстрировать оную, ничем не скрывая покрытую укусами шею, бесстыдно, невежливо и в высшей степени непрофессионально. Стоит ли после этого удивляться, как быстро и охотно полнится «Нормандия» слухами?

Поддёрнув воротник — и зная, что это не поможет, — Шепард возвращается в каюту. Она не удивляется, обнаружив там Гарруса — уже облачённого в броню.

— Ну, как? — спрашивает он, разводя руки в стороны.

— Отлично выглядишь, — одобрительно кивает Шепард.

Он усмехается.

— Это хорошо. Перед отбоем ты сказала, что выгляжу я как дерьмо.

— Наш маленький перфоманс пошёл тебе на пользу.

Выдерживая нарочито игривый тон, флиртуя, перебрасываясь фразами как шариком для пинг-понга, Шепард позволяет себе забыть обо всём и немного побыть обычной влюблённой женщиной, не обременённой службой и спасением Галактики. Гаррус не спрашивает её о настроении или готовности к миссии, и она безмерно благодарна ему за это. Она знает, что дело не в безразличии или отсутствии чуткости — скорее наоборот: Гаррус понимает, что она волнуется, поэтому не хочет тратить последние свободные минуты на подогревание этого самого волнения. Он не умеет подбирать правильные слова, или ободряюще хлопать по плечу, или что там делают в таких случаях, но очень старается — как умеет, то есть, отвлекая её от тревожных мыслей. Иногда лучшая поддержка — та, которая остаётся незаметной.

Комната вдруг оглашается треньканьем консоли, и Шепард склоняется над столом.

— Наверное, Андерсон, — бормочет она, открывая почту. — Я сообщила, что могу пропасть с радаров.

Но письмо оказывается вовсе не от него.

— Желает удачи? — предполагает Гаррус.

Шепард требуется несколько секунд, чтобы собрать вмиг разбежавшиеся мысли.

— Он… Да, — сбивчиво отвечает она. Взгляд снова и снова цепляется за подпись — _«Кайдан»_ , — и Шепард, недолго думая, удаляет письмо.

Она вдруг отстранённо понимает, что кто-то назвал бы её роман с Гаррусом изменой, но, говоря откровенно, сама Шепард не считает его таковой. Во-первых, их отношения с Кайданом так и не стали отношениями в полном смысле этого слова («По твоему мнению», — гаденько нашёптывает внутренний голос) — как можно изменить тому, кто не был твоей парой? Во-вторых, она ничем ему не обязана («Несмотря на все его надежды»). В-третьих, Кайдан перешагнул эту ступень и двинулся дальше («Потому что считал, что ты мертва») — так почему этого нельзя сделать ей? Шепард всегда понимала мотивы, вынудившие его отвернуться на Горизонте; она приняла и простила тот факт, что лояльность Альянсу оказалась для него важнее лояльности ей — это было ожидаемо и, наверное, правильно. Проигрывая в голове иной вариант развития событий, она знает: даже присоединись Кайдан к ней, шанс на продолжение их отношений был бы очень и очень невелик. 

Наверное, ей должно быть стыдно, но — нет, ни капельки.

— Поможешь мне надеть броню? — спрашивает она, оборачиваясь.

За то время, что они с Гаррусом тратят на возню с ремешками, молниями и застёжками, Шепард проходит через десяток состояний. Тревога сменяется паникой, паника — равнодушием, равнодушие — ужасом…

А потом все эмоции отходят на второй план.

Входя в зал для брифинга, она чувствует абсолютное спокойствие.

Призрак приветствует Шепард серьёзным взглядом кибернетических глаз и сигаретой — как и в большинстве случаев.

— У нас мало времени, — не слишком вежливо бросает она ему.

Естественно, это ничуть его не задевает.

— Мне неприятна сама мысль о том, что вам придётся пройти через ретранслятор вслепую, и, будь у меня больше информации, я бы предоставил её вам… Но у нас нет выбора. Вы идёте на огромный риск, но только представьте, какие перед нами откроются возможности.

— Мы справимся, — просто отвечает ему Шепард.

— Мне нравится, что вы подаёте это как факт, — кивает Призрак. — Я знал, что воскресил нужного человека. Вы превосходный солдат и прирождённый лидер. Если не сможете вы — не сможет никто.

— Постараюсь оправдать ваши ожидания.

— Я верю: у вас получится. Первый человек, который проведёт корабль через ретранслятор Омега-4… и выживет.

Шепард не понимает, как реагировать на подобные комплименты и считать ли их искренними — с Призраком никогда нельзя знать наверняка. С одной стороны, он не вложил бы в неё четыре миллиарда кредитов, считая её ничтожеством — нет, он открыто признавал её успехи и, пожалуй, даже в какой-то мере восхищался. С другой же — она никогда не была для него живым человеком; она была символом, инструментом, средством для достижения цели. Исход миссии волнует его куда больше, нежели жизни отряда, поэтому он и пытается подсластить пилюлю. Не очень удачно, на её взгляд.

— Вы явно взбудоражены. Присоединяйтесь, — предлагает она, не улыбнувшись. — У нас всегда найдётся местечко в команде.

— Соблазнительное предложение, но моё место не на передовой. Я просто хотел, чтобы вы знали: я уважаю вас за этот нелёгкий выбор. Что бы вы ни думали о «Цербере», обо мне… я считаю вас ценной находкой для всего человечества.

— Я польщена, — сдержанно отвечает Шепард.

— Будьте осторожны, — говорит Призрак за мгновение до того, как она отключает связь.

***

Сжимая пальцами кресло Джокера, Шепард напряжённо вглядывается в россыпь звёзд по ту сторону иллюминатора. Ретранслятор Омега-4 подмигивает красными огоньками, но это зрелище, скорее, наводит жуть, нежели кажется красивым.

— Как ощущения, коммандер? — спрашивает её пилот, и Шепард скашивает на него глаза.

— А у тебя? В конце концов, именно на тебе лежит вся ответственность.

Джокер фыркает.

— Мне, во всяком случае, не придётся высаживаться. Заметка на будущее: не интересоваться состоянием своего командира, потому что ему плевать, — бормочет он в сторону и снимает кепку. Почему-то это простое движение оказывает на Шепард бóльшее влияние, нежели бескомпромиссная констатация факта, что совсем немного — и они окажутся на родине Коллекционеров.

Если окажутся.

— Команда готова, коммандер, — слышит она голос подошедшей Миранды.

Шепард медлит с ответом — не потому, что чувствует себя неуверенной или боится, а потому что понимает: пути назад уже не будет. Они не смогут переиграть всё заново, у них не будет времени вносить поправки — придётся адаптироваться под обстоятельства и решать проблемы по мере их поступления. И двигаться вперёд, всегда — только вперёд.

— Давай, Джокер, — кивает она. 

Пилот делает глубокий вдох.

— Начинаем переход, — объявляет он по громкой связи. — Всем приготовиться.

— Система «Свой-чужой» включена, — сообщает СУЗИ. — Сигнал от ретранслятора принят, идёт обработка.

Шепард поджимает губы. 

— Коммандер? — слышится в наушнике голос Джейкоба. — Ядро двигателя светится как новогодняя ёлка. Всё в норме?

— Электрический заряд ядра достиг критического значения, — предупреждает СУЗИ.

— Перераспределяю! — рапортует Джокер, перетаскивая на дисплей всё новые и новые окна. — Ввожу показания транзитной массы. Перехожу на вектор.

«Нормандия» гудит — низко и встревожено, словно разбуженная кошка, и Шепард чувствует, как прижимает её к полу возрастающей скоростью. Соприкоснувшись боками с вращающейся сердцевиной ретранслятора, корабль переходит на сверхсветовую — и несётся вперёд, кажется, вдесятеро быстрее обычного.

— Приготовиться к торможению, — звучит монотонный голос СУЗИ, их ослепляет вспышкой, а потом Джокер восклицает _«О, чёрт!»_ и, словно пианист, взмахивает руками над консолью. «Нормандия» виляет в сторону; Шепард крепче вцепляется в кресло, Миранда падает на пол. Выругавшись, Джокер уводит корабль из потенциально опасной зоны и выправляет траекторию полёта.

— Чуть не врезались, — выдыхает он и откидывает голову, на миг закрывая глаза. — Это было опаснее, чем мне нравится!

Шепард помогает Миранде подняться и оглядывается, рассматривая десятки, сотни, тысячи плавающих в красном мареве обломков. В крупных из них она узнаёт турианские, человеческие и даже кварианские фрегаты.

— Посмотри, сколько их, — говорит Джокер в унисон её мыслям. — Похоже, все они пытались пройти через Омегу-4. Некоторые совсем… _древние_.

— Похоже, не всех отпугивают сигнальные маяки, — отзывается Шепард.

— Как нас, например, — хмыкает пилот, поковырявшись в ухе.

— Я обнаружила энергетическую сигнатуру на краю аккреционного диска, — мигает голограмма СУЗИ, и Шепард перегибается через спинку кресла, вглядываясь в иллюминатор.

Посреди танцующих вокруг галактического ядра обломков, обнаруживается вытянутое сооружение обтекаемой формы, металлически поблёскивающее боками. Тот, кто хоть раз видел корабли Коллекционеров воочию, без труда сможет найти сходство с ними.

— Вот и она, — произносит Миранда, невольно понижая голос.

— Подойди поближе, — обращается Шепард к Джокеру. — Тихо и осторожно.

«Нормандия» плавно движется вперёд, предельно аккуратно обходя препятствия. Их нахождение здесь опасно само по себе — ни к чему прибавлять к уже имеющемуся риску столкновение.

Рассматривая обломки кораблей, Шепард гадает, что могло привести их капитанов сюда. Любопытство? Желание заключить сделку? Жажда наживы? Сколько кораблей не обладало достаточной манёвренностью и погибло спустя несколько секунд после выхода из ретранслятора? Они и сами едва не стали одними из многих.

— Осторожнее, Джефф, — предупреждает СУЗИ. — У нас гости.

«Гостями» оказываются круглые кибернетические дроны, и поначалу Шепард думает, что главное их назначение — разведка, но когда «Нормандия» подвергается обстрелу, становится ясно, что это ещё и первая линия обороны.

И едва ли последняя.

— Провожу манёвры на уклонение!

Шепард бросает в сторону. Ухватившись за кресло, она восстанавливает равновесие, но через секунду «Нормандия» уходит в крутое пике, и её колени подгибаются вновь. Выглянув в иллюминатор, она видит, что дронов не больше десяти, но, судя по мощности их лазеров, даже это количество может заставить понервничать.

— Смотри, какие наглые! — притворно изумляется Джокер и азартно подаётся вперёд. — Задай им жару, СУЗИ!

Шепард не слышит, как стреляет «Таникс», но чувствует это — по кораблю пробегает лёгкая дрожь, и её тело отзывается целой стаей мурашек.

Она невольно морщится, заметив луч, блеснувший у самой кабины пилота. В следующую секунду корабль встряхивает, и СУЗИ рапортует:

— Тревога! Пробит корпус в районе технической палубы. Враг в грузовом трюме.

— Мы разберёмся, — бросает Шепард уже на ходу. — Джокер, попытайся оторваться от остальных.

— Будет сделано, мэм, — отзывается он, разминая пальцы. — Ну что, сукины дети, вы напросились на ещё один раунд!

Достигнув грузового трюма, Шепард понимает, что за прошедшие пару минут туда стеклись все члены отряда, пребывавшие на нижних палубах.

— Смотри не вывались! — орёт Гранту Джек, когда он проходит в опасной близости от проделанной в обшивке дыры — и правильно делает: мотни корабль чуть посильнее, и все они могут оказаться выброшенными в космос.

Шепард пригибается, избегая попадания лазера, и прячется за «Молотом».

— Нам нужны пушки побольше, — замечает Заид слева от неё. — Видела какая там защита? Наши пукалки против неё — всё равно что водяные пистолетики.

Его голос заглушает грохот выстрела: подойдя рискованно близко к цели, Грант даёт залп из дробовика.

— …Так тоже ничего, — бормочет Заид и, высунувшись из укрытия, поливает дрона очередью из «Мстителя». Решив последовать его примеру, Шепард поднимает пистолет.

Вильнув в сторону, дрон скрывается там же, откуда прибыл.

— Хорошо получилось, — слышит она позади себя, и разворачивается, замечая Гарруса. — Пришёл так быстро, как смог, — как бы извиняется он. — Как идём? Всё в порядке?

— Пока да, — отзывается Шепард. — Джокер?

— Здесь мы слишком лёгкая мишень, — раздаётся его голос под потолком; звучит он на редкость озабоченно. — Попробую миновать скопление мусора и отвязаться от них. Советую пристегнуть ремни: нас может тряхнуть!

— Мог бы не напоминать, — фыркает Джек, — потому что трясёт нас _последние пятнадцать грёбаных минут непрерывно!_

— Простите, мисс, но Вы не на прогулочном фрегате!

Шепард пропускает ответ Джек мимо ушей — наверняка нецензурный, — потому что корабль и вправду трясёт, да что там — начинает лихорадить. Пол меняется местами с потолком, что-то оглушительно громыхает (она всей душой надеется, что это не разваливается на части новенькая броня «Силарис»), её товарищи валятся на пол, и сама она — тоже, спиной назад.

— Поймал, — слышит Шепард над ухом и несколько секунд тратит на то, чтобы понять, в какой плоскости находится. Выпутавшись из рук Гарруса, она внимательно оглядывает пространство трюма.

— Все в порядке?

— Почти, — сдавленно отзывается Тали, которую она не заметила раньше.

— Разрыв? — предполагает Шепард и торопливо подходит ближе.

— Хуже. — Кварианка потирает плечо. — На меня упал Грант. Вернее, его нога.

— Шепард! — подаёт голос вышеупомянутый. — Опять эта штука!

И оказывается прав: в дыру проскальзывают ещё два дрона.

— Коммандер? — зовёт Джокер. — Кажется, к нам послали старого друга. Корабль Коллекционеров прямо по курсу.

— Покажи ему наши новые зубы, — отзывается Шепард. — Главное оружие к бою.

— Есть, мэм!

Выстрел лазера проходит совсем рядом с ней. Корабль кренится, очевидно, уходя из зоны обстрела, и она цепляется за переборку, силясь удержаться на месте. Её начинает немного укачивать, и Шепард напрягает мышцы, зная, что это — единственное не медикаментозное средство, могущее помочь в подобной ситуации. Перебежав к другому укрытию, она прицеливается снова — и промахивается, потому что Джокер закладывает совершенно сумасшедший вираж. Упав на живот, Шепард торопливо откатывается в сторону, прячась в тени ящика.

Несмотря на численное превосходство, перестрелка затягивается: конструкции обладают не только манёвренностью, но и крепкой защитой. Шепард перестаёт следить за их перемещениями, потому что корабль вдруг ударяет с такой силой, что все, успевшие подняться на ноги, падают обратно. Душевно приложившись головой, она не сразу возвращает себе чёткость зрения и ясность мысли.

«Нормандия» останавливает своё движение.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Шепард Заиду, когда тот помогает ей встать.

— Генераторы поля эффекта массы вышли из строя, — сообщает, тем временем, Джокер.

— Дерьмо. Ты как, в порядке?

— Сломал ребро, кажется, — шипит он. — Нет, все рёбра. СУЗИ, что у тебя?

— Большинство основных систем «Нормандии» испытало перегрузку, — отзывается ИИ. — На их восстановление потребуется время.

Что ж, если миссия началась с авралов, логично, что ими она и продолжится.

— Сколько? — интересуется Шепард. — И как быстро Коллекционеры узнают о нашем местонахождении?

— Я не обнаружила следов внутренней охранной сети. Вероятно, Коллекционеры не предполагали, что кто-либо достигнет их базы.

— Большая ошибка, — усмехается Джек.

Шепард не может не согласиться.

***

Дожидаясь остальных членов отряда, Шепард наносит на лоб медигель: упав, она умудрилась рассадить кожу до крови. Покидало их знатно, но, к счастью, всё обошлось лёгкими ушибами — преимущественно незащищённого бронёй лица.

— Не успела расстаться с предыдущими шрамами, а уже норовишь наставить себе новых? — интересуется Гаррус, прислоняясь к переборке рядом.

— Кто бы говорил, Мистер Поцелуй-Меня-Ракета.

Гаррус смеётся, разводя жвалы в стороны, и она в который раз думает, что смех у него совершенно удивительный.

— Честно говоря, меня больше волнует «Нормандия», — говорит Шепард, деактивируя омни-инструмент.

— Но ведь её можно починить, верно? — подаёт голос Касуми. — Не хотелось бы застрять посреди… _нигде_ , вне зоны доступа и окружёнными врагами.

— Мы все знали, что это может быть путешествием в один конец, — бормочет Миранда, неторопливо шагая по отсеку, и поджимает губы.

— Отставить упаднические настроения, — командует Шепард. — Не знаю, как вы, а я собираюсь не только уничтожить Коллекционеров, но и отпраздновать это.

— И я, — говорит Джейкоб позади неё, последним спустившись в грузовой трюм. — Выпьем вместе, когда это закончится, а, Шепард?

— Кто с нами? — вскидывает подбородок она.

— Я, — басит Грант.

— И я, — присоединяется к нему Джек. — Если выпивка будет халявной.

Ещё минуту назад Шепард затруднялась охарактеризовать охватившее команду настроение — не то, взвинченное, не то нетерпеливое. Сейчас она видит, что если не все, то бóльшая часть отряда чувствует себя уверенно и решительно.

А значит, можно начинать.

— СУЗИ, давай снимки.

***

_Шепард никогда не любила громких слов, но знала, каково сражаться без чувства поддержки со стороны командования, на одном лишь упрямстве. Это было ценным, однако неприятным опытом, и она была готова сделать всё, чтобы её подчинённые не чувствовали подобного дискомфорта — именно поэтому брифинг закончился небольшой, но всё-таки речью. Ей не нужно было напоминать, за что и почему они сражаются — они могли переживать, ссориться, вытаскивать наружу личные проблемы, но при этом оставались профессионалами своего дела. Они знали зачем здесь, и какая перед ними стоит задача. Вдохновить — вот и всё, что от неё требовалось._

_— Они хотят знать, из чего мы сделаны? Так покажем им — на наших условиях._

_Несмотря на звание командира, Шепард шла одной из последних. Было немного странно видеть всех вместе. Обычно их высадки проходили в количестве трёх, максимум четырёх человек (или инопланетян), поэтому зрелище собравшегося вместе отряда, полностью закованного в броню и вооружённого до зубов, производило неизгладимое впечатление — и даже вызывало чувство гордости._

_— Шепард, — услышала она позади себя, а потом на её локте сомкнулись чужие пальцы — и дёрнули. Она покачнулась, оказавшись неготовой к рывку, и подняла голову, удивлённо уставившись на Гарруса._

_«Вторым отрядом будешь командовать ты», — сказала она ему пять минут назад. Он знал, что Шепард потребует этого ещё до того, как она озвучила свой приказ; она знала, что он знал. Гаррус посмотрел на неё — молча — и медленно кивнул. Она чувствовала, как отнялся у него язык — так явно, словно тот был её собственным._

_— Шепард, — повторил он и, склонившись, прижался к её губам — так крепко, что ей показалось: ещё мгновение, и они закровоточат. Окончательно сбитая с толку, Шепард попыталась отстраниться, но он не позволил ей этого, положив ладонь на затылок и удержав на месте. Сдавшись его напору, она закрыла глаза. Руки её будто сами по себе коснулись его локтей и сжали._

_А потом Гаррус отстранился и, не говоря ни слова, направился к выходу._

Изнутри база Коллекционеров оказывается похожа на их же корабли — да и было бы странно, напоминай она, например, штаб-квартиру Альянса систем. Продвигаясь вперёд с надёжным прикрытием в виде Мордина и Гранта, Шепард разглядывает стены и потолок в надежде увидеть уже знакомые им капсулы — и боясь этого; боясь услышать меланхоличный голос СУЗИ, сообщающий о том, что в них не обнаружено жизни. Но СУЗИ молчит, а капсул не видно — по крайней мере, на данном участке пути; вполне вероятно, что их держат в ином месте или не доставляют сюда вовсе. Им удалось собрать о Коллекционерах совсем немного информации, и мотивация похищений в неё не входила.

— Группа инфильтрации, докладывайте, — требует Шепард и, в последний раз обернувшись на искрящую статикой «Нормандию», ныряет за угол. Врагов не видно, но волноваться пока не стоит: если верить анализу СУЗИ, у них есть несколько минут форы.

— Находимся в вентиляционной шахте, — отзывается Легион по коммуникатору. — Температура воздуха незначительно превышает приемлемую для органических существ. Преград не зафиксировано.

— Здесь жарко, — жалуется Тали. — Но, насколько я могу судить, чисто. Так или иначе, хорошо, что я сменила фильтр.

_Планируя проникновение в центр управления базы, они столкнулись с проблемой: оба пути к ней оказались заблокированы. Единственной возможностью обойти препятствие было решение пустить одного из членов отряда в вентиляцию, чтобы он мог взломать охранную систему. Шепард не пришлось думать долго: она знала, что даже талантливейшие кварианские инженеры высоко ценят умения Тали, поэтому выбор был очевиден._

_— Я не подведу вас, коммандер, — отозвалась Тали, вытягиваясь по струнке, но мгновением спустя вновь ссутулила плечи и опустила голову — как будто смутившись. — Если ты не возражаешь, я бы хотела взять с собой Легиона. На всякий случай. Я не сомневаюсь в своих способностях, но Легион — синтетик, ему доступны более совершенные методы взлома, так что… Никто не знает, что может случиться, верно?_

_Шепард дала утвердительный ответ — и не могла не улыбнуться. Тали не скрывала своего недоверия к Легиону, но каким-то образом это ничуть не мешало им работать в одной команде. Шепард не знала, насколько легко ей даётся подобного рода сотрудничество, но Тали не жаловалась и никогда не ставила свои чувства выше дела — во всяком случае, до инцидента с пистолетом. Шепард была абсолютно спокойна: они сделают свою работу. Случись что из ряда вон выходящее — и Легион подхватит._

_«Ты не боишься, что он может использовать этот шанс, чтобы предать нас? — спросил у неё Гаррус. — Вдруг он просто запудрил тебе мозги, и нет никаких "еретиков"? Что, если на самом деле он на стороне Жнецов?» Шепард понимала его беспокойство, и, возможно, ей и впрямь стоило быть более осторожной, но привычка перестраховываться отчего-то давала сбой. Она верила Легиону на каком-то подсознательном уровне и не могла объяснить это ощущение даже самой себе._

— Стрелковая группа, вы на позиции?

— Так точно, — отзывается Гаррус. — Встретимся по ту сторону двери.

В этой, казалось бы, нейтральной фразе Шепард слышит теплоту — какая появляется при общении с тем, кто тебе дорог. «Не нервничай, — как бы говорит ей Гаррус. — Я буду в порядке. Ты будешь в порядке. Мы справимся».

Шепард верит.

Первые десять минут они продвигаются без осложнений: ни одного Коллекционера, ловушки, даже постороннего звука. В конце концов, это начинает казаться подозрительным, и Шепард решает поделиться своей тревогой с Гаррусом. Ответа не следует. Сначала она думает, что дело в поломке коммуникатора, но когда с ней без труда связывается Легион, становится ясно: волнуется она не напрасно.

— Обнаружено препятствие, — сообщает гет.

— Мы застряли, — подтверждает Тали его слова. — Что-то перегораживает шахту, какие-то… створки. Их можно открыть с твоей стороны? 

— Посмотрим, — отзывается Шепард, прибавляя шаг. — Стрелковая группа, докладывайте. 

И снова молчание.

— Стрелковая группа, ответьте. Гаррус? Ты там? Ты меня слышишь?..

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Шепард начинает нервничать. Что, если они оказались предсказуемы в своём решении разделиться на группы? Если эта догадка верна, Коллекционеры могут перебить их по отдельности, попросту задавив числом. В какой-то момент она едва не разворачивается, но потом в наушнике всё-таки раздаётся голос Гарруса:

— Стрелковая группа на связи. — На заднем фоне отчётливо слышатся звуки выстрелов. — Нас крепко прижали, но мы продвигаемся вперёд.

— Вы справитесь? — спрашивает Шепард, хмурясь. — Нужна поддержка?

— Ты шутишь? — отзывается Гаррус в своей привычной, слегка насмешливой манере. — Вас трое, а нас восемь. Конечно, мы справимся. Следи за тылом, Шепард, — предупреждает он. — Кажется, две или три группы отправились в вашу сторону.

Его прогноз оправдывается практически сразу.

— Шепард, сверху, — подаёт голос Грант, и она поднимает голову. Спускаясь на крыльях, к ним спешат около дюжины Коллекционеров. Оглядевшись, она понимает, что бой окажется проблемным: база была сконструирована без расчёта на перестрелки. Прижавшись к стене, Шепард достаёт снайперскую винтовку, чтобы в следующую секунду прицелиться и выстрелить. Заклокотав, Коллекционер умирает прежде, чем касается пола.

— Шепард, тебе нужно поторопиться, — подгоняет её Тали. — Здесь становится жарче.

— Вижу клапан у вентиляционной шахты, — говорит Мордин. — Должен открывать створки.

Сняв выстрелом ещё одного врага, Шепард бежит в указанную сторону.

— Мне нужно прикрытие! — кричит она, принимаясь возиться с консолью. Победоносно рассмеявшись, Грант сносит голову ближайшему к ней Коллекционеру — ошмётки веером разлетаются в стороны, пачкая броню.

— Препятствие устранено, — сообщает Легион. — Продолжаем путь.

— Одной проблемой меньше, — бормочет Шепард, убивая последнего оставшегося в живых врага, но оказывается права лишь отчасти. Следующая пара минут и впрямь проходит без осложнений, но потом Легион и Тали натыкаются на новое препятствие. А за ним — ещё на одно.

— Ну, мы это предвидели, — вздыхает Тали.

Чем больше прибывает Коллекционеров, тем сложнее становится выкроить время на помощь товарищам — места для манёвра хоть отбавляй, но укрыться практически негде. Не успевает Шепард разделаться с одним противником, как на смену ему прилетают ещё пятеро. На визоре шлема то и дело появляется информация об уроне щитам; то, что батарея ещё не истощилась, и никто из них не получил ранения — чистой воды везение.

— Мы уверенно продвигаемся вперёд, — рапортует тем временем Гаррус. — Как у вас?

— Оказались в невыгодной позиции, — произносит Шепард на выдохе и меняет термозаряд.

— Плохо.

— Осталось немного. Встретимся в условленном месте.

Прорываться приходится с боем в разы ожесточённее, чем предыдущие. Шепард невольно гадает, сколько Коллекционеров находятся на базе, потому что количество явно не думает убывать. Вся эта затея — самое настоящее безумие, суицидальная миссия, и может статься, что живым не выйдет никто. «Неважно», — думает она. Их жизни, надежды, стремления — всё неважно; главное — детонировать бомбу.

Открыв последний клапан, Шепард бежит к дверям.

— Мы на месте, — сообщает она. — Окружены противником.

— Сейчас, — отзывается Тали, явно запыхавшись от спешки.

Шепард стреляет — раз, второй, третий. Пол становится блестящим от крови. В один момент выстрел врага проходит так близко, что царапает шлем. Невольно зажмурившись, Шепард прячется за выступом и пригибает голову; на колени ей сыплется крошка из проделанных в укрытии выбоин. Поискав глазами товарищей, она видит, что Мордин схоронился недалеко от неё, в то время как Грант, ничуть не встревоженный численным превосходством Коллекционеров, продолжает борьбу на открытом пространстве. Его броня и лицо покрыты кровью, и Шепард не знает, как много там его собственной. Обычно это не заставляет её волноваться: обладая дублированными органами и толстой, трудно пробиваемой кожей, кроганы могут не опасаться ранений, смертельных для других рас. Однако сейчас каждое послабление, каждая царапина могут сказаться на успехе миссии.

— Тали? — зовёт Шепард. — Эту дверь нужно открыть. Сейчас!

— Что-то не так! — отзывается кварианка. — Её заклинило!

Выругавшись, коммандер перезаряжает оружие; воспользовавшись моментом, один из Коллекционеров подбирается прямо к ней. Высунувшись, Шепард хватает противника за шею и перекидывает через укрытие. Добивать приходится прикладом: снайперская винтовка едва ли подходит для стрельбы на близкой дистанции. Не теряя времени на размышления, Шепард забирает вражеское оружие: огонь на подавление — ровно то, что требуется в столь отчаянной ситуации. Она обучена управляться с любым типом вооружения, однако винтовка Коллекционеров оказывается принципиально отличной от всего опробованного ей. Она прыгает в руках и вырывается из ладоней, как живая, будто сопротивляясь — обладая собственным, непокорным и буйным, нравом. Зазубрины на её поверхности, кажется, царапают ладони даже сквозь перчатки. Шепард приходится приложить всё своё упрямство, чтобы заставить оружие подчиниться. Она не знает, что служит тому причиной — возможно, кипящий в крови адреналин, — но уже через пару очередей у неё получается приспособиться и привыкнуть к его тяжести.

Поглощённая горячкой боя, она скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как дверь наконец открывается.

— Осторожно, ищейки! — доносится до неё голос Гарруса, едва различимый в шуме битвы. Сорвавшись с места, Шепард бежит в сторону остальной части команды, спотыкается, когда выстрел снимает её щиты, бежит снова. Ни секунды на то, чтобы перевести дух — не сейчас, потом, позже.

— Огонь на подавление! — командует Гаррус. — Не пропускать никого через эту дверь!

Ему не нужно повторять дважды: властный тон не позволяет ни замешкаться, ни ослушаться. Выстроившись в шеренгу, отряд выполняет приказ, поливая противников дождём из металла. Вспышки слепят глаза, клокотание Коллекционеров превращается в вой — разъярённый и отчаянный. В голове Шепард со сверхсветовой скоростью проносятся полуоформленные мысли: «Им больно?»; «Предвестнику плевать на потери»; «Гаррус словно рождён для этого». Сосредоточившись на стрельбе, она перестаёт думать; в этот самый момент для неё не существует никого и ничего, кроме винтовки, будто бы сросшейся с ладонями. И всё же — она чувствует рядом товарищей, словно касается их плеч своими — будто не только их цели, но и сознания сплелись в одно. Краем глаза она замечает, как поджимает губы Джейкоб, морщит нос Заид, щурит глаза Джек; как Легион помогает Тали закрыть дверь.

А потом створки смыкаются, и гет падает оземь.

Шепард не сразу понимает, что произошло.

— Легион! — кричит Тали. Рухнув на колени, она тянет к нему руки, но тут же отдёргивает их, не решаясь коснуться. Шепард чувствует, как горько становится во рту — привкус досады.

Опустив винтовку, она подходит ближе.

— Он… мёртв? — предполагает Джек. — Дерьмо.

Присев на корточки, Шепард внимательно изучает повреждения: шея превратилась в искорёженный кусок металла, две из шести головных пластин снесло начисто, ещё одну — наполовину. Очевидно, выстрел был произведён ракетницей, однако она не помнит, чтобы Коллекционеры пользовались чем-то подобным. Как много козырей они припасли в своих рукавах и как скоро начнут их демонстрировать?

Шепард неловко кладёт руку на плечо Легиона и тотчас вздрагивает, потому что светодиодная лампа на его голове вдруг оживает, несмотря на то, что треснула пополам.

— Легион?.. — зовёт Тали.

Пару раз «моргнув», гет садится — медленно, с явным трудом, словно очнувшись от глубокого сна.

— Ошибка, — сообщает он искажённым, дребезжащим голосом. — Обнружены неиспр-вности первой категории. Голосовой модуль поврждён. Эта плат-рма способна пр-зсти ремонт при наличии доста-а-а-аточного количества м-териалов.

Шепард на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а потом выдыхает, не скрывая своего облегчения.

Она ненавидит терять своих. Неважно, как долго они знакомы, и какие отношениях их связывают, свой — значит свой. Будучи командиром, она берёт на себя ответственность за чужие жизни, и в гибели каждого подчинённого видит свою вину. Это не самобичевание — это факт. Не уследила.

— Мы рады, чт-что Создатель Тали'Зора не постр-дала, — говорит Легион.

— Глупая машина, — в сердцах бросает Тали, порывисто поднимается на ноги и отворачивается — словно пытаясь скрыть слёзы, которых и так никто не видит.

***

_Последующие десять минут прошли в несколько суматошном, но всё-таки отдыхе: какой бы неумолимой ни была спешка, команде нужно перевести дух. Они проделали едва ли половину пути и, к счастью, обошлись без серьёзных ранений — если не считать Легиона, — но длительность перестрелок и сопутствующий им стресс съели бóльшее количество сил, нежели иная высадка. Шепард понимала, что отдых в данном случае — не прихоть, а необходимость: чем больше они сохранят сил, тем эффективнее будут сражаться. Ей потребовалось немало времени, чтобы прийти к этому пониманию: Андерсон не раз называл Шепард трудоголиком, и в его словах было зерно истины. Будучи требовательной не только к другим, но и к себе, она частенько пренебрегала едой и сном. События последних месяцев заставили её пересмотреть свои взгляды. Было бы ложью сказать, что этому не поспособствовал Гаррус._

Замена батареи для щита оказывается не таким-то простым занятием. Пальцы, до этого сжимавшие винтовку, так и остались в полусогнутом состоянии, и Шепард приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы вернуть им былую подвижность. Её руки немного дрожат, и попытка отстегнуть нагрудник превращается в настоящее мучение *****.

— Помочь? — спрашивает Гаррус.

— Если тебе не сложно.

Остановившись позади, он принимается менять севшую батарею на новую, и Шепард признаёт, что выходит это быстрее и проще, чем получилось бы у неё.

— Спасибо, — благодарит она по окончанию процесса.

— Знатно вас потрепало, — замечает Гаррус.

— Не повезло с маршрутом. Укрытий практически не было.

— Не подумай, что я ставлю под вопрос твою компетентность. Это было сочувствием.

— Будем надеяться, что удачи хватит до конца миссии. Маловероятно, конечно, но…

— И после этого я — пессимист, — усмехается Гаррус, а потом кладёт руку ей на плечо и легонько сжимает — она не чувствует это из-за наплечника, но видит. — Не волнуйся, — мягко говорит он. — Мы справимся. Мы всегда справляемся.

Шепард накрывает его ладонь своей.

— Коммандер? — зовёт Джейкоб по коммуникатору. — Разведгруппа на связи.

— Докладывайте, — требует Шепард, мгновенно возвращаясь в модус командира — внимательного и собранного.

— Там… — начинает Джейкоб, но прерывается, и ей кажется, в данный момент он непременно качает головой. — Тебе лучше увидеть это самой.

— Уже идём, — отзывается она и разворачивается, окидывая взглядом остальную часть команды. — На выход.

Находкой разведгруппы оказывается просторный, погружённый в полумрак зал, до самого потолка заполненный уже знакомыми им капсулами. Внутренне похолодев, Шепард подходит ближе; шаги отдаются негромким, мгновенно тающим эхом. Некоторые контейнеры оказываются заполненными, но людей едва ли больше сорока — ничтожный процент от общего количества похищенных. Присмотревшись, она замечает, что все они дышат. _Живы_. Ни один из них не реагирует на появление в зале посторонних: склонив головы и опустив веки, они спят глубоким спокойным сном. 

— Я знаю эту форму, — говорит Гаррус. — Я видел её на Горизонте.

— Похоже, это некоторые из пропавших колонистов, — подаёт голос Миранда.

— Коммандер! — зовёт Джейкоб. — Здесь больше!

В капсулах на другом конце зала Шепард обнаруживает членов её собственного корабля. Поначалу ей кажется, что она обозналась — в конце концов, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — но протерев толстое стекло контейнера, убеждается, что в нём действительно доктор Чаквас.

— Давайте придумаем, как вытащить их отсюда.

Даже осмотрев капсулу со всех сторон, Шепард не удаётся найти ни кнопки, ни рычага для её открытия. Массивная, в два человеческих роста, она кажется монолитным куском не то камня, не то хитина или иного органического материала. Если Коллекционеры сумели поместить людей внутрь, значит, их можно оттуда вытащить. Взявшись обеими руками за крышку, Шепард толкает её вверх. Ладони скользят — поверхность контейнера оказывается влажной. Расставив ноги и стиснув зубы, она предпринимает ещё одну попытку, как вдруг замечает, что колонистка в соседней капсуле приходит в себя. Поворачивая голову, она неверяще оглядывает помещение, останавливая взгляд то на одном, то на другом члене отряда, а потом широко распахивает глаза и раскрывает рот в крике. Не проходит и секунды, как на её лице начинают возникать кровавые рубцы. Углубляясь и расширяясь, они превращаются в страшнейшие язвы. Они появляются на её плечах, руках, ладонях, которыми она ударяет в стекло, захватывая всё большее количество кожного покрова — пока его не остаётся вовсе. Это происходит так быстро, что едва фиксируется взглядом. Ещё мгновение — и колонистка в прямом смысле слова истаивает, растворившись в поймавшей её ловушке.

— _Боже_ , — вырывается у Шепард. — Открывайте контейнеры! Сейчас же!

Стряхнув невольное оцепенение, её товарищи мигом бросаются вызволять пленников. То тут, то там начинают просыпаться другие, и зал заполняют их приглушённые крики. Это подстёгивает поторопиться: каждая секунда промедления может стоить кому-то жизни.

Вооружившись кстати прихваченной винтовкой Коллекционеров, Шепард бьёт прикладом стекло — раз, третий, пятый, пока оно, наконец, не поддаётся. Опустив колониста на пол — настолько аккуратно, насколько позволяет спешка, — она принимается за спасение остальных. Осколки расчерчивают красным их не защищённые бронёй тела, но это малая плата за свободу. Ошарашенные и испуганные, они не прекращают кричать и поскуливать, и их голоса сливаются в один, душераздирающий и жуткий. В ушах Шепард звенит.

Когда всё заканчивается, она понимает, что им удалось спасти чуть больше половины. Она не знает, радоваться или огорчаться такому количеству — больше, чем она боялась, но меньше, чем надеялась. Доктор Чаквас в её руках обмякает, откидывая голову, и Шепард осторожно опускает её на пол.

— Доктор Чаквас? Карин? — зовёт она. — Это я, Шепард. Вы слышите меня?

— Вы пришли за нами, — отзывается доктор слабым, но благодарным голосом. Кажется, что со времени их последней — и недавней — встречи она стала в два раза худее: скулы, кажется, вот-вот прорвут неестественно бледную кожу.

— Разве могло быть иначе? — отвечает Шепард, придерживая её за плечи. — Вы ранены?

— Нет. Нет…

— Слава Богу, вы успели, — говорит Келли, крупно дрожа всем телом. — Ещё несколько секунд и… Даже думать об этом не хочу.

Гулко сглотнув, она обхватывает себя руками.

— Кажется, наши друзья догадались, что мы нашли их маленькую комнату пыток, — хмыкает Гаррус.

— В чём назначение этих капсул? — спрашивает Шепард и поднимается на ноги.

— Нас хотели… _переработать_ , — отвечает ей один из спасённых колонистов; несмотря на юный возраст, его волосы полностью седы, и Шепард догадывается, что послужило тому причиной. — Мы видели, как это произошло с остальными. Их тела… растворились. Превратились в жижу. Потом мы… уснули.

— Это было ужасно, — выдавливает из себя Келли и закрывает лицо ладонями — пережитый шок оборачивается слезами. Опустившись рядом, Касуми легонько гладит её по спине.

Запрокинув голову, Шепард видит, что к потолку помещения тянутся толстые металлические трубы. Проследив их направление, она понимает, что те напрямую соединены с контейнерами — должно быть, именно таким образом Коллекционеры переправляли жижу… Куда? И зачем?

— Что они делают с нашим генетическим материалом? — спрашивает она, не надеясь на исчерпывающий ответ.

— Мы не знаем, коммандер, — отзывается Чаквас. — Я просто рада, что вы успели, до того, как…

Она не находит в себе сил продолжить.

Шепард понимает, что если на базе и находились иные залы с пленниками, теперь немного смысла отправляться на их поиски. Гаррус прав: Коллекционеры решили сыграть на собственном преимуществе, лишив возможности сорвать их планы. Остальные колонисты наверняка оказались переработаны — если не раньше, то парой минут назад.

…И если Коллекционеры ещё не знают точного местоположения её команды, то скоро это исправят, и тогда миссия превратится в кровавую баню с неизбежными потерями среди гражданских.

— Ладно, бойцы, — говорит Шепард, обводя отряд взглядом. — У нас ещё уйма работы. Пока мы справляемся неплохо. Нам везёт, но не стоит рассчитывать, что так будет всегда. Будьте готовы к худшему. Джокер, можешь дать расклад по нашей позиции?

— Трубы ведут в рубку управления прямо над вами, — отзывается он. — Путь преграждает защитный шлюз, но я вижу ещё одну камеру, идущую параллельно с вашей.

— Значит, туда мы и направимся.

— Не рекомендую, — вмешивается в разговор СУЗИ. — Тепловое излучение сигнализирует о том, что камера переполнена роями ищеек. Контрмеры Мордина не помогут против такого количества.

— Нас просто разорвут на части, — бормочет Шепард.

— Может, и нет, — подаёт голос Самара. — Я могу создать биотическое поле, чтобы держать ищеек на расстоянии. Теоретически, любой биотик сможет. Всех защитить не получится, но небольшой отряд имеет шанс прорваться — если будет держаться рядом.

— Годится, — кивает Шепард. — Джек, ты проведёшь нас внутрь.

— Я? — непритворно удивляется та.

— Да. Твой биотический потенциал, бесспорно, может дать фору любому другому биотику — даже матриарху асари. Если кто и может сгенерировать сильнейшее защитное поле, то это ты.

— Но я никогда не… А, чёрт. Ладно.

— Миранда, Самара. — Шепард по очереди оборачивается к названным. — Вы идёте с нами. Ваши умения пригодятся в случае форс-мажора.

— Так точно, коммандер, — отзывается Лоусон. — Если Джек не справится, мы подхватим эстафету.

— Не дождёшься, — фыркает вышеупомянутая, не сдерживая желания показать татуированный средний палец.

— Гаррус, — продолжает, тем временем, Шепард. — На тебе второй отряд. Ваша задача — отвлечь внимание врага, пройдя через главный вход. Мы откроем двери с другой стороны.

— Понял, — отвечает он, деловито кивая. — Мы займём их, чтобы вы могли проскользнуть.

— Значит, осталась лишь одна нерешённая проблема, — замечает Миранда.

— Мы, — кивает Чаквас. — Что нам делать, коммандер? Мы не способны сражаться.

— Я способен! — заявляет Донелли, выставив руки на манер боксёра.

— В твоих мечтах, Кеннет, — закатывает глаза Гэбби.

— Коммандер? — звучит в наушнике голос Джокера. — Мы реактивировали достаточное количество систем, чтобы подхватить экипаж и колонистов, но вам придётся вернуться. Коридоры немножко узковаты для нашей птички.

— Возвращаться? — хмурит брови Джейкоб. — Сейчас, когда мы зашли так далеко?

— Он прав, — соглашается Шепард. — Но одни вы тоже не справитесь — значит, нужно отправить кого-то с вами.

— Я отведу клан домой, — заявляет Грант, ударяя кулаками друг о друга.

— Нет, Грант. Ты нам ещё пригодишься. Касуми, Легион — эскорт на вас.

— Вот и пришло моё время, — усмехается Касуми. — Джокер, сообщи координаты.

— Передаю.

— Итак, — резюмирует Шепард. — У каждого есть работа. Не будем мешкать.

— Мы выр-ражаем пож-ж-желание пр-успеть…

— Спасибо, Легион, — улыбается она и, махнув рукой, первой трогается с места.

***

Чем чаще тебе приходится сталкиваться с трудностями, тем проще приспосабливаться. Программа N7 — выматывающая, сложная, бескомпромиссно жёсткая — научила этому на пять с плюсом. Научила она и простой, но важной истине: как бы благополучно ни проходило задание, не зевай. Слушай, подмечай, будь готов к неожиданностями. Именно поэтому Шепард не обманывает себя, рассчитывая, что всё и дальше пройдёт без сучка и задоринки. «Предпочитаю готовиться к худшему, — сказал ей когда-то Гаррус. — Так всегда остаётся шанс для маленького приятного сюрприза». Со временем она начала понимать, в чём плюс подобного пессимизма. Даже сейчас, после утомительного, но благополучно преодолённого участка пути, Шепард не позволяет себе расслабиться — лишь скупо, но искренне хвалит Джек, похлопывая её по плечу. Та, конечно, уворачивается. 

— …слышишь? — раздаётся в наушнике голос Гарруса, искажённый помехами. — Шепард, отвечай. Где ты?

— Вас слышу, — отзывается она. — Доложите позицию.

— Они прижали нас у двери. Мы под плотным огнём.

Шепард срывается с места. По позвоночнику ползёт липкая, холодная, впивающаяся в мышцы тревога. Она знает это ощущение, и обычно оно не приносит с собой ничего хорошего — а значит, надо поторопиться.

— Мы идём! — кричит она. — Только держитесь! 

_Пожалуйста._

— Кто-нибудь, откройте дверь!..

Миранда бросается к консоли. Парой мгновений спустя створки расходятся в стороны — на взгляд Шепард, вдвое медленнее, чем должны, — и отряды воссоединяются, сливаясь в один. Они выстраиваются в шеренгу — по наитию, без приказа, безукоризненно подлаживаясь под ситуацию. Склонившись к прицелу, Шепард снимает одного врага за другим — быстро и чётко. Рядом с ней падает на колено Тэйн; голень его окрашивается кровью, почти чёрной на тёмной ткани. Опустив дробовик, Грант оттаскивает раненого в сторону, на ходу активируя подачу медигеля.

Когда всё заканчивается, Шепард ссутуливается, позволяя себе перевести дух. Её лёгкие до сих пор горят после длительного забега под куполом Джек. В висках стучит, и она снимает шлем, принимаясь поочерёдно их массировать. Взгляд её бродит по помещению и в итоге останавливается на Гаррусе — опустившем голову, замершем… прижавшем ладонь к животу. 

Шепард оказывается возле него быстрее, чем успевает моргнуть.

— Как плохо? — спрашивает она. Гаррус смотрит в её глаза — молча, как будто недоумённо, — а потом разводит жвалы в стороны и отнимает руку от живота. Броня под ней оказывается совершенно целой. Шепард понимает, что последние несколько секунд забывала вдохнуть.

— Умеешь ты испугать, — говорит она, испытывая неописуемое облегчение.

— Я и сам испугался, — усмехается Гаррус в ответ. — Я бы, скорее, отгрыз себе руку, нежели подставил под удар твою миссию.

— _Нашу_ миссию, — машинально поправляет его Шепард. — Я бы не простила себе, окажись ты ранен, — продолжает она, понизив голос. — В конце концов, ты надел эту броню по моей прихоти.

— Если бы это и случилось, вина была бы исключительно на Коллекционерах, — отзывается Гаррус и легонько встряхивает её за плечи. — Приободрись. Мы всё ещё живы и можем сражаться.

— Бóльшая часть нас, — подмечает Шепард и, кивнув на прощание, отходит прочь.

Ранение Тэйна оказывается серьёзным: выстрел противника повредил мышцы и сухожилия, превратив ногу в балласт. Медигель герметично закрыл рану и снизил боль, но этого, разумеется, недостаточно — Тэйну нужен врач.

— Прости, Шепард, — говорит он, почему-то улыбаясь. — Кажется, я не смогу идти за тобой дальше.

— Не сможешь — понесём.

— Я лишь замедлю ваше продвижение. Оставьте меня.

— Мы никого не бросаем, — отрезает она, поднимаясь с корточек. — Джокер, что там у тебя?

— Всё в норме, коммандер, — рапортует пилот. — Отряд Касуми и Легиона только что вернулся. Потерь нет.

— Хорошие новости — ровно то, что мне хотелось услышать.

— Проблемы?

— Как обычно, — отмахивается Шепард. — СУЗИ, каков наш следующий шаг?

— Рядом с вами находятся мобильные платформы, с помощью которых можно добраться до главной панели управления, — сообщает ИИ. — Там вы сможете инициировать перегрузку систем и уничтожить базу.

— Самое время разнести это место ко всем чертям, — отзывается Шепард. — Жду координаты.

— Высланы.

— Чудесно.

Удостоверившись, что остальные члены команды пребывают если не в прекрасном, то сносном состоянии, проверив оружие, броню и количество оставшихся термозарядов, Шепард объявляет об окончании привала. Действия совершаются ей машинально и безотчётно — даже тренированному организму знакома усталость, и несколько безумных часов, перемежающихся короткими перерывами на отдых, накладывают отпечаток на её работоспособность. Она знает, что не свалится от упадка сил, не позволит себе зазеваться, не подведёт команду, но целиться будет немного труднее, а бегать придётся чуть медленнее. Воображение рисует наиприятнейшие картины будущего: долгий душ, плотный ужин, сон, секс, не менее плотный завтрак. Шепард хочется перепрыгнуть из утомительного _сейчас_ в чудесное _потом_ , прямым ходом, без беготни и перестрелок между ними.

_Было бы здорово._

— Э-э-э… Коммандер? — зовёт Джокер, и ей определённо не нравится его интонация. — Не хочу вас тревожить, но по ту сторону двери собралась очень большая и очень злая компания Коллекционеров.

— Значит, у нас мало времени, — бормочет Шепард и поворачивается к команде. — Надо поторопиться.

— Я могу задержать их, — предлагает Тэйн; его лицо искажает гримаса боли. — От меня всё равно немного толку.

— Ты очень уж спешишь на тот свет, — замечает Гаррус.

— Так я смогу быть хоть в чём-то полезен.

— Весьма самоуверенно, — усмехается Заид. — Говоря начистоту, приятель, в одиночку ты задержишь их разве что на десяток секунд.

— Послушай Заида, если мои просьбы не бросать себя на жертвенный алтарь на тебя не действуют, — говорит Шепард.

— Коммандер? — Миранда выступает вперёд. — Я предлагаю вам взять с собой нескольких членов отряда и оставить остальных здесь. Это даст вам дополнительное время. Мы будем удерживать позицию до тех пор, пока вы не заложите бомбу.

— Твоя идея нравится мне не больше, чем идея Тэйна. Коллекционеры имеют численное преимущество. Вас ждёт настоящая бойня.

— Не похоже, чтобы у нас был выбор, — пожимает плечами Джейкоб.

Шепард колеблется, переводя взгляд с одного товарища на другого.

— Хорошо, — кивает она спустя пару мгновений. — Вы останетесь здесь, чтобы охранять дверь. Если ваше положение станет безнадёжным — отступайте, не надо играть в героев.

— Есть, мэм, — салютует Тэйлор.

— Мордин, вы идёте со мной.

— Я тоже, — вскидывает голову Гаррус.

— Нет, — отзывается Шепард. — Ты останешься здесь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты координировал действия отряда и, по возможности, докладывался по коммуникатору.

— Это можно поручить Миранде. Она прекрасный командир и, уверен, блестяще справится с работой.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, но сегодня эту роль играешь ты.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Это приказ, Гаррус.

— Значит, я ему не подчиняюсь.

На секунду Шепард теряет дар речи. После — её охватывает настоящая злость. Она с лёгкостью переливается за края чаши её терпения, и Шепард требуется несколько долгих, намеренно глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Что творится у него в голове, если он решил проявить норов сейчас, в самое неподходящее для этого время! Последнее, что ей требуется — это устраивать сцены на глазах у всего отряда. Хотя и очень хочется. Возможно, с применением грубой силы.

— Хорошо, Гаррус, — говорит, наконец, она, невольно скрипнув зубами. — Миранда, ты остаёшься за главную.

— Почту за честь, — кивает Лоусон. — Хотите сказать что-нибудь напоследок?..

Поразмыслив, Шепард забирается на платформу. В этот самый момент она чувствует кошмарную, чудовищную, нечеловеческую усталость, лёгшую на шею и плечи. Хочется сгорбиться, но Шепард выпрямляет спину. Обведя взглядом команду, она знает, что говорить.

— Коллекционеры — трусы. Они нападают исподтишка и убегают — и это при всей их силе. Им никогда не выстоять против лучших. Против вас. — Она делает паузу. — Мы прошли длинный путь, и на всех нас останутся нанесённые им шрамы. Наступил момент истины. Мы выиграем — или потеряем всё. Я хочу гордиться вами. Я хочу, чтобы вы сами гордились собой.

— Прекрасная речь, — говорит Самара, слегка поклонившись.

— Мы справимся, — уверяет Миранда.

— Удачи, Шепард, — едва слышно произносит Тали.

СУЗИ активирует консоль, и платформа приходит в движение. Шепард улыбается, замечая, что ей машет Тэйн, и тоже поднимает руку. Постепенно силуэты друзей становятся расплывчатыми, пока не исчезают из поля зрения вовсе.

— Что это было, Гаррус? — интересуется она, разворачиваясь. Он молчит, и это вызывает новый укол раздражения — не только из-за него, но и из-за себя. Разве она не догадывается о причине?

— Зачем спрашивать, если знаешь ответ? — отзывается он, словно прочитав её мысли. — Я не мог позволить тебе уйти одной. Мне нужно видеть тебя. Знать, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— Раньше у тебя не возникало с этим проблем, — замечает Шепард.

— Раньше мы не отправлялись на миссию, которая по всем прогнозам может стать последней, — парирует Гаррус. — Я хочу иметь возможность прикрыть тебя в случае чего. Я бы… Я бы сошёл с ума, зная, что я — тут, пока ты — _там_.

— Я разделяю твои чувства, но это попросту непрофессионально. Сейчас я твой командир. Ты должен выполнять мои приказы.

— Я всегда выполнял их прежде, — напоминает Гаррус, дёрнув жвалами.

— Именно поэтому, — продолжает Шепард, подходя ближе, — сегодня твоё неподчинение возмутило меня больше, чем возмутило бы в любой другой день. Сейчас не место и не время для капризов. У нас есть задание. Сфокусируйся на нём.

— Есть, мэм, — отзывается он, а потом делает шаг к ней, сокращая почтительное расстояние до непочтительного, и прижимается губами к её губам. Шепард шипит, бьёт его по потянувшимся к талии рукам и отшатывается, словно обжёгшись, но Гаррус снова привлекает её к себе. Он целует, игнорируя сопротивление, и крепко сжимает её плечи, не давая пошевелиться, пока она не обмякает, покорная, а затем отпускает — так же внезапно, как притянул.

— Не обращайте внимания, — бормочет Мордин, старательно рассматривая обстановку корабля.

Шепард не сразу удаётся вернуть себе самообладание.

Она никогда не видела Гарруса таким. Всегда собранный, деловитый, ответственный, он ставил долг превыше личного, ни разу не поменяв их местами. И вот — пожалуйста. Нервничает. _Боится_. Шепард не знает, радоваться ей тому, что она стала занимать такое важное место в его жизни, или всё-таки огорчаться. Если подобное повторится, это рискует стать проблемой, и лучше пресечь подобные вольности во время работы быстрее, чем это войдёт в привычку.

— Смотри, — прерывает Гаррус поток её мыслей. — Кажется, все эти трубы ведут туда.

Запрокинув голову, Шепард понимает, что он, по всей видимости, прав — а это значит, они в двух шагах от разгадки и, в идеале — победы.

— СУЗИ, у тебя есть информация?

— Трубопровод питает некую структуру, излучающую как органические, так и синтетические энергосигнатуры, — отзывается ИИ. — Судя по излучению, искомый объёкт чрезвычайно велик.

Платформа под ногами вздрагивает и замедляет ход. Тоннель сужается, идёт вверх и, наконец, кончается просторным залом. Его архитектура не слишком напоминает остальную часть базы, но это не главное: принципиальное отличие кроется в другом — главной достопримечательности этого места, о наличии которой доселе не догадывался ни один из участников миссии.

— Если мои расчёты верны, — голос СУЗИ кажется неуверенным, — данная структура является… Жнецом.

— Не просто Жнецом, — отзывается Шепард. — _Человекоподобным_ Жнецом.

Она невольно кривит губы: представшая их взглядам машина — и машина ли? — выглядит, мягко говоря, неприятно — если не сказать жутко. Голова её, похожая на гуманоидный череп, упирается в самый верх зала, в то время как позвоночник — единственная законченная часть тела, не считая рук — теряется где-то внизу, за пределами видимости.

Платформа останавливается. Подойдя к её краю, Мордин принимается заинтересованно изучать Жнеца, а потом включает омни-инструмент и делает несколько снимков. 

— Судя по всему, Коллекционеры использовали для постройки десятки тысяч людей, — продолжает анализ СУЗИ. — Как вы можете наблюдать, работа далека от завершения. Жнец находится на ранней стадии развития. По человеческим меркам он является эмбрионом.

— Он… живой? — спрашивает Гаррус, с любопытством и омерзением одновременно. Его явно тянет рассмотреть Жнеца поближе, и вместе с тем — отвернуться.

— Я не могу определить, осознаёт ли он ваше присутствие.

— СУЗИ, — медленно проговаривает Шепард. — Эта штука слишком большая для нашего оружия. Что ты можешь предложить?

— Слабым звеном данной структуры являются трубы, подающие жидкость. Если вы уничтожите их, система поддержки не выдержит, и Жнец погибнет.

— Отлично. Спасибо, СУЗИ.

— Коммандер! — подаёт голос Мордин, и она запрокидывает голову. 

— Предсказуемо, — хмыкает Гаррус, тоже завидев спешащих к ним Коллекционеров.

— По укрытиям! — командует Шепард.

Перестрелка оказывается короткой, но яростной. Все силы противников, успевших просочиться в охраняемую вторым отрядом дверь, брошены на защиту Жнеца — слишком мало, чтобы представлять смертельную угрозу, но достаточно, чтобы счесть их серьёзной помехой. Шепард приходится сменить термозаряд, прежде чем вражеский огонь начинает редеть. Выждав подходящий момент, она высовывается из-за укрытия и, прищурившись, стреляет по трубам — четырежды, с перерывами на перезарядку. Покачнувшись, Жнец кренится в сторону; скрежет металла по металлу неприятно царапает слух. Шепард морщится и, активировав омни-инструмент, поджигает ближайших противников. В нос проникает запах горелой плоти, дыма, крови — чужой и, наверняка, своей.

Всё стихает так же быстро, как началось.

— Шепард — десанту! — зовёт она по коммуникатору. — Доложить обстановку!

— Мы держимся, но противник всё прибывает, — отвечает Миранда с чудовищными помехами. — Лучший вариант — немедленное отступление.

— Направляйтесь к «Нормандии», — велит Шепард и, поднявшись на ноги, идёт к консоли управления. — Джокер, заводи моторы. Самое время закончить нашу диверсию эффектным взрывом.

— Коммандер?.. — неуверенно произносит пилот. — Тут входящий сигнал от Призрака. СУЗИ пытается его передать.

Повозившись с омни-инструментом, Гаррус активирует систему связи.

— Вам удалось сделать невозможное, — говорит Призрак вместо приветствия.

— Ещё нет, — отзывается Шепард.

— Но вы в шаге от этого.

— Вы ведь связались не для того, чтобы осыпать меня поздравлениями, не так ли?

— Как всегда догадливы. — Голос Призрака кажется неприятно льстивым. — Вам ни к чему уничтожать базу, Шепард. Есть более перспективный вариант. Я изучил схемы, переданные СУЗИ. Мощный радиационный импульс убьёт оставшихся Коллекционеров, но оставит механизмы нетронутыми. Вам стоит обдумать это.

Поднявшись с корточек, Шепард разворачивается.

— Что вы предлагаете? — интересуется она.

— Это наш шанс — шанс, который мы не можем упустить. _Они строили Жнеца_. Их знания и технологии могут спасти нас, стать ключом к пониманию наших противников.

— Согласен, — вмешивается в разговор Мордин. — Игнорировать подобное преимущество — значит, ставить Галактику под удар.

— А я всегда думала, что добро руководствуется принципом «не превращайся в своего врага», — говорит Шепард, но в её глазах нет и намёка на веселье.

— Это благородная, но близорукая позиция, — отзывается Призрак. — Мы должны обратить силу Жнецов против них самих. Это единственный способ победить их, и вы знаете это не хуже, чем я.

— _Я знаю_ , — произносит Шепард с нажимом, — что мне не нравится, к чему всё это ведёт.

— К победе человечества, конечно. Только подумайте, какие секреты скрывает эта база. Это настоящий подарок, и мы не должны раздумывать, брать его или нет.

— И вас абсолютно не волнует, сколько людей здесь погибло? — щурится она. — Погибло, смею заметить, в муках, которые я наблюдала воочию.

— Так пусть же их смерть не будет напрасной, — парирует Призрак, ничуть не сбитый с толку. — Подумайте, сколько жизней мы сможем спасти. Уничтожив базу, мы…

— …сделаем то, ради чего сюда прибыли, — заканчивает она за него и, отвернувшись, возвращает внимание консоли управления.

— Шепард, не позволяйте вашим чувствам ослепить вас.

— Именно это я и делаю. Вы очень удачно играете на моём нежелании жертвовать. Но я знаю вас. Вы абсолютно безжалостны. Вас не волнует судьба колонистов. Могу поспорить, вашим следующим шагом было бы создание собственного Жнеца.

— Моя цель — спасти человечество, — говорит Призрак, и в его интонациях проскальзывают ледяные нотки. — _Любой ценой_. Я никогда не скрывал от вас этого. 

— Ваша цена мне не подходит.

— Шепард, вы погибли, сражаясь за то, во что верили!

— Я погибла, спасая своего пилота.

— Я оживил вас, чтобы вы продолжили сражаться! Некоторые люди сказали бы, что мы с вами зашли слишком далеко, но только посмотрите, чего мы добились! Я не отвернулся от вас потому, что знал, на что вы способны.

— Я была вам полезна. Вы дали мне свободу выбора, и я ей пользуюсь. _Оно того не стоит_ , — произносит она, выделяя каждое слово. — Я не позволю страху взять верх над совестью.

— Шепард! — повышает голос Призрак. — Вы судите поспешно, на эмоциях. Только подумайте, как многое зависит от вашего решения! Вспомните, что для вас сделал «Цербер»! _Вы…_

Гаррус молча закрывает канал связи.

— Спасибо, — благодарит его Шепард и, закончив с приготовлениями, поднимается на ноги. — Нужно поторопиться, — добавляет она, оглядевшись. — Через десять минут реактор станции пойдёт вразнос.

— Что ж, — тянет Гаррус, — полагаю, сейчас самое вре…

Окончание фразы тонет в какофонии звуков.

_Платформа под ногами накренилась, запрыгала, едва не ухнула в пропасть; уши заложило скрипом и грохотом; в недрах базы что-то завибрировало и высвободилось — поднялось над ними, металлически поблёскивая. Шепард не сразу поняла, что крупная преграда возле неё — это рука, медленно сжимающая и разжимающая пальцы. Попятившись, она запрокинула голову, встречаясь с алым взглядом Жнеца, который был явно живее, чем десять минут назад._

_Шепард показалось, что он смотрит ей в самую душу._

_Попытки уничтожить структуру были обречены на провал: оружие не наносило ей никакого урона. Несмотря на незавершённый вид, Жнец без труда аннигилировал всё, до чего дотягивался руками или лазером. Бегство оборачивалось неудачей. Шепард перепрыгивала с места на место, и под её ногами, ширясь, ползли трещины. Упав, она едва не выпустила из рук снайперскую винтовку. Платформа накренилась. Словно в кошмарном сне, Шепард смотрела, как Гаррус падает в пропасть, и, словно в кошмарном сне, ей никак не удавалось его поймать. Она тянулась, распластавшись на плите, и тянулась, и тянулась — а Гаррус всё скользил и скользил. Шепард бросилась вперёд, к самому краю, сжала зубы, вытянула руку до боли в мышцах, до судороги — но поймала, перехватила за запястье, вытащила. Платформу тряхнуло. Они покатились, ведомые инерцией, бросаемые из стороны в сторону превосходящей их силой, ударяясь, цепляясь за обломки плит и друг друга, теряя оружие, чувство реальности и ясность мысли. Всё смешалось — верх, низ, право и лево; боль в боку наслоилась на боль в руке, что-то ударило в висок, садануло под коленями…_

_А потом была тьма._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Её руки немного дрожат, и попытка отстегнуть нагрудник превращается в настоящее мучение: батареи для щита крепятся на спине.


	20. NEW WORLDS

_Джокер нередко засыпал прямо на рабочем месте. Эта привычка появилась у него ещё на первой «Нормандии», задолго до вступления в «Цербер». «Где ещё я найду такое чу́дное кресло?» — любил говорить он. Шепард знала, что это не более чем шутка, и засыпал Джокер от банальной усталости, однако отрицать его привязанность к собственному креслу было бы в корне неправильно. Бороться с привычкой казалось заранее проигранным делом, поэтому со временем сидение приспособили для сна — к вящей радости Джеффа, тотчас перетащившего в кокпит спальные принадлежности._

_Джокер отчаянно хватался за обрывки сновидения: в нём он держал на коленях соблазнительную красотку в костюме цвета металлик. Красотка смеялась глубоким волнующим голосом и пыталась улизнуть из его объятий. Джокер был полон решимости._

_Что-то скользнуло по его затылку, дёрнуло за нос и опустилось на грудь. Красотка исчезла. Джокер открыл глаза._

_— Что за?.. — пробормотал он, опуская взгляд. На груди висели картонные медали, соединённые между собой ниткой._

_Три штуки._

***

Шепард зевает.

Пол холодит ступни — она не обулась, — но ощущение не приносит дискомфорта, напротив — оно до странного приятно. В данный момент всё кажется приятным, и чувство отдыха — в первую очередь. С наслаждением потянувшись, она привстаёт на цыпочки и касается потолка лифта кончиками пальцев. Хрустят позвонки, и это приятно тоже.

Шепард передёргивает плечами. Не озаботилась она и тем, чтобы толком одеться: на ней майка для сна, тренировочные, безнадёжно растянутые штаны — и никакого белья. Ей не страшно, что её заметят в столь неподобающем виде: «Нормандия» кажется вымершей и наверняка не отомрёт в ближайшие пару часов как минимум — только Самара заваривает на кухне чай, да курсируют из спальни в душевую пара членов обслуживающего персонала; спят даже хомяк и Келли. Сонное царство, вполне ожидаемое после долгожданного, без преувеличения суицидального марш-броска к самому центру звезды.

Шепард кажется, что случилось это как минимум в прошлой жизни. Как максимум — привиделось во сне.

Она не оповещает о своём прибытии по омни-инструменту. Дверь открывается, отреагировав на прикосновение, и Шепард беззвучно проскальзывает внутрь.

— Можешь не таиться. Я всё равно не сплю.

В репликах нет ровным счётом ничего смешного, однако она всё равно улыбается — просто потому, что слышит голос Гарруса.

— Вот и зря, — отвечает Шепард, прислоняясь спиной к стене. — Отдых — единственное, чем ты должен быть занят. Мы заслужили его как никто другой.

— С этим не поспоришь, — соглашается он и добавляет, считая нужным пояснить: — Я лёг раньше твоего и, как видишь, уже нацелился на завтрак.

— В таком случае, сожалею, что вклинилась между тобой и едой.

— Твоё сожаление не вяжется с твоим внешним видом, коммандер.

— Эй, я только что встала, — возмущается Шепард. — Это не было намеренной… _провокацией_.

Гаррус щурится.

— Почти.

_События прошлого дня казались подёрнутыми дымкой. Гаррус помнил, как человекоподобный Жнец уничтожил платформу, на которой они находились, как падал, тщетно пытаясь хоть за что-нибудь ухватиться, как потерял сознание и очнулся позже, от тормошения Шепард. «Вставай! — кричала ему она. — Поднимайся! Гаррус!..» И он поднялся, невзирая на боль и желание провалиться в беспамятство: натренированное тело давно научилось превозмогать любые трудности. В голове гудело, каждый вздох давался с трудом, левый бок горел огнём, во рту была кровь… И, тем не менее, ему повезло — в отличие от Мордина, ногу которого придавило плитой. Оттащив её в сторону, Шепард осмотрела лодыжку профессора и скривилась. «Вот так мы и умрём, — подумал Гаррус. — Здесь — поломанные и замешкавшиеся». Мысль эта не вызвала у него никаких эмоций._

_Пессимистичному прогнозу не суждено было сбыться._

_Ему казалось, они бежали целую вечность, по пятам преследуемые Коллекционерами и роями ищеек. Гаррусу пришлось фактически волочь Мордина на себе, Шепард заметно прихрамывала и давно потеряла как оружие, так и шлем. Прикрытие обеспечили доковылявший до шлюза Джокер и подтянувшиеся позже Джейкоб и Грант: несколько очередей из винтовок охладили пыл особенно резвых противников. Гаррусу хотелось победоносно рассмеяться, но смех умер в горле, не успев начаться: когда до корабля оставалось не больше десяти метров, платформа, соединявшая его с базой, рухнула в пропасть, отрезав отряд от его командира. Шепард, не растерявшись, прыгнула. На один короткий миг Гаррус увидел, как она падает, почувствовал, как выскальзывают из ладони её пальцы… Но потом морок рассеялся, и он, стиснув зубы, втащил её внутрь. «СУЗИ, забери нас отсюда!» — крикнула она. Гаррус не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: стиснуть Шепард в объятиях или лечь на пол в попытке перевести дух._

_Он не слышал взрыва, но чувствовал себя в одночасье оглохшим._

_Время для осмысления пришло не сразу: царящая на корабле суматоха не оставила места для поздравлений или сентиментальностей. Настойчиво увлекаемый в медотсек доктором Чаквас, Гаррус успел заметить, как Шепард направилась в зал для брифинга — растрёпанная, усталая, в покрытой кровью броне. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы услышать, какими словами обменяются они с Призраком. Интуиция подсказывала, что разговор получится коротким и грубым, но он слишком устал, чтобы строить догадки — или уверять Чаквас в том, что «это просто царапина»._

_Не прошло и пары минут, как на третью палубу стеклась бóльшая часть экипажа: раненые до отказа забили лазарет и стояли в дверях, ожидая своей очереди; те, кому повезло больше, помогали тем, кому повезло меньше; кто-то обнимался, кто-то плакал, кто-то сидел, уткнувшись лицом в колени; двое или трое стояли у плиты — во главе с Гарднером, решившим, что недавнее похищение не является оправданием для того, чтобы пренебрегать прямыми обязанностями. Если бы Гарруса попросили описать его ощущения от увиденного, он бы не нашёлся с однозначным ответом. Это была радость, это была светлая грусть, это был чистый, незамутнённый восторг._

_Разобравшись с ранами — к счастью, едва ли серьёзными, — он отправился на поиски Шепард, размышляя, подошёл ли к концу её диалог с Призраком. Не успел он дойти до лифта, как его перехватила Тали. «Расскажи мне всё!» — потребовала она не терпящим возражений голосом. На подмогу ей тотчас пришла неразлучная парочка Гэбби и Кен, следом подтянулся Джейкоб, и Гаррусу пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы ускользнуть из-под софитов их внимания. Он ничуть не удивился их желанию обсудить произошедшее и, будь всё немного иначе, непременно остался бы почесать языками, но сейчас его занимало кое-что другое._

_Кое-кто другой._

_Коммандер нашлась там же, где он видел её в последний раз, и вела разговор с Мирандой — слишком тихий для того, чтобы подслушать. Терпеливо дождавшись его окончания, Гаррус обратил на себя внимание коротким взмахом руки. Шепард устало улыбнулась._

_— Я рассчитывала обнаружить тебя в медотсеке, — сказала она, подойдя ближе. Мимо проскользнула Миранда, и Гаррус мог поклясться, что мысли мисс Лоусон вращались не только вокруг одержанной ими победы._

_— Только что оттуда. Как всё прошло?_

_Шепард задумчиво пожевала нижнюю губу._

_— Ожидаемо, — медленно проговорила она. — Мы… поспорили. Я сказала Призраку, что если он хочет ставить мне палки в колёса в то время, когда нам необходимо работать вместе, то он идиот._

_Она дёрнула плечами, мол, «что с него взять?», и Гаррус понял, что продолжения не последует._

_— Тебе бы не помешало показаться доктору Чаквас, — заметил он, кладя руку ей на плечо. Шепард незамедлительно накрыла его ладонь своей._

_— Обязательно._

_— Я видел, как ты хромала._

_— Я не пытаюсь вести себя как ребёнок, просто… — Она нахмурилась. — Пусть доктор Чаквас займётся теми, кому действительно не повезло. Их наверняка целая очередь._

_— Даже две, — кивнул Гаррус, слегка сжимая пальцы. — И целая толпа тех, кто хочет расспросить тебя о подробностях миссии. Если ты постараешься, то услышишь их возбуждённые голоса даже отсюда. Удивляюсь, как вокруг тебя ещё не образовалось плотного кольца из поклонников._

_Губы Шепард растянулись в улыбке, и прежде, чем Гаррус успел сделать то, о чём мечтал последние тридцать минут, она прижалась к нему в объятии — не в первый раз опередив его желание._

_— Давай надеяться, что им потребуется чуть больше времени для того, чтобы найти меня, чем потребовалось тебе, — прошептала она ему в шею._

_— Да, — просто ответил он и закрыл глаза._

_Они прервали объятие, когда тишина перестала быть таковой, и на палубу начали прибывать люди. Гаррус какое-то время понаблюдал за тем, как Шепард деликатно, но твёрдо просит любопытствующих приберечь вопросы на потом, после чего направился к лифту: было бы неплохо перекусить. Голода он не чувствовал, но знал, что виной тому исключительно усталость — усталость того самого сорта, которая мешает уснуть, когда ты хочешь этого больше всего на свете. Сон сморил его вопреки ожиданиям, взбудораженности и гаму вокруг — незаметно для него самого, прямо за обеденным столом. Гаррус смутно помнил голос Келли и её заботливые руки, помогавшие ему подняться, дорогу до отсека главной батареи и ощущение присутствия Шепард, рассеявшееся ещё до того, как он окончательно потерял связь с реальностью._

_Этой долгой, затянувшейся ночью ему не снилось ни единого сна._

— Как ощущения? — не может не спросить он. Гаррус не уверен, что готов к осмыслению случившегося, но вопрос слишком долго просился быть озвученным, чтобы его получилось проигнорировать. Ему кажется, они только что завершили выматывающий марафон, и всё ещё пытаются отдышаться. Сейчас, в сонном свете нового дня, нет ни «вчера», ни «завтра», и это вызывает совершенно ирреальное чувство всемогущества.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Шепард и на мгновение закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. — Мне кажется, будто подошёл к концу длинный-предлинный день. Я… _рада_ , — принимается подбирать слова она. — Я чувствую облегчение. Я, наверное, близка к экстазу. Проснувшись, я попыталась проанализировать произошедшее, но осознала, что не могу. Пока не могу.

Гаррус кивает: ему не нужно напрягаться, чтобы понять её ощущения.

— Я поймала себя на том, что удивлена, — продолжает, тем временем, Шепард. — Многие месяцы упорной работы обернулись вполне сносным результатом. _Отличным_ результатом. Я не позволяла себе думать о поражении, но всё равно думала.

— Невозможно не думать, когда на кону так много, — говорит Гаррус, снова кивая. Шепард едва заметно улыбается, очевидно радуясь тому, с какой лёгкостью он улавливает направление её мыслей. Отчасти это кажется ему необычным, ведь прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, как они ссорились, болтаясь в непроницаемом пузыре взаимного непонимания. Сейчас эти дни кажутся давно минувшими и покрытыми изрядным слоем пыли. Гаррус почти не верит, что они были на самом деле, ведь теперь говорить с Шепард и угадывать её настроение кажется ему самой естественной вещью из всех, что он делает.

— Это очень странное ощущение — будто и не было никаких поисков информации, сбора команды и рискованных миссий, — говорит она в унисон его мыслям, — хотя я и понимаю, что это иллюзия. Успех опьяняет. Скоро это ощущение схлынет, и я начну обдумывать случившееся, соотносить приложенные силы и результат, осознáю, как многое нам пришлось сделать, но сейчас… сейчас есть только этот момент, когда ты понимаешь: _всё_.

«Победили», — хочется добавить Гаррусу, но он не добавляет. Шепард права — успех опьяняет получше самого крепкого алкоголя, но это ещё не конец. Они выиграли битву, но не войну.

Что, конечно, не означает, будто у них нет повода для веселья.

— А ещё ты послала Большого Босса, — говорит он вместо этого. 

— С превеликим удовольствием.

Она вспоминает прошедший разговор и чувствует себя так, словно проглотила что-то кислое и горькое одновременно. Словно…

_«Я сделал вас! Сделал тем, чем вы являетесь!» — говорил Призрак на повышенных тонах. «При всём уважении, я сделала себя сама», — отвечала она и стояла, выпрямившись — несломленная и гордая, напряжённая, словно струна._

…Словно нажила себе нового — и очень опасного — врага.

Гаррус медлит, не сразу решаясь озвучить следующий вопрос.

— Не думаешь, что поступила сгоряча?

— Ты про базу или про Призрака?

— И про то, и про другое.

Шепард вздыхает, и он жалеет о сказанном.

— Это ещё одна тема, которую я пока не готова обдумывать.

Гаррус слышит нашёптывание внутреннего голоска, принадлежащего прежнему Гаррусу, Гаррусу-не-больше-чем-знакомому, Гаррусу-только-что-ушедшему-из-СБЦ: «Это же Шепард. Она никогда не сомневается в собственных решениях». Это происходит по привычке, а потому не кажется неожиданным, но нынешний Гаррус знает: Шепард способна сомневаться, но смотрит при этом только вперёд.

— Я не могу не признать, что в предложении Призрака был здравый смысл, — заговаривает она снова. — Наверное, будь на его месте Андерсон или Совет, и я бы согласилась: как бы страшно это ни звучало, мы не в том положении, чтобы капризничать. Слишком многое поставлено на карту, чтобы воротить нос от методов и отметать их только потому, что они неэтичны. Я не хотела отдавать базу _Призраку_ — очень уж непредсказуемые открывались перспективы. Я с самого начала не была в восторге от нашего сотрудничества, ты знаешь это. Так и не заработав моего доверия, он только и делал, что подтачивал моё уважение к нему. В общем… — Она поводит плечами. — В общем, я сделала то, что должна была сделать.

— Призрак мог стать отличным союзником против Жнецов, — замечает Гаррус, помолчав. Шепард смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом.

— Мог бы — но на своих условиях. Назови меня дурой, но я перестала верить в то, что наши стремления лежат в одной плоскости.

— Не буду.

Гаррус тянет к ней руки, и она с готовностью вкладывает пальцы в его ладони. Он чувствует лёгкое покалывание в запястье, словно слабый разряд электрического тока. Щекотно.

Шепард кусает кончик языка, отчаянно желая спросить: «А как бы поступил на моём месте ты?» Грань между «Твои слова ничего не изменят» и «Твоё мнение важно для меня, что бы я ни делала» кажется сейчас как никогда зыбкой. Тем не менее, Шепард знает: какое бы решение она ни приняла, Гаррус поддержит — не только потому, что дорожит ею, но и потому что попытается найти в нём плюсы и выгоды, понять, почему она сделала одно, а не другое. Именно это его умение — вникать, отодвинув в сторону собственные взгляды — она ценит в нём больше прочих.

— Ну и каково это? Чувствовать себя свободной? — спрашивает он, разводя жвалы в подобии улыбки.

Шепард хочется сказать, что по-настоящему свободной она не станет никогда; что, несмотря на сотрудничество с «Цербером», она по-прежнему принадлежит Альянсу; что где-то там ждут момента для нападения Жнецы… но оставляет всё это при себе — ни к чему озвучивать очевидное.

— Охренительно, — просто отвечает она.

Гаррус не сдерживает усмешки.

— Подожди, пока на тебя не свалится осознание случившегося.

— Непременно. Но пока я не готова расставаться с эйфорией, которую подарило мне сегодняшнее утро. Не до того, как выполню свою программу-максимум.

— И что в неё входит?

— Секс и завтрак.

***

_Через пару часов «Нормандия» принялась просыпаться следом за Шепард, оперативно стряхивая с себя сонливое оцепенение. Первые подвижки начались в районе грузового отсека: несмотря на то, что корабль исправно поддерживал силовое поле, брешь была достаточно большой, чтобы немедленно озаботиться ремонтом. Шепард догадывалась, что они до сих пор болтаются в системе Сарабарик, ретранслятор которой без промедления переместит их в туманность Змеи, или — чем чёрт не шутит — уже плавают на её территории, невидимые для сканеров Цитадели. Затягивать не следовало: Шепард была уверена, что при дотошном анализе команда инженеров найдёт не только прорехи в обшивке, но и другие проблемы технического характера, поэтому, переодевшись, прямым курсом направилась в кабину пилота — уже второй раз за утро._

— Если вы считаете, что меня можно купить _этим_ , — начинает Джокер, потрясая картонными медалями, — то спешу вас разочаровать. Картон, серьёзно? — добавляет он обиженным голосом.

— Тебе стоило уточнить, — пожимает плечами Шепард.

— Вот что я получаю за спасение твоей задницы, — продолжает ворчать он. — Картонные медали. В следующий раз, когда ты потащишь меня на самоубийственное задание без права на отказ, я потребую плату вперёд. А может, подам заявление на увольнение.

— Да брось, мы вполне можем обойтись без формальностей, — машет рукой Шепард. — Устного запроса будет достаточно.

Джокер смотрит на неё несколько удивительно долгих секунд, и она почти верит в то, что он действительно оскорблён этой по-детски непосредственной выходкой, но потом его губы растягиваются в улыбке. Будь Шепард более поэтичного склада характера, она бы отметила, что улыбка эта словно освещает Джокера изнутри — разве что не окружая ангельским ореолом.

— У меня не было возможности сказать этого раньше, но я чертовски рад, что мы выбрались из этой передряги живыми, — говорит он непривычно серьёзным тоном, который, впрочем, быстро сменяется на знакомый и легкомысленный. — Я был уверен, что преставится хотя бы один из нас. Ну, знаешь, как в фильмах: отчаянный капитан ведёт свою команду навстречу опасностям, и первые жертвы не заставляют себя ждать…

— Согласно проанализированной мной информации, — раздаётся синтезированный голос справа от него, — наиболее часто первым пострадавшим героем в кинематографе жанров «приключения», «приключенческий боевик» и «космоопера» становится мужчина тридцати-сорока лет негроидной расы.

— Бедный Джейкоб, — бормочет Джокер.

— Доброе утро, СУЗИ, — здоровается Шепард, улыбаясь.

— Доброе утро, Шепард, — мелодично отзывается ИИ. — Доношу до вашего внимания, что в данный момент времени видеокамеры, установленные по приказу Призрака, деактивированы. «Нормандия» находится в энергосберегательном режиме; бóльшая часть служб, не являющихся критичными для работоспособности корабля, отключена. Целостность брони нарушена, обнаружены многочисленные повреждения в районе всех палуб. Плотность щита — сто процентов. Я рекомендую провести срочный технический осмотр.

— Этим мы и планировали заняться, — замечает Джокер, повернув голову к мерцающей сфере. — Я думал, что теперь, когда ты не связана сомнительными отношениями с ксенофобным сукиным сыном, ты перестанешь вести себя как придаток «Нормандии» и говорить по инструкции.

— Мой речевой стиль наиболее полно отражает мою сущность, — парирует СУЗИ. — Кроме того, я нахожу твой страх перед искусственным интеллектом очаровательным. Смею предположить, что его корни берут своё начало отнюдь не из исторических событий — таких как падение кварианской империи, — а художественных фильмов двадцатого…

— Да-да-да, — торопливо перебивает её Джокер. — Все мы поняли, что тебе нравится издеваться над несчастными инвалидами в лице меня. Кстати, о несчастных. Могу поклясться, что наш гиперактивный профессор уже давно на ногах, несмотря на то, что одна из них переломана как минимум в двух местах. Кажется, я даже слышал, как они переговаривались по интеркому с Чаквас, и, поверь, она не была довольна его мобильностью.

— Значит, самое время повидать наших больных, — отзывается Шепард. — Слишком многие вернулись обратно ранеными.

— Эй, не говори так, будто мы собираемся их потерять, — возмущается он. — Мы вернулись _живыми_. Теперь-то всё это дерьмо закончится.

Шепард смеряет его красноречивым взглядом.

— Это дерьмо никогда не кончится, — бормочет Джокер, разворачиваясь к приборной панели.

…Убедиться в его правоте касательно Мордина Шепард удаётся парой минут спустя, и для этого ей даже не приходится заходить в лабораторию. Голос профессора слышится уже на мостике: сломанный механизм препятствует закрытию двери и лишает его не только звукоизоляции и уединения, но и, по всей видимости, благоприятного расположения духа.

— Не слышала ваших распинаний, когда поднималась на палубу, — говорит Шепард, осторожно заглядывая внутрь. — В противном случае я бы давно наказала вам отправиться в медотсек и сдаться под наблюдение доктора Чаквас.

— Был там, очевидным образом, — отзывается Мордин, кивая на фиксатор ноги. — Много раненых. Предложил свои услуги полевого врача, помог Тэйну.

— Спасибо, Мордин.

— Сделал, что мог.

— У меня создалось впечатление, что ваше утро началось не самым лучшим образом.

— Как всегда проницательны. — Шепард не уверена, является ли эта похвала искренней или за ней скрывается сарказм. — Сначала — разбитое оборудование, потом — дверь. Объём полученных данных не позволяет справиться кустарными методами! Необходим по-ря-док! — заявляет Мордин, подчёркивая каждый произнесённый им слог взмахом руки.

— Если кто-то назовёт вас помешанным на контроле, я первая брошу в него камень, — усмехается коммандер. — Не беспокойтесь: Джокер уже прокладывает курс к Цитадели. Скоро мы встанем на ремонт, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы вам помогли. Если понадобится — сделаю это сама.

— Буду благодарен, — степенно отзывается профессор и внезапно улыбается. — Коллекционеры повержены. База уничтожена. Чрезвычайно впечатляюще! Призрак может быть недоволен. К счастью, я не человек. Не моя проблема.

— Я бы не была так уверена, — замечает Шепард. — Боюсь, теперь мы все в одной лодке.

— Говоря вашими словами: предпочитаю слепой оптимизм.

— Иногда слепой оптимизм — единственное, что удерживает нас от отчаяния.

— Мудрые слова, Шепард.

***

Когда она заходит в лифт, улыбка Мордина все ёще стоит у неё перед глазами. Упоминание СУЗИ техосмотра сделало машинный отсек обязательной остановкой на её пути, и Шепард решает не затягивать с этим — в конце концов, поесть можно и позже. Кабина, впрочем, не успевает доехать до конца, остановившись на третьей палубе — чтобы подобрать нового пассажира в лице Джек. С остервенением вгрызаясь в сэндвич, выглядит она не особенно довольной. 

— Судя по всему, завтрак оказался куда менее вкусным, чем ты надеялась, — подаёт голос Шепард. В ответ доносится нечто неопределённое. — Плохой день?

— Плохая жизнь, — фыркает Джек — впрочем, совершенно беззлобно. — Только что от Чаквас. Если на этом корабле и есть тот, кто носится, будто ему ошпарили задницу, больше чем ты, это она.

— Я уверена, у Карин есть веские на то причины. Я слышала, тебя порядком потрепало — да ещё этот купол… Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Давай, признавайся: вы с доком приходитесь друг другу родственниками, — отзывается Джек, первой выходя из лифта. Наткнувшись на укоризненный взгляд Шепард, она моментально закатывает глаза. — Слушай, завязывай! Я же не сахарная. Зацепило тут и там, ничего страшного. А если ты боишься, что мои мозги расплавило от перенапряжения, твоё беспокойство чуток запоздало. И вообще — вам, герои нового дня, поди, влетело пожёстче. 

— Мы выбрались оттуда живыми, так что удача была явно на нашей стороне.

— Хм. Пожалуй.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Шепард задаёт вопрос, то и дело возникавший на окраине её сознания:

— Собрала вещи?

Джек непонимающе хмурится.

— А?

— Ты сказала, что пойдёшь своей дорогой, как только мы разберёмся с Коллекционерами, — напоминает коммандер, не без удовольствия наблюдая за сменой эмоций на её лице. — Я думала, тебе захочется покинуть «Нормандию», едва это станет возможным.

— Просто чтобы ты знала: я могла покинуть её в любой момент, — отзывается Джек, усмехаясь. — Каждый из них был удобным.

— Значит, ты остаёшься?

— Кто-то же должен помочь вам отремонтировать эту консервную банку. — Она деланно безразлично пожимает плечами. — Память — забавная штука. Ты удивишься, узнав, как многое я сумела унести из своей дерьмовой прошлой жизни. Чертежи имплантов не единственное, чем я могу поделиться.

Шепард не сдерживает улыбки.

— Отрадно знать.

Последнее слово заглушает громогласное «АГА!», несомненно раздавшееся из левого грузового трюма. Коммандер с любопытством поворачивается в сторону источника звука.

— Кажется, там творится что-то интересное.

— Даже не думай, — предупреждает её Джек. — Грант и тебя задолбает своей поганой псиной. Только успела продрать глаза, как он тут же попытался заставить меня посмотреть на её «подвиги».

— И что, есть чем гордиться? — спрашивает Шепард.

— О нет. Если тебе так охота деталей — это не ко мне.

Джек разворачивается, явно собираясь отправиться восвояси, но замирает.

— Хорошая работа, Шепард, — говорит она напоследок. — Оказалось, у тебя всё-таки есть хребет.

Усмехнувшись в ответ на своеобразный, но определённо искренний комплимент, Шепард направляется к Гранту: было бы глупо утверждать, что она не заинтригована. Едва дверь отсека открывается, коммандер, наученная горьким опытом, шагает в сторону — и правильно делает, потому что в противном случае лежать ей на полу, придавленной одним чрезвычайно любвеобильным варреном. Ничуть не расстроившись из-за провалившейся атаки, Урц дружелюбно бодает Шепард в бедро; чтобы удержать равновесие, ей приходится ухватиться за переборку.

— Шепард! — восклицает Грант и, не дожидаясь реакции, приветственно пихает её в плечо — к счастью, и вполовину не так сильно, как его питомец. — Урц прошёл обряд посвящения!

— В самом деле?

— Да! Один из уродов умудрился пробраться на корабль, но Урц его проучил! Хочешь посмотреть на труп?

Словно в подтверждение его слов, Урц издаёт странный, но однозначно одобрительный звук. Как Шепард ни старается отодвинуть его лобастую голову, он категорически отказывается повиноваться, продолжая ластиться словно пёс-переросток. Приходится гладить — к превеликому урцеву удовольствию.

— Пожалуй, я обойдусь, — осторожно отвечает Шепард. — Как это вообще произошло?

— Я слышал, что на Касуми, Легиона и их группу напали — у самого места высадки, — принимается объяснять Грант. — Наверное, один из противников оказался достаточно проворным, чтобы проникнуть на корабль.

— Проворность сыграла с ним злую шутку, — замечает Шепард, рассеянно почёсывая надбровные дуги Урца, заставляя его экстатически жмуриться от удовольствия. — Сомнительное удовольствие — погибнуть от зубов варрена.

— И поделом! — бескомпромиссно заявляет Грант и ударяет кулаками друг о друга. — Это была потрясающая битва, Шепард! А ещё ты взорвала базу вместо того, чтобы отдать её «Церберу» — ха!

— Значит, ты одобряешь? — спрашивает она на всякий случай.

— Конечно, одобряю! — с жаром заявляет кроган. — Вот только тут есть над чем подумать. Если мы уничтожили самую опасную штуку в Галактике, то теперь ей стали… _мы_.

— Не забывай о Жнецах, — напоминает Шепард, чувствуя пробежавший по позвоночнику холодок.

— О, я не забуду. Можешь не сомневаться. Пусть прилетают, и мы покажем им, каково это: почувствовать на себе нашу мощь. Веди, воевода, а я — сразу за тобой.

***

_Обход, который Шепард планировала окончить в машинном отсеке, предсказуемо затянулся, и в этом не было ничего удивительного. Первичный шок наконец-то сменился осознанием, поэтому каждый второй из встреченных ею членов экипажа не упустил возможности перекинуться парой-другой реплик. Её благодарили и расспрашивали, делились мыслями по поводу случившегося и интересовались дальнейшими планами, высказывали опасения и выдвигали предположения. «Не могу поверить, что Вы действительно пришли за нами», — сказал Кеннет, не скрывая трепета в голосе. «Я же сказала, что так и будет», — фыркнула Гэбби. Сейчас, когда переход через ретранслятор Омега-4 остался позади, «Нормандия» была как никогда полна жизни и духа взаимопомощи. Шепард ловила себя на том, что улыбается, едва вспоминает экспрессивные ругательства Тали, бросившей все свои силы не на восстановление корабля, в котором души не чаяла, а на починку Легиона — ещё совсем недавно оказавшемся на прицеле её пистолета. Если что и говорило о том, что Шепард удалось объединить своих подчинённых под единым знаменем, невзирая на разницу во взглядах и существующие разногласия, то именно это._

К тому моменту, когда она наконец добирается до столовой, Шепард успевает немного устать от общения и по-настоящему проголодаться. Последние недели её жизни прошли в ритме, бешеном даже для её профессии, и организм, ранее работавший на износ, наконец попросил о передышке. Она знает, что вскоре её успехами непременно заинтересуется Совет — равно как и допускает вероятность того, что с ней снова попробует связаться Призрак, — но думать об этом сейчас нет ни желания, ни смысла: чему быть, того не миновать. Теперь, когда их миссия перешла в разряд благополучно завершённых, она имеет полное право отложить серьёзные вопросы в сторону и сосредоточиться на отдыхе — по крайней мере, на какое-то время.

Кивком поинтересовавшись у Касуми о незанятости места напротив и получив утвердительный кивок в ответ, Шепард садится за стол и принимается за завтрак, пусть и несколько запоздалый. Трапеза проходит в блаженной тишине, и коммандер бесконечно благодарна Касуми за проявленное чувство такта. Заговаривает она лишь после того, как Шепард выбрасывает одноразовую посуду в мусорный контейнер — и вовсе не о высадке.

— Говорят, перед прыжком через Омегу-4 Гарруса видели направляющимся к тебе с бутылкой вина.

Шепард разворачивается, сконфуженно потирая шею.

— Да, мы… собирались немного выпить, чтобы успокоить нервы, — признаётся она, немного лукавя.

— Я счастлива за вас обоих. Многие хотели бы видеть вас вместе.

В любой другой момент Шепард, вероятно, почувствовала бы себя неловко и поспешно свернула тему, но сейчас всё, что она может сделать — это глупо спросить:

— Правда?

— Абсолютная, — отзывается Касуми полным тепла голосом. — Не так уж и часто можно встретить в Галактике что-то настолько прекрасное. 

Её слова сопровождают Шепард на протяжении всего дня.

Последующие часы проходят в мелких и не очень хлопотах: она навещает Тэйна, с удовлетворением отмечая, что ранение не повлекло за собой осложнений, беседует с Мирандой и Джейкобом, успокаивает всё ещё встревоженную похищением Келли, чаёвничает с Самарой, ассистирует Тали в починке Легиона, помогает с наведением порядка и списком закупок, расспрашивает лишённую прежних ограничений СУЗИ о «Цербере», отправляет письма родителям и Андерсону, принимает душ… Твёрдо решив, что последним пунктом в её сегодняшнем расписании будет приглашение одного конкретного турианца к себе в каюту, Шепард активирует омни-инструмент, но вскоре обнаруживает, что в этом нет никакой нужды, потому что объект её мыслей сам возникает на пороге.

— Прости, что без предупреждения, — говорит Гаррус вместо приветствия. Виноватый тон в его голосе кажется ей абсолютно лишним.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — отзывается Шепард с улыбкой и поднимается с кресла. — Кроме того, я сама собиралась тебе написать.

— В самом деле?

Выражение глаз, едва заметно подрагивающие жвалы, сплетаемые в нервном движении пальцы — всё это позволяет определить, что Гаррус волнуется, и сильно.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спрашивает Шепард, подходя ближе. В сердце само собой проскальзывает смутное ощущение тревоги, но она гонит его прочь. Ни к чему беспокоиться прежде, чем для этого найдётся реальный повод.

— Мне написала Солана, — произносит Гаррус так быстро, что ей мигом становится ясно: ему понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не выпалить эту реплику первой же. — Она говорит, что маме стало лучше. Сегодня она смогла встать с кровати — впервые за последние пару месяцев.

— Боже мой, Гаррус, — невольно срывается с губ Шепард. — Это замечательные новости!

— Да, — выдыхает он, на мгновение смыкая веки. — Разумеется, я понимаю, что радоваться рано. Я знаю, что кратковременное улучшение состояния — обычное дело в случае тяжёлой болезни. После него нередко становится в десятки раз хуже — а то и…

— Я тоже об этом слышала, — говорит она прежде, чем Гаррус успевает озвучить самый страшный прогноз. — Тем не менее, я так же слышала о том, что пиковая точка предшествует выздоровлению. Самый тёмный час перед рассветом — так, кажется, говорят? Я помню, о чём ты рассказывал мне перед высадкой: состояние твоей матери сильно ухудшилось после последнего курса лечения. Я знаю о Синдроме Корпалиса только с твоих слов, а потому едва ли могу считаться экспертом в данном вопросе, однако не стала бы останавливаться на самом пессимистичном варианте, не рассмотрев все возможные.

Гаррус молчит, но чтоб ей провалиться, если его взгляд не переполняется надеждой. Они оба понимают, что сейчас это — всё, что у него есть. Было бы неразумно и даже жестоко разбрасываться словами, обещая, что всё непременно будет хорошо, и убеждать его в том, что мама обязательно поправится: какой бы соблазнительной ни казалась эта иллюзия, она принесёт лишь кратковременный покой, став опиумом для серьёзной раны. Однако столь же неразумно было бы настраиваться исключительно на плохое, отметая сказанное ей как априори не заслуживающее внимания: в конце концов, ничто не мешало ей оказаться в итоге правой.

Улыбнувшись самой тёплой из своих улыбок, она протягивает руку, сжимая в пальцах ладонь Гарруса. Быстро дёрнув жвалами, он издаёт смешок — негромкий, короткий, но такой… лёгкий и радостный, что у Шепард немного щемит в груди.

— Мне нравится видеть тебя таким, — произносит она, подаваясь ближе. Опустив голову, Гаррус берёт её за вторую руку.

— Я чувствую себя… _правильно_ , — признаётся он. — На своём месте. Проснувшимся в новой, прекрасной жизни. Будто всё так, как и должно быть. Моя мама чувствует себя лучше, рядом со мной ты, мы блестяще разбили Коллекционеров прямо в их логове…

— Ты проявил себя как достойный командир, — говорит Шепард, медленно поглаживая его пальцы своими.

— А что, ты во мне сомневалась? — отзывается Гаррус с самодовольной ленцой в голосе, но тут же съезжает на прежнюю интонацию. — Эта миссия позволила мне доказать, что я всё ещё… что-то могу. Вести за собой других, сражаться… не становиться причиной чужой гибели. Спасибо тебе, Шепард, — добавляет он тихо. — За этот шанс.

— Благодари самого себя. Не будь я в тебе уверена, я никогда не поставила бы тебя во главе второго отряда. Я сделала это не потому, что ты мой лучший друг или любовник — а потому, что ты чертовски хороший солдат и, ко всему прочему, прирождённый лидер. Это целиком и полностью твоя заслуга. Я просто применила её по назначению.

Жвалы Гарруса широко расходятся в стороны. Наклонившись, он прижимается ко лбу Шепард своим и упрямо повторяет:

— Спасибо тебе, Шепард — за то, что верила в меня даже когда я сам считал себя законченным неудачником.

Приподнявшись на цыпочках, она целует его в подбородок, а потом тянет в сторону дивана. Гаррус повинуется, забираясь на него первым. Шепард не заставляет себя ждать: опершись ладонью о подлокотник, она устраивается между разведённых коленей Гарруса, уютно примостившись затылком на его плече — так, чтобы ей не мешал выступающий островок костяного воротника.

Какое-то время они оба сидят неподвижно, наслаждаясь тишиной и близостью друг друга, пока Шепард не посещает спонтанная идея. Повинуясь порыву, она активирует омни-инструмент. Потолочная панель послушно отъезжает в сторону, открывая спрятанный за ней иллюминатор с припорошившей чёрный бархат космоса россыпью звёзд.

— Хороший вид, — одобряет Гаррус.

— Когда я была маленькой, — начинает Шепард, поглаживая его когти подушечками пальцев, — то думала, что звёзды — это серебристая крошка.

— Несмотря на то, что выросла на кораблях и станциях? — интересуется он, слегка поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть ей в лицо.

— Несмотря на это, — подтверждает она, улыбаясь. Воспоминания приносят с собой чувство ностальгии — тёплое и обволакивающее, как одеяло в прохладный день. — Скажу тебе больше: я была абсолютно уверена, что в действительности они такие же маленькие, какими кажутся, в то время как «настоящие» звёзды где-то там, далеко, недоступные нашему взгляду. Мы редко высаживались на поверхности, поэтому думать так было проще, чем ты можешь себе представить. Потом я, конечно, стала старше, родители вплотную занялись моим обучением, и все мои заблуждения не прошли проверку на прочность… но мне до сих пор нравится это наивное детское сравнение.

— Серебряная крошка… — произносит Гаррус, будто пробуя словосочетание на вкус. — Мне тоже оно нравится.

От улыбки начинает немного сводить скулы, но Шепард никак не может заставить себя перестать.

— Повзрослев, я узнала, что звёзды огромны, — продолжает она, переплетая их с Гаррусом пальцы. Теперь, после некоторой практики, несоответствие их количества уже не кажется ей проблемой. — Что маленький размер — не больше, чем оптическая иллюзия, вызванная дальним расстоянием. Сейчас, когда ко мне наконец пришло осознание того, что мы совершили, какая-то часть меня заражена скепсисом. Мы победили Коллекционеров, но не Жнецов; выиграли битву, но не войну… И так далее, и тому подобное. А потом я вспоминаю это… свою детскую фантазию.

— То, что кажется незначительным, на самом деле может оказаться огромным и монументальным, а значит, его не нужно списывать со счетов, — заканчивает Гаррус за неё, молниеносно уловив направление её мысли.

Выждав пару мгновений, Шепард переворачивается на живот. Её глаза находят глаза Гарруса, смотрят внимательно и серьёзно, будто пытаясь запомнить каждую полоску и каждый перепад цвета в радужке. Подавшись вперёд, она целует его — долго и глубоко, с наслаждением соприкасаясь языками.

— М-м-м, — тянет Шепард, отстраняясь, когда ей перестаёт хватать запаса воздуха в лёгких. — Я забыла выпить вечернюю дозу таблеток, поэтому с минуты на минуту умру.

Гаррус хрипло смеётся.

— Не умрёшь, — авторитетно заявляет он, пристраивая руки на её талии. — Мы все обыграли смерть.

— Не мешай мне дурачиться, — отзывается Шепард, приподнимаясь чуть выше. — Было бы не в пример проще, родись я турианкой, а? Иногда я всерьёз жалею, что этого не случилось.

— Ну, знаешь, ксенофилия работает в обе стороны, — хохмит Гаррус, безотчётно теребя пояс её штанов.

— Думаешь, дело в ней? — притворно удивляется она. — Может, меня просто привлекли твои шрамы.

— Коммандера Шепард заводят шрамы? 

— Давай проверим.

Последнее слово она выдыхает ему в губы. Её рука проворно пробирается под кофту Гарруса, нащупывая бугристые края шрама на животе, который она впервые потрогала, стоя в медотсеке доктора Чаквас и умирая от смущения — кажется, бесчисленное количество лет тому назад. Сосредоточенно закусив губу, Шепард сдвигает ладонь выше, оглаживая хитиновые пластины и толстую кожу — такую горячую, что, кажется, можно обжечься. Поначалу Гаррус не шевелится, целиком сконцентрировавшись на её ласке, а потом, издав какой-то невнятный звук — что-то среднее между бормотанием и рыком, — хватает её за талию и переворачивает, меняясь с ней местами — оказываясь сверху. Несмотря на узкую поверхность дивана, получается у него на удивление ловко.

— Ох, — выдыхает Шепард сквозь зубы. — Это было… порывисто.

— Ты превращаешь меня в зверя, — отзывается Гаррус, но как он ни старается выдержать серьёзный тон, ему это не удаётся: секунда — и он прыскает, откровенно веселясь с собственной реплики.

— Господи, Гаррус, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Шепард, пытаясь заглушить рвущийся наружу смех. — Ты говоришь книжными штампами.

— И много ты читала таких книжек?

— Нет. Ни одной, если честно.

— Это всё Тали, — признаётся Гаррус, не прекращая похихикивать. — Кажется, она организовала небольшой киновечер для всех желающих — я слышал, как народ собирался около левого смотрового мостика, пока возился на кухне. Не уверен, что они оценят её выбор картины. Она, кстати, и нас звала.

— О?

— Да, так и сказала — приходи, мол, и Шепард с собой захвати. Уверен, они до сих пор не начали. Хочешь пойти?

Шепард пару мгновений молчит, раздумывая над предложением.

— Пожалуй, что хочу, — говорит она и, прежде чем Гаррус успевает отодвинуться, предусмотрительно обхватывает его бёдра ногами. — Позже. Сейчас я хочу побыть с тобой.

— В таком случае, наши желания полностью совпадают, — отзывается он, убирая чёлку с её лица.

Шепард улыбается, а потом, не говоря больше ни слова, медленно снимает с него визор. Гаррус не противится. Отложив аксессуар на пол, она приподнимается на локтях и медленно целует его веки — поочерёдно, правое и левое, — изуродованную шрамами жвалу, подвижные губные пластины. «Я здесь, — говорит она этими прикосновениями. — Я с тобой. Мы вместе».

_«Мы живы»._


	21. WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS

Она вернулась с Аратота спустя три дня после отбытия — три дня радиомолчания, три дня, проведённых в бесконечном накручивании самого себя, три дня в состоянии, близком к панике. Работа в СБЦ приучила Гарруса доверять собственной интуиции, но в этот раз ему хотелось, чтобы сигналы, подаваемые ею, были ложными. «Что-то пошло не так», — шептала она, но он отмахивался от ощущения как от назойливо жужжащего насекомого. Не получалось: мерзкий шёпоток сопровождал его всюду, мастерски игнорируя любые попытки отвлечься. «Что-то пошло не так» повторялось рефреном, выползало из глубин подсознания и цеплялось за любые его мысли, стоило им коснуться Шепард — когда он ел, спал, работал, проверял почту, разговаривал с коллегами, приказывал себе успокоиться. Присасывалось и кормилось, словно кровопийца, пировало, подпитываясь его нервозностью и страхом.

_Что-то пошло не так что-то пошло не так что-то пошло не так_

«Коммандер на мостике», — услышал он голос Джокера по интеркому и поспешил на вторую палубу. Ноги несли его сами, преодолевая расстояние вдвое быстрее обычного.

Внутренний голос молчал.

Шепард стояла, упёршись руками в перила. Гаррус сразу понял, что она ранена: одно её колено было согнуто, линия плеч скошена, а центр тяжести смещён вправо — стоять таким образом было бы неудобно, не выбери она эту позу целенаправленно. Рядом неуверенно топталась Келли, собираясь не то заговорить, не то коснуться коммандера протянутой к ней рукой. Гаррус устремился вперёд — только для того, чтобы замереть в похожей нерешительности. Кусочки паззла начали собираться самостоятельно: из осторожных реплик Чемберс, шарканья спешащего к ним Джокера, взгляда на галактическую карту.

Гаррус знал, что вылазка обернулась катастрофой задолго до того, как система Бахак замигала красным.

— Поговорим об этом позже, — бросила Шепард, разворачиваясь, и стянула с головы шлем; на скуле багровел свежий синяк. В её голосе не было и намёка на резкость — только космическая усталость, недвусмысленно намекающая на то, что сейчас ей меньше всего хотелось обсуждать случившееся. Не понять этого мог только законченный дурак.

— Тебе нужно показаться доктору, — сказал Гаррус, но она оставила его слова без внимания, попросту пройдя мимо. Он бы не удивился, не услышь она их вовсе.

— Шепард, — позвал Гаррус, следуя за ней по пятам. — Шепард, пожалуйста.

— Потом, — отрезала она, заходя в кабину лифта. — Всё потом. 

Это могло показаться трусливым, но что-то в её голосе мигом отбило у него желание настаивать и спорить.

— Ты хочешь побыть одна? — неуверенно спросил он.

Пауза.

— Нет.

…Если бы Гарруса попросили подобрать сравнение, он бы сказал, что Шепард походила на старомодную механическую игрушку, в которой внезапно кончился завод. Очутившись в каюте, она замерла, будто не вполне осознавая, где и почему находится. Когда он встал перед ней, она едва заметно вздрогнула, словно успев позабыть о его присутствии, и быстро подняла взгляд — из тех, которые он видел нечасто: открытый, беззащитный… и очень усталый. «Выглядишь так, будто вот-вот упадёшь», — возникло на его языке, но Гаррус не стал произносить фразу вслух: это не та ситуация, которую можно украсить шуткой — тем более, такой неловкой. Духи, это и шуткой-то назвать нельзя.

— Давай помогу, — сказал он вместо этого и, не дожидаясь согласия, забрал у Шепард шлем. Пальцы — отчего-то чудовищно неуклюжие — пробежались по креплениям, освобождая её из плена брони. Поначалу Шепард не проявляла никакого содействия, но полминуты спустя встрепенулась и начала послушно поднимать и опускать конечности, предугадывая его действия и тем самым значительно облегчая задачу. Гаррус хмурился, замечая тёмные пятна на её андерсьюте — куда более тёмные, чем сама ткань; под левым ребром она очевидно прилипла к телу. 

— Ты уверена, что не хочешь показаться доктору Чаквас? — спросил он, не надеясь получить ответа, но Шепард ответила.

— Прямо сейчас я хочу принять душ.

Гаррус проглотил каждый из придуманных им аргументов; неозвученные протесты обожгли горло огнём тысячи преисподних. Отложив на стол наколенник, он выпрямился и не отказал себе в желании приласкать её щёку. Опустив ресницы, Шепард слегка подалась навстречу прикосновению.

— Я принесу поесть, — сообщил Гаррус, с сожалением убирая руку; сейчас ей нужно восстановить силы, а не тратить их на нежности. Шепард кивнула в безмолвном «спасибо». Ему и не требовалось благодарности: они провели бок о бок достаточно времени для того, чтобы перестать обращать внимания на слова. К тому же, было бы верхом эгоистичности ждать их от человека, держащегося на ногах исключительно за счёт упрямства.

Шепотки «Неужели — правда?» сопровождали его на протяжении всего пути до столовой. Несмотря на то, что адресованы они были не Гаррусу, он всё равно порывался обратиться к говорящим с репликами из серии «Давайте подождём, пока не услышим историю полностью — из первых уст». Он знал, что даже поступи он таким образом, это не остановит их от пересудов. Доселе Гаррус ни разу не слышал в адрес Шепард по-настоящему нелестных замечаний, поэтому понимание, что вскоре едва ли не каждый член экипажа захочет обсудить её действия, приносило ему дискомфорт. Да, именно этого они и желали — обмусолить свежие новости… и, возможно, впервые усомниться в той, кто вела их всё это время. Гаррус гнал от себя эти мысли, но они возвращались — снова и снова.

Складывая еду на поднос, он поймал себя на том, что поставил упаковку сока вверх ногами и, более того, перепутал лево-аминокислотный коктейль с право-аминокислотным.

Вернувшись в каюту, Гаррус прислушался. В уборной шумела вода. Поставив поднос рядом с консолью, он осторожно коснулся двери, приказав ей отъехать в сторону. Опершись ладонью о стену, Шепард неподвижно стояла под душем; другая её рука была прижата к левому боку. Гаррус почувствовал, как внутренности сжимает ледяной кулак ужаса, потому что стекающая в сливное отверстие вода была окрашена в розовый.

— Шепард! — воскликнул он, не пытаясь скрыть в голосе страх — даже не задумавшись об этом. — Шепард, пожалуйста, тебе нужно показаться доктору. Я пойду с тобой, если хочешь. Твоя рана очевидным образом открылась и…

— Подойди ко мне, — попросила она, проигнорировав вспышку его волнения. Гаррус открыл рот, чтобы разразиться новой порцией убеждений, но горло сдавило тисками. Дёрнув жвалами, он скинул одежду и присоединился к ней. Шепард едва слышно зашипела, когда он дотронулся до лениво кровоточащей раны, но не позволила отдёрнуть ладонь, тотчас накрыв её своей — словно надеясь, что её сможет исцелить уже одно это касание. Если бы только это было возможно. Гаррус многое бы отдал, чтобы сделать это возможным.

По его внутренним часам, они стояли, обнявшись, не меньше десяти минут, пока Шепард наконец не зашевелилась — медленно и неуклюже, словно приходя в себя после затянувшегося сна. Каким бы образом это не перезарядило её батарейку, это случилось. Насухо вытершись и выдав полотенце Гаррусу, она позволила ему оказать ей первую помощь, оделась, поела и, в целом, стала выглядеть гораздо лучше, чем прежде.

Поджав под себя здоровую ногу и повернувшись к Гаррусу лицом, Шепард начала говорить.

Её голос был спокойным, уверенным и лишённым дрожи — так говорят те, кто смирился с неприятностью поднятой темы и не видит смысла бежать от неё. Она рассказывала по порядку, не акцентируясь на деталях, но осветив все ключевые моменты: вызволение доктора Кенсон из батарианской тюрьмы, таймер, безжалостно отсчитывающий отведённое им время, Проект Ро, выживание под огнём превосходящего противника, собственное пленение, то, как очнулась без брони и оружия, вынужденная прогрызать себе путь на свободу… как погубила систему Бахак и говорила с Предвестником. Стоило Гаррусу задуматься о том, какие последствия могут повлечь её действия, и его начинало мутить. Произошедшее не укладывалось в голове, не вмещалось в заготовленные рамки, не могло не вызывать шока, неверия, ужаса. Гаррус никогда не сомневался в реальности угрозы Жнецов: он был рядом с Шепард, когда она говорила с Властелином, когда тот напал на Цитадель, когда они штурмовали базу Коллекционеров. Они всегда знали, что лежит впереди, и готовились жертвовать. Это было тем, чему учат в турианской армии; это было непреложным фактом — как то, что вода мокрая. И, тем не менее, Гаррус не чувствовал себя готовым и не представлял, как к этому можно подготовиться. Сейчас, когда дыхание смерти отчётливо дохнуло в затылок, реальность грядущего стала чересчур осязаемой для того, чтобы с этим можно было справиться с наскока.

— Знаешь, что самое страшное, Гаррус? — тихо спросила Шепард. — Я не уверена, что действительно смогла выиграть нам время. Кто знает — может, сейчас, в эту самую минуту, пока мы сидим и наслаждаемся тишиной, армада Жнецов подходит к окраине Млечного Пути. А может, давно пересекает его, двигаясь в нашу сторону. А может, они уже на самом пороге.

Гаррус не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: зажмуриться, оглохнуть или малодушно накрыть рот Шепард ладонью.

— А если я и выиграла нам время, — продолжала, тем временем, она, — то какой ценой? Я уверяю себя в том, что сделала всё от меня зависящее, и знаю, что в этой мысли нет самообмана, но это не заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше. Мне страшно, Гаррус. Я не должна бояться того, что будет дальше, но у меня не получается. Я пытаюсь, но не могу.

Гаррус знал, что она имеет в виду, потому что чувствовал то же самое. Песочные часы, ранее бездействующие, наконец перевернулись, и песок начал медленно, но неумолимо заполнять нижнюю их часть.

Он никогда не был хорош в словах, справедливо считая себя не самым красноречивым из турианцев, поэтому молча сжал пальцы Шепард своими. «Я с тобой, — говорило это пожатие. — Что бы ни случилось, что бы нас ни ждало — я с тобой».

…Они уснули, образовав живой кокон на двоих, не прерывая объятий — дыша дыханием друг друга. Шепард вскинулась спустя полчаса дурных, жарких снов; застонала, словно от боли, ткнулась Гаррусу в шею, ища утешения, и он, не вполне придя в себя сам, запечатал все её страхи поцелуями — в лоб, щёки и губы. 

Проснулся Гаррус один.

***

Последующие дни превратились в стремительно закручивающуюся ленту — или карусель; он видел их в старых фильмах, которые показывала ему Шепард. Пока Гаррус спал, избавив себя от необходимости спешно переваривать случившееся, она успела наведаться к доктору Чаквас, а «Нормандию» посетил адмирал Стивен Хакетт — командующий офицер Пятого Флота Альянса. С этого момента всё и полетело в тартарары.

Когда стало ясно, что произошедшее в системе Бахак не останется без внимания Совета — да и могло ли? — трибунал стал всего лишь вопросом времени. Шепард, казалось, это волновало не больше, чем соринка на пиджаке. Поначалу Гаррус переживал, что она может держать эмоции при себе, однако наедине с ним Шепард ничем не отличалась от своего публичного образа. Она не пыталась съехать с темы или приукрасить её шутками, но не выказывала и толики волнения; она всё так же улыбалась, общалась с товарищами и занималась повседневными заботами. Возможно, с его стороны было самоуверенным считать, что она бы не стала таиться в том числе от него, но Гаррус надеялся, что не успел проглядеть изменения в её настрое. Шепард не позволяла себе согнуться и явно намеревалась бороться, отстаивая целесообразность собственного решения. Она держалась молодцом, и Гаррус легко перенимал её уверенность, игнорируя нарастающую в сердце тревогу. «Это тоже война, — говорил он себе, — и побеждают в ней те, чьи чины выше». 

Он деликатно покидал каюту, когда её вызывали на связь; случалось это практически каждый день. Иногда, впрочем, Шепард просила Гарруса остаться, говоря, что его присутствие никак не помешает беседе — когда по ту сторону канала были Андерсон, мама… Кайдан. На первых порах Гаррус воспринял его поддержку в штыки — где ты был, когда она нуждалась в тебе больше всего на свете? — но впоследствии гнев сошёл на нет. Кайдан был искренен, и Гаррус научился верить тому, что за словами сочувствия скрывалась не только вина за Горизонт. «Он всё ещё любит тебя», — сказал он однажды Шепард. Зачем? Это и так было очевидно. «Я знаю, — отозвалась она. — Жаль».

В одну из ночей, ничем не отличавшуюся от прочих, Гаррус стал случайным свидетелем разговора СУЗИ и Джокера. Он отнюдь не планировал подслушивать, просто замешкался в медотсеке, ища обезболивающее — Чаквас давно спала, а у Шепард вновь разболелась голова, — однако так удивился, увидев пилота вне собственного кресла, что невольно замер. Когда он упомянул «Цербер», Гаррус обратился в слух. СУЗИ говорила, что Призрак пытался вернуть себе контроль над системами внутреннего наблюдения, но она переписала алгоритмы, сведя все попытки на нет — и нынешние, и будущие. Судя по всему, эта информация оставалась для Шепард тайной. Гаррус решил, что не станет тем, кто предаст её свету: СУЗИ и Джокер очевидно пытались лишить коммандера дополнительного повода для беспокойства, и он собирался последовать их примеру.

Между беседами с сильными мира сего, которые теперь вызывали Шепард исключительно по КМК, они старалась поддерживать иллюзию прежней жизни — помогали Лиаре в свержении Серого Посредника, стреляли по банкам или коротали вечера в каюте: занимаясь любовью, смотря фильмы, листая одолженные у Касуми книги. «В воздухе пахло грозой», — прочитал Гаррус однажды; фраза, на его взгляд, отлично подходила ситуации. Это было затишьем перед бурей, и это ощущение ему чертовски не нравилось.

Когда Шепард не вернулась с первого же слушания Совета, он огорчился, но не удивился. Одно письмо в тот вечер Гаррус отправил Кайдану, интересуясь как будет выглядеть процедура над солдатом Альянса. Другое — отцу.

Кайдан ответил быстро, отписав, что по протоколу Шепард не имеет права покидать защищённую зону до конца слушаний, а после либо отправится отбывать наказание, либо перейдёт в ведомство Альянса — при условии, что на её преступление согласятся немного прикрыть глаза. Он был настроен оптимистично, однако Гаррус прочитал сопровождавшие пояснение строчки по диагонали: перспективы так или иначе открывались неприятные, и письмо, несмотря на сравнительно позитивный расклад, делало ему только хуже. «А потом что? — думал он. — Принудительное командирование в отдалённый уголок Галактики? Тюрьма?..»

Совет связывался с ним по поводу свидетельствования, но впоследствии отозвал просьбу, сказав, что его присутствие не требуется: раз на Аратоте Шепард была в одиночку, а Аманда Кенсон погибла, то и свидетельствовать некому. Запрос медицинской карты и, в особенности, психологической оценки, отправленный Чаквас, тем не менее, был помечен как срочный — об этом Карин сказала Гаррусу сама, в приватной беседе.

— Из огня да в полымя, — пробормотала она, откупоривая бренди.

Гаррус едва не сказал, что дальше будет только хуже, но заставил себя промолчать.

Новость муссировалась в новостях. Экстранет-порталы изо дня в день сочиняли всё более нелепые заголовки, клеймя Шепард на все лады; иные, ничуть не смущаясь, называли её действия спланированным террористическим актом, аргументируя это сотрудничеством с «Цербером». Однажды Гаррус открыл комментарии к одной из наиболее безобидных статей; через пару минут чтения ему захотелось не только расколошматить консоль, но и перестрелять всех, кто поливал Шепард грязью. Если подобное писали под довольно нейтральным текстом, что творилось под другими?

Постепенно все покидали «Нормандию». У кого-то возникли свои собственные дела, кто-то решил перевестись на другое судно, а кто-то осмелился взглянуть правде в глаза и признать, что ничего уже не будет как прежде. Гаррус не винил их, но в плохие дни думал, что они бегут как крысы с тонущего корабля.

К окончанию месяца он понял, что Шепард не вернётся: «Нормандию» прибрали к рукам, а ему самому пришлось переместиться в свою старую квартиру на Цитадели. Джокер ругался так громко, что получил предупреждение от службы безопасности, и если бы не арест, непременно бы послал всех в задницу и вернулся на Типтри к семье. Не отставал и Донелли — добившись, в итоге, только путешествия в участок.

Дни сменялись днями. Новостей не было. Тревога сменялась злостью (Что они там делают? Наслаждаются бюрократической волокитой?), злость — апатией, апатия — горечью. Лёжа в кровати без сна, Гаррус размышлял, что сказал бы, очутись Шепард рядом. Иногда он придумывал себе дополнительные условия — например, если бы у него, к тому же, была в распоряжении всего одна фраза. «Я скучал»? «Мне так тебя не хватало»? «Не позволяй им одержать верх»?..

Он проваливался в сон, ни разу не остановившись ни на одном из вариантов.

На исходе второго месяца с ним связался Андерсон, сообщив, что Шепард отправляют на Землю — передают из рук на руки Альянсу, подустав возиться в этом грязном деле. Таблоиды опять встрепенулись, настроившись на продолжение новостной эпопеи. Гаррус хотел придушить всех и каждого, желавшего навариться на этой теме.

***

Шепард была бледной, как будто невыспавшейся, и казалась вдвое меньше обычного, словно убавив в росте. Может, во всём был повинен мешковатый свитер… может, Гаррус просто отвык. Эта мысль не принесла ему удовольствия — и не давала покоя.

_Будь они прокляты._

Когда он обнял её, она уткнулась ему куда-то подмышку. Гаррус погладил её по голове, как ребёнка, хотя ребёнком чувствовал себя: ему до слёз хотелось упереться лбом в её колени, обхватить их руками и попросить не уходить. «Шепард, пожалуйста, — билось в виски, капризное и отчаянное. — Не иди туда, куда я не могу за тобой последовать. _Пожалуйста»_.

Но в этом, конечно, не было никакого смысла.

— Надеюсь, мне достанется камера попросторнее, — попыталась пошутить она и разомкнула объятия. Он не отреагировал.

Искусственное солнце Цитадели, обычно комфортно-неяркое, сейчас неприятно резало глаза.

— Обещай, что вернёшься, — вырвалось у Гарруса помимо воли. Шепард не ответила, только покрепче сжала его ладонь пальцами. «Это правильно, — думал он, пытаясь заглушить голос тоски. — Она никогда не даёт обещаний, в которых не уверена».

— Шепард, я…

Гаррус замолчал, не в силах закончить фразу. Сказать её — означало попрощаться.

— Я знаю, — просто ответила она. — Я тоже.

***

Со временем «плохо» превратилось в «хуже». Они лишили её корабля и звания — счистили как надоевшую позолоту, соскребли ножом, невзирая на то, что оставляют царапины. «Ты никто и звать тебя никак» — вот и вся благодарность за службу. Андерсон убеждал Гарруса, что как бы оно ни смотрелось со стороны, это проявление доверия — в противном случае её попросту кинули бы гнить в тюрьме, невзирая на былые заслуги. По его словам, Шепард верили, и её словам о грядущем вторжении Жнецов — тоже. Гаррус считал, что это не утешение, а полное дерьмо.

Он наводил о ней справки — где, как, кто является её супервизором. Он пытался с ней связаться, но наткнулся на непрошибаемую стену из непонимания и запретов. «Шепард находится под наблюдением и ограничена в средствах связи», так-то. Гаррус размышлял над тем, чтобы прилететь на Землю самому — в конце концов, он никогда там не был, чем не повод, ха-ха, — но энтузиазм угас так же быстро, как разгорелся: по словам Кайдана, добиться встречи не получилось даже у Андерсона. «Может, чуть позже…», — неуверенно предположил он, но Гаррус не осмелился цепляться за тонкую нить надежды.

Когда он решил, что отец удалил письмо, не читая, тот ответил. Перечитывая ровные строчки короткого, но ёмкого послания, Гаррус почувствовал, что в его душе расправляет крылья решимость.

Если он никак не может помочь самой Шепард, он сделает всё, от него зависящее, чтобы её жертва была не напрасной, а предупреждения — оказались услышаны.

Чего бы ему это ни стоило.

***

Палавен горел. Три миллиона погибших в первый день, пять на второй. В воздухе пахло гарью, кровью, раскалённым металлом и чем-то ещё, чему Гаррус не знал определения. Он бы сказал, что так пахнет отчаяние. Запах войны.

Вирелиус отчаянно стискивал зубы, не позволяя себе хныкать. Тварь раздробила ему ключицы: неприятная травма, и взять в руки винтовку он больше не сможет. Плохо. Гаррус осторожно опустил приятеля на носилки и отдал распоряжении отнести его в лазарет. Если ему повезёт, у врача найдётся свободное время.

_Если…_

— Вакариан, сэр? — окликнули его со спины. Гаррус обернулся. — Меня просили передать, что в передовом лагере визитёр. Кто-то по фамилии Шепард?..

— «Кто-то по фамилии Шепард», — передразнил доносчика Кестер. — Ты что, в лесу вырос?

— Что? Нет, я…

— Спасибо, Ори, — перебил его Гаррус, едва заметно шевельнув жвалами. — Можешь отправляться на пост.

— А мне вот тоже интересно, — подал голос Ланат и, покряхтев, поднялся с корточек. — Знакомая фамилия, а вспомнить не могу.

— Ещё один из лесу, — фыркнул Маллик, обменявшись взглядом с Кестером. — Шепард? _Алло?_ Первый человек-Спектр? Эх, молодёжь, совсем ничем не интересуется.

— Командир говорил, она первая предупредила всех о Жнецах, — внёс свою лепту Сид. — Они, вроде, служили вместе. Хорошенькая, кстати. Для человека.

— Ладно, бойцы, закругляемся, — прервал болтовню Гаррус и покрутился, высматривая помощника. — Эй, Вадрос! Мы возвращаемся в передовой лагерь. Присмотри тут за всем, ладно? Нужно кое-кого встретить.

— Кто-то важный, командир? — поинтересовался у него он. 

Гаррус кивнул.

— Да. Кто-то важный.


End file.
